


Powrót Niebiańskiego Smoka

by Arienek



Series: Powrót Niebiańskiego Gamonia [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tenryuubito | Celestial Dragons | World Nobles, spisek Niebiańskich Smoków, tajny sojusz oficersko-piracko-samurajski, wskrzeszenie Corazona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienek/pseuds/Arienek
Summary: Donquixote Doflamingo nie zamierza zbyt długo tkwić w więzieniu. Już rozpoczął negocjacje, a Niebiańskie Smoki złożyły mu propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Smoker otrzymuje jasny rozkaz - czy ugnie się przed wolą Admirała Floty, czy też przed własnym sumieniem? Tajemniczy Diabelski Owoc jest gotowy do użytku, potrzeba tylko dwóch istotnych składników. A diabeł, jak wiadomo, tkwi w szczegółach...
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Sengoku the Buddha, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Smoker & Tashigi (One Piece)
Series: Powrót Niebiańskiego Gamonia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Niebiański Smok

**Rozdział 1: Niebiański Smok**

Powietrze w Impel Down smakowało piwniczną zgnilizną, jak w żałosnych lepiankach, gdzie Homing Donqixote ukrywał się kiedyś ze swoją rodziną przed furią wieśniaków. Doflamingo nienawidził tego zapachu równie gorąco, jak nadal nienawidził swojego żałosnego ojca. Nienawidził wspomnień z piekła i upokorzenia, które teraz znowu musiał znosić. Wiedział jednak – tak wtedy, jak i teraz – że to tylko tymczasowe.

Urodził się, by być wielkim.

Znajdzie drogę do przeznaczenia. Nawet teraz, kiedy przykuli go poczwórnymi obręczami – w ramionach, w nadgarstkach, w udach i w kostkach – do kąta podgniłej piwnicy. Wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo. Trebol już przysłał wiadomość, zakamuflowaną w bryle glutów, którą strażnik z radością cisnął w skutego Jokera, nie wiedząc, jaką czyni mu przysługę. Familia Doflamingo, rozproszona po Impel Down, unieruchomiona w sznurach i łańcuchach, nadal była potęgą w Nowym Świecie. Trebol już organizował współpracę ze współwięźniami, a na zewnątrz siatki jego podwładnych prężnie działały nawet pod nieobecność przywódców i realizowały przygotowane zawczasu scenariusze ich ucieczki. Doffy mógł być spokojny, że wszystko było na najlepszej drodze do przywrócenia mu należnego miejsca króla przestępczego świata.

Tym razem Donquixote Doflamingo nie zamierzał cierpliwie czekać.

Był królem czarnego rynku i przestępczego podziemia – oczywiście. Był głową Familii i bogiem swoich oficerów – zawsze. Ale był także kimś więcej. Niebiańskim Smokiem, wybranym wśród wybranych, który stracił przynależne mu miejsce tylko przez żałosne słabostki ojca. Stał się wygnańcem, Niebiańskim Demonem, wyrzutem sumienia Świętej Ziemi. Znosił to odrzucenie, odkąd ten jeden jedyny raz zniżył się do błagania, z okrwawioną głową ojca w rękach.

Odegnali go precz, jak szkodnika, psa, jak człowieka!

Więcej nie zamierzał ich błagać – nie był już dzieckiem, które nie pojmowało zawiłości tego obrzydliwego świata. Teraz rozumiał aż za dobrze, jakie prawa rządziły domeną Niebiańskich Smoków, które z kolei rządziły wszystkim innym. Donquixote Doflamingo poznał swoją potęgę i wartość. Uskrzydlony różowymi piórami król Dressrosy? Przykuty kajdanami do ściany lochu więzień w przykusym pasiaku? Tak czy owak, należał do wielkich tego świata. A wielcy nie błagali, tylko żądali. Od tej pory jego niebiańscy krewni usłyszą od niego tylko żądania.

Już przekazał, czego żąda.

Zaczeka – ale oni już wiedzieli, że cierpliwość Doflamingo skończyła się wtedy, gdy nie potrafili ochronić jak należy jego wspaniałego królestwa. Zbudował sobie gniazdko z dala od Świętej Ziemi, był gotów uszanować nietykalność swoich pobratymców i należną sobie pozycję zdobył własnymi rękami w mrokach półświatka. W zamian za to nie oczekiwał praktycznie niczego – ani przeprosin, ani zadośćuczynienia, tylko ochrony należnej świętej krwi, która płynęła w jego żyłach. Nie nadużywał przywileju – dopiero wtedy, gdy przeklęty upiór jego brata przyszedł go nękać, wrzepiony jak pasożyt w Trafalgara Law. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy przeklęty Law z przeklętym imieniem Corazona na ustach wezwał przeciwko Doflamingo bestialską plagę.

Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza.

Monkey D. Luffy, bezmyślna dzika bestia, rozdarł na strzępy prywatny raj Doflamingo. Światowy Rząd i jego nieudolni żołnierze nie potrafili poskromić wściekłego zwierzęcia i ochronić Niebiańskiego Demona. Teraz będą musieli zrobić o wiele więcej. Doflamingo zażądał tylko jednego: aby zwrócono mu jego życie. Tamto najdawniej utracone na Świętej Ziemi, czy późniejsze, tak pracowicie zbudowane i wypieszczone w gniazdku na Dressrosie – łaskawie pozostawił Smokom decyzję. Nie pozostawił im jednak złudzeń. Jeśli będą się choćby ociągać z uwolnieniem go – pożałują. A mieliby czego żałować. Nawet w tych opłakanych okolicznościach śmiał się szczerze i głośno za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o wszechwładzy, jaką dawała mu wiedza wyniesiona z Marie Geoise. Niech się go boją – i niech o niego zadbają nareszcie jak o jednego ze swoich. Bo to do Niebiańskich Smoków należał – nie do tych brudnych, wściekłych, żałosnych ludzi, pełzających jak robactwo po oceanie świata. Wyjdzie niebawem na wolność. Oficerowie? Może zadba o nich później, jeśli będzie miał taki kaprys. Albo znajdzie sobie innych, którzy nie zawiodą go tak łatwo, jak zawiodła Familia. A może będzie już niedługo panem na Świętej Ziemi i wreszcie będzie posiadał pokornych niewolników, a nie podwładnych, których humory musiałby karmić słodkimi słówkami o rodzinie? Warto będzie na to poczekać.

Nie kazali mu czekać zbyt długo.

Żołnierz, który otworzył drzwi celi Doflamingo, był ubrany w zwykły mundur Marynarki bez odznaczeń. Dodatkowo owinął się w bury płaszcz z kapturem, który skutecznie zasłaniał twarz. Nietrudno było jednak w nim rozpoznać Naczelnego Inkwizytora. Urzędnik ten został powołany po skandalu, jaki wywołało wtargnięcie Słomkowego Kapelusza do Impel Down. Inkwizytor miał z zaplecza zarządzać reorganizacją więzienia, a później pozostawać bardziej na uboczu niż Naczelnicy, ale jego władza w tym miejscu była o wiele większa, niemal absolutna. Był bezpośrednim narzędziem Rządu i Niebiańskich Smoków. Jego przybycie mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Masz gościa, Niebiański Demonie – zasyczało aksamitnie spod kaptura.

Inkwizytor cofnął się o kilka kroków, przytrzymując zbrojone drzwi przed kolejną osobą. Ten gość również był ubrany w płaszcz i kaptur – tak szczelnie zapięte, że nie ukazywały ani skrawka odzieży albo ciała. Śnieżnobiałe i nieskazitelne, jakby nigdy nie miały do czynienia ze zgnilizną podziemnego więzienia. Nowoprzybyły był dość wysoki, trzymał się prosto, ruchy miał zdecydowane, ale jego wieku ani tożsamości nie sposób było odgadnąć. Doflamingo zmrużył oczy, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek znaku szczególnego, jednak jego gość skutecznie się zabezpieczył przed rozpoznaniem. Cóż – nie jego osoba miała znaczenie, tylko jego pozycja i władza. Jeśli najwięksi z wielkich przysłali tutaj swojego przedstawiciela, to na pewno nie przybył na bezużyteczną pogawędkę. Kim by nie był – szeregowym szlachcicem czy liderem Starszych – spełni życzenia Donquixote Doflamingo.

Albo Święta Ziemia spłonie, i cały świat razem z nią.

Inkwizytor starannie zamknął drzwi za swoim towarzyszem, a potem odszedł w kąt celi i odwrócił się plecami. Najwyraźniej na tym spotkaniu miał być tylko niemym i głuchym narzędziem. Doflamingo nie przyglądał mu się już dłużej i całą swoją uwagę skupił na najważniejszej osobie. Niebiański Smok, czy ktokolwiek to był, długo milczał, przyglądając się z wysoka więźniowi, przykutemu do betonu. Doflamingo po raz kolejny przeklął w myślach swoje położenie. Brudny, obszarpany, przepocony, a do tego zepchnięty do przykurczonej, siedzącej pozycji z rozkrzyżowanymi ramionami i rozkraczonymi udami. Zupełne upokorzenie. W oczach tamtego musiał wyglądać jak żebrak, skamlący o litość. Jak ruina mężczyzny. Ale nawet teraz, gdy zgnilizna więzienna osadziła mu się na wargach, zębach i języku, nie pozwoli, by traktowano go jak żebraka. Na jego wezwanie przedstawiciel świętych elit przybiegł na samo dno piekła. Lepiej niech pamięta, że zjawił się tu dla Donquixote Doflamingo i że ma spełnić jego żądania.

Bądź co bądź, są przecież braćmi w świętości.

Nie zamierzał odzywać się pierwszy. Niech jego przeklęty, otulony bielą krewniak najpierw przyjrzy się dobrze, do czego doprowadziła niekompetencja Marynarki Wojennej. Niech zobaczy Niebiańskiego Demona w łańcuchach, upokorzonego i zniewolonego – i niech zrozumie, jakie piekło Doflamingo przywoła na świat, jeśli nie otrzyma należnej rekompensaty.

Dotyk ręki na udzie zaskoczył go tak bardzo, że aż uderzył głową w ścianę.

\- Precz! – syknął wściekle, odruchowo próbując się odsunąć. Łańcuchy tylko zaszczękały urągliwie, nie pozwalając mu ruszyć się z miejsca. Doflamingo znów przeklął w duchu – teraz musiał sprawiać wrażenie jeszcze bardziej żałosnego upadku, jak brudny zwierzak szarpiący się na smyczy. Gość jednak w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. Nachylał się nad więźniem i ugniatał palcami jego udo, potem sięgnął do ramienia, jakby chciał wymacać jędrność mięśni. Miał białe rękawy i białe rękawiczki, a jego własna dłoń była twarda i stanowcza, odmienna od sflaczałych ciał co poniektórych Niebiańskich Smoków. Przez dobrą chwilę tylko obmacywał bez pośpiechu boki i uda Doflamingo, ignorując jego wściekłe syknięcia.

\- Zdrowy z ciebie człowiek – stwierdził wreszcie. – Dorodny. Zadbany.

Głos miał ani młody, ani stary, wyprany z emocji i płaski jak kiepska transmisja ślimakofoniczna. Od razu jednak zdołał rozwścieczyć Doflamingo.

\- Nie jestem człowiekiem! – Żyła na czole więźnia zapulsowała jak krater wulkanu. – Nigdy nie byłem człowiekiem! Należę do wybranych! Nie wyprzecie się mnie po raz kolejny. Dość!

Gość ścisnął jeszcze kilka razy napięte mięśnie więźnia. Przez chwilę milczał.

\- Ty naprawdę w to wierzysz – stwierdził wreszcie. W swojej wyniosłej bieli wydawał się odległy i niedosiężny, choć stał tuż obok. Jednak Doflamingo wiedział doskonale, jak łatwo mógłby jedną ręką zmiażdżyć mu kark. Marzył o tym tak mocno, że nici pod skórą świerzbiły i dopraszały się wystrzelenia w cel. Żyły pulsowały, furia płonęła w Niebiańskim Demonie jak smoczy ogień. Więc tak będą to rozgrywać?! Ośmielili się powtórzyć swoje wykręty sprzed lat?! Jeśli myślą, że zachowa się jak tamten zagubiony dziesięciolatek, pozwoli się odegnać precz i…

\- Naprawdę wierzysz, że jesteśmy wielcy. Wybrani.

Doflamingo zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Oddałby duszę za okulary. W dobrze dobranych okularach nawet zgniły mrok więzienia byłby znośniejszy. Czy wierzył, że byli wielcy? Co miała do tego wiara? Święci mieszkańcy Świętej Ziemi byli wybranymi spośród ludzkiej hołoty. Tajemnica, którą poznał wiele lat temu, tylko to potwierdzała. Rozmach niepojętego spisku udowadniał niezbicie, że to przeznaczenie samo wskazało wykonawców woli losu. Byli bogami, a on sam właśnie do nich przynależał. Taka była prawda i prawo natury. Nie pozwoli już nigdy tego sobie odebrać.

\- Jesteśmy boskimi wybranymi. I ty, i ja – podkreślił, wściekły, że musi to powtarzać jak jakąś żebraczą formułkę. – Taka jest prawda.

Spod kaptura dobiegło stłumione westchnienie.

\- Wierzysz, że jesteśmy wielcy. Wybrani. Spaliłbyś świat za tę prawdę. – Dłoń w białej rękawiczce przesunęła się po policzku Doflamingo. – Zniszczyłbyś świat dla Marie Geoise.

\- Zniszczę ją razem z tym światem, jeśli mnie zawiedziesz – ostrzegł więzień. W jego głosie, jak i w całej jego osobie, kipiała furia. Wściekłość Niebiańskiego Demona była żywiołem, z którym należało się liczyć. Wysłannik Świętej Ziemi musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nie dał jednak nic po sobie poznać. Szczelnie osłonięty i obojętny jak biała wieża bez okien i drzwi, przez długą chwilę stał nieruchomo, nie ofiarowując więźniowi ani słowa komentarza, ani nawet znaku, że jeszcze na niego patrzy. Czy tak się to miało skończyć? Doflamingo zaciskał dłonie w pięści, aż paznokcie wbiły mu się w skórę. Pożałują tego. Wszyscy pożałują. Jeśli znowu odmówią mu raju, rozszarpie go na strzępy razem z Niebiańskimi Smokami. Wszystko zniszczy.

\- Wolisz najpierw dobre wieści, czy złe wieści?

Och. Zacietrzewiony gniewem, prawie przegapił pytanie. Zwyczaj nakazywał domagać się najpierw złych wieści, nieprawdaż? Jednak Donquixote Doflamingo miał już tego wszystkiego dość. Tylko upiory Impel Down mogły wiedzieć, jak bardzo potrzebował teraz dobrych wieści, ale nie da się wciągnąć w słowne gierki. Dość tych upokorzeń.

\- Mów! – rzucił władczo. To on tu dyktował warunki, i tylko on.

Tym razem zaledwie chwilka ciszy.

\- Chcemy cię z powrotem.

Och.

Kipiało w nim tyle emocji, że przez chwilę zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Wybuchnąć złością na tę upokarzającą łaskawość, przekląć hojność, o którą musiał się dopraszać, jakby przynależność do elit była dobrem nadawanym, a nie przynależnym mu od urodzenia? Frustrować się tym ostrożnym, zachowawczym „chceniem”, które karmiło go nadzieją, ale nie dawało żadnych obietnic? A może powinien się cieszyć, promienieć, podlizywać gościowi jak bezdomny psiak, któremu przyrzeczono adopcję? W takim napięciu czekał na decyzję Niebiańskich Smoków, że teraz, zamiast rozkoszować się swoim triumfem, chciał tylko złapać posłańca za gardło, wytrząsnąć z niego życie, a potem raz a dobrze ponieść na świat pożogę i ukarać wszystko, co żyje, za swoje krzywdy. Gniew palił go w gardle paskudną żółcią, a królewskie Haki tłukło się w czaszce uporczywą migreną, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia ze zniewolonego ciała. Niech szlag trafi tych wszystkich „łaskawców”, jego przeklętych braci i siostry. Niech się udławią swoją wspaniałomyślnością.

Chcieli go z powrotem.

Uspokoił się powoli, pozwolił, żeby słowa gościa wreszcie w pełni do niego dotarły. W porównaniu z tą lodowatą, bezlitosną pogardą, którą zapamiętał sprzed lat, to był rzeczywiście wielki triumf jego woli. Nie tylko byli gotowi go przyjąć, ale sami tego pragnęli. Co się zmieniło? Świat? Era? Nastroje Niebiańskich Smoków? Tego będzie można dowiedzieć się później. Najpierw chciał wysłuchać całego przesłania.

\- A ta dobra wiadomość? – zakpił, wiedząc doskonale, że jeden akt łaski z pewnością wyczerpał pulę dobrych wieści. Cokolwiek miał jeszcze do powiedzenia bezimienny gość, nie mogło być równie przyjemne jak pierwsza wiadomość.

Oczywiście.

\- Nie możemy cię stąd wyciągnąć.

Oczywiście.

Właśnie takich wykrętów i zastrzeżeń spodziewał się po nich od początku, więc złość, zamiast jeszcze bardziej się rozjątrzyć, odrobinę przygasła. Tym go nie zaskoczyli. Dziwne było tylko, że zasłaniali się niemocą. Niebiańskie Smoki mogły wszystko. Chcę – ale nie mogę? To było rozumowanie dla słabych ludzi.

\- Zbyt wiele oczu patrzy. – Gość – mężczyzna? Raczej tak – nie zamierzał już widać przeciągać nieuniknionej prawdy długimi minutami milczenia. – Wpatrzone są w ciebie wszystkie frakcje, które mają znaczenie dla naszej polityki. Kraje Światowego Rządu i ich władcy. Marynarka Wojenna. Imperatorzy i wszystkie ważniejsze grupy pirackie. Armia Rewolucjonistów. Przeklęta prasa i baronowie czarnego rynku. Póki żyjesz, nie przestaną cię śledzić i kontrolować, czy na pewno gnijesz tu nadal. Jeśli umrzesz, zażądają publicznej sekcji zwłok i okazania Ito-Ito-no-mi na Dębie Wisielców.

Powinien się wściekać – czy raczej czuć się wyjątkowo wyróżniony? Wszystko to była prawda. Przeklęta logika była jednym z niewielu żywiołów, które Donqixote Doflamingo szanował. Logika dyktowała warunki. Wszystkie siły tego świata miały na uwadze los upadłego Niebiańskiego Demona. Pirackie frakcje, rozwydrzona Marynarka, rządy i czarnorynkowe organizacje. A także miliony przeklętych, wrzaskliwych, nic nie znaczących ludzi, którym prasa ukazała prawdziwą sylwetkę Doflamingo i ogrom jego przedsięwzięć. Cóż to był za pech, że szlachetne i piękne twarze ocalonych arystokratów Dressrosy tak się doskonale sprzedawały z chwytliwymi nagłówkami artykułów! Wyczuwając popyt, Światowa Gazeta Ekonomiczna wypuściła serię reportaży, wydobywając na jaw wszystkie sekrety i sekreciki Familii, do których tylko zdołali dotrzeć. A czego nie wykryli, podpowiedział im wywiad Rewolucjonistów, szczodrze dzieląc się wiedzą, do której, ich zdaniem, opinia publiczna miała pełne prawo. Donquixote Doflamingo nie dbał o przeklętą opinię publiczną, ale pełne ujawnienie skali jego działań sprawiło, że skierowało się na niego o wiele za dużo par oczu. Organizacje przestępcze i te zupełnie legalne, cywilne frakcje niemal codziennie monitorowały jego sytuację. A przynajmniej na tyle często, że jego zniknięcie natychmiast stałoby się sensacją sezonu. Prześledzono by skrawek po skrawku drogę jego ucieczki, a monitoring więzienny po sławetnym Słomkowym Incydencie stał na zupełnie innym poziomie niż dawniej. Roztrząsano by bez końca nowy incydent, szukano by winnych. Żaden z Imperatorów nie będzie miał powodów, żeby przypisać sobie organizację ewentualnej ucieczki Doflamingo i tym samym zaspokoić ciekawość publiki. A Niebiański Demon, którego potężna organizacja została zredukowana do wątłych, osamotnionych pajęczyn na obrzeżach półświatka, nie zdoła też przekonać żadnego z rzetelnych, wieloletnich i wiarygodnych dla opinii publicznej urzędników Impel Down, aby przyznał się do wypuszczenia go z więzienia dla kaprysu czy pieniędzy. Każdego, kto by uczestniczył w takiej akcji, czekałoby wielostopniowe przesłuchanie na oczach polityków i prasy. Gdyby podejrzany chociażby przeczuwał udział Niebiańskich Smoków w całej sprawie –niechybnie w końcu to wyzna. A z obecnej pozycji niełatwo byłoby dopilnować, żeby wszyscy zaangażowani karnie podcięli sobie nawzajem gardła, zanim dojdzie do przesłuchania. Przeklęte pionki. W takich chwilach Doflamingo musiał docenić bezwarunkową lojalność tej uprzykrzonej ludzkiej grzybicy, która nazywała się jego Familią. Wystarczało jedno skinienie, aby bez słowa protestu dla niego umarli.

Czemu nie mogło tak być zawsze?

Zdusił złość. Jeśli chciał się wreszcie uwolnić od tych grzybów, szczurów, robaków i larw, musiał odzyskać pozycję Niebiańskiego Smoka. Nie zamierzał zgnić i umrzeć w tej dziurze. Dąb Wisielców nie dostanie ani skrawka jego mocy. Zarząd więzienny na ukrytym wśród murów, odsłoniętym dziedzińczyku od lat hodował jedno, jedyne drzewo – oczywiście po to, aby przejmować kontrolę nad diabelskimi owocami więźniów, którym przyszło umrzeć w Impel Down. Gdy Władający dokonywał żywota – jego owoc odtwarzał się na najbliższym drzewie, a tutaj miał do wyboru tylko jedno. W ten sposób diabelskie norioku od razu trafiało w ręce Rządu i Marynarki. Wiarygodne plotki donosiły, że kiedy trafiał się jakiś mało znaczący więzień z wyjątkowo atrakcyjną mocą, nie czekano na jego naturalną śmierć ani odpowiedni wyrok, tylko cicho i dyskretnie wieszano go późną nocą na gałęzi. Rankiem służba więzienna odbierała spod drzewa trupa do pochowania, a zastępca naczelnika – diabelski owoc do zaraportowania przełożonym. Oczywiście, najbardziej potężne norioku przynależały zwykle do ludzi wielkich i sławnych, którzy ściągali na siebie zbyt wiele uwagi, aby można było dyskretnie się ich pozbyć i przejąć moc. Z kolei oficjalne wyroki śmierci realizowane były poza obszarem więzienia i nie gwarantowały pomyślnego odzyskania diabelskiego owocu. Sprawa Płomiennej Pięści i osobista przygoda Doflamingo z jego Mera-mera-no-mi była na to najlepszym przykładem. W każdym razie, Niebiańskiemu Demonowi nie groziło przykre przebudzenie na gałęzi dębu. Zbyt wielkie budził zainteresowanie. Co, oczywiście, skutecznie blokowało też możliwości jego ucieczki z więzienia.

Dość gadania o tym, co można i czego nie można.

\- Jak to zrobicie? – zapytał wprost. Bo zrobią to dla niego. Albo…

\- Nie możemy tego zrobić. – Gość zacmokał z przyganą. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy. Ale… Jest inny sposób. Chcemy dać ci szansę na nowe życie.

Cisza.

\- Mów.

Białe szaty zaszeleściły, gdy nieznajomy ruszył się z miejsca i zaczął się przechadzać po celi z rękami założonymi na plecach, jak karykatura dumającego filozofa.

\- Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o Nise-nisemono-mi?

Owoc… Falsyfikatu? Sobowtóra? Doflamingo zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie – odparł krótko. Nie kojarzył takiego Diabelskiego Owocu ani wśród wielkich Władających swojego pokolenia, ani w żadnych publikacjach, które zwykł czytywać. Nise-nisemono?

\- Oczywiście, że nie słyszałeś. – W płaskim głosie gościa dało się słyszeć coś jakby… Zadowolenie? – Ten szczególny Diabelski Owoc od dwustu lat jest w wyłącznym posiadaniu Marie Geoise. To bardzo ceniony skarb. Nie opowiadamy o nim poza granicami naszej ziemi.

\- Trzymacie go w skrzyni ze złotem na czarną godzinę? - zakpił Doflamingo. – Jeśli tak, strzeżecie garści bezużytecznych pestek. Tylko syntetyczne owoce wytrzymują dłużej niż rok. Żywy Diabelski Owoc po pół roku zaczyna gnić od środka. Musicie częściej robić inwentarz swoich skarbów.

Spod białego kaptura dobiegło ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Tyle czasu żyjesz w zewnętrznym świecie, że aż przesiąkłeś jego naiwną logiką.

Żyły na skroniach więźnia znów zaczęły dziko pulsować. Naiwny? On? Czy Niebiańskie Smoki naprawdę sądziły, że po tym, na co go skazały, mógł sobie pozwolić choćby na cień niewinności?! Co sugerował ten…

\- Tylko dla ludzi skarby są cennym dobrem zamykanym w skrzyniach, wymienianym na większe dobra, na bogactwo, moc i potęgę. Skończ z tą ludzką logiką. Do nas złoto przychodzi samo, a moc i potęgę mamy największą na tym świecie. Dla nas skarby to użyteczne narzędzia, które możemy wykorzystać. Dobrych narzędzi – zwłaszcza Diabelskich Owoców – nie zamyka się bezużytecznie w skarbcu.

Cisza.

Niebiański Demon przygryzł wargę. Wszystko w nim buntowało się przeciw oskarżeniu o skażenie czymkolwiek ludzkim – logiką, naiwnością, sposobem myślenia. Ale dostrzegał różnicę. Zanadto przywykł do otoczenia ludzi i ich małostkowości. A to, co mówił przybysz, było jasne i piękne w swojej okrutnej prostocie, za którą tak tęsknił na tym przeżartym moralnością świecie.

\- Owoce, które zachowujemy dla siebie – a jest ich kilka – są w każdej chwili gotowe do użycia. Innymi słowy – każdy z nich ma już swojego użytkownika. To zadanie jest powierzane wiernym sługom Świętej Ziemi, którzy po zjedzeniu Owocu zobowiązani są do wykorzystywania jego mocy wyłącznie na nasz rozkaz i dla naszego dobra. Proste, efektywne, bezpieczne. Kiedy taki Władający umiera, owoc odtwarza się w ściśle kontrolowanych warunkach i może zostać przekazany następnemu.

\- Ścisła kontrola? Za moich czasów na Świętej Ziemi było więcej niż jedno drzewo – mruknął kwaśno Doflamingo. Znów odpowiedziało mu ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Cały świat należy do nas, nie tylko Marie Geoise. A naszym sługom nie pozwalamy żyć i umierać gdzie im się żywnie podoba.

Tym razem więzień zmilczał. Może rzeczywiście zakaziły go przebrzydłe ludzkie skrupuły? Pora się z nich oczyścić. Tęsknił za Marie Geoise jak jeszcze nigdy. Za światem, gdzie podludzi odsyłało się precz i nie było groźby, że kiedykolwiek wstaną z kolan i pomaszerują na swoich panów jak zabawki Dressrosy. Tak bardzo tęsknił za Marie Geoise.

\- Nise-nisemono-mi to szczególny przypadek. Jego moc można wykorzystać tylko jeden raz za życia jego Władającego. Na początku, kiedy trafił w nasze ręce, miał być specjalną formą zabezpieczenia dla najcenniejszych mieszkańców Świętej Ziemi. Okazało się jednak, że bywał potrzebny znacznie częściej. Nie godziło się, aby długość życia ludzkiego użytkownika Owocu była w tych okolicznościach… Przesadnie długa. Cóż, dajemy sobie jakoś z tym radę. Diabelski Owoc nie zwraca uwagi na to, w jaki sposób zakończyło żywot jego poprzednie naczynie. Pokornie odtwarza się tam, gdzie mu na to pozwalamy.

Sprawnie, posłusznie i skutecznie. Właśnie tak wszystko na tym świecie powinno działać.

\- Nise-nise-mo-no-mi – powtórzył powoli Doflamingo. – Co to za norioku?

\- Nazywamy go sobowtórowocem – odparł spokojnie Niebiański Smok. – Jego Władający potrafi stworzyć swoją wierną kopię. W stu procentach żywą, myślącą i czującą, w dowolnym wieku. A przy spełnieniu określonych warunków – może stworzyć dokładną kopię innej osoby. Sobowtóra, który będzie nie do odróżnienia od oryginału. Sam proces jest fascynujący – użytkownik Nise-nisemono-mi tka coś na kształt kokona, w którym zaczyna formować się ludzkie ciało. Bez dodatkowej ingerencji – konon wytworzy dokładny duplikat tego, kto go stworzył. Ale jeśli doda się do produkcji kilka składników, związanych z inną osobą – to właśnie jej kopia powstanie, identyczna jak wskazany oryginał.

Więzień skinął głową. Taka moc mogła być niezmiernie użyteczna dla tych, którzy nad nią panowali.

\- Podwajacie swoje szeregi? A jeśli pojawia się zagrożenie, wysyłacie kopię zamiast oryginału? – zgadł od razu. Sam przecież wielokrotnie tworzył i rozsyłał do różnych zadań swoje nitkowe klony. Taki prężny organizator jak on nieraz potrzebował być w kilku miejscach naraz. A chociaż nie bał się żadnych zamachów, uwielbiał oczyma klona patrzeć na zszokowane miny niedoszłych zabójców, kiedy ich sen o pokonaniu Doflamingo rozwiewał się w garstkę nici.

\- Naprawdę jesteś naiwny. – Gość błyskawicznie zgasił jego entuzjazm. – Jesteśmy Niebiańskimi Smokami. Jesteśmy święci i nietykalni. Nie ma zamachów, ataków, niczego nie musimy się bać. Wszędzie podróżujemy z ochroną, a na jedno nasze skinienie Admiralicja zniszczy każdą wyspę, na której krzywo na nas spojrzano. Niestety, nawet nam przytrafiają się… Wypadki.

Niebiański Demon powstrzymał się od pytania, czy atak Słomkowego Kapelusza na Tenryuubito też był uważany za wypadek. Jego nabyta w płomieniach paranoja upierała się, że wszędzie czyhają zagrożenia i szaleńcy z siekierami i pochodniami, których przysiągł nigdy więcej się nie bać, jednak należało się liczyć z ich istnieniem. Ale to rozumowanie, które przed chwilą mu przedstawiono… Kiedyś też tak rozumował. Tak bardzo tęsknił do czasów, kiedy od świadomości mroków świata dzielił go bezpieczny kokon świętości. Tak bardzo pragnął odzyskać ten spokój, który wypaliły z niego obrzydliwe ludzkie robale.

\- Dzięki temu Owocowi ożywiacie ofiary… Wypadków.

\- Jeśli są nam jeszcze potrzebni – poprawił sucho zamaskowany mężczyzna. – Nie podnosimy z martwych każdego durnia, który pozwolił zazdrosnej kochance napoić się cyjankiem. Kiedy okazuje się, że straciliśmy kogoś szczególnie użytecznego, albo ktoś pechowo zginął, zanim dał Świętej Ziemi wartościowe potomstwo, Starsi analizują sprawę i dopiero na ich rozkaz zlecamy stworzenie sobowtóra. Kopia osoby, która już zmarła, automatycznie odzyskuje również wszystkie jego wspomnienia i wiedzę aż do dnia śmierci. W ciągu dwóch – trzech tygodni mamy pełnoprawnego obywatela Marie Geoise z powrotem na właściwym miejscu. Potrzeba tylko zwłok oryginalnego delikwenta, a raczej ich kawałka. I odrobiny czyjegoś poświęcenia. Ciekawe, że o to bywa najtrudniej…

\- Co masz na myśli? – Więzień zmarszczył brwi. To zaczynało brzmieć jak jakiś kiepski szamanizm.

\- Jak wspominałem, Nise-nisemono-mi potrzebuje określonych składników, aby odtworzyć konkretną osobę. Fizycznych składników. Jednym z nich jest prawa dłoń oryginału. Władający rozkłada ją swoją mocą na włókna i na początku tkania kokonu wplata w jego osnowę, żeby zaczęła się kształtować odpowiednia osoba. Jeśli dłoń pobrano od osoby zmarłej, albo jej właściciel umrze zanim sobowtór będzie gotowy, cała osobowość, wiedza i wspomnienia przejdą automatycznie na nowy egzemplarz. Niestety, do pełnego sukcesu potrzebna jest również lewa dłoń, i tutaj zaczynają się kłopoty. Musi to być dłoń od osoby, która darzy bądź darzyła kopiowanego bezwarunkową miłością.

Szamanizm to mało. Ciekawa opowieść zmieniła się w sentymentalny bełkot.

\- I norioku sprawdza poziom miłości w uciętej ręce?! Co to za brednie?! – Doflamingo splunął na ziemię. Od razu przestało mu się to wszystko podobać, ale wiedział, że nie mówiono by mu takich rzeczy bez powodu. Diabelskie Owoce były zdolne do odróżnienia ludzkiej szczerości od fałszu, do rozpoznania i podsycania rozpaczy, a więc i wszystkich innych emocji. Nie bez powodu wolał mieć do czynienia z syntetycznymi zoanami. Obłąkane emocjonalne wymogi w stosowaniu norioku mogły przynieść tylko chaos.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że to działa. To, i nic innego. Próbowaliśmy obejść te wymogi – jak chyba każde pokolenie przed nami. Pozostały staranne notatki, dopisaliśmy do nich swoje. Stworzenie sobowtóra bez udziału kochającej dłoni – jakkolwiek idiotycznie by to nie brzmiało – kończy się katastrofą, którą cholernie ciężko później zakopać. Więcej tego nie zrobimy. Natomiast przy zachowaniu wszystkich warunków udaje się pierwszorzędnie. Kopia jest nie do odróżnienia od oryginału, a sam proces jest nawet dość elegancki.

Doflamingo milczał przez chwilę. Doskonale sobie wyobrażał, jak w zaciszu Marie Geoise funkcjonował ten dyskretny system odzysku. Jego rozmówca nie bez powodu podjął ten temat – w kwestii Nise-nisemono-mi kryła się jakaś propozycja dla uwięzionego. Nie było sensu zgadywać. Niech powiedzą wprost, jak to sobie wyobrażają.

\- Co mi proponujecie?

Biel lekko zafalowała, jakby gość wzruszył ramionami.

\- Damy ci dostęp do sobowtórowocu.

Cisza.

\- Nie licz, że załatwimy to dla ciebie. Nasze ręce muszą pozostać czyste, nigdzie nie może być najmniejszego śladu, że braliśmy udział w tej sprawie. Jednak nawet w obecnym stanie jesteś wpływową osobą, uważamy, że zdołasz to sobie zorganizować. My ze swojej strony otworzyliśmy dla ciebie drzwi – prawie wszystkie, oprócz wrót więzienia. Admiralicja dostała bezpośredni i jasny rozkaz, aby pozwolić ci działać. Wszystkie ruchy twoich ludzi zostaną zignorowane przez Marynarkę Wojenną, a jeśli będziesz potrzebował dodatkowej asysty – mają ci jej udzielić, oczywiście nieoficjalnie. Dostaniesz dokładne wskazówki, jak dotrzeć na odpowiednią wyspę, a nasi ludzie i Władający Nise-nisemono-mi będą czekać na twoich przedstawicieli. Wykaż się swoją sławną przedsiębiorczością i dopilnuj swojego odrodzenia. A wtedy…

\- Wtedy co? – burknął Doflamingo, gdy przedłużało się wymowne milczenie. Jak na razie, propozycja Niebiańskich Smoków nie była jakoś szczególnie szczodra. Sam musiałby sobie wszystko załatwić, sam wszystkiego dopilnować, a oni łaskawie wskażą mu kierunek? Nie tego oczekiwał.

\- Powiedzmy to sobie jasno: Donquixote Doflamingo musi umrzeć w tej celi.

Ach.

Latami marzył, że go docenią, uznają, zwrócą mu jego prawa i godność. Że jego imię i nazwisko Niebiańskie Smoki będą wypowiadać na równi z własnymi. Gdy go odegnali precz, nawet i tego mu odmówili, twierdząc, że jest nikim. Choć kochał być Jokerem, tkać swoje nici w czarnorynkowym podziemiu i budzić grozę samym wspomnieniem, imię Donquixote Doflamingo było jego najważniejszym skarbem, dowodem świętej tożsamości. Zawsze dbał, aby było o nim głośno, aby nawet na Marie Geoise docierały wieści o nim. Przyjął funkcję shichibukai po to właśnie, aby bezkarnie królować w nagłówkach gazet. Ochrona nielegalnych interesów była tu zaledwie drugorzędną korzyścią. Latami wyobrażał sobie, jak czytają o jego wyczynach i miękną, rozważając, jak mogliby dla własnego zysku wykorzystać jego geniusz i brawurę. A teraz Niebiański Smok wypowiedział wreszcie głośno jego imię. To było…

Beznadziejne.

Jak przed laty, tak i dzisiaj słyszał tylko surowość, chłód i odrzucenie. Całą siłę woli musiał przywołać, żeby nie zatracić się znów w rozpaczy i furii, tylko skupić na chwili bieżącej. Chcieli negocjować. Przysłali emisariusza. To, co przed chwilą powiedział, nie było kolejnym wyrokiem odrzucenia, lecz rozsądnym warunkiem. Zdołał nad sobą zapanować, choć ledwo mu się to udało. Będąc tak blisko uznania Niebiańskich Smoków, był też bliżej niż kiedykolwiek do żałosnej histerii. Wstyd.

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? – rzucił krótko.

\- Musisz to zrobić jeszcze zanim klon wejdzie w ostatnie stadium rozwoju. Jeśli będziesz wolał sam się zabić, Inkwizytor dostarczy ci narzędzie. Jeśli wolisz umrzeć nieświadomie i bezboleśnie, zorganizujemy kogoś z zewnątrz. Pozostaje absolutnym priorytetem, aby twoje ciało zostało tu znalezione, zidentyfikowane i wydane do publicznych oględzin. Nikt nie może mieć wątpliwości, że Donquixote Doflamingo zginął w Impel Down. Dopiero wtedy będziesz mógł wrócić do domu. Niebiańskie Smoki nie cofają swoich wyroków.

Oczywiście. Wygnali go oficjalnie i na zawsze. Powołali się na święte prawa. Nie mogą tak po prostu przyznać, że zmienili zdanie, a prawo to uznaniowa fikcja.

\- Chcesz stworzyć mojego sobowtóra, a prawdziwego mnie zamordować. Chyba musiałbym postradać zmysły, żeby się na to zgodzić. Jeśli kopia jest tak doskonała, każ ją tu dostarczyć, niech zdechnie w celi. Nie zaufam norioku, którego nigdy nie widziałem.

\- Ach. – Mężczyzna w bieli pokręcił głową. – Podziwu godna ostrożność. Rzeczywiście tak powinniśmy zrobić. Użytkownik Ito-ito-no-mi będzie miał rajskie życie na Świętej Ziemi… Bez prawej ręki.

Dłoń zakleszczona w kajdanach z morskiego kamienia zadygotała. Siła Diabelskiego Owocu, choć oddzielona od właściciela gęstym welonem niemocy, wciąż chwilami świerzbiła w palce, szukając i nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia. Nicio-nicio-owoc wiele mógł zdziałać dzięki samej tylko sile woli Władającego. Jednak jego najwspanialsze dzieła… Zamiana ludzi w marionetki i całkowita kontrola, Ptasia Klatka, techniki Przebudzenia… Wszystko to wymagało sprawnych palców, niekiedy nawet obu rąk. Z czasem Niebiański Demon być może przyzwyczaiłby się do używania wyłącznie jednej dłoni, ale strata byłaby niepowetowana.

\- Pewnie zaraz zaczniesz wybrzydzać, ale innej propozycji nie będzie – głównie dlatego, że to jest najlepsza możliwa propozycja. Świat uwierzy, że tu umarłeś. A ty wrócisz do domu. Odzyskamy twój Diabelski Owoc, pokażemy go dziennikarzom na dowód i twój sobowtór będzie mógł odzyskać swoją moc. Dajemy ci potęgę Nise-nisemono-mi. Wykorzystaj ją, jeśli naprawdę chcesz wrócić na Marie Geoise. Zapraszamy, żebyś do nas dołączył i przysłużył się Świętej Ziemi.

Niczego nigdy nie pragnął bardziej.

\- Mam wam zaufać w ciemno i odrąbać sobie dla was rękę? – Nie chciał zbyt łatwo dawać za wygraną. Jednak gdy tylko usłyszał, że może przysłużyć się Niebiańskim Smokom, krew zaczęła żywiej krążyć w jego żyłach. Był im rzeczywiście potrzebny. Będzie miejsce na negocjacje i umowy. To był świat, który znał najlepiej i najskuteczniej w nim zwyciężał.

\- Nie weźmiemy w tym udziału – przypomniał gość. – Sam dla siebie wszystko to załatwisz. Możesz wybrać ludzi, którym zaufasz. A my… cóż.

Podszedł bliżej i ponownie zacisnął palce na ramieniu więźnia.

\- Mógłbym cię zabić tu i teraz. Bez żadnych negocjacji i propozycji ukręcić łeb skandalowi, którym lubisz nas straszyć. Chyba nie wątpisz, że bym to zrobił?

Nawet nie widząc twarzy ani oczu, bez imienia i rangi, Doflamingo znał tego mężczyznę równie dobrze, jak siebie samego. Przecież pochodzili z tej samej świętej krwi. Obaj byli zdolni do wszystkiego.

\- Mógłbyś to zrobić.

\- Oczywiście. A jednak nadal żyjesz. Widzisz więc, że mówię prawdę. Chcemy cię z powrotem w Świętej Ziemi. Mamy dla ciebie zaszczytne miejsce i zadanie. Mówię ci to wprost, a mój głos jest głosem wszystkich Niebiańskich Smoków: jesteś dla nas niezastąpiony. Musisz do nas wrócić.

Uwierzył. Wreszcie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wszystko w nim krzyczało w triumfie, w uszach mu huczało, skóra świerzbiła.

\- Zgadzam się. – Głos zachrypł mu z przejęcia, ale postanowił przez chwilę się już niczym nie przejmować. – Zorganizuję sobie jak należy tego… Sobowtóra. Wy tylko otwórzcie szeroko drzwi. Wracam do domu. Będę do dyspozycji Starszych – jak każdy prawowity Niebiański Smok. Możesz mi powierzyć co tylko zechcesz – finanse, interesy, ochronę – przekonasz się, że nikt mi nie dorównuję. Zorganizuję dla was…

Zamilkł.

Dłoń nieznajomego obściskiwała znowu jego ramię, biodro, przesunęła się na pośladki. Przez chwilę jakby w zamyśleniu badała twardość uda.

\- Spłodzisz zdrowe, silne dzieci.

Cisza.

Doflamingo zmarszczył brwi. Nie planował tego, ale i nie wykluczał, zupełnie nie było na to miejsca w jego dotychczasowym życiu. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieni. Więc może kiedyś rzeczywiście…?

\- Wszystko jest już przygotowane, żebyś od razu mógł się na tym skupić. Bardzo starannie wybraliśmy matkę twojego potomstwa. Mamy nadzieję, że powtórzysz sukces swojego ojca. Wszedł w czysty, zdrowy związek małżeński i spłodził dwóch synów, również perfekcyjnie zdrowych. Tyle tylko, że wszystko zmarnował, zabierając ich z Marie Geoise. Omal nie straciliśmy przez niego cennej linii krwi. Ufam, że ty nie powtórzysz tego błędu. Spodziewamy się po tobie wielkich rzeczy, Doflamingo. Aktualnie syn byłby dla nas cenniejszy niż córka, ale na to, mimo wielu prób, nie mamy niestety wpływu. Zrobisz co będziesz mógł. Wszyscy już na to czekają.

Cisza.

\- Daj Świętej Ziemi Niebiańskie Smoki czystej krwi, a najlepiej udowodnisz swoją przynależność.

Cisza.

Potrafił obalać królów i zawłaszczać całe królestwa. Stwarzać niezwyciężone bronie i zwycięskie strategie. Panował nad morzami i lądami, manipulował tysiącami ludzi naraz, a jego królewskie haki wybuchało jak wściekły wulkan. Miał genialny, lotny umysł, nieznużoną energię, pociągającą charyzmę i żelazną determinację. A tymczasem Święta Ziemia czekała na niego tylko po to, aby ją… Zapłodnił?

Żyły na skroni pulsowały, a głowa bolała go tak, jakby Machvise usiadł na niej całym ciężarem swego Diabelskiego Owocu. Należał do wybranych. Do wielkich tego świata. Pora wrócić do domu. Niech ich diabli wezmą.

\- Zgadzam się na wszystko.


	2. Służba

**ROZDZIAŁ 2: SŁUŻBA**

***/*/***

Admirał Floty Sakazuki wypuścił ciężką chmurę dymu z cygara. Już i tak cały pokój pełen był dymu tak gęstego, że można by go kroić mieczem. Tak to bywało, kiedy dwóch nałogowych palaczy cygar spotykało się w ciasnym gabinecie dowódcy. Tym razem nie tylko powietrze zdołali zagęścić. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu była tak ciężka i napięta, że za chwilę naprawdę mogły zostać wyciągnięte miecze. Oczywiście, Admirał Floty nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Wydawał rozkazy w imię sprawiedliwości, a zadaniem wiceadmirałów było wypełniać je bez szemrania. Smoker niepotrzebnie robi taki cyrk z prostego zadania. Nie od dzisiaj służył w Marynarce i wiedział doskonale, że Światowy Rząd ma prawo sterować nimi wedle własnego uznania, a Niebiańskie Smoki stoją ponad wszystkimi. Ich wola była prawem dla całego świata, a zwłaszcza dla strażników porządku, którymi byli żołnierze floty. Służba zobowiązywała.

\- Powiedz, że sobie żartujesz. – Smoker wypluł cygaro zmiażdżone niechcący, gdy aż do bólu zacisnął szczęki. Sięgnął po nowe i długo je odpalał. Mimo dymu Sakazuki wyraźnie widział, jak żyły na przeciętym starą blizną czole podwładnego pulsowały gniewem. Cała jego napięta postawa wyrażała narastający bunt.

\- To wyjątkowo głupi żart, ale zrozumiem i nawet się pośmieję.

\- Nie żartuję – odparł zimno Sakazuki. – To jest oficjalny rozkaz. Dostałeś zadanie i masz je wypełnić. Nie życzę sobie żadnych protestów. I lepiej się przyłóż do tego, ty i twoi ludzie. Będziemy… skrupulatnie oceniani przy realizacji tej misji. Licz się z tym.

Smoker zrezygnował z zapalania cygara i wetknął je z powrotem w klapę kurtki. Dwa pozostałe dymiły jeszcze w kąciku ust. Mężczyzna prostował i zaciskał pięści, jakby próbował się uspokoić. Nadaremnie zresztą. Widać było, że nie przyjmie tego rozkazu bez protestu. Sakazuki nie był zaskoczony. Zdziwiłby się raczej, gdyby wieczny buntownik Smoker potulnie przyjął zadanie. Może łatwiej byłoby od razu zlecić tę sprawę komuś bardziej pokornemu. Jednak siła i determinacja dowódcy G-5 czyniła go idealnym kandydatem, a oprócz tego – był już po sam czubek głowy unurzany w tym bajzlu. Będzie musiał zrozumieć, że nie da się służyć sprawiedliwości bez wypełniania woli Niebiańskich Smoków. Oni byli prawem i władzą, czy to się Smokerowi podobało, czy nie. Jeśli dobrze się sprawi, może w nagrodę pozwoli mu się na rzeź niedobitków Shichibukai. Albo na jakąś inną masakrę pirackiej zarazy. Najważniejsze, żeby wreszcie przestał kwękać i wziął się do roboty.

\- Wiesz już, że sprawa jest pilna. Po drugiej stronie rozpoczęły się już działania. – Sakazuki pochylił się nad biurkiem. – Po prostu masz kontynuować to, co zacząłeś, przyjmując te przeklęte raporty.

\- Mam służyć przeklętemu Doflamingo?!

Akainu potarł skronie. Przedstawiając Smokerowi zadanie, starał się używać bardziej dyplomatycznych określeń. Mówił o woli Niebiańskich Smoków, o powrocie ich utraconego dziecka do Świętej Ziemi, o przywracaniu równowagi. Ale po co było się silić na dyplomację? I to w rozmowie z prostolinijnym jak słup szubieniczny Smokerem?

\- Masz służyć Doflamingo – potwierdził. – Na dwóch łapach jak piesek, a jak będzie trzeba, to i na czterech.

\- Mam pracować dla pirata?!

\- Dla Niebiańskiego Smoka – przypomniał zimno Sakazuki. – Donquixote Doflamingo powraca na rodzinną Świętą Ziemię. Już nie będzie piratem i cierniem w twoim boku. To chyba dobrze dla nas?!

\- Jest piratem i zawsze będzie piratem! – Smoker splunął ze wstrętem na podłogę. – I my mamy dla niego pracować?! To jakaś paranoja! Powinno się go powiesić, a nie odprowadzać na czerwonym dywanie!

\- To, co powinieneś, to wypełniać rozkazy! – Admirał Floty uderzył pięścią w stół. – Nie zachowuj się jak praktykant, który nie zna życia w Marynarce! Mamy wypełniać polecenia góry. Tylko pod tym warunkiem możemy zaprowadzić na świecie prawdziwą sprawiedliwość. Po co wstąpiłeś do Marynarki?! Po to, żeby służyć!

\- Piratom?! – Smoker aż cały dygotał. – Mam pracować z piratami?! Dla pirata?!

\- To oficjalny rozkaz. – Sakazuki darował sobie dalsze walenie pięściami. Nie potrzebował bójki ze swoim podwładnym. Szpiedzy z CP już się przyglądali, czy Marynarka na pewno dobrze zajmuje się zleconą im sprawą. – Masz pracować z piratami, tak. Ludzie Doflamingo już zaczęli organizować łączność z tym… Sobowtórodzicielem. Tak go będziemy odtąd nazywać. Twoją rolą jest chronić tych ludzi, żeby mogli swobodnie działać.

\- Jeszcze czego. – Głos Smokera obniżył się o kilka oktaw jak pomruk dymnej burzy. – Żadnych parszywych piratów nie będę chronił! Nie zmusisz mnie do tego!

Sakazuki do wszystkiego mógł go zmusić, albo wymienić na bardziej skuteczny egzemplarz. Nie miał jednak czasu na takie komplikacje. Dość miał do roboty i bez kaprysów Niebiańskich Smoków. Po tylu latach zachciało im się przyjmować Doflamingo na łono rodziny?! Ciekawe, co ten skurwiel na nich miał. Gdyby podzielił się wiedzą… Może to zrobi, jeśli Smoker dobrze się spisze. A Sakazuki już raz mu rozkazał, żeby świetnie się spisał. Najwyżej trzeba będzie to jeszcze kilka razy powtórzyć. Ochrona pirackich robali… Cóż, wola Niebiańskich Smoków rzeczywiście tego nie precyzowała.

\- Możesz sam załatwić te sprawy. – Admirał Floty przybrał łaskawy ton głosu, jakby właśnie poczynił na rzecz podwładnego pożądane przez niego ustępstwo. – Od piratów przyjmuj tylko komunikaty i radź sobie z nimi jak tam będziesz chciał. Koła machiny poszły już w ruch, ty musisz dopilnować, żeby poszczególne etapy akcji się powiodły. Jeśli wolisz zrobić to sam – proszę bardzo. Najpierw odbierzesz z Impel Down pewien cenny… Składnik. Sobowtórodziciel potrzebuje go zaraz na początku swojej pracy. Sprawdzisz, czy wziął się do roboty jak należy. Zostawisz tam mocną grupę, żeby bez przerwy pilnowali postępów i tego faceta. Zresztą, to sługa Świętej Ziemi i jego przełożeni też go tam dobrze pilnują. Ale nie możemy zdać się na nich. Zorganizujesz to wszystko, potem wrócisz, żeby zaraportować sukces.

\- Tobie?

\- Mnie i jemu – odparł spokojnie Sakazuki. – Złożysz mi raport, a potem udasz się do Impel Down. Odbierzesz stamtąd świadka. Ktoś z Familii uda się z tobą do tego sobowtórodziciela, żeby się przyjrzeć jego robocie. To warunek, który Doflamingo postawił Niebiańskim Smokom. Nie zaufa całej tej procedurze, jeśli jeden z jego ludzi nie potwierdzi, że wszystko się zgadza.

\- To niech nie ufa! Niech siedzi w klatce do końca swojego żałosnego życia! Jak mogłeś w ogóle się na to wszystko zgodzić?!

\- Ja się zgodziłem i ty też się zgodzisz. – Głos Admirała Floty stał się lodowato zimny, jakby to nieobecny dawno Kuzan stanął za biurkiem dowódcy. – Zrobisz to, co ci każę. Weź się w garść, człowieku! To Święta Ziemia nas powołała do służby i musimy jej służyć. Jeśli chcą tego zawszonego szaleńca, to im go oddamy. Lepiej, żeby siał zamęt tam, niż na całym Nowym Świecie. A może wolisz, żeby stracili cierpliwość i zwyczajnie kazali go wypuścić?! Chcesz zostać ich kozłem ofiarnym?! Ty?! Twój oddział?! Twoja śliczna pułkowniczka?!

Dopiero teraz Smokera naprawdę zmroziło. Sakazuki z satysfakcją przyglądał się, jak blade policzki mężczyzny szarzeją, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego bunt miałby konsekwencje również dla jego ludzi. Cóż – lepiej późno niż wcale. Uspokoi się wreszcie?

\- Nie zrobiłbyś im tego.

\- Ja – może i nie. – Sakazuki wydmuchnął dym z cygara. – Ale to góra decyduje. Niebiańskie Smoki i przeklęte węże z CP. Myślisz, że nie ukarzą twojego oddziału za twój upór?

Cisza.

Nareszcie.

Sakazuki rozluźnił się i wreszcie wsparł wygodnie plecy o oparcie admiralskiego fotela. Teraz Smoker zrobi co trzeba. Po tylu latach Admirał Floty doskonale wiedział, jak sterować tym krnąbrnym żołnierzem – niegdyś kapitanem, teraz wiceadmirałem.

\- Zabierzesz z Impel Down to, co ci przekażą. Dostarczysz to odpowiedniej osobie. Zorganizujesz jej ochronę. Potem wrócisz do więzienia po oficera Doflamingo i przewieziesz go tam i z powrotem, żeby mógł poświadczyć o postępach misji. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, dadzą ci ostatni składnik. Dostarczysz go i zostaniesz tam, dopóki sobowtór nie zacznie się wykluwać. Natychmiast zadzwonisz do Impel Down z wiadomością, kiedy tylko wszystko się zacznie, żeby mogli… Odpowiednio zadziałać.

\- Zadźgać Doflamingo. – Smoker pokręcił głową. – Akurat to wolałbym zrobić sam.

\- Więzienie załatwi to we własnym zakresie – zgasił go dowódca. – Ty masz pilnować sobowtóra. Przepytasz go jak się wykluje, potwierdzisz tożsamość, odwieziesz na Świętą Ziemię i nigdy go więcej nie zobaczysz. Wrócisz do mnie z raportem. I będzie o jednego przeklętego pirata mniej. Wszyscy na tym skorzystamy. Jasne?

Cisza.

Widać było, że w Smokerze wszystko aż się gotuje. Pięści gotowe były wybuchnąć w dymne pociski. Cygara dawno pogryzł, zgniótł i zgubił. Ale długo już toczyli tę rozmowę i Sakazuki trzy razy powtórzył wszystko od początku do końca. Więcej nie zamierzał powtarzać.

\- Przyjmujesz zadanie, czy mam zadzwonić po CP0?

Nie przyjdą po Smokera. Pójdą prosto po tę jego Tashigi i narwańców z G5. A jak skończą, to dopiero wtedy poczekają na wiceadmirała. Sakazuki doskonale to wiedział – i nie on jeden.

\- Przyjmuję zadanie.

W głosie nadal wrzała złość – ale gasła pomału. W oczach zastąpiło ją martwe znużenie. Napięte ramiona obwisły, kiedy Smoker poddał się nieuniknionemu.

\- To oficjalny rozkaz – przypomniał mu dowódca. – Masz współpracować z piratami, dostarczyć do sobowtórodziciela niezbędne składniki i dopilnować, żeby zrobił dobrą robotę. W kopercie masz dokładne informacje co do miejsca. Nikt poza tobą nie ma prawa ich poznać. Cały czas będziesz obserwowany przez personel Niebiańskich Smoków, nie wygłup się z niczym. A ludzie Doflamingo też są blisko, to już sam wiesz najlepiej. Wszystko jasne?

Odpowiedział mu ledwo zrozumiały pomruk.

\- Mów wyraźnie! – Sakazuki z zadowoleniem rąbnął pięścią w blat. Teraz już spokojnie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Nie będzie awantur. – Odpowiadaj, jak pytam… Wiceadmirale.

\- Oficjalny rozkaz. – Smoker ze wstrętem wypluwał kolejne słowa. – Współpraca z piratami. Sobowtór Niebiańskiego Smoka. Wszystko jasne… Admirale Floty.

\- Doskonale. Zabieraj się do roboty. Żegnam!

Patrzył, jak podwładny wychodzi ze schyloną nisko głową i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Nie miał wątpliwości, że przy tak dobrze dobranej motywacji Smoker da z siebie wszystko. Nadopiekuńczy dureń. Ale ta determinacja, by ochronić ludzi, którzy mu podlegali, czyniła z wiceadmirała idealnego wykonawcę misji Niebiańskich Smoków. Zadba o tego całego sobowtórodziciela jak o własnego podwładnego i doprowadzi sprawę do końca, byle tylko nie ściągnąć na swój oddział gniewu możnych tego świata.

Wszystko pójdzie doskonale.

Nieco później powtórzył to z równym przekonaniem w szyfrowanej rozmowie przez anonimowy ślimakofon.

\- Wszystko pójdzie doskonale.

\- Ten twój człowiek to uparty dzikus. – W głosie rozmówcy brzmiała niechęć i pogarda. – Jak zamierzasz go kontrolować?

\- Nie muszę go kontrolować. – Sakazuki z zadowoleniem szykował sobie cygaro. – Wie, co się stanie, jeśli zawiedzie. Sam się będzie kontrolował.

\- To indywidualista, który wszystko robi po swojemu. Tacy ludzie przydają się tylko przy pełnej kontroli. Wiceadmirał Smoker jest wybuchowy, porywczy i nie pozwala się kontrolować. A nasz projekt nie może zostać ujawniony. Nie obchodzą nas koszty i konsekwencje, sprawa musi pozostać w sekrecie. To nie jest szczególnie ryzykowna misja, nie potrzeba do niej osiłka z niewyparzoną gębą. Czy naprawdę nie masz nikogo bardziej dyskretnego? Admirał Borsalino nie może się tym zająć osobiście?

\- Kizaru? Z pewnością chętnie by się wam przysłużył – przyznał Sakazuki. – Ale on jest jak pieprzona latarnia morska, gdziekolwiek się pojawi, przyciąga powszechną uwagę. Czy tego właśnie chcecie? Smoker miota się po oceanach jak mu się żywnie podoba ze swoją wrzaskliwą zgrają. Nikogo nie zastanowi, gdy pojawi się w kilku nietypowych lokalizacjach i szybko zniknie jak dym. Jeśli natknie się na kłopoty, rozwiąże je na własną rękę bez alarmowania całej floty. Ale nie dlatego go wybrałem. Ile razy mam wam powtarzać?

Cisza.

Ślimakofon milczał, gdy rozmówca Admirała Floty zastanawiał się nad sytuacją.

\- Twierdzisz, że twój człowiek jest… Godny zaufania. – Niechęć w odległym głosie mężczyzny nie zmalała. Zaufanie go nie obchodziło, liczyła się tylko pełna kontrola. Sakazuki prychnął nad swoim cygarem. Miał coraz większą ochotę cisnąć ślimakiem o ścianę.

\- Smoker to uparty cap, który często bodzie na oślep. Nie lubi robić tego, co mu się każe. A wasze polecenia zupełnie mu się nie spodobały. Ale on nigdy nie przyjdzie do ciebie z rachunkiem za usługi. Nikomu z zewnątrz nie piśnie ani słowa o tym, co zaszło. Nigdy. I żadna siła na tym świecie nie zmusi go, żeby coś zdradził. Nie pójdzie do prasy ani nie sprzeda konkurencyjnym bandom głowy Doflamingo. Choć sam chętnie by ją oderwał i utopił w oceanie. Ale nie zabije wam bezbronnego klona dla własnego widzimisię. Nie pojawi się po latach szantażować was tym sekretem. To honorowy łajdak.

\- Rzeczywiście możemy na tym skorzystać – zgodził się niechętnie jego rozmówca. – Nie braliśmy tego czynnika pod uwagę.

\- Widocznie rzadko macie do czynienia z takimi ludźmi. – Sakazuki zacisnął w złości pięści. Marzył, aby wydać Smokerowi inne rozkazy. Dać draniowi wolną rękę, niech utopi pirackie sukinsyny na dnie oceanu. Ale honor Admirała Floty musiał służyć większym sprawom niż powierzchowna złość. Przyjmując stanowisko, od początku się z tym pogodził. Posłuszeństwo Niebiańskim Smokom – od klękania na ulicy po wszechpotężny Buster Call – gwarantowało sprawne funkcjonowanie Marynarki Wojennej jako prężnej siły sprawczej Światowego Rządu. Admirał Akainu zamierzał zrobić wszystko, aby utrzymać i spotęgować tę siłę. Oddanie przysługi Smokom w tak delikatnej sprawie z pewnością się opłaci. Mężczyzna przełknął gniew i wysypał na podłogę resztki pokruszonego cygara.

\- Smoker jest brutalny, gwałtowny i hałaśliwy. Ale nawet w porywie gniewu nie zdradzi powierzonej mu tajemnicy. Znalazłbym innych ludzi, ślepo posłusznych, grzecznych jak pieski. Ale oni nie przepuszczą takiej okazji. Ten skandal to prawdziwy diament dla kogoś odpowiednio przedsiębiorczego. Pozbiera skrzętnie wszystkie skrawki dowodów i latami będzie was nękać, a kiedy wyślecie na niego zabójców, od razu materiały trafią do prasy. Smoker nie pohańbi się takim matactwem.

\- To zagrożenie można zneutralizować jak tylko klon będzie gotowy. Pozbyć się wszystkich dowodów, a pomocników… Zakopać na tyle głęboko, żeby nikomu już nic nie powiedzieli. – Mężczyzna nie po raz pierwszy naciskał, aby to rozwiązanie od początku uwzględnić w harmonogramie misji. Były jednak pewne granice posłuszeństwa. Sakazuki nie zamierzał ich przekraczać dla zachcianek Niebiańskich Smoków, nawet jeśli uznawał ich rozkazy.

\- Kto ma ich zakopać? Ty czy ja? – spytał kwaśno. – Jeśli tak wam na tym zależy, zamiast Smokera wyślę jakichś figurantów. Cóż z tego, że rozgłoszą całą aferę jeszcze przed jej początkiem, skoro po robocie będzie można się ich pozbyć. To jest wasz priorytet? Nie przyłożę ręki do wyrzynania moich własnych oficerów z powodu waszej paranoi. Specjalnie wybrałem wam takiego, który nie wyda żadnych sekretów. Nie usunę Smokera.

\- Nie każemy ci się tym zajmować – odparł gładko mężczyzna. – Zrób swoje, a reszty sami dopilnujemy.

Obietnica była bardzo wyraźna, ale Sakazuki tylko się roześmiał.

\- Powodzenia! – Bez oporów zarechotał w słuchawkę. – Odmieńcy z CP rzucają się w oczy niemal tak samo, jak Admirałowie, a ich konfidenci nadają się tylko do atakowania nożem zza węgła. Smoker nie pozwoli się tak zaskoczyć ani nie pójdzie na dno bez walki. Jeśli po całej tej akcji zaatakują go tajniacy w garniturkach i nie zdołają go powalić za pierwszym ciosem, wy sami poniesiecie konsekwencje.

Cisza.

\- Gdybyście mieli odpowiednią ekipę, żeby przeprowadzić tę misję, w ogóle nie angażowalibyście w to Marynarki Wojennej. Zorganizowałem wam wszystko, czego chcieliście. Wciąż mogę to odwołać, jeśli aż tak się boicie.

Po chwili ciszy ślimakofon wydał z siebie znużone westchnienie.

\- Inne... Organizacje… Od razu zgłosiłyby warunki, których nie chcielibyśmy spełnić. A gdyby klon Donquixote Doflamingo trafił w ich ręce, mogłaby nastąpić katastrofa. Twoja propozycja niezbyt mnie satysfakcjonuje, Admirale Floty. Ale niestety muszę przyznać, że w tej konkretnej sprawie właśnie honorowy łajdak jest nam potrzebny. Akceptuję twój plan. Pamiętaj, że odpowiadasz głową za jego realizację.

Sakazuki sięgnął po kolejne cygaro. Sprawa była praktycznie załatwiona.

\- Wszystko pójdzie doskonale.

*/*/*

Wszystko szło beznadziejnie.

\- Powiedz, że to żart! – Tashigi upuściła okulary i miecz, zbladła jak ściana, w oczach miała łzy. – Wiceadmirale Smoker! Powiedz, że to nieprawda!

\- Nie opowiadam takich dennych dowcipów. – Wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie ciężka, ale było jeszcze gorzej, niż przewidywał. Wiele razy ganił i wykpiwał Tashigi za jej delikatność, wiarę w dobro ludzkiej natury, troskliwość i uczynność, wiele razy ostrzegał dziewczynę, że świat ją rozczaruje, a jej szczodre i szlachetne serce zostanie zdruzgotane. Nigdy jednak nie sądził, że to on sam będzie musiał ją złamać. Nie było innego wyjścia – mógł i zamierzał trzymać chłopców z G-5 jak najdalej od tej brudnej roboty, ale potrzebował pomocy Tashigi, jeśli miało się udać. Wiedział, że zupełnie załamie to jej zaufanie do przełożonych, wiarę w sens służby w Marynarce, w ogóle wszystkie jej szlachetne ideały runą jak złamany maszt. Co za ironia losu, że Smoker będzie musiał dokończyć to, czego nie zdołał zdziałać Vergo. Zdrada byłego dowódcy zupełnie zaszokowała Tashigi, ale nie zdołała do końca zachwiać jej ideałami. To, czego teraz zażądał od niej wiceadmirał, do reszty pogrąży jej piękne serce w rozczarowaniu.

Niech szlag trafi Sakazukiego i wszystkie Niebiańskie Smoki.

\- Nie ma innego wyjścia. – Smoker patrzył w podłogę i ssał końcówkę cygara. Nie mógł się zdobyć na spojrzenie podwładnej w oczy. Nie chciał widzieć, jak zaczyna nim gardzić. – Musimy wykonać rozkazy. Inaczej psy Świętej ziemi zwyczajnie zmiotą z powierzchni ziemi nas i cały nasz oddział, a na nasze miejsce znajdą innych, grzeczniejszych oficerów. Nie mogę narażać naszych ludzi, Tashigi. W ogóle nie chcę ich w to wciągać. Wydałem już rozkazy – dostali dwumiesięczne przepustki do domów na podreperowanie zdrowia. Nie korzystali z nich od lat, Vergo nie dbał o takie rzeczy. Załatwiłbym tę sprawę sam, gdybym tylko mógł. Ale Sakazuki wszystkich nas powyrzyna, jeśli ta sprawa wyjdzie poza oddział, a ja nie zdołam się rozdwoić. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Tashigi. Inaczej nie zdołam załatwić sprawy. Przewiozę te przeklęte siki Doflamingo, czy co mi wcisną, nie potrzebuję dodatkowej obsady. Przewiozę jego pieprzonego świadka tam i z powrotem. Ale potrzebuję kogoś zaufanego, żeby pilnował na miejscu, jak się lęgnie ten sobowtór. Tylko ciebie mogę o to poprosić, Tashigi.

Cisza.

Smoker ze spuszczoną głową czekał, aż pochlipująca cicho dziewczyna w końcu wybuchnie. Pewnie od razu odwinie mu w pysk. A to będzie bolało. Nie dosłownie – wprawdzie Tashigi bez przerwy doskonaliła swoje umiejętności i rozwijała także haki, ale daleko jej było do tego, żeby ciosem swojej piąstki zadrasnąć żelazne ciało wiceadmirała. Jednak – Matko Oceanów, tak nienawidził się z nią kłócić! Przegadywać, dyskutować, pyskować sobie nawzajem – zawsze to robili. Przecież mieli zupełnie inne spojrzenie na świat, różnili się zdaniem nawet przy wyborze mydła do zamówienia dla oddziału. Ich wzajemne utarczki nigdy się nie kończyły. Ale też nigdy nie pokłócili się naprawdę – nie w sprawach, które naprawdę miałyby znaczenie. To właśnie dlatego Smoker wybrał sobie tę dziewczynę, gdy jeszcze była wątłym praktykantem o rozdartej piskliwie buzi i słabych dłoniach. Wielu kolegów podśmiechiwało się z niego, a za niektóre parszywe komentarze wymłócił pięściami i pożegnał na zawsze kilku byłych starych przyjaciół. Ale po latach oni musieli co kilka miesięcy wymieniać swoich zastępców na nowe modele z powodu ukrytych wad. A on – nadal miał Tashigi. Dawno temu, po kilku zaledwie spotkaniach, jasno przeczuł – jak się później okazało, absolutnie słusznie – że choć wydawała się zupełnie nie pasować do jego szorstkiego świata, to właśnie Tashigi podzieli jego ideały, wizję drogi do sprawiedliwości i priorytety, jakimi żył. Kłócenie się o mydło – to był nawet całkiem miły dodatek. Czasami lubił poddenerwować swoją zastępczynię i patrzeć, jak się wścieka, . Ale zranić ją naprawdę? Złamać jej serce? Wolałby, żeby to jego własne spłonęło na Punk Hazard. Przeklinał Admirała Floty, siebie i ten cały gówniany świat. Czekał na cios. A może dziewczyna wybiegnie od razu z płaczem? Może powinna? Chciałby jej tego oszczędzić. Ale tak bardzo jej teraz potrzebował. Tylko jej mógł tak zaufać.

\- WICEADMIRALE SMOKEEEEEER!

Uch! Jego fotel aż się przesunął od impetu i uderzył w ścianę. Co się…? Och. Oczekiwał wyrzutów i ciosu pięścią, tymczasem Tashigi owszem, rzuciła się na niego, ale tylko po to, żeby go objąć z całej siły ramionami. Ryczała wniebogłosy, policzek przytuliła do jego policzka i próbowała… Głaskać go po plecach?! Uch! Dziwaczne to było. Ale nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

\- Och wiceadmirale Smoker! Jak oni mogli to panu zrobić? Jak mogli pana wciągnąć w takie ohydztwo?! Tak strasznie, strasznie mi przykro! Co za obrzydliwość! Jak oni mogą żądać od pana takich rzeczy?! Wciągać nasz uczciwy oddział w takie gierki?! To zwyczajna podłość! Tak strasznie mi przykro!

Nie zamierzał nawet drgnąć, ale dziwne to było. Matko Oceanów, ta dziewczyna naprawdę się powinna nauczyć rozsądniej lokować swoje nieprzebrane pokłady współczucia. Jej stary, zgorzkniały i szorstki jak podeszwa dowódca na pewno nie zasługiwał na jej żal. Nie po tym jak i ją wciągnął w gówniane spiski Niebiańskich Smoków.

\- Tashigi – bąknął niepewnie – wlazłaś mi na kolana.

\- Aaaaaaj! – Jak to ona, błyskawicznie się zawstydziła, spąsowiała jak różyczka i padła plackiem na dywan. – Przepraszam! Ja nie chciałam! Ale, wiceadmirale Smoker! To, co panu zrobili, to jest zwyczajna podłość! I gdzie się podziały moje okulary?! To wszystko przez Vergo!

Kiedy macała po podłodze za okularami, Smoker ponuro kiwał głową ze swojego fotela. Ostatnie spojrzenie na skrzywioną gębę Vergo i jego posiekane na kawałki cielsko należało do przyjemniejszych wspomnień jedynego obecnie dowódcy G-5. Jednak przeklęty pirat nawet po śmierci sprawiał kłopoty.

\- Powinnaś pomyśleć o sobie, a nie o mnie. – Burknięcie Smokera poderwało Tashigi na nogi. Okulary już tkwiły jak należy na jej ładnym nosku. – Jeszcze możesz się wykręcić z tego paskudztwa. Nie powinienem był cię w ogóle wciągać, ale…

W takich parszywych czasach to ją chciał mieć przy sobie. Jak zawsze.

Poderwała dumnie głowę. Spojrzenie zza okularów błysnęło chłodem.

\- Ja – jestem z panem. Zawsze. Musiałby mnie pan zwolnić dyscyplinarnie, żebym odpuściła.

Słyszał to od niej już parę razy w życiu, i nigdy ta jej hardość nie cieszyła go tak bardzo jak dziś. Zwolnić dyscyplinarnie? W całym oddziale tylko ona wiedziała, jak się wypełnia te przeklęte druczki. Czuł się paskudnie po tym, jak ją w to wmanewrował. Ale takie gówniane paskudztwo łatwiej będzie znieść w dobrym towarzystwie.

\- Jestem z panem – powtórzyła spokojnie Tashigi. – Od początku do końca.

*/*/*

Na początku – oczywiście – był przeklęty Vergo. Jego śmierć na Punk Hazard powinna była zamknąć ten czas hańby, jakim dla G-5 była działalność pirackiego kreta. Niestety – jak się okazało, krecia robota nie zakończyła się, gdy jej wykonawca trafił wreszcie do zasłużonego piekła. Pozostała doskonale funkcjonująca siatka kontaktowa, której członkowie przetrwali i pracowali jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pirat Vergo – zaufany oficer Jokera, jego pierwszy Corazon i najstarszy towarzysz – znakomicie chronił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Skąpe zawiadomienia o śmierci wiceadmirała Vergo, którymi dowództwo zatuszowało ujawniony na Punk Hazard skandal, nie zrobiły wrażenia w lokalnym półświatku. Każdy donosiciel, wywiadowca i szpieg miał swoje zadania niezależne od innych, nie znali ani siebie nawzajem, ani tego tajemniczego zleceniodawcy, który sterował nimi z rozkazu Jokera i z bezpiecznego oddalenia przyjmował meldunki. Nie mieli powodu sądzić, że cokolwiek się zmieniło. Wykonywali swoją pracę, składali raporty, a te, w postaci anonimowych przesyłek, zaszyfrowanych wiadomości, zakamuflowanych w towarze komunikatów i innych niewinnych przekazów trafiały po wielu skomplikowanych przystankach na biurko dowódcy G-5.

Prosto do wiceadmirała Smokera.

Kiedy odkrył ten proceder, był tak wściekły, że omal nie powywieszał wszystkich dostawców na rejach. Chciał natychmiast odciąć jakiekolwiek kontakty oddziału ze światem zewnętrznym, a mewy pocztowe oskubać do naga i zrewidować. To Tashigi przekonała go, że powinni przyjrzeć się temu dokładniej, zanim zdecydują. Szukanie na ślepo wycelowane w jednego sprawcę tylko zaalarmuje pozostałych. A może stopniowo udałoby się wyeliminować wszystkich dawnych współpracowników Vergo? Smoker musiał przyznać, że to byłoby bardziej skuteczne niż wysadzenie kwater niewinnych dostawców warzyw. W końcu nie dało się na poczekaniu stwierdzić, kto wsunął w wór ziemniaków tubę z inwentarzem skradzionej niedawno broni. Razem z Tashigi wiceadmirał podjął próbę ogarnięcia konspiracji i ukrytych powiązań Vergo – każda wiadomość musiała prowadzić do jakiegoś drania, którego ich przeklęty kret wybrał na swojego pomagiera. Nie pozostało po zdrajcy zbyt wiele notatek czy zapisanych sekretów, ale Tashigi i Smoker wspólnymi siłami przeanalizowali wszystkie jego poczynania i dziwaczne wydarzenia, których byli świadkami. Wyglądało na to, że na każdy raport można było odpowiedzieć dokładnie tą samą drogą, którą przybył. Kilka ostrożnie sformułowanych notatek przypiętych do tylnej okładki zeszytu kwatermistrza, rulon wrzucony do worka po ziemniakach, lakoniczny komunikat na ślimakofonie pozostawionym pod pisuarami – wnet Smoker razem z Tashigi dzierżyli w swoich dłoniach nici, które kiedyś utkał Vergo. Jeszcze nie mogli zorientować się, kto znajduje się na końcu każdej odnogi tej sieci, ale mogli już sterować kontaktami i wcielić w życie własny plan. Szybko okazało się, że w wiadomościach od bezimiennych pirackich szpicli kryją się prawdziwe sensacje. Dzięki zdobytym w ten sposób informacjom oddział Smokera w pięknym stylu udaremnił kilka zuchwałych morskich napadów, odzyskał sprzęt zrabowany z magazynów Marynarki, zapobiegł widowiskowemu porwaniu koronowanej głowy i wielokrotnie przechwycił czarnorynkowe towary, przemycane pod pokładami anonimowych statków. To pasmo sukcesów wielce zaintrygowało Admiralicję, Smoker złożył więc oczywiście szczegółowy raport ze swoich działań. Zachwyceni przełożeni nakazali mu dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby przestępcza organizacja Vergo nadal funkcjonowała bez zarzutu i dostarczała tak przydatnej wiedzy o działaniach piratów. Donosiciele zaś – mimo fali spektakularnych porażek – nie podejrzewali podwójnej gry, jedynie żalili się w swoich raportach na cwaniactwo Marynarki Wojennej i „śmierdzących bandziorów z G-5”. Widocznie ludzie pracujący na rzecz kreta nijak nie podejrzewali, że ich samych miałaby pogrążyć taka sama krecia robota. Cóż – Smoker zamierzał wkrótce wszystkich ich wytępić. A póki co, potwarze ciskane na jego ludzi tak go oburzyły, że pozwolił Doradcy Floty, byłemu Admirałowi Sengoku przybyć do ich bazy i pobawić się w pociąganie za sznurki. Stary Sengoku przyjechał ze swoją obrażoną na cały świat kozą, zajął biurko Smokera i zabrał się za krakersy i knucie. Sam wiceadmirał bez większych oporów przyjął towarzystwo kozy – żywili do siebie wzajemny respekt, zrodzony w dawnych, dawnych czasach, kiedy mieli jeszcze wspólne sprawy i wspólnych przyjaciół. Przyjemnie też było patrzeć, jak Sengoku rozsyła liściki w koszach pralniczych i w inwentarzu miesięcznego złomowania, a w efekcie – okoliczni piraci rzucają się sobie do gardeł, rwą sojusze, albo biorą się za nieprzystające do pirackiej profesji misje, które koniec końców musiałaby wypełnić Marynarka. Kiedy skończył się zapas krakersów, a w wiadomości od szpiegów Vergo zaczął się wkradać niepokój, chwilowo zawieszono eksperyment, aby atmosfera mogła się uspokoić. Sengoku wyjechał bardzo z siebie zadowolony, gratulując Smokerowi wynalezienia tak znakomitej rozrywki. Dowództwo przysłało kilka razy swoich oficerów do pomocy, ale wszyscy tak odstawali od zgranej zgrai G-5, że szybko uciekali z podkulonym ogonem. Tylko różowiutki kapitan Koby jakoś się zadomowił póki co. Wszędzie go było pełno, wyrastał znienacka pod nogami jak chwast, ale nawet niezbyt Smokera drażnił, co się rzadko zdarzało żołnierzom nasłanym przez dowództwo. Chłopak u boku Tashigi pilnie ćwiczył panowanie nad haki, co też było miłą odmianą po wcześniejszych, rzekomych gwiazdach szkoły oficerskiej, których największym osiągnięciem było pomalowanie palców na czarno i udawanie mocy Uzbrojenia. Koby przynajmniej posiadał prawdziwą wewnętrzną siłę – i pilnie nad nią pracował. Widać było, że Garp zrobił z nim dobrą robotę. Młodzik nie wpraszał się na siłę na narady wiceadmirała z jego zastępczynią, nie domagał się wtajemniczania w ich strategie, ale Smoker miał podskórne przeczucie, że różowłose chłopiątko przeczytało każdy skrawek papieru w całej bazie, wypenetrowało wszystkie sejfy i zapamiętało drogi komunikacji z półświatkiem znacznie szybciej niż sam wiceadmirał. Przeczucia, choć ulotne jak dym, zawsze dobrze służyły Smokerowi, jak zresztą na dym przystało. Zostawił jednak Kobiego w spokoju, dopóki kapitan sam nie zechce zacząć rozmowy. Jeśli sprawował kontrolę nad projektem i donosił Sakazukiemu – niech tak będzie. Smoker niczego nie ukrywał w swoich raportach ani nie knuł na boku własnych gierek. A jeśli był tylko ciekawskim szczylem i lubił wściubiać nos w sekreciki Marynarki – niech sobie wściubia. Cóż, może wiceadmirał miał pewną ojcowską słabość do cwanych okularników nie tylko płci żeńskiej.

Właśnie wtedy ludzie Doflamingo na poważnie się uaktywnili.

Z raportów różnych osób, ulokowanych w wielu odległych od siebie portach, jasno wynikało, że wszyscy podwładni dawnej Familii szykują się na wielki powrót Jokera. Szukali możliwych dróg ucieczki i pilnie donosili o każdej, najwątlejszej choćby możliwości uwolnienia swego przywódcy z Impel Down. Czytając między wierszami można było bez trudu wydedukować, że oficer Trebol rozpoczął tę kampanię, w swojej celi czeka pilnie na odzew pirackiego półświatka i gwarantuje gigantyczną nagrodę dla każdego, kto zaplanuje i przeprowadzi akcję wydostania Jokera na wolność. W ocenie Smokera wszystkie te ich pomysły, których zalążki coraz obficiej spływały na wiceadmiralskie biurko, nie nadawały się nawet do podtarcia tyłka. Bądź co bądź, większość podwładnych Vergo miała nikłe pojęcie o tym, jak wygląda świat poza granicami ich rodzinnego archipelagu i znali się tylko na małomiasteczkowym mikrobandytyźmie. Mniej liczni byli cwaniacy z głową na karku, których propozycje bywały nawet dość ciekawe, ale nigdy nie wytrzymałyby zderzenia z rzeczywistością Impel Down. Tak czy siak, w półświatku zapanowało wielkie ożywienie, które zaczęło coraz bardziej irytować Smokera. Te nędzne resztki po rozgromionej Familii Doflamingo naprawdę sądziły, że zdołają odzyskać swojego dowódcę i odbudować jego pozycję wśród elity Nowego Świata? Ci parszywi dranie za nic mieli obwieszczenia Marynarki, mury Impel Down i wyroki Światowego Rządu? Byle płotka z obrzeży oceanu sądziła, że majtając swoim nędznym ogonkiem zdoła przeciwstawić się sprawiedliwości i prawu? Wiceadmirał miał już tego serdecznie dość. Jego raporty przesyłane do dowództwa zawierały coraz więcej ponagleń do zamknięcia eksperymentu z siatką kontaktów Vergo, przechwycenia wszystkich namierzonych do tej pory konfidentów i przede wszystkim – ukrócenia raz a dobrze pogłosek o ewentualnym powrocie Doflamingo. Niech pirackie szczury zrozumieją, że ich złote czasy bezpowrotnie minęły.

W odpowiedzi Admirał Floty kategorycznie zabronił Smokerowi ingerencji w strukturę siatki wywiadowczej.

Wydał oficjalny nakaz kontynuacji projektu, grożąc podwładnemu wprost odwołaniem ze stanowiska razem z całym oddziałem i postawieniem za jego biurkiem figuranta Światowego Rządu. Należało zbierać jak najwięcej informacji o funkcjonowaniu lokalnych sojuszy piratach, o ich planowanych działaniach i powiązaniach ich cywilnych pomagierów. Wszystko oczywiście dla dobra okolicznej ludności i dla utrzymania sprawiedliwości na wodach świata. Smoker nie miał żadnego powodu wątpić w niezachwiane jak żelazny mur poczucie sprawiedliwości Sakazukiego, wiedział więc, że dowódca naprawdę widzi sens w tym nurzaniu się w gównianym spadku po przeklętym Vergo. Sam Smoker jednak tego sensu widział coraz mniej. W dodatku – rozkazy z Kwatery Głównej nie odnosiły się zupełnie do sprawy Doflamingo i narastającej w pirackim środowisku wiary w jego rychły powrót. Admirał Floty tak pieczołowicie pominął liczne i wielokrotnie podkreślone zapytania podwładnego, że musiało to dawać do myślenia.

Smoker wtedy właśnie zaczął się poważnie niepokoić.

Naradził się z Tashigi, razem pokonferowali przez ślimakofon ze sposępniałym Fujitorą. Posypały się przekleństwa na Niebiańskie Smoki, które swoje wyrodne dziecko najpierw zostawili odłogiem w Nowym Świecie, żeby siało zamęt, a teraz najpewniej szantażują Admiralicję, aby pozwoliła Niebiańskiemu Demonowi wrócić do ulubionych zajęć. Obaj wiceadmirałowie i przejęta Tashigi nie zostawili suchej nitki na Sakazukim, przeklęli całą jego rodzinę i wszystkie warstwy bielizny. Żelazna sprawiedliwość obecnego Admirała Floty nie do końca odpowiadała wszystkim jego oficerom, jednak budziła respekt i szacunek. Jeśli Akainu ulegnie szantażowi Świętej Ziemi i jak gdyby nigdy nic wypuści z więzienia skazanego na trzydzieści dwa dożywocia Donquixote Doflamingo – cóż wartego szacunku pozostanie jeszcze na tym świecie? Smoker gotów był raczej odesłać z następnym raportem swoją rezygnację, niż dopuścić do takiej hańby. Po zakończonej naradzie od dymu z cygara było tak gęsto, że Tashigi musiała wzmocnionymi machnięciami katany wywentylować go przez okno i prawie ucięła głowę kapitanowi Kobiemu, który akurat wtedy wspinał się po zewnętrznej ścianie kwater dowódcy. Wymawiał się treningiem i wzmacnianiem haki uzbrojenia przez pokonywanie gołymi rękami gładkich murów, jednak rozwścieczona dziewczyna uznała to za marne wykręty, oskarżyła go o podsłuchiwanie i zagroziła celową tym razem dekapitacją. Dopiero Smoker kazał jej stanowczo puścić chłopaka i odesłał go precz. Jeśli kapitan był donosicielem Sakazukiego, niechże ten zakamieniały kocioł lawy dowie się, co tu o nim mówią. Smoker był gotów nawet zapisać wszystkie wyzwiska i przekleństwa w raporcie, co mogłoby być prostsze i przyjemniejsze od wypełniania zawiłego formularza formalnej rezygnacji. Sakazuki po prostu wywaliłby go za łeb z Marynarki.

Czy Biały Łowca Smoker był na to gotowy?

Wiedział, że wcale tego nie chce. Służba była całym jego życiem, a wciąż był w pełni sił i energii, by ją pełnić. Miał cel w życiu, a najlepiej realizował go właśnie jako oficer Marynarki. Gdyby przyszło mu się tego wyrzec – zawiódłby siebie i wszystkich ludzi, których przysięgał chronić. Zawsze nosił mundur z dumą i satysfakcją, wiedząc, że nigdy go nie splamił, nawet jeśli jego wersja umundurowania obejmowała obnażony tors, myśliwskie buciory i doszywane kieszonki na cygara. Do tej pory nigdy nie znalazł się tak blisko chwili, kiedy to jemu służba w Marynarce przynosiłaby hańbę. A przecież nieraz ścierał się ze spiskami, tuszowaniem skandali, maskowaniem pomyłek, jednak nie na tyle poważnych, żeby nie dało się tego niechętnie tolerować, choć budziło sprzeciw sumienia – nawet u Smokera, a co dopiero u wrażliwej Tashigi. Biały Łowca nigdy się jednak nie poddał. Kiedy Marynarka go zawodziła – pracował podwójnie ciężko, aby z nawiązką przywrócić jej godność. Jak miałby jednak odpracować skandal, którego zapowiedzi zewsząd go już prześladowały? Choć imienia Matki Oceanów wzywał tylko we własnej głowie, gdy skończyły mu się bardziej dosadne słowa, teraz gotów był modlić się do niej, aby lutnęła Sakazukiego w łeb falą tsunami i ustrzegła go od pohańbienia całej Marynarki. Tak naprawdę nie wierzył jednak ani we wstawiennictwo bóstw, ani w to, że Sakazuki postawi się naciskom z góry, jeśli takie nastąpią.

Gówniany świat.

Już wtedy próbował oddelegować Tashigi na jakieś odległe szkolenie czy misję dyplomatyczną, żeby przynajmniej ona znalazła się daleko od potencjalnej burzy. I oczywiście już wtedy mu się to nie udało. Tyle tylko osiągnął, że obraziła się na niego śmiertelnie na całe półtora dnia. Były to złe chwile w G-5. Kapitan Koby, który bez przerwy wyrastał w progu gabinetu dowódcy a to z kawą, a to z gazetą, a to z przekąską, a to z nożykiem do cygar, nie zdołał poprawić atmosfery. Dopiero Tashigi zlitowała się nad sfrustrowanym Smokerem i sterroryzowanym oddziałem. Skróciła ich męki udzielając wiceadmirałowi przebaczenia, pod warunkiem, że nie będzie do takich obraźliwych tematów wracał już nigdy więcej. Pojednanie przypieczętowali nad dobrą kawą – bo tę ich różowiutki skurczybyk naprawdę potrafił zaparzyć znakomitą. Oddział odetchnął z ulgą, a nikt nie śmiał dopytywać o szczegóły zażegnanego szczęśliwie kryzysu. Wszystkie te utarczki nie zdołały jednak przyćmić narastającego niepokoju. Wśród piratów wrzało, a zdesperowany Smoker bez konsultacji z górą zaczął stopniowo likwidować poszczególne części przestępczej siatki. Mogło to ujść niezauważone – przestępcy zwykle nie komunikowali się w ogóle ze sobą nawzajem, jedynie za pośrednictwem nieznanego nikomu zleceniodawcy. Oddział G-5 w całości zmiótł z oceanu kilka segmentów pirackiej organizacji, pokornych odsyłając do więzień, a opornych na dno. Ta odrobina sensownej pracy przyniosła Smokerowi tylko odrobinę ulgi. Wiedział, że Niebiański Demon nie wytrzyma zbyt długo w celi i naciśnie tak mocno, jak tylko zdoła. Aż w końcu stało się – Sakazuki wezwał wiceadmirała do stawienia się osobiście przed jego obliczem.

Rzeczywistość okazała się jeszcze gorsza niż przewidywania.

Smoker omal nie zagotował się ze złości, gdy Admirał Floty przedstawił mu, czego oczekuje. Więc za te lata obrzydliwych zbrodni, zniewalania i katowania ludzi, łamania ze śmiechem każdego jednego zakazu z kodeksu prawa i ze zwykłych nakazów sumienia, za niewyobrażalne łajdactwa, przelewanie krwi i żerowanie na niewinnych obywatelach, teraz Doflamingo miał otrzymać nagrodę zamiast kary?! Z Niebiańskiego Demona stać się z powrotem nietykalnym Niebiańskim Smokiem, który te same łajdactwa będzie mógł popełniać tym razem w majestacie prawa?! Wszystko w Smokerze protestowało przeciwko takiej niesprawiedliwości. Gotów był zacisnąć ręce na gardle Sakazukiego i raz na zawsze zakończyć tę rozmowę dla nich obu, ale przeklęty Akainu dobrze wiedział, gdzie powinien uderzyć. Kiedy zagroził Tashigi i wszystkim żołnierzom z G-5 – obaj już wiedzieli, że Smoker mu ustąpi.

Parszywe niebiańskie gówno.

Po powrocie z Admiralicji Biały Łowca przez ładnych kilka godzin wyżywał się na oddziałowym sprzęcie treningowym, zanim w ogóle uspokoił się na tyle, żeby porozmawiać z Tashigi. Warczał na ludzi, warczał na szuflady z aktami, warczał na granatniki, a na Kobiego tak naskoczył, że chłopakowi włosy pod bandaną stanęły dęba na baczność. Wszystko w Smokerze wrzało i wyło, jakby jego Diabelski Owoc też miał dość spełniania rozkazów i szykował się do dymnego tsunami. Czy Marynarka nie miała już żadnej godności na tym świecie? Czy od niewolników Świętej Ziemi różnił ich tylko brak przeklętej pieczęci na skórze? Czy naprawdę musieli wypełniać wolę parszywych pasożytów, którzy tatuowali ludziom niewolnicze znaki, a na wolnych obywateli wypuścili demona, którego w chwilę później gotowi byli wycałować po tyłku i umościć mu ciepłe gniazdko?!

Tak, właśnie tak.

Smoker wiedział, że musi to wreszcie zaakceptować, inaczej ściągnie na cały swój oddział gniew Akainu i nieuchronną zemstę Rządu. Najlepiej byłoby pogodzić się z losem jeszcze zanim pójdzie rozmawiać z Tashigi. Ale po tym, jak zmienił połowę sali treningowej w rozkawałkowany złom i doszczętnie zdemolował zaawansowaną wyciągobieżnię z sygnaturą samego Vegapunka, nadal czuł piekącą jak zgaga gorycz. W końcu, wściekły na siebie i równie rozbity jak na samym początku, poszedł do swojej pułkowniczki.

Powiedziała, że zawsze będzie po jego stronie.

Dopiero wtedy poczuł się trochę lepiej. Nadal był na siebie wściekły za wciągnięcie Tashigi w całą sprawę, ale bez jej wsparcia nie dałby sobie rady z tym całym gównem. Dała mu do zrozumienia, że poprze każdą jego decyzję – nawet gdyby postanowił się zbuntować przeciwko dowództwu i zamiast ręki uciąć Doflamingo głowę, stając się tym samym wrogiem Niebiańskich Smoków.

Może właśnie tak powinien postąpić?

Kiedy patrzył na oburzoną, zrozpaczoną i rozgorączkowaną Tashigi, wiedział, że warto walczyć o swoich ludzi do samego końca. Ale elita Admiralicji nie działała w ten sposób i bezlitośnie pozbywała się buntowników. Dobrze wymierzony strumień gówna mógł każdego oficera pogrążyć na zawsze, a Tashigi byłaby pierwsza w kolejce. Byle wiceadmirał nie zdoła jej ochronić. Trzeba wsadzić w kieszeń dumę i zrobić co trzeba. Razem zdołają może przynajmniej odsunąć od tego chłopaków z G-5.

No i zabrali się do roboty. 

cdn


	3. Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach

**ROZDZIAŁ 3: DIABEŁ TKWI W SZCZEGÓŁACH**

Sobowtórodziciel okazał się mężczyzną i z jakiegoś powodu ogromnie to poruszyło Tashigi. Natychmiast przebudziły się jej nieuleczalne kompleksy na tle nierówności pozycji społecznych mężczyzny i kobiety, ale dziewczyna chyba nie była do końca pewna, co ma o tej sytuacji myśleć. Czy oburzyć się, że samiec uzurpuje sobie jedno z nielicznych wyłącznych praw samic? Czy odczuwać mściwą satysfakcję, skoro mężczyzna miał oto zaznać trudów sprowadzenia na świat życia? Czy zazdrościć, że norioku, zawłaszczone przez Niebiańskie Smoki, na rozkaz możnowładców rozdawało łaskę, tak upragnioną przez wiele kobiet, daremnie pragnących macierzyństwa?

Sobowtórodziciel grzecznie kazał jej spierdalać na drzewo z takimi dylematami.

Robienie klonów, jak wyjaśnił, nie miało nic wspólnego z robieniem dzieci. A wydawał się wiedzieć sporo zarówno o jednym, jak o drugim. Był spokojnym, oszczędnym w ruchach czterdziestolatkiem. Przeciętnego wzrostu, przeciętnej figury, przeciętnej urody. Włosy w niepozornym odcieniu szarego blondu, oczy szarobure, nos jakby orli, ale niepokaźny. Smoker i Tashigi zgodnie z otrzymanymi wytycznymi znaleźli go bez trudu na pewnej równie niepozornej wyspie. Płaski, nudny ląd porośnięty rzadkim lasem, z którego w kilku miejscach wyzierały odgrodzone murem od świata posiadłości. Oficerowie Floty mogli tylko zgadywać, do czego wykorzystywane są przez Niebiańskie Smoki te anonimowe enklawy. W jednej z nich, w wygodnym, skromnym domku otoczonym połacią trawnika, pomieszkiwał Władający Nise-nisemono-mi. Znużonym głosem wyjaśnił gościom, że robienie klona przypominało coś pośredniego między wypiekaniem ciasta z bakaliami a tkaniem dywanu. Smoker trochę wyśmiał to zestawienie, na co Sobowtórodziciel od niechcenia podał mu rękę na przywitanie.

Zatrważające doświadczenie.

Ręce mężczyzny – wewnętrzną stronę, od zgięcia w łokciu po końce palców – pokrywały ciemnopurpurowe linie dziwacznych, lekko pulsujących żyłek. Niektóre cienkie i jaśniejsze, w większości dość pokaźne i niemalże czarne. Czegokolwiek dotknęły – budziła się gotowość, a moc krążąca w żyłach analizowała nowy obiekt jako potencjalny wzorzec. Smoker i Tashigi boleśnie poczuli na własnych dłoniach, jak szybko i głęboko docierają bezcielesne strumienie norioku Nise-nisemono-mi, badając, czy dostarczony im materiał powinien zostać wchłonięty i przemielony na zaczątek nowej kopii. Oboje oficerowie z ulgą przyjęli zakończenie oficjalnego powitania. Smoker ruszył na obchód posiadłości, a Tashigi nieśmiało zaczęła rozmowę z ich nowym współpracownikiem.

\- To… Ładna wyspa. Pana rodzinne strony?

\- Nie bądź głupia, oficerko. – Miał zmęczony, wyprany z emocji głos. – Jestem tu od kilku tygodni. Odkąd postanowili, że im się przydam. Wiernie służyłem Świętej Ziemi, popełniłem jednak kilka błędów.

\- Błędów? – zdziwiła się Tashigi. Czyżby Nise-nisemono-mi trafił się temu człowiekowi jako kara za jakieś przewiny? Jak to wszystko działało?

\- Zakochałem się w dobrej kobiecie i poślubiłem ją. Spłodziłem dzieci, które bardzo kocham. A zamiast wykraść ich i uciec, służyłem nadal. Teraz Smoki mają moją rodzinę w swojej mocy. Jeśli ucieknę, oni zginą. Jeśli zawiodę, umrą w męczarniach. Jeśli strzelę sobie w łeb, najpierw zabawią się moimi dziećmi, a potem sprzedadzą je piratom. Ale jeśli dobrze się spiszę i dam im klona, a dopiero potem dyskretnie zdechnę, może zostawią moją rodzinę w spokoju. Czy to ty masz mnie zabić, kiedy będzie po wszystkim? A może tamten drab z czarnym ostrzem?

Tashigi aż się zachłysnęła z oburzenia.

\- Ależ… Co ty mówisz?! Jak możesz?! Jesteśmy oficerami Marynarki! Mamy strzec twojego bezpieczeństwa! Jesteśmy tu dla twojego dobra!

Bure oczy spojrzały na nią z politowaniem.

\- Albo jesteś naprawdę dobrą aktorką, albo naprawdę wierzysz w to, co mówisz… Mnie to nie robi różnicy. A jak przyjdzie co do czego, ty też zapomnisz o tych pięknych ideach i wykonasz rozkaz. Właśnie po to tu jesteś. Niebiańskie Dranie nie potrzebują ani mnie, ani mojego dobra, tylko Nise-nisemono-mi. Zaraz po stworzeniu klona, Owoc ma być w każdej chwili gotowy do ponownego użycia. A Władający może to zrobić tylko jeden raz w życiu. Żeby mogli odzyskać Owoc, muszę zdechnąć. Gdybyś chciała mnie przed tym ochronić, nie służyłabyś tej zgrai.

Głęboko wstrząśnięta, nie miała zamiaru przyjąć do wiadomości takiego scenariusza. Oficer Tashigi nie była jednak tylko kolejną, naiwną idealistką, przeznaczoną do szybkiego zdeptania przez zły świat. Po powrocie z obchodu Smoker nie zastał jej we łzach, lecz wściekłą, zdeterminowaną i nastroszoną jak jeż morski.

\- Nie pozwolimy na to! – oznajmiła mu kategorycznie. – Nawet mowy nie ma!

Nie musiał pytać, o co jej chodzi. Znużony grymas Sobowtórodziciela mówił sam za siebie, a Smoker znał życie od brudnej podszewki i wiedział, jak Niebiańskie Smoki traktują obieg mocy Diabelskich Owoców.

Przedmiotowo.

Na razie musieli wykonywać rozkazy. Ale nawet Sakazuki nie byłby tak zadufany w sobie, żeby zlecić Białemu Łowcy likwidację cywila i spodziewać się, że rozkaz zostanie spełniony. Smoker odpowiedział na kwaśną minę Władającego swoim wilczym grymasem, obramowanym dymem z cygara.

\- Ja nie zostawiam swoich ludzi – skwitował zwięźle. – A dowództwo samo potwierdziło, że od teraz on jest nasz.

*/*

Obejrzeli okolicę, zaplanowali ochronę terenu. Smoker zajął się rozmieszczaniem posterunków swoich łapserdaków z G5 – najtrudniej było przekonać ich, że mają nie rzucać się w oczy i wyglądać na stałych bywalców wyspy, gdyby zabłąkał się do portu jakikolwiek statek z zewnątrz. Oczywiście żołnierze G5 wyglądaliby naturalnie tylko w ogniu burdy w pirackiej tawernie, ale na szczęście nie było zbyt prawdopodobne, żeby ktoś faktycznie tu się zabłąkał i zdziwił obecnością wojska. Wysepka była skutecznie wymazana z najpopularniejszych wśród żeglarzy map, a ci nieliczni kartografowie, którzy na własną rękę sporządzali nowe atlasy mórz, nie mieli powodu, by zawitać w tę okolicę. Dopiero regularne kursy Białego Łowcy Smokera mogły wzbudzić pewne zainteresowanie wśród ewentualnych obserwatorów, ale zamierzał ograniczyć to do najniezbędniejszego minimum.

Najpierw trzeba będzie wrócić do Impel Down.

W czasie, kiedy on ustawiał posterunki, Tashigi zabrała się za podopiecznego. Jak się okazało, nie był aż tak doszczętnie zgorzkniały, żeby przy ciepłej, ładnej dziewczynie nie rozwiązał mu się język. Opowiedział trochę o swojej rodzinie, o groteskowym raju na Marie Geoise, gdzie jedni żywili się ptasim mlekiem, a inni – bywało – całymi dniami pościli, gdy panowie zapomnieli rzucić służbie jakiś ochłap. Jeśli w domostwie Niebiańskiego Smoka trafił się przedsiębiorczy zarządca, który byłby jednocześnie przyzwoitym człowiekiem – a o ten typ na Świętej Ziemi było trudno – dbał w miarę możliwości nie tylko o swoich panów, ale o wszystkich zatrudnionych czy nawet tych zniewolonych. Zaufanym sługom, których rodziny od wielu pokoleń służyły Smokom, łatwiej było uszczknąć coś dla siebie z fortuny gospodarzy. Niewolnicy mogli liczyć tylko na łaskę właścicieli, albo hojność personelu w gospodarstwie, a ta była nieraz srogo karana i zakazywana. Nikomu nie opłacało się przemycać resztek jedzenia do przydomowej komory niewolniczej, jeśli groziły za to w najlepszym razie baty, a w najgorszym – sprowadzenie nieszczęsnego dobroczyńcy również do rangi niewolnika. Kaprysy Niebiańskich Smoków sprawiały, że uleganie odruchom człowieczeństwa mogło być nawet ukarane bolesną śmiercią na oczach rodziny i bliskich. Święta Ziemia była piekłem, gdzie zwykłą, ludzką przyzwoitość wyszydzano i miażdżono jak chwast. Sobowtórodziciel nie miał żadnych złudzeń co do losu, który czekał jego rodzinę, gdyby on sam zawiódł swoich panów. Nie obwiniał o to Smokera ani Tashigi. Szok i oburzenie dziewczyny nawet trochę go rozbawiło – choć uważał je za daremne, dawno nie miał do czynienia z tak miłą i przyzwoitą osóbką. Lepiej będzie jednak dla wszystkich, jeśli pani pułkowniczka pogodzi się z prawdą. Także i ona była tylko narzędziem w rękach władców tego świata. Nic na to nie można było poradzić.

Oczywiście, Tashigi nie miała zamiaru się z tym pogodzić.

Na przemian nękała Smokera napadami wściekłości i wybuchami łez, a przy jednym i drugim nagminnie gubiła okulary albo katanę. W końcu wiceadmirał odesłał ją do spania, a sam zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę przy Sobowtórodzicielu. Dmuchnął mu w twarz dymem – tak skutecznie, że gęsta biała chmura błyskawicznie urosła i obu ich zamknęła w swoim wnętrzu.

\- Ejże! Chcesz mnie udusić jeszcze przed robotą? – burknął Władający. Wiceadmirał tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Udusi cię tylko, jeśli mu nakażę. – Jeszcze bardziej zagęścił obłok dymu. I jeszcze trochę bardziej. – Ale nikt z zewnątrz, ani Admirał Floty, ani Starsi Niebiańskich Smoków, ani wszyscy do kupy Imperatorzy, nikt nie zdołałby teraz się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w tej wygodnej białej chmurce.

Cisza.

Sobowtórodziciel zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Mógłbym cię tu rzeczywiście udusić. – Wiceadmirał zaciągnął się cygarem. – Rano zerwałbym twój owoc i rzuciłbym go do morza. W raporcie napisalibyśmy, że ukradłeś łódź i uciekłeś, a kiedy cię goniliśmy, połknął cię król mórz. Z żalem zawiadomiłbym górę, że Nise-nisemono-mi nie udało się odzyskać. Byliby wściekli przez jakiś czas, potem znaleźliby sobie inną zabawkę. A Doflamingo dalej gniłby w Impel Down, zamiast zabijać kolejne narody.

Cisza.

Dopiero teraz niepozorny mężczyzna okazał prawdziwe emocje. W oczach błysnął mu gniew, pięści się zacisnęły.

\- Moja rodzina! – przypomniał gwałtownie. Smoker ani na to nie mrugnął.

\- Doflamingo dalej gniłby w Impel Down, zamiast zabijać kolejne narody – powtórzył spokojnie.

To było piękne marzenie.

Sobowtórodziciel zaciskał pięści, zgrzytał zębami i pluł białym dymem Smokera.

\- Niech cię szlag, żołnierzu! Czy na tym świecie nawet na przyzwoitych ludzi nie można liczyć?!

Napięta cisza trwała, gdy wiceadmirał nic na to nie odpowiedział. Biała chmura nikogo nie próbowała zadusić, a Władający w końcu to zauważył i odrobinę się uspokoił.

\- Musisz mnie jeszcze torturować do tego wszystkiego?! – warknął gniewnie. Teraz dopiero Smoker spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Może cię zaciekawi, że mój oddział słynie z mistrzowsko niepodważalnych raportów o wypadkach na morzu.

\- Co?!

\- Kiedy z G-5 przychodzi raport o wypadku na morzu, z automatu dostaje wszystkie pieczęcie weryfikacyjne i zostaje odesłany jako potwierdzona relacja. Taki relikt z czasów… poprzedniego dowództwa. – Smoker wypuścił dym, wspominając obłęd Punk Hazard i rozczłonkowane resztki Vergo. – Jeśli klon spodoba się górze, nawet oni nie zakwestionują mojego raportu, co by się w nim nie znalazło. Możesz rozwiać się jak ten dym.

Obłok zniknął. Sobowtórodziciel nie rozluźnił jednak zaciśniętych pięści i wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w wiceadmirała.

\- Zrobiłbyś coś takiego?! Taki rzetelny żołnierz?!

Smoker sam nie wierzył, że powiedział to głośno. Ale nie zwykł rzucać słów na wiatr. Odkąd po pamiętnej rozmowie wyszedł z gabinetu Sakazukiego, miał wielką ochotę dogryźć Świętej Ziemi. Nie zamierzał biegać i podpalać flagi Światowego Rządu, jak lata temu te szczyle Słomkowego Kapelusza. Ale mógłby zdobyć się na złożenie fałszywego raportu. Dla dowódcy oddziału G-5 byłoby to nawet żenująco stosowne.

I Niebiańskie Smoki już nigdy nie wylęgłyby żadnego sobowtóra.

\- Idź spać, cywilu – zalecił oschle. – Będziesz miał czas, żeby pomyśleć o tym jutro.

Odprowadził oniemiałego mężczyznę na kwaterę i pomaszerował do własnej. Trzeba się porządnie przespać przed podróżą.

A przecież czekała go naprawdę przeklęta podróż.

*/*/*/

Do Impel Down Smoker popłynął nieoznakowanym stateczkiem z minimalną załogą, a nieopodal celu przesiadł się na statek Marynarki Wojennej. Najważniejsze było, żeby jego podróże nie zwróciły niczyjej uwagi i żeby nikt niepożądany nie zdecydował się bliżej przyglądać niecodziennym działaniom Smokera. Bez przeszkód dotarł do więziennej cytadeli, zamieniając po kilka słów z napotkanymi znajomymi oficerami – ani nazbyt kordialnie, ani nazbyt oschle. Zameldował się u Naczelników, a ci odesłali go wprost do Inkwizytora. Nie minęło kilka minut, a już miał ochotę zdzielić go w pysk i odejść.

\- Parszywy Diamante?!

\- W tym pokoju są czujniki dymu, Smoker. Za chwilę wykąpiesz się w morskiej wodzie ze zraszaczy.

Wiceadmirał najwyższym wysiłkiem woli opanował swoje norioku i zamiast dalszego zadymiania gabinetu, walnął w biurko Inkwizytora wzmocnioną haki pięścią.

\- Chcesz wypuścić z więzienia przeklętego Diamante?!

\- A co, może wolałbyś odbyć romantyczny rejs z Trebolem albo Picą?

Smoker wolałby stłuc im wszystkim pyski i zepchnąć na samo dno Impel Down. Czy dowództwo zupełnie już postradało zmysły?! Ilu psychopatów zamierzają zwolnić z więzienia, żeby dogodzić Doflamingo?!

\- Nie musisz się go bać, Smoker. Cała akcja jest w pełni pod naszą kontrolą.

Jedyne, czego Biały Łowca w swoim życiu się bał, to tego, że jego ideały, pięści i uczciwa praca nie wystarczą, aby chociaż kawałek tego świata ocalić przed zgnilizną. Ale ostatnio wszyscy jego przełożeni jakby się uwzięli, żeby mu udowodnić, że słusznie się tego boi. Nic dziwnego, że Sobowtórodziciel nawet przyzwoitym ludziom nie mógł już ufać.

\- Jak to ma być? – zapytał zwięźle. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ciągle pojawiają się nad nim wściekłe chmury dymu, ale nie zamierzał już się wysilać, żeby zapanować nad złością. Najwyżej wszyscy się wykąpią.

\- Zabierzesz go tylko na krótki spacer. Tam i z powrotem. Nie ciskaj się jak przedszkolak, Smoker. Nie mogę pojąć, czemu nie wyznaczono jakiegoś normalnego, zrównoważonego faceta. To ty jesteś największym zagrożeniem dla misji, nie Diamante.

Biały Łowca z pełną premedytacją dmuchnął dymem pod kaptur Inkwizytora. Z iście przedszkolną satysfakcją przyglądał się, jak urzędnik charczy, kaszle i macha rozpaczliwie rękami, usiłując zaczerpnąć powietrza. Moku-Moku-no-Mi nie zawsze tworzył nieszkodliwe dla płuc mgiełki. Ale - to nie było miejsce i czas na dziecinne psikusy. Obłok zniknął równie sprawnie, jak się przedtem pojawił.

\- Jeśli jeszcze parę razy mi powtórzysz, że się do tego nie nadaję, z pewnością ci uwierzę. Tylko co wtedy zrobisz z tą cenną misją?

Cisza, przerywana pokasływaniem. Urzędnik naciągnął kaptur niżej na twarz. Jeszcze przez chwilę oddychał gwałtownie i chrapliwie, w końcu się uspokoił.

\- Nie zawsze będziesz nam potrzebny, Smoker. Chyba masz kompletnie poprzestawiane w głowie, skoro tak sobie ze mną pogrywasz.

\- Poskarżysz się na mnie? – Oficer wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł w fotelu dla gości i ostentacyjnie zapalił cygaro. – Mów co mam zrobić, żebym mógł się już stąd wynieść. Chyba nie oczekiwałeś, że będę buchał entuzjazmem dla tej psiakrawej akcji.

Cisza trwała jeszcze przez chwilę, a żaden czujnik dymu nawet nie zapiszczał. Obaj mężczyźni patrzyli sobie w oczy – zarówno na smagłej twarzy Smokera, jak w ocienionym kapturem spojrzeniu Inkwizytora widać było śmiertelne znużenie całym tym bajzlem, który przyszło im zagospodarować.

To nie miało nic wspólnego z przedszkolem.

\- Doflamingo musi oddać swoją rękę, żeby klon się zaczął wykluwać. Ale zgodzi się na to tylko pod warunkiem, że jeden z jego własnych oficerów zobaczy na własne oczy tego Władającego i jego robotę, a potem wróci, żeby zdać raport. Wybrał sobie Trebola, ale nie zamierzam ulegać wszystkim jego zachciankom. Pica za bardzo rzuca się w oczy, i chyba byś go udusił jeszcze prędzej niż mnie. Diamante z tobą pojedzie. Pokażesz mu co jest do pokazania i przywieziesz go tutaj z powrotem. A on opowie Doflamingo co widział i jeśli wszystko będzie cacy, twoja misja ostatecznie się rozpocznie.

\- To znaczy…

\- To znaczy, że utniemy Doflamingo rękę, a ty ją zawieziesz Władającemu. A jak klon zacznie przypominać człowieka, przyjedziesz tu jeszcze raz i znowu zabierzesz Diamante na spacer, żeby mógł obejrzeć efekty. A jeśli mu się spodoba, złoży swojemu szefowi raport, a my utniemy tę drugą rękę, czyjakolwiek by nie była. Zresztą, będę negocjował, żeby to się wszystko ogarnęło za jednym razem. Zabrałbyś wtedy dwie ucięte ręce naraz. Normalnie promocja miesiąca. Zawieziesz towar gdzie trzeba, a jak klon się zacznie wykluwać, przyślesz nam wiadomość. Wtedy poderżniemy Doflamingo gardło, a on się obudzi w ciele klona z głową na twoich kolanach. Zawieziesz go tam, gdzie każą ci Niebiańskie Smoki i nigdy nikomu nie wspomnisz, co się wydarzyło. Coś jeszcze potrzebujesz wiedzieć?

Smoker palił swoje cygaro. Był naprawdę zmęczony tą misją, a nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęła.

\- Tak po prostu pozwoli sobie uciąć rękę? Władający Nicio-niciowocem?!

\- Jeśli go grzecznie do tego przekonasz. Nie wnikałem w szczegóły, ale zdaje się, że masz osobisty interes w tym, żeby misja się powiodła? Będziesz się musiał lepiej postarać niż w rozmowie ze mną.

\- Odwal się. Może powinienem ciepnąć tym wszystkim do oceanu i pójść na zimne piwo z Aokijim. Może powinienem ciepnąć tego klona na dno, jak już przejrzy na oczy.

Tym razem Inkwizytor nie przejął się groźbą.

\- Może masz nierówno pod sufitem w kwestii autorytetów, ale nie zawalasz misji. Twoje humory nikogo nie obchodzą, Smoker, robota i tak zostanie zrobiona. Nawet sam Akainu mógłby wyleźć zza biurka i załatwić tę sprawę, ale ty będziesz mniej rzucał się w oczy. Niech chociaż raz twoja przeklęta nieprzewidywalność przyda się na coś Marynarce. Nikt nie będzie się zastanawiał…

ŁUP.

Smoker przywalił mu pięścią w twarz, aż krzesło odjechało, a Inkwizytor uderzył tyłem głowy w ścianę.

\- Co do…

\- Taki właśnie jestem niezawodnie nieprzewidywalny. Nigdy nie waż się mówić, że nie przydaję się Marynarce.

Spod kaptura błysnęło złowrogie spojrzenie.

\- Pożałujesz tego, Smoker. Wynoś się stąd. Strażnik cię zaprowadzi do Diamante. Reszta jest w twoich rękach. Jeśli ktoś go rozpozna, albo zanadto zainteresuje się twoimi podróżami, ty pierwszy zostaniesz kozłem ofiarnym.

\- Jakbym nie wiedział.

Wiceadmirał podniósł się z fotela i ruszył do wyjścia. Inkwizytor również wstał i zaczął pocierać palce, wyliczając kolejne zalecenia.

\- Nie zawal tego, Smoker. Nie tylko twoja głowa spadnie, jeśli ten przeklęty klon nie dotrze zdrowo na Świętą Ziemię. Niech ci się nie zdaje, że jakoś byś zdołał to wszystko ogarnąć. Jeśli sobowtórowi włos spadnie z głowy, albo Nise-Nisemono-mi nie wróci do Smoków, zniszczą ciebie i wszystkich twoich bliskich. Nie poprzestaną na ucięciu głowy.

\- Jakbym nie wiedział. – Opuścił nisko głowę. – Wiem, co mam robić.

Już się pogodził z tym, że złamie rozkazy i ocali Władającego Sobowtórowocem. Już się za to przeklął i pobłogosławił. Ale klona będzie trzeba wykluć i oddać Niebiańskim Smokom. Ten rozkaz musiał wypełnić w całości. I po raz pierwszy w życiu zupełnie nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić.

Inkwizytor za jego plecami nadal głośno zacierał palce.

\- Spraw się dobrze i zapomnij o tej całej sprawie. On już nie wróci na te morza. A ty się będziesz musiał przejmować tylko ludźmi, którym jak rozkapryszony bachor obiłeś twarze. Bagatela.

Smoker prychnął i wyprostował plecy.

\- Znaczy, do końca życia mam się oglądać za siebie, czy tak?

\- Możesz od razu zacząć.

Oczywiście odwrócił się, żeby jeszcze na pożegnanie dociąć urzędnikowi – i oberwał pięścią w łuk brwiowy, aż mu głowa odskoczyła.

Szlag.

Nawet nie zdążył użyć haki, tak zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Ani tym bardziej norioku. Drań był szybki, albo też używał dodatkowych wzmocnień. Nie tego oczekiwałoby się po urzędniku.

\- Kurwa mać!

\- A co, niby miałbym łazić za tobą zaułkami i knuć zemstę? – Inkwizytor już siedział z powrotem za swoim biurkiem. Z wyrazem niesmaku na skrawku ust widocznym spod kaptura rozmasowywał sobie rękę. – Siedzę w parszywym więzieniu, Smoker. Ciesz się, że ty nie musisz. Wynoś się już. I nie bij Diamante, bo on się na pewno na ciebie poskarży.

Wiceadmirał postał jeszcze przez chwilę, rozmasował czoło. Potem pochylił głowę przed Inkwizytorem. Wypadało, skoro załatwili między sobą sprawy jak należy.

\- Naczelny Inkwizytorze.

\- Wiceadmirale.

\- Żegnam.

\- Żegnam.

*/*/*/*/

Diamante dostarczono mu na przesiadkowy statek w delikatnych jak bransoletki obręczach z kairouseki, które w niczym nie przypominały więziennych kajdan.

\- Komuś odwaliło, czy teraz już wszystkim więźniom będziemy wierzyć na słowo honoru? – Smoker zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do myśli o waleniu pięścią we wszystkich, którzy mieli cokolwiek wspólnego z tą parszywą misją. Wiedział jednak, że jego temperament może wpędzić go w znacznie gorsze tarapaty, niż w gabinecie Inkwizytora. Na razie więc powstrzymał się od bicia ludzi.

\- No? Co to za kiepski dowcip? – ponaglił. Dowódca nielicznej grupki, która eskortowała więźnia, bez słowa zaciągnął wiceadmirała na rufę statku, z dala od ludzkich uszu. Tam wręczył mu nieduży, niewymyślny kluczyk.

\- Co?

\- Na szyi ma obręcz z ładunkiem wybuchowym. Jeśli oddali się zanadto od tego klucza, obręcz rozgrzeje się do czerwoności. O, tak jak teraz.

Smoker ujrzał ze zdumieniem, że Diamante klęczał na pokładzie i wył z bólu.

\- Jeśli odsuniemy się jeszcze dalej, obręcz wybuchnie i będzie po nim.

\- Komuś zupełnie odwaliło. – Oficer z niesmakiem pokręcił głową. – To drań, ale nie zamierzam go torturować. Co to za pomysł?!

\- Jego własny – mruknął żołnierz. Wziął Smokera pod ramię i poprowadził go kilka kroków z powrotem – widocznie osiągnęli wymaganą bliskość obroży, bo Diamante uspokoił się, a po chwili nawet stanął na nogi. Założył ręce na piersi, wpatrywał się w czubki swoich butów i zupełnie nie protestował przeciwko doznanej krzywdzie.

\- Za żadne skarby nie chciał się zgodzić na zakucie w kajdany z morskiego kamienia. – Żołnierz przewrócił oczami. – Po tej akcji z tą ich maskotką wszyscy Władający mają potwornego pietra. Wolał tę całą obróżkę, nawet gdyby miała urwać mu łeb. W kluczu jest też nadajnik, który wyznacza pozycję. Może go pan zostawić przy sobie, albo gdzie tylko będzie pan chciał, Diamante tak czy siak musi chodzić jak piesek za tym ustrojstwem. Nie będzie próbował uciekać. „Doffy wie co robi” – tak w kółko powtarzał. Nie wiem o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale nie zazdroszczę panu, wiceadmirale.

Smoker też by sobie nie pozazdrościł.

\- Nic nie wiem o żadnej akcji? O czym ty opowiadasz? Wiadomo, że żaden Władający nie lubi morskiego kamienia, ale czemu mieliby aż tak się go bać?

\- Była w tej całej… Armii Doflamingo… Była taka mała laleczka. – Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. – Miała absolutnie parszywe norioku, więc nie żałowaliśmy kairouseki. Kajdanki, obręcze, łańcuchy, cała cela jak morska strażnica. Dobrze się zabezpieczyliśmy. Aż za dobrze…

\- To znaczy?

\- To była taka mała dziewczyneczka, wie pan. Łypała na człowieka jak grymaśna dziesięciolatka, aż ciarki przechodziły po grzbiecie. Nawet łyżkę do zupy dostała z morskiego kamienia, nikt nie chciał skończyć w zapomnieniu jako połamana zabawka. No i podziałało jak należy. Jej norioku zostało zablokowane, jak u każdego więźnia. Ale to nie była ani zwykła logia, ani odwrotny zoan, tylko jakaś kompletnie popieprzona paramecia. Jej Diabelski Owoc wpływał tak samo na nią samą, jak na innych. A kiedy porządnie zakuliśmy ją w kajdany, ona sama też nie mogła korzystać z Owocu. I przestała być laleczką – zabaweczką.

\- Czyli to owoc nadawał jej wygląd małego dziecka?

\- Dokładnie tak. Niby nie była starą babą, w papierach napisali, że miała z dwadzieścia lat. Ale kto by tam ogarnął, jak norioku potrafi spaskudzić człowieka, kiedy się je nagle wygasi? Nikt tam nie chodził z nią gadać, cela miała pełne ściany, żadnego podglądu przez kraty. Strażnicy tylko wsuwali żarcie i odchodzili. Podobno krzyczała i błagała przez parę dni, ale kto by tam słuchał tych wszystkich modłów uwięzionych piratów? Połowa z nich przez pierwsze tygodnie udaje boleści albo epilepsję, żeby się wydostać z celi. Trochę się obojętnieje na krzyki.

Smoker nigdy nie lubił Impel Down. Nie tylko z powodu jego lokatorów. Splunął przez burtę i pokręcił głową.

\- Umarła? – spytał krótko. Żołnierz pokiwał głową.

\- Podobno brzydko to wyglądało. Poszarpało ją od wewnątrz, choć buźka została ładniutka. A plotki oczywiście rozniosły się błyskawicznie. Wiedzieli, że nie ze starości zdechła, tylko przez komplikacje od kairouseki. Panika była konkursowa, mówię panu. Zabawnie się to ułożyło, bo teraz niektórzy więźniowie wolą mieć ładunek wybuchowy na głowie niż dodatkowe kajdanki. No to czemu by nie? Skoro sami się proszą?

Smoker ścisnął w dłoni niepozorny kluczyk.

\- Cudownie – skwitował ponuro. Nie ma to jak sprawne narzędzie do kontroli więźnia. Szlag.

Strażnik rozłożył ręce.

\- Jest jak jest. Nie bez powodu siedziała w tej celi - stwierdził filozoficznie. – Teraz już nikt się nie musi bać. A jej Diabelski Owoc dalej wisi na Dębie Wisielców. Dowództwo jakoś się nie spieszy, żeby go macać. Wygląda jak napompowane trucizną winogrono. Paskudne draństwo.

Przynajmniej to jedno mogło już zupełnie Smokera nie obchodzić.

\- Przejmuję więźnia – oznajmił krótko. – Możecie wracać do siebie. Oddam go… Jak już z nim skończę.

Żołnierz tylko skinął głową. Nie przetrwałby w Impel Down, gdyby zadawał za dużo pytań.

\- Powodzenia, wiceadmirale. Nie opowiadaj, jak wam poszło.

*/*/*

Podróż z Diamante była niemal nudna. Oficer Doflamingo niewiele się odzywał – wytatuowaną twarz wykrzywiał posępny grymas, a dłonie mężczyzny wciąż odruchowo wędrowały do obroży, jakby spodziewał się kolejnej porcji parzącego bólu. W napięciu wodził wzrokiem za Smokerem, a wiceadmirał miał ochotę wymiotować. Pracował dla piratów, a teraz został też poganiaczem niewolników, ubierając ludzi w mordercze obroże? Piękna ścieżka kariery oficerskiej. Gdy już wsiedli na drugi statek, wiceadmirał zaprowadził Diamante pod pokład i kazał mu siedzieć w kajucie bez bulaja, żeby więzień nie miał szans zorientować się w położeniu ani zapamiętać trasy na wyspę Sobowtórodziciela. Niełatwo było jednak zdecydować się na odłożenie klucza. Ktoś mógłby przesunąć go albo zwyczajnie przypadkiem wyrzucić do morza, a gdyby spotkał ich sztorm, klucz nawet schowany w sejfie mógłby zmienić położenie i zabić więźnia. Smoker zdecydował się zatrzymać przeklęty kawałek metalu przy sobie i w efekcie spędził całą podróż również w kajucie, przylegającej do tej, gdzie umieszczono Diamante. Prawie cały tydzień – a on tylko puszczał kółka z dymu, ćwiczył pompki z podrzutem i nudził się śmiertelnie. Na szczęście atmosfera ożywiła się szybko, gdy tylko statek dotarł do wyspy.

Klon zaczął się już tworzyć.

Trudno było powiedzieć, na ile „robił go” Władający Sobowtórowocem, a na ile po rozpoczęciu procesu klon samodzielnie rósł i nabierał kształtu ludzkiej postaci. Wyglądało to trochę jak mumia, zamiast bandaży opleciona pajęczyną. Jak kokon jakiegoś gigantycznego robala. Smoker miał ochotę go opluć, zanim wykluje się z niego robactwo. A potem jeszcze raz.

\- Czy to mój wzorzec? – Sobowtórodziciel wyciągnął rękę do Diamante. – Wspominano, że model będzie bardzo wysoki, ale nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia? Cóż, damy sobie z tym radę.

Pirat odruchowo uścisnął dłoń Władającego – i odskoczył jak oparzony, kiedy poczuł złowrogie norioku. Smoker miał nadzieję, że on sam nie miał aż tak głupiej miny przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Sobowtórodzicielem. Cóż, Nise-nisemono-mi robiło piorunujące wrażenie.

\- Twój model ma ze trzy metry wzrostu – wyjaśnił od razu. – Ten facet przyszedł tylko z wizytą. Żeby cię poznać i opowiedzieć o tobie swojemu szefowi. Ma zdecydować, czy mogą ci zaufać.

\- Nie możecie mi ufać. – Mężczyzna kpiąco uniósł brew na Diamante. – Nienawidzę was.

Smoker pokręcił głową. Parę dni spędzonych z Tashigi i gość już całkiem porzucił kwaśną rezygnację. W zasadzie zdrowiej, że zaczynał gryźć – ale nie należało tego chwalić przy oficerze Doflamingo.

\- Załatwmy to szybko. Nie ma po co przeciągać. To paskudztwo to klon, który właśnie się lęgnie. A to jest jego twórca. Jeżeli twój ukochany Doffy poświęci prawą rękę, przywiozę ją tutaj. Ten gość nakarmi nią ten cały kokon i klon zmieni się w fizyczną kopię Doflamingo. Ten z was, kto najbardziej go kocha, odda swoją lewą rękę w dowód miłości i klon zostanie skompletowany. A wtedy Doflamingo zamknie oczy w Impel Down i otworzy je tutaj. Nawet spłuczemy z niego to lepkie paskudztwo, zanim się obudzi. Idź, przyjrzyj się, pomacaj. I pamiętaj, że wszyscy was tu nienawidzą. Możesz powiedzieć Doflamingo, żeby siedział w celi aż zdechnie. Nie zmartwimy się.

Diamante tylko łypnął na niego wrogo. Jego wychudzona, tyczkowata postać zawisła przez chwilę nad Smokerem, jakby użytkownik Flago-flagowocu miał zamiar zmienić się w pięciometrowy oszczep i rozłupać żołnierzowi czaszkę. Ale groźba błyskawicznie się rozwiała – więzień odwrócił się i ruszył obejrzeć z bliska kokon sobowtóra. Zgiął się niemal wpół, przez chwilę wręcz obwąchiwał podejrzliwie cały obiekt, gęsto zasnuty i nadal jeszcze trochę bezkształtny. Smoker uświadomił sobie, że nawet ten proces tkania kokona pasował do Doflamingo i jego przeklętych nici. Widać samo Przenaczenie sprzyjało temu parszywemu psychopacie.

Szlag.

Diamante obejrzał wszystko, co było do obejrzenia. Potem jeszcze wyoglądał dokładnie Sobowtórodziciela i nawet dotknął w końcu jego dłoni, nieufnie i lękliwie. W końcu na jego tatuowanej twarzy pojawił się szeroki, groteskowy uśmiech.

\- Nieźle się to wszystko zapowiada. – Pokiwał głową. – Doffy dostanie nowy start. Nareszcie znajdzie się na odpowiedniej pozycji dla prawdziwego króla. Dobrze się spisaliście, ludki. Tak właśnie mu powiem.

Smoker mógł właściwie walnąć go w brzuch wzmocnioną haki pięścią, a potem odejść w przeciwnym kierunku tak daleko, żeby zadowolony uśmiech pirata zniknął w wybuchu obroży. Ale nie zrobił tego. Miał misję do wykonania – i właśnie zaczynała się rozgrywać na poważnie.

Szlag.

Oddalił się od Diamante tylko kawałek – tak, żeby spokojnie pożegnać się z Sobowtórodzicielem, a nie uruchomić mechanizmu więziennej obręczy.

\- Niedługo znowu wrócę i przywiozę ci te… Fanty? Składniki? Sam wiesz co.

\- Przyjemnej podróży. – Sobowtórodziciel wyciągnął rękę tak, żeby stuknąć się ze Smokerem knykciami, bez aktywizowania norioku. – A jak wrócisz… Jeśli nie zmieniłeś zdania… Chętnie porozmawiam o tej… Zasłonie dymnej.

Wiceadmirał przybił mężczyźnie żółwika.

\- Nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby moi ludzie byli poświęcani dla piratów. A ty już oficjalnie jesteś mój.

Lekki, kwaśny uśmieszek.

\- Jestem sługą Świętej Ziemi. Zawsze byłem czyjąś własnością. Ale to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś chce również wziąć za mnie odpowiedzialność. Miła odmiana, mimo całej tej gównianej sytuacji. Wracaj zdrowo, Wiceadmirale.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

*/*/*

Kiedy dotarli do Impel Down, powitała ich dokładnie ta sama co poprzednio grupka strażników. Odprowadzili Diamante, a Smokerowi znaleźli kawałek ławki pod Drzewem Wisielców. Z ulgą skorzystał z okazji, żeby się odciąć od więziennej atmosfery. Miał nadzieję, że z nikim już nie będzie musiał gadać, wściekać się i żałować jeszcze bardziej, że musi brać udział w tym przekręcie. Niechby mu po prostu przynieśli ten „fant” – wolał nie wiedzieć, czy obłożą go lodem, by nie zaczął gnić w podróży, czy po prostu zapakują w folię spożywczą. Trochę tylko bawił się myślą, żeby samemu wmaszerować do celi i własnoręcznie uciachać Doflamingo jego cenną prawą łapę.

Marzenie?

Zdążył tylko wypalić cztery cygara i sprawdzić, czy drzewo zdrowo owocuje, kiedy po niego przyszli.

\- Więzień chce cię widzieć.

Prawie spadł ze swojej ławki, tak się wściekł.

\- COOOOO?!

*/*/*/*

W końcu dał się przekonać i poszedł. Postanowił na wszelki wypadek trzymać język za zębami i nerwy na wodzy, a na pytania odpowiadać tylko monosylabami. Zaszedł już tak daleko… Jego ludzie potrzebowali ochrony. Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na kłopoty. Jeśli rozwali parszywemu piratowi łeb, nici z całej misji. O czym Doflamingo chciałby z nim gadać? Czy już żałował, że dał sobie dosłownie rękę uciąć za ten obłąkany plan?

Potężne cielsko Niebiańskiego Demona nadal było przykute w celi za obie dłonie.

Czyżby się wahał? Smoker uniósł lekko brew i czekał bez słowa. Nie zamierzał grzecznie się witać. Uśmieszek na twarzy pirata mógłby wskazywać, że chciał tylko zakpić sobie z oficera, ale olbrzymi mężczyzna miał napiętą, poszarzałą skórę, a żyły na skroni aż pulsowały.

\- Moi ludzie… Trochę zanadto przeżywają całą tę sytuację – oznajmił kwaśno Donquixote Doflamingo. – Nie zgłosił się żaden ochotnik do tego zaszczytnego zadania. – Skrzywił się i splunął przez ramię na posadzkę. – Oczywiście, po wszystkim musiałbym ukarać tego ochotnika śmiercią za udział w moim kalectwie. Właściwie więc brak chętnych dowodzi tylko zdrowego rozsądku… Szkoda, że dopiero teraz potrafią się nim posługiwać. – Utkwił złe spojrzenie w Smokerze. – Skoro muszę polegać na usługach tych więziennych marionetek, wolę, żebyś ty zrobił co trzeba. Przynajmniej trafiasz w to, w co celujesz.

\- A co? Mnie będzie ci łatwiej… Ukarać? Kiedy będzie po wszystkim? – Smoker dmuchnął dymem w więźnia. – Nie to mi obiecano.

\- Słyszałem, że nie zamierzają cię zabić po wykonaniu misji – przyznał z niezadowoleniem Niebiański Demon. – Może jeszcze im to wyperswaduję. A może sam się tym zajmę, jak już będzie po wszystkim. Póki co, odetniesz mi teraz prawą rękę. Do roboty.

\- Naprawdę mogę? – Smoker z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem wyciągnął zza pleców swoją jutte. – Ale będzie zabawa. Tylko dwie-trzy godziny walenia i ręka w końcu odpadnie, na pewno.

Oczy Doflamingo zapłonęły czerwoną furią.

\- Może właśnie tak cię zabiję. Jak już będzie po wszystkim. Ani się waż mnie dotykać tą pałą! Masz tu przygotowaną siekierę. A potem od razu masz się wynieść. Za drzwiami czeka już lekarz. Wiesz co masz robić.

\- Wiem, że nie będę cię musiał więcej oglądać, aż rzekomo przyjdziesz mnie zabić. – Smoker sięgnął po siekierę. – Cudownie.

Cisza.

\- Nikt ci nie powiedział?

\- Co znowu?! – zaniepokoił się oficer. Czego mu znów nie powiedzieli?! Cisza trwała jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy Niebiański Demon rozmyślał nad czymś z zamkniętymi oczami. W końcu je otworzył – nadal płonęły czerwienią.

\- Wrócisz tutaj całkiem niedługo. Kiedy ciało dla mnie zacznie się formować, tak, że będzie już wyraźnie widać, że jest moje, zabierzesz Diamante, żeby je obejrzał. Jeśli potwierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku, wrócicie tutaj i dopiero wtedy zabierzesz drugą rękę.

\- Matko Oceanów. – Smoker przewrócił oczami, obrzydzony. – Taką mu robi różnicę, czy straci rękę tydzień wcześniej, czy tydzień później? A może to nie Diamante będzie dawcą? Kogo w to wmanewrowałeś, Doflamingo? Które z nich cię tak zażarcie kocha?

Cisza.

\- Nic ci nie powiedzieli. – Doflamingo pokręcił głową. Oczy mu jakby zagasły, twarz jeszcze bardziej poszarzała. – Była… Mała zmiana planów.

\- Że niby jak? – zdumiał się wiceadmirał. – Sobowtórodziciel potrzebuje…

\- Żaden z tych śmieci nawet nie zaproponował, że utnie mi tę rękę.

\- Wiedzą, że nie pozwoliłbyś nikomu żyć po czymś takim.

\- Dokładnie. – Oczy więźnia znowu zapłonęły krwawą złością. - Żaden się nie kwapił, żeby dla mnie umrzeć, a lewych rąk byli gotowi oddać mi całe tuziny! Chyba każdy najżałośniejszy szczur, który kiedyś służył w mojej armii, przysiągł że mnie kocha i odda za mnie rękę. Ale życia by za mnie nie oddał. I ja mam im zaufać?! Tym śmieciom, którzy mnie zawiedli?!

\- No to… co będzie? – rzucił ostrożnie Smoker. Nie bardzo widział, do czego ta tyrada zmierzała. Sam czułby się niewymownie głupio zastanawiając się, kto na tym świecie naprawdę go kocha, ale parę osób przyszłoby mu do głowy i raczej nie miałby powodów, żeby w nich zwątpić. Tymczasem przeklęty Doflamingo wydawał się nie mieć żadnych złudzeń co do swoich ludzi – i chyba słusznie? Jak można byłoby kochać takiego potwora? Może i byli tacy, ale ich resztki zostały pod gruzami Punk Hazard. Psiakrew. Co z tego wszystkiego będzie?

\- Nie potrzebuję nikogo – oznajmił z wyższością Niebiański Demon, a Smoker prawie zjadł własne cygaro, żeby nie roześmiać się gorzko. Czyżby?

\- Nikogo nie potrzebuję. Tylko na sobie można polegać na tym świecie.

O?

\- Weź siekierę, utnij mi prawą rękę. Zawieź ją gdzie trzeba. Jak ciało będzie już dojrzewać, przyjedziesz po Diamante. On sprawdzi dla mnie, czy wszystko się zgadza. A kiedy tu wrócicie… Jeśli potwierdzi, że jest w porządku, utniesz mi także lewą rękę. I dopiero wtedy sprawa będzie załatwiona jak należy.

Smoker milczał. Musiał przyznać, że tym razem naprawdę go zatchnęło. Jak bardzo pokręcony psychicznie był ten facet?! Jak kompletnie spaczony miał umysł?! Jak…

Jak się nad tym zastanowić, miał drań rację.

Nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby ufać. Sam o to skutecznie zadbał. A skoro nie ufał swoim ludziom, nie mógł też wierzyć, że naprawdę go kochają. Zresztą, było bardziej niż pewne, że nawet ci najbardziej lojalni kochali go tylko ślepą obsesją, podszytą strachem. To by na pewno nie wystarczyło dla wymagań Nise-Nisemono-mi. Ale miłość własna Niebiańskiego Demona – ona mogła być do tego odpowiednia. Psiakrew. To naprawdę miało sens.

\- Przyjąłem – stwierdził zwięźle Smoker. Nie chciał już ani chwili dłużej rozmawiać. W jednej chwili doskonale zrozumiał cały ten chory układ – ale miał ochotę pluć i przeczyścić sobie uszy dymem. Co za żałosny psychopata. Co za koszmar.

\- Liczę, że dobrze się spiszesz, Biały Łowco. – Donquixote Doflamingo pokiwał powoli głową. – A teraz rób swoje.

*/*/*

Niebiańskie Demony wrzeszczały z bólu dokładnie tak samo, jak zwykli ludzie. Smoker zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi celi Doflamingo i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Rękę, zgodnie z zaleceniem Sobowtórodziciela uciętą w łokciu, niósł z obrzydzeniem jak zgniły ochłap.

\- Czekajże, człowieku. – Inkwizytor zatrzymał go w pół kroku. – Gdzie się tak spieszysz. Mam tu coś dla ciebie.

Smoker podejrzliwie obejrzał osobliwe, szklane naczynie. Miało kształt długiego, pionowego walca, a podstawkę i wieko tworzyły skomplikowane, zmechanizowane płytki.

\- Prosto z laboratorium Vegapunka – wyjaśnił urzędnik. – Wszystko, co włożysz do środka, zachowa się w nienaruszonym stanie nawet i przez sto lat. Kanapka, odcięta głowa, twoje własne pierdy, cokolwiek.

Wiceadmirał bez problemu odkręcił wieko pojemnika. Włożyli do niego rękę Doflamingo, zamknęli, a potem obaj przez chwilę gapili się jak przedszkolaki na błękitną poświatę pola energetycznego, które ukazało się w naczyniu. W końcu Naczelny Inkwizytor odchrząknął i odwrócił się gwałtownie, jakby nagle przypomniał sobie o swoich obowiązkach.

\- Żegnam – rzucił przez ramię. – Pomyślnych podróży. Wybacz, ale nie zdołałem tego tak zorganizować, żeby wszystko odbyło się za jednym razem. Powiedział ci?

\- Powiedział. – Smoker splunął na podłogę. – W zasadzie… Co innego mu pozostało? Przeklęty, chory drań.

\- Tylko ty mu pozostałeś – wytknął Inkwizytor. – Nie zawiedź go.

\- Tylko ja?! A ty to co niby?!

\- Ja w tym nie biorę żadnego udziału. – Urzędnik ostentacyjnie zaciągnął kaptur aż po nos. – Czyżbyś zapomniał, że nigdy się nawet nie spotkaliśmy?

\- Ach. – Smoker przewrócił oczami. – Oczywiście. Jakżeby inaczej.

Inkwizytor wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Mogę cię wspierać tylko w obrębie Impel Down, Wiceadmirale. Poza terenem mojego więzienia jesteś zdany tylko na siebie – bo nie wierzę, żeby Admirał Sakazuki rzucił się z pomocą na twoje wezwanie. Więc uważaj na swój tyłek i nie zawiedź Marynarki Wojennej. Na ten wazonik nie każę ci uważać. Nie rozbije się nawet, jeśli rzucisz nim w Krowę Morską.

Smoker z obrzydzeniem potrząsnął pojemnikiem. Już wiedział, jak będzie zabijał nudę w podróży.

\- Jedyna dobra wiadomość dnia.

Gospodarz wzruszył ramionami. Sięgnął na swoje biurko po koszyk z owocami i wepchnął go wiceadmirałowi w ręce z takim impetem, że winogrona pospadały na posadzkę.

\- Dziękujemy za miłą wizytę w kurorcie Impel Down.

*/*/*

Może trochę zwlekał z dowiezieniem przeklętego łapska do Sobowtórodziciela. Może nikt nie przyglądał mu się zza węgła w ruchliwym porcie przesiadkowym. Może powrót do bazy G5 był zbędnym asekuranctwem. Ale Smoker zrobił wszystko, aby – jak przystało na Władającego Dym-dymowocem – stworzyć porządną zasłonę dymną. Czując niepożądane oczy na plecach, podejmował nieplanowane postoje i dla zachowania pozorów wezwał nawet do jednostki Tashigi. Przesiedzieli tam prawie tydzień, czytając prasowe doniesienia o wielkiej orgii pirackiej, nazwanej Incydentem X. Potem rozjechali się w przeciwnych kierunkach, zgubili niezidentyfikowanych szpiegów. Ale katastrofa już się czaiła za horyzontem. Kiedy Sobowtórodziciel wziął w dłonie odciętą rękę Niebiańskiego Smoka, miał zupełnie szalone oczy.

\- To się nie skończy dobrze.

Smoker wypluł cygaro i szturchnął go od serca pod żebro, tak, jak by to zrobił z każdym innym mazgającym się podwładnym.

\- Działamy wedle rozkazu.

Nie został na wyspie na tyle długo, by zobaczyć, jak pod kokonem formuje się znajoma twarz. Popłynął do odległej bazy Marynarki Wojennej, narobił hałasu, dał się poobserwować wszystkim, którzy mogliby patrzeć. Z niewielką grupką swoich ludzi stoczył pośrodku oceanu walkę z samym Feniksem Marco, który akurat w tej zapomnianej przez Matkę Oceanów okolicy wypełniał jakieś zawiłości testamentu Białobrodego. Słowem – Wiceadmirał Smoker zrobił wszystko, żeby odciągnąć ciekawskich od dojrzewającego na anonimowej wysepce klona.

I wszystko na nic.

Katastrofa, która zakończyła cały ten obłąkany plan z sobowtórem Doflamingo, była tak wybuchowa, że Gorące Wieści Morgans nie powstydziłby się jej na pierwszej stronie swojej gazety. Ale prawdziwe informacje nigdy nie wyciekły do prasy, ukazała się więc tylko zdawkowa notatka między listem gończym jakiejś rogatej dzierlatki w męskim kimonie a ogłoszeniem o dyskretnych usługach C.C. Gastino. Atak piratów na nieoznakowany okręt służb rządowych, kilka ofiar wśród cywilnych pasażerów, kondolencje dla rodzin.

Wiceadmirał Smoker był przeszczęśliwy, że to nie on będzie składał sprawozdanie z tej kompromitacji.

Raporty Smokera z różnych misji i ekspedycji zawsze, zdaniem Dowództwa, pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Przełożeni, a później ich sekretarze i archiwiści, skarżyli się na wszystko – od fatalnego charakteru pisma, które ktoś dowcipny nazwał kiedyś dymozygzakiem, po iście żołnierską zwięzłość wypowiedzi. Sprawozdania zwykle ograniczały się do „wyruszyliśmy” „załatwiliśmy” i „wróciliśmy” - z całkowitym pominięciem szczegółów zajść. Oczywiście, oficerowie lepiej znający Smokera i jego styl pracy wiedzieli doskonale, że bezpieczniej było nie dopytywać go o szczegóły. Jednak cała Kwatera Główna Marynarki przyjęła z wielką ulgą przejęcie obowiązku raportowania przez Tashigi. Kiedy dowódca G5 z jakichś względów był zmuszony osobiście spisać sprawozdanie, zarówno on cierpiał męki podczas pisania, jak odbiorcy podczas czytania. Nie był to jednak główny powód, dla którego Admirał Sakazuki wezwał go tym razem przed swoje oblicze, zamiast zażądać pisemnego raportu.

\- Nic nie może zostać na piśmie. Nic i nigdzie. – Akainu spojrzał Smokerowi w oczy. – Zrozumiałeś?

Wiceadmirał wzruszył tylko ramionami. Od początku nie chciał tej misji, nie przekonał się do niej w trakcie, a kiedy na koniec wszystko się zawaliło, i to zupełnie nie z jego winy, mógł odczuwać tylko ulgę. Nie ukrywał tego przed Sakazukim.

\- Zdegraduj mnie czy powieś w Impel Down, co tam ci każą te pasożyty ze Świętej Ziemi. Ale nie zmusisz mnie, żebym rozpaczał. – Wilczy, szalony uśmiech zza kłębów dymu. – Tyle mojej ciężkiej pracy zmarnowane. A ja nie mogę przestać się śmiać.

Admirał walnął pięścią w biurko.

\- Weź się w garść, Smoker! Za chwilę naprawdę będziesz wisiał! Ty i cały twój oddział! Co ja mam powiedzieć Niebiańskim Smokom?!

\- Że sami doprowadzili do tej wpadki – odparował tamten. – Myśmy działali zgodnie z planem i nie popełniliśmy żadnych błędów. Powiedz im, że to był chory pomysł i nikogo nie powinno dziwić, że zakończył się kompletną katastrofą.

Sakazuki patrzył posępnie w blat biurka.

\- Powinienem cię naprawdę zdegradować, draniu. Miałeś doprowadzić sprawę do końca! A ty przy pierwszej okazji umyłeś od tego ręce!

Cisza.

Smoker wstał powoli ze swojego krzesła. Czoło miał napięte i zmarszczone, w oczach złowrogo lśnił bunt.

\- A więc jednak zamierzasz zrzucić na mnie odpowiedzialność?! Nic cię nie obchodzi, że to nie była moja wina?! Zrobisz ze mnie kozła ofiarnego, żeby Święta Ziemia miała się na kimś wyżyć?! A może wsadzisz mnie do celi Doflamingo, żeby mógł mi rozszarpać gardło zębami, skoro nie ma już rąk do duszenia ludzi?! Przynajmniej powiedz mi to prosto w oczy!

Cisza.

Admirał Floty zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści. W końcu wyciągnął cygaro, ale zamiast je zapalić, targał tylko bibułę wściekłymi szarpnięciami.

\- Mam wielką ochotę skuć ci pysk i chyba zaraz to zrobię. Ale kozła ofiarnego z ciebie nie zrobię, choć może zasłużyłeś na to? Nie wmawiaj mi, że nic więcej nie mogłeś zrobić. Ty się nigdy nikomu nie podporządkowujesz. Trzeba było skopać agenta i zostać tam, gdzie miałeś być. Dopilnować. Sam dobrze wiesz, że to twoja wina. Ale dostałeś rozkaz z samej góry i – niech cię szlag – wykonałeś go co do literki. Jesteś kryty jak rodowodowa klaczka. Niech cię szlag trafi, Smoker!

Wiceadmirał splunął na podłogę.

\- Pierwszy cię ostrzegłem, że to głupi pomysł.

\- Prawda – przyznał Akainu. – To nawet mam na piśmie. I góra też to wie. Szczerze mówiąc, mogą mieć pretensje tylko do siebie i do Cipher Pol. Ale to ja będę musiał im przedstawić pierdolony raport z zajścia!

\- Nie było cię tam. – Smoker wypuścił niewinne kółeczko z dymu. – Mnie też tam nie było. Marynarka Wojenna nie brała udziału w tej części misji. Tyle. Niech agenci CP się tłumaczą. Najlepiej prosto z celi Doflamingo. Ja składałem wszystkie moje sprawozdania na bieżąco. Chyba jeszcze pamiętasz, jak to się ładnie wszystko kleiło, dopóki nie wtrącili się tamci?

Obaj oficerowie Marynarki zapatrzyli się ponuro w ponadpalany dywan.

Rzeczywiście – chociaż Smoker pracował nad tą misją niechętnie, z nieukrywaną wrogością i gęsto przeklinając, bezbłędnie wypełnił wszystkie swoje zadania. W cztery tygodnie po pierwszym odwiedzeniu Impel Down był już tam z powrotem – tym razem przesiadał się w podróży aż sześć razy i dokładnie się upewnił, że nikt się nie przygląda jego poczynaniom. W międzyczasie pojawiał się zresztą z grupą G5 w różnych odległych lokalizacjach i realizował tam krótkie, ale wybuchowe akcje, aby zaznaczyć swoją obecność w zupełnie innych stronach i przy zupełnie innych zadaniach. Gdzieś schwytali piromana podpalającego kościoły, gdzie indziej wysadzili piracki magazyn broni, a kilka dni spędził Smoker w posiadłości emerytowanego Admirała Sengoku, patrolując okolicę po zgłoszeniu lokalnego aktu wandalizmu. Nikt nie mógł podejrzewać, że równocześnie zajmuje się zupełnie innym zadaniem, które dojrzewało w rzedniejącym kokonie i teraz już przerażająco przypominało człowieka.

Bardzo konkretnego człowieka.

Gdy Smoker dotarł do Impel Down po raz drugi, Diamante już czekał i bez sprzeciwu wsiadł do nieoznakowanej przenośnej więźniarki, którą załadowano na anonimowy stateczek. Szybko dotarli do celu i równie szybko wrócili do twierdzy, gdzie Smoker, choć niechętnie, musiał wziąć udział w rozmowie Diamante z Doflamingo.

\- Doffy… Dooooffy… - Pięć metrów bezlitosnego mordercy mazało się i chlipało w ucięty w łokciu rękaw więźnia. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… To wygląda zupełnie jak ty!

\- Kto by pomyślał – wycedził Doflamingo. – Przestań mnie międlić, durniu, i mów jak człowiek! Czy moje ciało jest gotowe?!

\- Nie ma jeszcze… No wiesz. – Diamante dotknął swojego tatuażu. – Nie ma twarzy. Ale ciało jest już praktycznie gotowe. Na tyle, na ile dało się zmierzyć, ma już pełne trzy metry wzrostu, wszystko się zgadza.

\- Za mało – burknął Niebiański Demon, odwracając z niesmakiem twarz od dawnego podwładnego. Ten zaś co chwilę łapał go to za ramię, to za kolano i pociągał nosem ze wzruszeniem.

\- Ma takie długie ręce… I takie mocarne nogi! Takie właśnie! Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by był tak pięknie zbudowany jak ty, Doffy! To wierna kopia twojego ciała!

Smoker odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Zupełnie nie chciał tu dłużej przebywać. Ale z obrzydzonych prychnięć Doflamingo można było wywnioskować, że on także ma dość tego spotkania.

\- Odwal się, durniu! Akurat ty guzik wiesz o moim ciele!

\- Tyle lat się znamy, Doffy… - Diamante mruczał jak przymilny kot. – Przyglądałem ci się bacznie, mój paniczu. Tylko twoja osoba budzi we mnie tyle miłości. Kiedy zobaczyłem tamto ciało, od razu chciałem… Służyć ci znowu, Doffy. Twoje nowe życie już czeka. I te cudowne, złociste włosy! Pozwolili mi ich dotknąć! Ty nigdy nie pozwalasz, Doffy… Były cudownie miękkie. Sięgają prawie do nosa… Tam, gdzie będzie nos.

\- Więc pierwsze co zrobię, to je zetnę.

Smoker spojrzał przez ramię – Doflamingo przypatrywał się ponuro kikutowi swojej prawej ręki.

\- Jak tylko będę miał obie ręce, żeby to zrobić – poprawił się gorzko. – Odsuń się ode mnie, Diamante, i mów wprost: czy to się uda?

Oficer kiwał gorliwie głową.

\- Widziałem to. Dotykałem. To przepiękne, wspaniałe ciało. Godne ciebie, Doffy!

Donquixote Doflamingo przymknął na chwilę oczy. Gdy je z powrotem otworzył, płonęła w niej zimna determinacja.

\- Doskonale. Wynoś się.

\- Doffy…

\- Precz!

Gdy zostali sami, Doflamingo utkwił spojrzenie w Smokerze.

\- Bierz się do roboty. Pozwalam ci się przy tym dobrze bawić… Póki jeszcze możesz.

Wiceadmirał pewnie podniósł siekierę.

\- Sam tego chciałeś, draniu.

Po wszystkim Smoker musiał jeszcze czekać, aż pod ścisłymi instrukcjami laborantów Vagapunka ludzie Inkwizytora odkażą jego przenośny pojemnik. Przez ten czas zdążył się przespacerować po dziedzińcach fortecy, postać przez chwilę pod Dębem Wisielców, podziękować w duchu Matce Oceanów, że nie skazała go na pracę w tym piekle i poprzeklinać rozkazy, które go tu przywiodły. Potem odzyskał swój cenny ładunek, a z więziennych kuchni odebrał prowiant na drogę i ruszył do portu. Znajomych strażników nigdzie nie było widać, za to natknął się na ludzi, których wcale nie chciał spotykać.

\- Wiceadmirale – powitał go nieznajomy mężczyzna. Pozostali tylko skinęli zdawkowo głowami. Wszyscy mieli na sobie czarne garnitury, a na nich białe płaszcze z emblematem Cipher Pol. Sztywne czarne kapelusze i ciemne okulary na twarzach zdradzały, że agenci nie należą do asów kamuflażu - albo w ogóle nie zawracali sobie głowy ukrywaniem swojej przynależności do tajnych służb. Jedno i drugie nie wróżyło dobrze misji Smokera.

\- Z obcymi bez piwa nie gadam – oznajmił krótko wiceadmirał i postąpił kilka kroków, żeby wyminąć agentów. Ich lider zastąpił mu drogę.

\- Jak widzę, misja idzie znakomicie?

Smoker plunął mu dymem prosto pod idiotyczne okulary.

\- Jestem tu prywatnie.

Drań ani się nie zachwiał, udawał zupełnie nieporuszonego napaścią.

\- I zupełnie prywatnie opuszczasz Impel Down z takim bagażem?

Smoker podsunął mu pod nos koszyk z więziennej kuchni.

\- Jeśli lubisz winogrona, wam też na pewno dadzą. Tylko musicie ładnie poprosić, bo na szantaż i napaść nie zareagują.

\- Wiceadmirale. – Ton głosu nadal był uprzejmy, ale lodowato zimny. – Cieszymy się, że tak znakomicie wypełniasz obowiązki dla Świętej Ziemi. Możesz odetchnąć z ulgą – wkrótce wybawimy cię od tego… ciężaru, który dźwigasz.

\- Odpierdolcie się od moich winogron!

*/*/*

Kiedy bezimienny agent ponownie pojawił się jak diabeł z pudełka przed nosem Smokera, nie dał się już tak łatwo zbyć. Dotarł na bezimienną wyspę tak sprawnie, jakby wyposażono go w mapę i zaznaczono krzyżykiem odpowiedni port. Miał pełnomocnictwa opatrzone świętymi pieczęciami, upoważnienia podpisane przez przedstawicielstwo Światowego Rządu, a także pisemny nakaz bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa dla wszystkich podkomendnych Marynarki Wojennej, od szeregowych po dysponentów Buster Call. Miał certyfikaty zwierzchnictwa wydane przez CPO i, jak zapewnił wiceadmirała, nawet prawo pierwszej nocy, gdyby akurat ten rodzaj perswazji miał skuteczniej zadziałać.

Smoker przeklął go do wszystkich diabłów, zabronił postawić choćby krok w głąb wyspy i natychmiast skontaktował się z Sakazukim, którego akceptacji jakoś dziwnie brakowało w pliku agenckich pełnomocnictw. Admirał Floty po krótkiej wymianie wyzwisk i oskarżeń przyznał w końcu, że zwrócono się do niego po zgodę na przejęcie misji przez agenturę CP0, rzekomo dla lepszego zabezpieczenia obiektu. Kiedy Akainu wyśmiał propozycję i wykopał Cipher Pol za drzwi, ci zwyczajnie obeszli procedurę i u samej góry zdobyli odpowiednie nakazy, do których nie potrzebowali już aprobaty Dowództwa Marynarki Wojennej. Niewątpliwie mieli pełne poparcie ludzi, którzy całą tę misję zaplanowali i wprawili w ruch, skoro w ogóle szczegółowe informacje o celu i przebiegu akcji dostały się w ręce agentury. Kto wymyślił, aby w najbardziej newralgicznym momencie Marynarka przekazała sprawę Cipher Pol, tego Sakazuki nie wiedział, ale podejrzewał go o nieodwracalny zastrzał mózgu. W każdym razie – mleko się rozlało, a cwaniacy z CP0 mieli zamiar zebrać z niego śmietankę. Smoker i bez komentarza Akainu domyślał się, że agenci przedstawią sukces misji jako swój własny i w tym właśnie celu zażądali dostępu do klona i jego twórcy. Sami dostarczą zamówienie Niebiańskim Smokom i sami upomną się o nagrodę.

Smoker spodziewał się za tę misję co najwyżej kąpieli w butach z morskiego kamienia, ale może agenciule CP0 potrafili się lepiej dopraszać o łaski.

Na jego gniewne pytania, jak ma się teraz zachować, Sakazuki rozwrzeszczał się po drugiej stronie linii tak, że ślimakofonowi prawie popękała skorupka, a ostatecznie wykrzyczał, żeby Smoker robił co uważa za stosowne i nie domagał się prowadzenia za rączkę. Na tym skończyły się konsultacje z dowództwem. Agent CP0 nie zamierzał czekać zbyt długo. Wprost wyłożył kawę na ławę – niechże Wiceadmirał odda mu bez protestów Władającego Nise-Nisemono-mi oraz dzieło jego norioku, a rozstaną się jak przyjaciele i nikt do nikogo nie będzie chował urazy.

Nieźle utrafił moment, skurwysyn.

Już kilka dni wcześniej Sobowtórodziciel z należytym pietyzmem oraz całkowitym brakiem entuzjazmu przyjął lewą rękę Niebiańskiego Smoka i wplótł ją w kokon swojego klona. Osnowa na dorodnym, w pełni już ludzkim ciele zaczęła zupełnie już rzednąć, znikać, aż coraz bliżej było pełnej iluzji żywego człowieka. Patrząc z zewnątrz można by przysiąc, że Śpiący Królewicz Donquixote tylko czeka, aż go ktoś obudzi z magicznego snu.

Najwyraźniej agent CP0 nie był wybrańcem przeznaczenia.

Dostał co chciał – oczywiście. Smokera tyle już kosztowało przyjęcie przeklętych rozkazów Dowództwa, że teraz już zupełnie nie był w stanie ich bronić. Wbrew sobie, wbrew wszystkim swoim instynktom, nawet wbrew rozsądkowi, który podpowiadał, że to może się skończyć tylko jakimś nieszczęściem – ale za to ściśle wedle rozkazu – Wiceadmirał Smoker przekazał agentowi Cipher Pol zarówno Władającego, jak i klona. Mężczyzna, promieniując nieukrywaną satysfakcją, przyjął cenny ładunek. Wyciągnął rękę do Sobowtórodziciela, ale ten tylko obojętnie uniósł dłoń, obleczoną w czarną rękawicę.

\- Dopóki to nie będzie gotowe, nikogo nie mogę dotykać.

Wygoloną głowę miał ponurą, oczy podkrążone i niezadowolone, ale bez słowa sprzeciwu wsiadł na pancerny stateczek CP. W chwilę później załadowano tam również klona, który otrzymał własną, komfortową kajutę i łoże godne Niebiańskiego Smoka.

\- Natychmiast kiedy będzie gotowy, masz mnie powiadomić. Połączymy się wtedy z Impel Down i zlecimy… transfer tożsamości.

Odpłynęli – a Smoker i jego ludzie ruszyli za nimi, aby na pirackich wodach zapewnić przynajmniej podstawową eskortę dla cennego statku. Jednak agenci CP0 nie uznawali eskort i konwojów. Przy pierwszej okazji, kiedy na mijanej wyspie dostrzeżono piracką potyczkę, Smoker został odesłany precz - jak mu powiedziano, miał strzec porządku na Nowym Świecie i nie zawracać sobie głowy polityką Świętej Ziemi.

Miał sprzątać gówno po piratach.

Smoker miał już serdecznie dość gówna. Ale skoro powiedziało się „A”, należało też powiedzieć „B”. Powiedział więc to, co powinien.

\- Wedle rozkazu.

Odpłynęli – i tyle ich widział.

Jak się później okazało, mieli doskonały plan. Na trasie podróży wypuścili całą flotyllę identycznych pancernych statków, nie do odróżnienia jeden od drugiego. Każdy był wyposażony w czułe radary i użytkowników Haki Obserwacji, więc nie mógł ich zaskoczyć żaden potencjalnie wrogi obiekt.

Jak mówią – jeśli nie lubisz niespodzianek, nie pchaj się na Nowy Świat.

Agent przysięgał, że napastnicy dosłownie wyroili się znikąd. Nie było ani statku, ani wyspy, z której mogliby przepłynąć wpław. Dowódcy dwóch najbliższych statków opowiadali jeszcze bardziej osobliwe historie – diabelskie światło, potwory obrośnięte futrem, przerażające burze magnetyczne. Agentura przedstawiła później analizę, że konwój pirackich statków przemieszczał się z okolicy sławnego Incydentu X w stronę pobliskiego archipelagu i całkowicie zmiótł z powierzchni morza napotkane statki. Nie sposób było przewidzieć tego pechowego zbiegu okoliczności, a jego ofiarą padł również okręt przewożący dzieło Nise-Nisemono-mi.

Sakazuki dał Smokerowi do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nikt się nie odważył przedstawić górze tej analizy i pełnego raportu z zajścia.

Wiceadmirał nie zamierzał zgłaszać się na ochotnika. Szczegółowe pełnomocnictwa agentury całkowicie zwolniły go z odpowiedzialności – przynajmniej formalnie, bo moralnej odpowiedzialności nie potrafiłby się wyzbyć nigdy. Ale nie zamierzał o tym z nikim dyskutować. Podjął decyzje i poniesie ich konsekwencje na sumieniu – byleby nikt nie próbował siłą wymusić konsekwencji na jego oddziale. W końcu jednak Akainu z wielką niechęcią zapewnił go, że w oczach góry G5 i Smoker są czyści jak łza smoka. Agent CP0 przeżył atak i zeznał prawdę w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, zapewne przy profesjonalnym wsparciu Naczelnego Inkwizytora. Użytkownik Nise-Nisemono-mi został bezlitośnie pocięty przez piratów – jego ciało dowieziono do celu, ale odrodzonego Owocu nadal nikt nie zdołał namierzyć. Klon został podczas ataku niemal przecięty na pół i ciśnięty przez napastników do morza. Podobny los spotkał zresztą większość załogi okrętu – piraci tylko cięli na oślep, wrzucali ludzi do morza i parli dalej w zapamiętaniu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Totalna, nieodwracalna katastrofa.

Smoker wstał z krzesła w gabinecie Admirała Floty.

\- Jak ci następnym razem wpadnie taki śmierdzący pasztet, nie wzywaj do niego mnie.

\- Milcz i wynoś się, Smoker.

\- I nie oczekuj raportów z działania siatki Jokera. Potopię całe to robactwo jeszcze zanim pójdę się upić.

\- Wynoś się wreszcie!

\- Wedle rozkazu.

cdn


	4. Wedle rozkazu

**ROZDZIAŁ 4: WEDLE ROZKAZU**

Kiedy Smoker płynął do Impel Down wprawić misję w ruch, miał ochotę krzyczeć z frustracji. Albo wszystkim, którzy chcieliby słuchać, opowiedzieć o podłości decydentów Światowego Rządu i Niebiańskich Smoków. W głębi ducha marzył, że sprawa się wyda na długo przedtem, nim wysiłki Sobowtórodziciela przyniosą owoce. Że oburzone społeczeństwo wszystkich zamieszanych w ten grząski interes obrzuci kamieniami, tak, jak na to zasłużyli. Oczywiście, wiceadmirał wiedział, że w rzeczywistości ten sekret się nie wyda – choćby dlatego, że w pierwszym rzędzie to on sam sprawował nad nim pieczę. Ale miał większą ochotę wykrzyczeć wszystkie tajne plany w najbliższym porcie i nastawić się na kamienie, niż wkroczyć do Impel Down i wypełnić swoją rolę.

Oczywiście, wszystko wypełnił wedle rozkazu.

Wracał potem z prawą ręką Doflamingo, zapakowaną elegancko w sterylny transporter Vegapunka – i już zupełnie nie miał ochoty komukolwiek wspominać, że brał udział w takim spisku. Za to gorąco pragnął cisnąć przeklęty bagaż do wody na ofiarę dla Matki Oceanów, a najlepiej skoczyć tam w ślad za nim i mieć to wszystko na dobre z głowy.

Oczywiście, nie zrobił tego. Nie uznawał dezercji.

Trochę z obowiązku zmylenia obserwatorów, których agenckie okularki dostrzegał już za swoimi plecami, a trochę z potrzeby duszy, zamiast na docelową wyspę, udał się najpierw do swojej własnej bazy. Potrzebował usiąść na chwilę za biurkiem i mocno, solidnie walnąć w nie głową. Tak raz za razem, dopóki nie pogodzi się z totalną niemocą. Zignorował czekające na niego dokumenty i zagajenia stacjonujących w bazie żołnierzy, zaszył się w swoim gabinecie i zajął się przycinaniem cygar.

\- Kawa i przekąska dla pana, Wiceadmirale. Po podróży trzeba się wzmocnić.

Nie podskoczył na krześle, ale musiał przyznać, że sakramencki Koby coraz lepiej sobie radzi z kamuflowaniem aury. Kuszące zapachy wskazywały, że z pichceniem i parzeniem kawy też radzi sobie doskonale. Czy tak wyglądała przyszłość Marynarki Wojennej? Właściwie, czemu nie? Chłopak był naprawdę utalentowany, a gdy przychodziło co do czego – nieustraszony. Smoker miał tak wielką ochotę wysłać Dowództwo, Flotę i Rząd do diabła, że na pewno nie nadawał się na wzorzec postępowania dla przyszłych kadetów. Dlatego też wykopał Koby’ego z gabinetu, zanim na dobre zaczął się nad sobą użalać. Niech młody zachowa jeszcze przez chwilę jakieś złudzenia, że wypełnia honorową i sprawiedliwą misję dla świata.

Szlag.

Niemal cały dzień Smoker spędził zamknięty na cztery spusty w pokoju, wpatrując się w szklany transporter z ręką Doflamingo. Przeklęte łapsko tkwiło tam sobie wygodnie , a oficer zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że za każdym razem, gdy odwraca od niego oczy, dłoń Niebiańskiego Demona pokazuje mu środkowy palec. Rankiem tak miał dość palców, kawałków ciała i daremnych rozmyślań, że uległ kolejnej potrzebie duszy i wezwał przez ślimakofon Tashigi do przyjazdu, a rękę zamknął w pancernej skrzyni pod łóżkiem. Kolejny dzień upłynął mu na jeszcze bardziej posępnych rozmyślaniach, piciu kubłów kawy i obojętnym podpisywaniu każdego skrawka papieru, który Koby mu podsuwał, wskazując od razu odpowiednią rubryczkę. Być może dowódca zaakceptował w ten sposób zamówienie różowej farby do włosów dla całego oddziału G5, ale niezbyt go to teraz obchodziło.

Różowej farby?

Skojarzenie nie wzięło się znikąd. W otoczeniu Smokera zamiast jednej, przewijały się aż dwie różowe głowy. Wiceadmirał wyrwał się na chwilę z ogarniającej go beznadziei, przybrał w miarę przyjemny wyraz twarzy i uprzejmie powitał pannę Rebekkę z Dressrosy, wnuczkę urzędującego króla, jak wyjaśnił mu spocony i roztrzęsiony Koby. Najwyraźniej po konferencji Światowego Rządu wdrożono rozmaite programy integracji władców między poszczególnymi krajami oraz ich współpracy z organami Rządu, takimi jak Marynarka Wojenna. Stąd też wnuczka króla Riku jako reprezentantka Królestwa Dressrosy aktualnie wizytowała bazę Marynarki, obserwując metody działania żołnierzy i funkcjonowanie całej jednostki.

Kretyn, który wskazał tej panience oddział G5 jako modelową jednostkę Marynarki, powinien dostać bilet w jedną stronę na Punk Hazard.

Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu – dopóki Smoker nie poprzyglądał się dokładniej. Powłóczyste spojrzenia dziewczyny o wiele częściej lądowały na jej ładniutkim przewodniku niż na niechlujnych brutalach z G5. A przejęty niewymownie kapitan Koby pocił się, jąkał i dygotał przy wielu swoich czynnościach służbowych, ale nigdy nie zmienił się w aż tak roztrzęsioną galaretę, jak to się działo pod spojrzeniem Rebekki. Jednym słowem – pod sztandarami Światowego Rządu rozkwitła albo miłość, albo nowy sezon grypowy. Aktualnie takie problemy nie mieściły się w rzeczywistości przygniatającej Smokera upiornym ciężarem, dowódca zostawił więc gościa na głowie Koby’ego i wrócił do gabinetu zamartwiać się dalej.

A kiedy przyjechała Tashigi, zamartwiali się razem.

\- Możemy od razu wrzucić to do morza – zaproponowała mężnie pułkowniczka. Smoker tylko łypnął na nią zza chmury dymu. Dobrze ją wyszkolił. On też zaczął rozmyślania od tego właśnie scenariusza. Ale daleko go to nie doprowadziło.

\- Zadręczą nas za to. Zdegradują, a chłopaków powieszą dla przykładu. A potem i tak wypuszczą Doflamingo i jemu nas oddadzą.

Tashigi opuściła nisko głowę. Ona też miała bliskich ludzi, którzy znaleźliby się na liście nieuchronnej zemsty Niebiańskiego Demona i jego świętych krewniaków.

\- A potem jeszcze by od razu ucięli łeb Sobowtórodzicielowi. Zaczął już hodować klona, więc Nise-nisemono-mi został aktywowany. Czy robota zostanie ukończona, czy nie, oni natychmiast faceta skreślą, żeby odzyskać jego Owoc do następnych klonów.

\- Całkowicie odpada – podsumowała ponuro dziewczyna. – Ale moglibyśmy… Nie wiem… Przeciągnąć to trochę? Wymyślić coś? Dać mu inną rękę?

\- Dałbym ja im rękę. – Smoker wykrzywił się z nienawiścią. – Nawet Gol D. Rogera wolałbym wykopać z grobu i odrodzić. Kogokolwiek. No, może poza Vergo, ale on na szczęście nie ma grobu i nie zostały po nim ręce do wzięcia. Ale nawet gdybym uciął własną rękę i stworzył sobie bliźniaka, skończy się to jeszcze gorzej. Przez tę przeklętą paranoję Doflamingo klon musi przejść przez oględziny. Diamante będzie go wąchał, macał, mierzył i sprawdzał przez lupę, czy co tam będzie chciał. Jeśli cokolwiek wyda mu się podejrzane, znowu będzie po nas. Chyba, że wyczarujesz z rękawa kogoś z trzymetrowym cielskiem, złotymi włoskami Niebiańskiego Smoka i szczerą ochotą do oddania prawej ręki?

\- Nie musi pan się na mnie wyzłośliwiać – mruknęła Tashigi, lekko obrażona. – Przecież ja też wiem doskonale, w jakiej czarnej d…dupie tkwimy.

Lekko się zająknęła wielce, jak na nią, brzydkim słowem, ale już się nie dało tego inaczej nazwać. Teraz to Smoker opuścił nisko głowę. Nie zamierzał się wyżywać na swojej pułkowniczce. To jego samego nachodziły natrętnie myśli – o Niebiańskich Smokach i ludziach od dawna nieżyjących, o odciętych rękach i odciętych głowach, o złotych włosach i powierzchownym podobieństwie. Myśli o tym, jak cholernie niesprawiedliwy był ten świat, który dawał kolejne szanse draniom i wynosił ich na piedestał, a dobrych ludzi gasił jak chwiejne świece i zakopywał w zapomnieniu.

\- Gdyby… Gdyby nie ich przeklęty szantaż… Wiedziałbym, czyją ręką nakarmić tego sobowtóra.

Tashigi zerwała się na baczność. Zdumione oczy aż płonęły za okularami, ręce jej się trzęsły.

\- Ale… Co pan mówi?!

Szlag. Co on gadał?! Jak to się stało, że powiedział to na głos?! Szybko wsadził do ust drugie cygaro , potem trzecie, milcząc ostentacyjnie, ale już było za późno. Pułkownik Tashigi postukała najpierw piętą w dywan, potem paluszkiem w biurko.

\- Słucham!

Szlag. Zasłonił sobie twarz rękami, patrząc żałośnie spomiędzy palców.

\- I tak nic z tego nie będzie… To po co ci to wiedzieć? – mruknął niechętnie. – To tylko taki ponury żart losu. Jest jeden facet… Był. Gość od dawna nie żyje. Nie obraziłby się, gdybym rozkopał jego grób. Prawą rękę oddałby mi nawet za życia, a co dopiero teraz. Sobowtórodziciel zapewniał, że to może być dłoń od truposza, że to nawet łatwiej przeprowadzić klonowanie ze zmarłym.

\- Czy ten facet miał trzy metry wzrostu, długie łapska i blond czuprynę? – spytała krótko Tashigi. Wiceadmirał przymknął na chwilę oczy. Czas trochę zatarł wspomnienia sprzed trzynastu lat. Ale pewnych ludzi się nie zapominało.

\- Miał dokładnie wszystkie niezbędne parametry, wierz mi. Nie byłoby szans, żeby Diamante czy inny oficer Doflamingo odróżnił, czy to ich paniczyk się odradza, czy tamten maminsynek.

\- Maminsynek – powtórzyła wolno dziewczyna. – To… Bliski przyjaciel? – Od razu trafiła bez pudła. Smoker wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie żyje – przypomniał szorstko. – I pozostanie martwy. To wszystko… Przez tę chorą misję częściej o nim ostatnio myślałem, i tyle. Miałby… Był oficerem Marynarki, jak my. Zasłużył na drugą szansę o wiele bardziej niż jego… Niż Doflamingo. Ale nic z tego nie będzie.

Omal nie powiedział za dużo, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. Tashigi nie potrzebowała do szczęścia bajek o dawno zmarłych gamoniach. A już na pewno nie powinna wiedzieć, że ten gamoń był rodzonym bratem Doflamingo. Jeszcze i ją zaczęłyby nękać takie przeklęte myśli, jakie samemu Smokerowi od dawna nie dawały spać. Myśli o ręce wskrzeszanego i ręce kochającego. Myśli o wykiwaniu przeznaczenia. Ale wszystkie one prowadziły tylko do nieuchronnego wniosku: tego się nie da zrobić. Po prostu nie.

Tashigi nadal próbowała kombinować.

\- Moglibyśmy…

\- Nie moglibyśmy – uciął zimno dowódca. – Cipher Pol już śledzi każdy mój krok, a pewnie i twój. Ktoś ze Świętej Ziemi już ich wezwał, żeby dopilnowali roboty. Mogą zrobić nalot-niespodziankę, albo po prostu odebrać nam robotę. Jeśli cokolwiek wyda im się podejrzane, z wielką radością wszystkich nas zabiją i wrzucą do morza. Nie mogę pojechać sobie na wycieczkę, żeby rozkopać parę grobów, bo na wszystkich tylko ściągnę nieszczęście. A ty też nie możesz, bo ci zabraniam. Koniec sprawy.

Rozmyślała przez chwilę, przygryzając wargę.

\- Nasi ludzie…

\- Nie będziemy ich w to wciągać – upomniał ją ostro. – Już i tak są zakładnikami i nawet o tym nie wiedzą. W każdej chwili może być po nich. A poza tym… No weź. G5? To dobre chłopaki, ale chyba przez rok musiałbym im tłumaczyć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Odpada.

\- Odpada – zgodziła się niechętnie. – Ale gdyby… Gdyby ktoś inny pomógł? Gdyby kogoś wtajemniczyć? Może Admirał Fujitora mógłby…?

\- Nie! – Smoker uciął ten pomysł jeszcze bardziej stanowczo. – Nie będę wciągał w taką brudną sprawę żadnego żołnierza Marynarki! Ani oficera, ani nikogo innego! Już wystarczy, że ja mam ochotę pohańbić mundur i ogłosić jawny bunt wobec Admirała Floty. Szlag. Naprawdę mam na to ochotę. Gdybym wezwał ich na pomoc… Ze czterech, pięciu… Mój rocznik z akademii… Dla mnie na pewno by to zrobili. Dalibyśmy jakoś radę, gdybym miał większą grupę. I co potem?! Wszyscy będziemy jeździli na rowerkach z Aokijim, kiedy nas zdegradują?! Nie mogę ich na to narażać. Nikogo nie będę wtajemniczał.

W ponurym milczeniu pili kawę, podjedli sernika. Przeklęty Koby nie tylko wchodził, ale i wychodził zupełnie niezauważenie.

\- W ciągu tygodnia musimy dostarczyć rękę Sobowtórodzicielowi. Ciało się uformuje, załatwimy oględziny. Przez ten czas ty przygotujesz plan ewakuacyjny.

\- Uratujemy Sobowtórodziciela? – upewniła się Tashigi.

\- Jest nasz – odparł krótko Smoker. – Nie poderżnę mu gardła. Właśnie po to potrzebujemy tego czasu między jedną a drugą ręką, żeby wszystko przygotować. Potem, kiedy klon będzie już prawie dojrzały, Cipher Pol na pewno interweniuje, żeby go przejąć. Jeśli będę współpracował, może przeboleją utratę Władającego. Niech przeklęty Doflamingo chociaż raz uratuje komuś życie.

Pokiwali do siebie głowami. Wszystko było jasne. Nic więcej nie zdołają zdziałać. Więc dopili kawę, a potem jeszcze raz spróbowali wymyślić, jak by tu obejść przykrą konieczność.

\- Jeśli wykonamy wszystkie rozkazy, Donquixote Doflamingo odzyska wolność i dostanie nowe życie na Świętej Ziemi. Użytkownik Sobowtórowocu grzecznie położy się, umrze i odda Niebiańskim Smokom ich własność. A my grzecznie wrócimy do bazy i chyba się powiesimy…?

\- Ja ciebie, a ty mnie. Bomba.

\- Super-bomba. Więc co możemy zrobić, żeby się nie musieć wieszać ze wstydu?

\- Proces tworzenia sobowtóra już się zaczął i nie może zostać przerwany, bo wkroczą agenci i sami nas powieszą. Zostawią ten oddział i nas w spokoju tylko wtedy, jeśli dociągniemy dla nich misję aż do drugiego etapu. Więc klon musi dostać swój… Materiał genetyczny . I to odpowiedni, żeby obejrzał go oficer Doflamingo i potwierdził, że wszystko jest w porządku. Do tego czasu Cipher Pol nie zechce się wtrącać, będą tylko obserwować. Potem trzeba podać drugi materiał genetyczny. I sobowtór zacznie dojrzewać.

\- A my go powiesimy i powiemy, że to był wypadek…?

\- I powieszą nas obok niego. A Sobowtórodziciela dowieszą do towarzystwa. Nie widzę sposobu, Tashigi. Po prostu kompletnie nie widzę szansy. Jeśli przynajmniej ten pechowy Władający ma wyjść z tego z życiem, musimy pozwolić, żeby zrobił prawidłową kopię, a potem najpewniej trzeba będzie oddać ją Niebiańskim Smokom. Nie puściliby płazem utraty tak cennego Diabelskiego Owocu, gdyby nawet swojego klona nie dostali. A tak – to może odpuszczą. Może.

\- A pański pomysł z podmianą? Jeśli skopiujemy jakąś inną osobę, może uda się zmylić agentów, a potem zwalić na nich całą winę!

\- Ty będziesz zmylać, a ja zwalać?

Cisza.

Resztki ciasta leżały nietknięte na talerzach. Oboje oficerowie wpatrywali się ponuro w blat biurka.

\- Jest nas tylko dwoje, Tashigi. A to już i tak za dużo, bo ty w ogóle nie powinnaś uczestniczyć w żadnej nielegalnej akcji.

\- I sam pan chce wisieć?! Samemu?!

\- Ja… Faktycznie jakoś odwykłem.

\- Więc niech się pan nie wygłupia już z tym powinno-nie powinno. To nasza wspólna misja i wspólna sprawa. Nielegalne jest tylko to draństwo, które Dowództwo kazało panu popełnić. Jesteśmy oficerami Marynarki Wojennej. Mamy obowiązek ocalić co się da z każdego draństwa.

\- Ocalimy jednego faceta. Ale przynajmniej nikt już nie wykorzysta jego Owocu do takich machloi. A reszta… Kompletnie nie widzę szans, Tashigi. Ludzie, którzy mogliby nam pomóc… Nie powinni się w to mieszać. Nie wciągnę nikogo w takie bagno. Jesteśmy sami, a całe Cipher Pol patrzy nam na ręce. Żeby coś zdziałać… Żeby wrzucić rękę Doflamingo do morza i zrobić innego sobowtóra, potrzeba byłoby w tydzień objechać pół Nowego Świata. Potrzebowalibyśmy do tego całego oddziału ludzi. Albo… Albo przynajmniej grupy. Ale to by musiała być grupa, której mógłbym zaufać. Chodzi o życie twoje i wszystkich durniów z G5. Gdybym kogoś wezwał do pomocy, musiałbym być pewny, że tak samo mu zależy na tej sprawie jak i mnie. I że ma kompletnie wywrócone pod sufitem, jak my. A takich ludzi… Nie mam ich wielu. Nie mogę ich poprosić o pomoc. Po prostu nie.

\- Jednym słowem – działamy wedle rozkazu.

\- Niechby ich szlag trafił za te rozkazy. Ja… Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie kusi, Tashigi. Żeby wrzucić to łapsko do morza, a kiedy pojadę po drugie, uciąć Doflamingo łeb zamiast ręki. Żeby zrobić cokolwiek. Zatopić całe Cipher Pol razem ze sobowtórem, jak już go sobie zabiorą. Ale nie mam żadnej nadziei, że góra oszczędzi moich ludzi, jeśli wywinę taki numer. Oboje musielibyśmy mieć alibi niezłomne jak dupa Buddy. Inaczej Smoki każą powiesić na rejach każdego, kto kiedykolwiek podał mi rękę. Tak dla przykładu.

Tashigi kiwała ponuro głową. Nie było innego rozwiązania, jak tylko ożywić przeklętego klona Doflamingo. Kiedy agenci Cipher Pol wbiją już w niego pazury, może jakoś uda się wykraść Sobowtórodziciela i sfingować wypadek na morzu. Poprzedni Dowódca Oddziału pozostawił mnóstwo praktycznych porad na ten temat w swoich raportach. Chociaż raz przydadzą się do czegoś dobrego. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięści. Chciała zrobić więcej. Chciała jakoś powstrzymać tę koszmarną misję. Chciała ocalić wszystkich, a powiesić tylko tego, który najbardziej na to zasłużył. Ale wiedziała już, że prawdziwe życie nie gwarantuje sprawiedliwości. Trzeba o nią walczyć – i nie zawsze można zwyciężyć.

Koby podsunął jej talerzyk herbatników.

\- Może przekąskę?

Odmówiła, rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie. Coraz bardziej przesadzał z tym naruszaniem cudzej prywatności. Co on sobie myślał? Wiceadmirał nawet już podniósł na intruza pięść, ale Koby dzielnie patrzył mu prosto w oczy, manifestując uczciwe zamiary. Czy ostał się na tym świecie jeszcze ktoś uczciwy? Smoker machnął ręką i wygonił kapitana precz. Ani on, ani Tashigi nawet się za młodzieńcem nie obejrzeli. On za to zatrzymał się w progu i przez długą chwilę spoglądał na starszych stopniem oficerów, pogrążonych w ponurej beznadziei nad niedojedzonym ciastem. Ręce różowowłosego kapitana coraz mocniej dygotały. W końcu wyszedł bezszelestnie na korytarz, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi gabinetu. Za rogiem już czekała na niego Rebecca. Przytupywała stópką w podłogę, jej bystre oczy ciskały niecierpliwe iskry.

\- Więc?! Więc?!

Koby nabrał głęboko powietrza. Bardzo, bardzo głęboko. A potem podjął decyzję.

\- Zrobimy to.

*/*/*

Koby miał skłonności do pedanterii, a Rebecca była cwaną sztuką. Kiedy zabrali się za coś we dwoje – musiał być porządek. Dopilnowali więc, żeby żołnierze G5 mieli mnóstwo roboty w odległych zakątkach bazy. Nie będzie zbędnego chaosu i ciekawskich uszu. Na wszelki wypadek Rebecca odgrodziła całe piętro szlabanami, a Koby wyłożył w kantynie pięć skrzynek piwa, żeby podwładni Smokera nie wystawili stamtąd nosa aż do wieczora. Wreszcie można było uznać, że najbliższa okolica centrum komunikacyjnego była całkowicie pusta i bezpieczna przed potencjalnym podsłuchiwaniem.

Można było zaczynać.

Koby spocił się jak mysz jeszcze zanim to zrobili, ale Rebecca trzymała go cały czas na rękę i wcale nie narzekała. Oczy jej błyszczały, policzki zaróżowiły się z przejęcia.

\- Na pewno dobrze robimy! – pocieszała towarzysza. – Lucy każdemu pomoże.

\- Zawsze! – Koby poprawił okulary, pociągnął nosem, pokiwał głową . – Ja… To, co tam usłyszałem, nie ma prawa się wydarzyć. Nigdy. Ale nie ma sposobu, żeby to zatrzymać. Ja nic nie potrafię zrobić, żeby to zmienić. – Opuścił nisko głowę, upokorzony. – Ale… Luffy-san zawsze potrafi zadziałać. On zawsze robi to, co trzeba. Więc… Musimy przynajmniej spróbować go zapytać!

Rebecca zachichotała i poklepała kapitana pocieszająco po kolorowej bandanie.

\- Lucy lepiej sobie radzi z działaniem niż z odpowiadaniem na pytania… Ale jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście miałby zrobić to, co trzeba, to na pewno on.

Koby patrzył na wojskowy wideoślimakofon coraz bardziej zdeterminowanym wzrokiem. Kiedyś przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie sprzeniewierzy się ideałom Marynarki Wojennej. Że będzie rzetelnie i posłusznie wypełniał wszystkie otrzymane rozkazy, choćby miał zapłacić własnym życiem – w podzięce za to, że udało mu się odmienić swój żałosny los i spełnić nierealną, zdawałoby się, ambicję osiągnięcia oficerskiego stopnia w Marynarce Wojennej. Teraz, po pierwszych latach służby, nauczył się już, że wierność ideałom czasami oznaczała naginanie poleceń służbowych. Rozkazy z Dowództwa nie zawsze wynikały z służenia sprawiedliwości, za to bardzo często z zaleceń Światowego Rządu i Niebiańskich Smoków. Koby miał jednak za sobą lata oglądania świata z pirackiego rynsztoka i nie idealizował wartości służby wojskowej. Wybrał tę ścieżkę świadomy jej niedoskonałości – i zamierzał na tej ścieżce pozostać. Służyć ponad wszystko własnym ideałom – choć czasem wewnętrzny instynkt nakazywał mu w tym celu wystąpić przeciwko marynarskiej dyscyplinie, jak wtedy, pod Impel Dawn. Tutaj młody kapitan nie spodziewał się napotkać takich dylematów. Załatwiając sobie skierowanie do G5, miał zamiar wykorzystać dawną siatkę podwładnych Jokera dla potrzeb agencji SWORD. A prywatnie - z daleka popodziwiać wiceadmirała Smokera, który cieszył się sławą najbardziej praworządnego drania Floty – i niezrównanego pięściarza, oczywiście. Od pierwszych dni pracy w bazie zwariowanego oddziału Koby tylko utwierdził się w swoim podziwie i szacunku dla Smokera. Ten oficer z niewyparzoną gębą był tak przyzwoitym facetem, że nawet jego sakramencki temperament zadymiarza tylko dodawał mocy honorowym postępkom. Tym większym szokiem była dla Koby’ego obecna sytuacja – widzieć niezłomnego Smokera w załamaniu było jakby pęknięciem wszystkich fundamentów rzeczywistości. Jeśli nawet dowódca G5 nie był w stanie znaleźć słusznego rozwiązania i musiał poddać się niegodziwym rozkazom… Cóż dobrego mogło jeszcze czekać ten świat?

I wtedy właśnie z nieba spadła codzienna gazeta, na której okładce szczerzył się pełną gębą piracki kapitan Monkey D. Luffy.

Długie dywagacje o Incydencie X z udziałem przyszłego Króla Piratów i jego współpracowników wlały nowego ducha w serce Koby’ego. A tuż przedtem na obiecaną wizytację zjechała do bazy G5 panienka Rebecca. Wszystkie artykuły o Słomkowym Kapeluszu z wielką radością przeczytała Koby’emu na głos nie raz, ale nawet trzy razy. Jakby wiedziona nieomylnym kobiecym instynktem, szczególnie zwracała uwagę na te fragmenty, które i kapitana nadzwyczajnie podniosły na duchu. Zupełnie jakby to Luffy-san stanął tuż obok, serdecznie pośmiał się z dylematów przyjaciela i zapewnił go, że jeszcze można uratować sytuację i postąpić słusznie. Aż w końcu nieszczęsny Koby pękł, nie wytrzymał i wyjawił Rebece, starannie omijając szczegóły, że starsi oficerowie G znaleźli się oto w strasznej, okrutnej matni. Chyba tylko taki cud, jakie czasem wysypywał ze swojego kapelusza Luffy-san, mógłby uratować ich honor i losy świata.

Może trochę przesadził z tymi losami świata, ale niewiele.

W końcu chodziło o przeklętego Doflamingo – ale tego już dziewczynie nie powiedział. W ogóle nie wdawał się w żadne detale – ona zaś nie zadawała żadnych pytań. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy nad gazetą ze zdjęciem Słomkowego Kapelusza Luffy’ego – jak wtedy, za pierwszym razem. A w oczach Rebekki znowu błysnął diablik.

\- Koby-kun! Chodź, poknujemy!

Jeszcze trochę się pozastanawiali. Koby jeszcze przez dzień-dwa podsłuchiwał rozmowy Smokera i Tashigi, wałkujących temat po kilka razy od nowa z marnym niestety efektem. Wzruszało go, że tak naprawdę nie bronili mu do siebie dostępu, że zaakceptowali go jako „swojego” człowieka. Być może to, co rozważał, było haniebną zdradą tego zaufania. Być może wszystko obróci się wniwecz, a oni znienawidzą go i już zawsze będą nim gardzić jak najgorszą pluskwą. Ale teraz, kiedy nie tylko chciał być, ale też czuł, że już stał się „jednym z nich” – nie potrafił pozostać biernym. Jeśli mógł zrobić cokolwiek, co by zachwiało patową sytuacją Smokera – musiał spróbować. Wiedział, że podejmuje szaloną próbę, która stała w zupełnej sprzeczności z żołnierską praworządnością. Smoker z własnej inicjatywy nigdy by nie podjął takiego działania. Ale może zechce skorzystać z furtki, którą otworzy Koby? Może da się jeszcze coś, cokolwiek zrobić, żeby Niebiański Demon pozostał na zawsze w klatce?

Rebecca wciąż miała koszmary o jego roześmianej gębie i różowych piórach.

Instynkt podpowiadał kapitanowi, że trzeba działać, a w braku rozsądnych rozwiązań można sięgnąć po te bardziej szalone. Takie, jak konsultacja z piratem, który pierwszy zrzucił przeklętego Doflamingo z tronu, kiedy Marynarka Wojenna biernie patrzyła na cierpienia mieszkańców Dressrosy. Gazety akurat teraz rozpisały się o Słomkowych Kapeluszach i wskazywały nawet obszar, gdzie przebywali. Koby nie wierzył w znaki, ale jak najbardziej wierzył w szczęśliwe zrządzenia losu. Nie wolno było ich marnować. Podjął w końcu decyzję – wolał ponieść wszelkie jej konsekwencje, niż stać bezczynnie z boku.

\- Połącz się ze statkiem Słomkowych Kapeluszy – poprosił drżącym głosem Rebekkę. – A ja pobiegnę po wiceadmirała i panią pułkownik.

Kiedy wybiegł, Rebecca przygryzła wargę. Miała nadzieję, że nie ściągnie na nikogo nieszczęścia, łącząc piracki okręt z bazą Marynarki Wojennej. Ale to Lucy zawsze pierwszy spieszył innym z pomocą. Koby sprawdził już w dawnych raportach, że Smoker i Słomkowe Kapelusze wielokrotnie stykali się ze sobą, jednak nie pałali do siebie szczególną nienawiścią. A więc – raz kozie śmierć. Trzeba czasem podejmować ryzyko. Jak jej mama, kiedy pierwszy raz wzięła za rękę Kyrosa Mordercę. Żołnierzyk… Znaczy, tata da jej do wiwatu, jeśli to wszystko się zawali! Cała nadzieja w Lucym.

Ślimak zaczął mozolnie nawiązywać połączenie.

To… Nie było zbyt mądre, musiała to przyznać. Nie wszyscy oficerowie Marynarki Wojennej byli tak honorowi jak Admirał Fujitora. A do ich obowiązków należało zabijanie piratów, nie rozmówki wideo z nimi. Ale… Koby takim zrozpaczonym wzrokiem patrzył na zamknięte drzwi gabinetu wiceadmirała. Po prostu musiała wziąć go za rękę i coś zrobić!

Ekran rozjaśnił się – ukazała się znajoma twarz.

\- Halohalo? To ja, Monkey D. Luffy! Zostanę królem piratów! Kto do mnie dzwoni?

\- AAAAA! Lucy! Kochany Lucy! Witaj!

Rebecca omal się nie rozpłakała z radości. Uśmiech Słomkowego Kapelusza jak magiczne zaklęcie rozwiał wszystkie jej wątpliwości. Obciągnęła błękitną sukienkę, odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Rebecca! Witaj! Witaj! Jak miło cię widzieć ! – Słomkowy Kapelusz aż się wyszczerzył do przyjaciółki. – Jak fajnie, że dzwonisz! Macie wideoślimaki w pałacu?

Ach. Jak by mu delikatnie powiedzieć, skąd właściwie dzwoni…? Dziewczyna spoważniała. Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie jestem w pałacu. Ja… My… Przeczytaliśmy o was w gazecie. O incydencie X. Od razu wiedziałam, że to znak. Napisali, że jesteś niedaleko, Lucy. I że kapitan Law jest z tobą! To musiał być znak. Musieliśmy do ciebie zadzwonić, Lucy.

\- Cieszę się! – zapewnił Luffy.

\- My, czyli kto? – zapytał od razu Law. Minę miał, jak to on, sceptyczną i nieufną. Rebecca zawahała się lekko – ale w międzyczasie do pokoju wśliznął się Koby. Dziewczyna odsunęła się, żeby piraci mogli go zobaczyć przez wideoślimaka. Kapitan nabrał oddechu – i od razu wyrzucił z siebie potok nerwowych słów.

\- Wybacz mi, Luffy-san! Musiałem! Na tym świecie tylko ty zawsze postąpisz słusznie! Napisali, że jesteś razem z kapitanem Lawem. Musiałem zadzwonić! Luffy-san… Tylko o jedno cię proszę: musisz postąpić słusznie!

\- Dobra! – zgodził się natychmiast Słomkowy Kapelusz. – Ale fajnie cię widzieć! Co słychać w Marynarce Wojennej?

\- Marynarka?! – nasrożył się Trafalgar Law. – Co tu się dzieje?! Z kim my rozmawiamy?!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył na to odpowiedzieć, drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się z rozmachem i wmaszerował do środka wiceadmirał Smoker.

\- Nienawidzę, kurwa, piratów!

Zapadła cisza.

Koby i Rebecca uciekli do kąta, nakryli różowe głowy rękami i udawali, że ich nie ma. Nadchodzącą za Smokerem Tashigi zamurowało jeszcze przed progiem i utkwiła tam jak sparaliżowana. Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy zaczął się śmiać i poturlał się gdzieś poza zasięg wideoślimaka. Przez chwilę tylko oniemiały, zszokowany Smoker i nasępiony Trafalgar Law patrzyli sobie w oczy.

\- Nawzajem dzień dobry, kolego Biały Łowco – mruknął aksamitnie Chirurg Śmierci. – Widzę, że ktoś obudził się dzisiaj w jeszcze gorszym humorze niż ja.

Smoker przez dłuższą chwilę tylko na niego patrzył. Nawet nie łypnął na strwożonego kapitana Koby’ego ani nie zwrócił uwagi na Słomkowego Kapelusza, który wrócił i podskakiwał, machając do oficerów obiema rękami na znak radości.

Cygaro spadło na podłogę.

Wiceadmirał zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że najpierw rozgryzł cygaro, a gdy już spadło, rozkrwawił sobie wargę. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w Trafalgara Law, jakby przez wideoślimaka chciał wypalić mu dziurę w czole.

\- Ze wszystkich pirackich łajz akurat ty. – Pokręcił głową. – Pieprzona ręka przeznaczenia gmera w mojej bazie.

Law zmrużył oczy w złowrogie szparki.

\- Nie wiem czego chcecie od nas, ale wybij sobie z głowy…

\- Trzymałeś moje serce w ręce.

Cisza.

Groźny Chirurg Śmierci jakby się odrobinę stropił.

\- Przecież ci je oddałem? – Wzruszył ramionami, wysunął podbródek. – Mam żałować?

\- Trzymałeś moje serce w ręce. I oddałeś. – Wiceadmirał pokiwał głową. – Nie wystawiłeś mnie do wiatru. I ciągle trzymasz ze Słomkowym. Musisz mieć kompletnie poprzestawiane pod sufitem.

Law przewrócił oczami.

\- Kolego Biały Łowco… Zaglądałeś ostatnio pod swój sufit?!

\- Mówisz, że wstałeś dzisiaj lewą nogą? – Smoker postąpił o krok bliżej ekranu. W oczach błysnęło mu coś zimnego i gorzkiego. – W zasadzie… Jako oficer marynarki, mam obowiązek gnębić wszystkich piratów. Żadnej pirackiej łajzy nie oszczędzać. Więc chyba powinienem cię pognębić?

Jeszcze raz pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się trochę bezradnie dookoła. Koby i Rebekka schowali się głębiej w kąt, ale Tashigi natychmiast przemogła swoje osłupienie. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy ramieniu Smokera. Spojrzenie ostentacyjnie wbiła w podłogę, ale plecy wyprostowała na baczność jak przy apelu.

\- Ja zawsze z panem – oznajmiła z mocą. Dowódca pokiwał powoli głową.

\- No to razem pójdziemy do piekła.

Pirat po drugiej stronie łącza zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co się…

\- Chirurgu Śmierci. – Smoker powoli wyłowił zza pazuchy nowe cygaro. – Coś ci opowiem. A ty zrozumiesz, że twój dzień do tej pory wcale nie był taki zły. Tak właśnie zrobię. Regulamin nakazuje nam gnębić wszystkich piratów. No to niech im będzie wedle rozkazu… Bo tobie się ta opowieść zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie spodoba.

cdn


	5. Ręka przeznaczenia

ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY: RĘKA PRZEZNACZENIA

Po kolejnej naradzie z Tashigi Smoker zupełnie już się poddał i uznał, że przeznaczenie sprzyja tym razem wyłącznie przeklętemu Doflamingo. Aby nie narażać żołnierzy z G5 ani samego Sobowtórodziciela, konieczne było doprowadzenie do końca procesu klonowania. Zwyczajnie nie było sposobu, żeby uchronić wszystkich bliskich przed paskudztwem, które wylałoby się na nich, gdyby niebiański sobowtór przepadł przedwcześnie. Trzeba go będzie wystękać, wykluć, wysiedzieć – czy co tam się miało stać, żeby wyrósł i straszył obmierzłym uśmieszkiem Doflamingo. Uratowanie życia Sobowtórodzicielowi było jedynym obywatelskim nieposłuszeństwem, na jakie Smoker z Tashigi mogli sobie pozwolić. Najprościej będzie je zatuszować, kiedy agenci CP0 pojawią się, żeby przejąć projekt. Wtedy oni sami również dołożą starań, żeby pominąć i zbagatelizować tę kwestię w raportach dla Niebiańskich Smoków, aby wywrzeć jak najlepsze wrażenie na mocodawcach. Same korzyści. Może kiedyś będzie inna okazja pozbyć się zarazy zwanej Donquixote Doflamingo? Może ktoś nieżyczliwy nakarmi drania trucizną? Może Matka Oceanów zdzieli go piorunem?

Może świat się skończy już pojutrze i będzie święty spokój?

Nie będzie nadziei ani spokoju dla sumienia Smokera, wiedział to. Już kiełkowało mu pod skórą postanowienie, aby zdziałać coś jeszcze – może wysłać anonimowy donos do rywalizujących z siatką Jokera pirackich gangów? Może skombinować Błysk-Błyskawicowoc i przekonać jego Władającego, żeby wymierzył w Świętą Ziemię i dobrze celował? Coś trzeba będzie zrobić. Ale na razie trzeba pogodzić się z koniecznością.

\- Wracamy do roboty, Tashigi. Mamy misję do ogarnięcia.

Pokiwali do siebie głowami, odsunęli talerzyki po cieście. I właśnie wtedy do gabinetu wpadł roztrzęsiony kapitan Koby.

\- A… Panie Wiceadmirale, pilna rozmowa z dowództwa na wideoślimaku! Bardzo pilnie chcą z wami rozmawiać! Jakiś… Jakiś nowy koncept w sprawie piratów!

Tashigi skrzywiła się, Smoker zaklął.

\- Teraz jeszcze bardziej będą się certolić z przeklętymi piratami?!

Ale Koby już wybiegł i pognał do pokoju komunikacyjnego. Smoker ruszył za nim, międląc w zębach przekleństwa. Mało mu zwalili na głowę?! Może jeszcze jakieś inne brudne interesy miał załatwić dla Piratów Doflamingo?! Niech ich szlag wszystkich trafi! Tym razem nie będzie się silił na dyplomację.

\- Nienawidzę, kurwa, piratów! – wykrzyczał od razu, wpadając do pomieszczenia. Niech Sakazuki, czy ktokolwiek to był, wsadzi to sobie w swój admiralski tyłek.

Cisza.

Z ekranu wideoślimaka wpatrywały się w Smokera znajome twarze. I żadna z nich nie miała zupełnie nic wspólnego z Admiralicją.

\- Shishishishihihi! – Słomkowy Kapelusz Monkey D. Luffy wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem, jakby spotkała go najprzyjemniejsza niespodzianka tygodnia. Aż się ze śmiechu przewrócił i zniknął z kadru. Ale Chirurg Śmierci Trafalgar D. Water Law z typową dla siebie skwaszoną miną jakoś nie próbował znikać.

Chyba to nie był sen.

\- Nawzajem dzień dobry, kolego Biały Łowco – mruknął aksamitnie pirat. – Widzę, że ktoś obudził się dzisiaj w jeszcze gorszym humorze niż ja.

To działo się naprawdę. Smoker widział przed sobą ostatniego człowieka, którego by się spodziewał. Piracką łajzę. Drania spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Przestępcę, który wykiwał system Shichibukai.

Który wypowiedział wojnę Familii Donquixote.

Trafalgar Law. A z nim Słomkowy Skubaniec, który pobił Doflamingo i oddał go Marynarce Wojennej, kiedy jak zwykle przyszła na gotowe. Zaprzysiężeni nieprzyjaciele Familii i jej Niebiańskiego Demona. Skąd i jak ze wszystkich szumowin świata akurat oni? Czy to jakaś kolejna kpina losu, wymierzona w sumienie Smokera? Czy nawet przeznaczenie uważało, że powinien wyspowiadać się tym ludziom? Obnażyć paskudztwo, na które skazała go lojalność Marynarce Wojennej? Czy powinien im donieść, że cała ich determinacja i poświęcenie pójdą zaraz na marne, bo Święta Ziemia zażyczyła sobie swojego marnotrawnego syna z powrotem?

Nagle dotarło do niego, że może właśnie to powinien zrobić.

Sakazuki kazał mu pracować dla piratów. Matko Oceanów, daj znak. Smoker zaciskał pięści, zęby, pokruszył cygaro, pogryzł sobie wargę do krwi, gapił się na Lawa jak na senne widziadło, zaś myśli w głowie pojawiały się i uciekały jak dym. A jeśli to było właściwe rozwiązanie? Zostawić piratów innym piratom? Chirurg Śmierci i Słomkowy Kapelusz raz już walczyli przeciwko Doflamingo do samego końca. Za drugim razem też nie odpuszczą. Gdyby poznali prawdę, popłynęliby nawet na kraniec świata, żeby utopić przeklętego sobowtóra i wszystkie ślady po nim. Ci dwaj nie pozwoliliby Niebiańskiemu Demonowi znowu pofrunąć. A już na pewno nie Law.

\- Ze wszystkich pirackich łajz akurat ty. – Wiceadmirał pokręcił głową. – Pieprzona ręka przeznaczenia gmera w mojej bazie.

Jeszcze wczoraj sam dałby sobie w pysk za myśl o współpracy z piratami. Ale dzisiaj… Kiedy tylko ta myśl się pojawiła, nagle wszystko stało się obrzydliwie proste. Szlag. Przecież nie można było ufać piratom. To łajzy bez sumienia i szumowiny nieznające lojalności. Zwłaszcza ten Law z zakazaną gębą. Przecież on wyrwał Smokerowi serce!

I oddał je z powrotem bez jednego skaleczenia.

Kłamał i narażał własne życie, ale serca Smokera nie powierzył wrogom. Wyrwał je i trzymał w ręce – a potem je oddał. Przeklęty podstępny Law. A Słomkowy Kapelusz? Rechotał teraz jak pijana żaba i wymachiwał rękami. Ten to dopiero była łajza spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Przychodził – i wypowiadał, a potem zwyciężał kolejne wojny o sprawiedliwość i wolność. Smoker mógł tylko o tym marzyć i patrzeć z daleka, jak piraci odwalają robotę za Marynarkę Wojenną. Tymczasem Niebiańskie Smoki mogły sobie nadużywać Marynarki jak tylko chciały. Na ich widzimisię Sakazuki wprost kazał Smokerowi współpracować z piratami.

A tutaj pojawił się ten jedyny pirat, który dosłownie miał kiedyś serce Smokera na dłoni – i nie nadużył tej przewagi.

Po drugiej stronie ekranu Law zmrużył oczy w złowrogie szparki.

\- Nie wiem czego chcecie od nas, ale wybij sobie z głowy…

\- Trzymałeś moje serce w ręce.

Cisza.

Groźny Chirurg Śmierci jakby się odrobinę stropił.

\- Przecież ci je oddałem? – Wzruszył ramionami, wysunął podbródek. – Mam żałować?

\- Trzymałeś moje serce w ręce. I oddałeś. – Wiceadmirał pokiwał głową. – Nie wystawiłeś mnie do wiatru. I ciągle trzymasz ze Słomkowym. Musisz mieć kompletnie poprzestawiane pod sufitem.

Law przewrócił oczami.

\- Kolego Biały Łowco… Zaglądałeś ostatnio pod swój sufit?!

\- Mówisz, że wstałeś dzisiaj lewą nogą? – Smoker postąpił o krok bliżej ekranu. Determinacja, która go ogarnęła, była zimna i gorzka. Ale nie smakowała tak parszywie, jak bezradność, którą czuł wcześniej. – W zasadzie… Jako oficer marynarki, mam obowiązek gnębić wszystkich piratów. Żadnej pirackiej łajzy nie oszczędzać. Więc chyba powinienem cię pognębić?

Jeśli mu powie – faktycznie pognębi go raz a dobrze… Znowu pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się półprzytomnie dookoła – zdążył już zapomnieć, gdzie się znajduje i kto z nim jest. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Koby i Rebecca schowali się głębiej w kąt, ale z nimi jeszcze zdąży się policzyć. Potrzebował jakiejś jednej, ostatniej iskry – impulsu, który pozwoli mu ostatecznie się przemóc. Jak na zawołanie, Tashigi przezwyciężyła swoje osłupienie i mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy ramieniu Smokera. Spojrzenie ostentacyjnie wbiła w podłogę, ale plecy wyprostowała na baczność jak przy apelu.

\- Ja zawsze z panem – oznajmiła z mocą. Dowódca pokiwał powoli głową.

\- No to razem pójdziemy do piekła.

Powie im. Niech z tym zrobią co chcą. Niech go wyśmieją i pójdą precz – będzie miał gorzką nauczkę, ale przynajmniej zostanie satysfakcja, że spróbował. Byłby większą łajzą, wypełniając posłusznie rozkazy Świętej Ziemi, niż zdradzając sekrety Marynarki piratom. Dopóki chodziło o tych dwóch piratów… Nie narażą bezmyślnie jego ludzi, rozpowiadając sekrety. Na pewno nie Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy. On nigdy nie poświęcał niewinnych ludzi – czy to cywilów, czy żołnierzy Marynarki Wojennej.

Nie tak, jak Admirał Floty.

W najgorszym razie nikt nic nie zrobi i zostanie wszystko jak było. Ale może Smoker przekona te szumowiny, żeby jeszcze raz zrobiły na świecie porządek. Stanie mu to kością w gardle – ale nawet ich o to poprosi, jeśli będzie trzeba. A jeżeli się zgodzą…

Nie, nie.

Wystarczy, że się zgodzą na to jedno. Nie prosi się ludzi o rzeczy bardziej nawet szalone niż utopienie Niebiańskiego Demona. Prawda?

Pirat po drugiej stronie łącza zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co się…

\- Chirurgu Śmierci. – Smoker powoli wyłowił zza pazuchy nowe cygaro. – Coś ci opowiem. A ty zrozumiesz, że twój dzień do tej pory wcale nie był taki zły. Tak właśnie zrobię. Regulamin nakazuje nam gnębić wszystkich piratów. No to niech im będzie wedle rozkazu… Bo tobie się ta opowieść zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie spodoba.

*/*/*

Usiedli po obu stronach ekranu, Smoker z Tashigi na wojskowych krzesłach z brezentu, piraci po swojej stronie na jakichś siedziskach. Słomkowy Kapelusz od razu przysunął sobie talerz z przekąskami.

\- Z czym ci pomóc, Dymek? – spytał serdecznie. – Masz taką minę, że chyba ci sporo leży na wątrobie!

\- Ty mi najbardziej leżysz na wątrobie. – Smoker dmuchnął dymem w ekran. – Ale ostatnio… Mam gorsze problemy.

\- Gorsze od niego? – Law przewrócił oczami. – No to rzeczywiście koniec świata się zbliża.

Smoker spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Donquixote Doflamingo – powiedział krótko.

Ach.

Tylko dwa słowa, ale wystarczyło, żeby kompletnie zwarzyć atmosferę. Oczywiście. Uśmiech Słomkowego wydłużył się w podkówkę, a Law poderwał się i nastawił pięści do ekranu, jakby chciał Smokerowi wbić w oczy swoje wymowne tatuaże.

\- Tkwi w łańcuchach w celi na dnie oceanu! I ma tam zostać, aż zdechnie! Chyba potraficie zatrzymać w więzieniu jednego drania?! Co?!

\- Ten drań ma lepsze koneksje niż wszyscy oficerowie Marynarki razem wzięci – przypomniał mu kwaśno Smoker. – Upomniano się o niego… Ci z góry, którzy są ponad tymi, którzy są nade mną.

\- Niebiańskie Smoki! – Law zacisnął pięści. – Wiedziałem, że to, co mi powiedział, jest prawdą, że naprawdę należał do nich, ale… Sądziłem, że poznali się na nim! Że wykluczyli go na dobre! Przecież właśnie za to nienawidził całego świata! Za pozbawienie go miejsca na Świętej Ziemi!

\- Wyluzuj, Torao. – Słomkowy Kapelusz poklepał towarzysza po ramieniu. – Mingo gnije w Impel Down i nawet nosa nie wystawi na zewnątrz. Dymek nie pozwoli mu na to. Prawda, Dymek?

W okrągłych oczyskach chłopaka widać było pełne przekonanie, że Smoker postąpi jak należy. Wiceadmirał przez chwilę zupełnie już nie wiedział, komu najbardziej pragnie dać w pysk? Słomkowemu Skubańcowi? Sobie samemu? Doflamingo?

A, Sakazukiemu. Z pewnością Sakazukiemu.

Przez chwilę oficer pocieszał się wizją wbijania Admirałowi Floty pięści prosto w twarz – za to, że przez przeklęte rozkazy Smoker musiał się wstydzić sam siebie i rozczarowywać nawet takie pirackie łajzy. Ale skoro już zdecydował się mówić, nie zamierzał dłużej zwlekać.

\- Uciszcie się na chwilę i posłuchajcie. Powiem wam, co te dranie wykombinowały.

Piraci pochylili się jeszcze bliżej do ekranu, a Koby i Rebecca ostrożnie wystawili głowy z kąta, nadstawiając uszu. Smoker przez chwilę milczał, zaskoczony dziwnym uczuciem. Właśnie powiedział o Niebiańskich Smokach „dranie” w obecności dwóch elitarnych piratów, szpiega SWORD, arystokratki z królewskiego rodu i oficera Marynarki – a jednak czuł, że zupełnie nie musi się martwić o konsekwencje.

Jaka to była miła odmiana po ostatnich tygodniach paranoi.

\- Niebiańskie bucefały mają w swoich szponach Diabelski Owoc Nise-nisemono-mi, Sobowtórowoc, który może sklonować każdego żywego albo umarłego, przenosząc świadomość z oryginału na kopię. Zażyczyli sobie, żeby Marynarka Wojenna dopilnowała tego klonowania, a potem sfingowała śmierć Doflamingo w Impel Down, tak, żeby opinia publiczna nigdy się nie dowiedziała prawdy. Stare ciało Doflamingo zostanie znalezione w celi, będzie cała szopka z rozpoznaniem zwłok i śledztwem, które nic nie da, drań zostanie uznany za martwego. A tak naprawdę - przeniesie się do tego nowego ciała i będzie sobie hasał po zielonej trawce Świętej Ziemi jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Ten bydlak ma jeszcze dostać nagrodę?! Wrócić do Niebiańskich Smoków?! – Law aż się zerwał na nogi, roztrzęsiony i wściekły. – Tym razem wyrwę mu serce na dobre! Jemu, klonowi, wszystkim!

\- Skopię mu tę sklonowaną dupę i tym razem dopilnuję, żeby więcej nie wstał! – poparł go solennie Monkey D. Luffy. – Co to za jakieś szabrowanie, Dymek?! Nie wierzę, że się zgodziłeś wypuścić Mingo z więzienia!

\- Żołnierz nie dostaje zapytania o zgodę – przypomniał mu kwaśno Smoker. – Dostaje rozkaz do wykonania.

\- A dziadek się dziwi, że się wolałem trzymać z dala od Marynarki! – Słomkowy Kapelusz pokręcił głową, zgorszony. – Kazali ci wziąć w tym udział? Jak to wygląda? Co możemy zrobić, Dymek? Popłyniemy i utopimy choćby i wszystkie Niebiańskie Smoki!

\- Powiedz tylko kiedy i gdzie, a urwę mu ten roześmiany łeb, tym razem na dobre – poprzysiągł Law.

\- Spokojnie, klon dopiero dojrzewa, jeszcze sporo czasu zostało! – powściągnęła jego zapędy Tashigi. – Musicie uderzyć w odpowiednim momencie, kiedy już oddamy to paskudztwo agentom, bo inaczej Cipher Pol zniszczy wszystkich naszych ludzi!

\- Ale tak się nie robi?! – zgorszył się jeszcze bardziej Słomkowy. – Przecież oni są po tej samej stronie co wy?!

\- Oczywiście. – Law pokiwał posępnie głową. – Szantażują was, żebyście grzecznie wypełniali rozkazy. Zagrozili, że zniszczą twój oddział. To dlatego bierzesz w tym udział, Smoker.

Wiceadmirał dmuchnął w ekran dymem z cygara.

\- Może biorę w tym udział bo dostałem rozkazy i jestem dobrym żołnierzem, który słucha swoich przełożonych?

-Tak, a kolega Słomkowy jest grzecznym wnukiem i robi co mu dziadek każe – burknął Law, na co jego towarzysz znowu zaczął się śmiać.

\- Jeszcze tego mi brakowało! Shishihihihi!

\- Twoi przełożeni… - Law naciągnął głębiej swoją futrzaną czapę. – Gdybym miał w ręce ich serca, na pewno nie oddałbym ich nietkniętych. Ale nimi zajmiemy się później. Teraz jesteś tylko ty i my, kolego Biały Łowco. Nie musimy owijać między sobą w bawełnę. Wiem doskonale, że nienawidzisz piratów i prędzej byś połknął swoją jutte, niż zaprosił nas do współpracy. Ale chyba wszyscy się zgodzimy, że jeśli w grę wchodzi Doflamingo, najlepiej byłoby wepchnąć tę jutte jemu.

\- To o tym marzysz dniami i nocami? – burknął Smoker kwaśno. – Oszczędź mi swoich chorych fantazji i słuchaj. Nie myślcie sobie, łajzy, że dam wam jakąś taryfę ulgową, albo że przymknę oko na wasze łajdactwa. Ta cała sprawa… To absolutnie wyjątkowa sytuacja. Ja… Nie mam do kogo się z tym zwrócić.

\- No raczej! – Słomkowy, jak to on, nie widział żadnego problemu. – Przecież to jasne. Twoi kumple z Marynarki nie są od tego, żeby wojować z Niebiańskimi Smokami. Ale masz nas, Dymek. Możesz na nas liczyć.

\- Muszę na was liczyć. Matko Oceanów, jak do tego doszło?! – Wiceadmirał pokręcił głową. – Wolę się nad tym nie zastanawiać. Słuchajcie mnie. Zwłaszcza ty, Law, bo to są skomplikowane sprawy. Po pierwsze, żeby ten cały sobowtór się wykształcił, musi dostać kawałek od swojego pierwowzoru. Ja mam ten kawałek zawieźć. A dokładnie – uciętą rękę Doflamingo.

\- Masz rękę Doflamingo?! – zdumiał się Law. Smoker pokiwał głową.

\- Ten drań zaakceptował cały ten pomysł z podmianą na klona. Oddał swoją prawą rękę, żeby sobowtór był jak należy. Trzymam jego łapsko pod łóżkiem, jeśli już musicie wiedzieć.

\- WRZUĆ TO PASKUDZTWO DO MORZA! - rozległ się zgodny wrzask nie tylko piratów, ale również przejętej Rebekki, która natychmiast zasłoniła sobie usta dłońmi i uciekła za Koby’ego. Tashigi i Smoker uśmiechnęli się gorzko do siebie. Miło było wiedzieć, że nie tylko ich kusiło takie rozwiązanie.

\- Pewnie, że byśmy chcieli – zapewniła pułkowniczka. – Ale wtedy klon się zepsuje, tak mówił Sobowtórodziciel. Obserwują nas agenci, a oficer Doflamingo ma przyjechać i sprawdzić postępy. Od razu się wyda, że zawaliliśmy – i będzie po nas.

\- Soboworoco…? – zdumiał się Słomkowy Kapelusz. Law odsunął go niecierpliwie, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

\- So-bo-wtó-ro-dzi-ciel? – powtórzył z wolna. – To Władający tego niby Sobowtórowocu? Opowiedz nam co i jak, Biały Łowco.

\- Facet jest niewolnikiem Niebiańskich Smoków. – Smoker wypluł kawałek cygara na znak niesmaku. – Kazali mu zjeść Owoc i grzecznie działać, bo inaczej wymordują jego bliskich, którzy zostali na Świętej Ziemi jako zakładnicy.

\- Oczywiście. Taki sam schemat. – Law kiwał głową. – To zawsze działa.

Przez chwilę miał dziwną minę, jakby i on sam wiedział co nieco o tym, na co może zgodzić się mężczyzna, jeśli ktoś zagrozi mu śmiercią jego bliskich. Ale Smoker nie miał teraz czasu zastanawiać się nad doświadczeniami Chirurga Śmierci.

\- Mówiąc w skrócie, taka produkcja klona to wyczyn jednorazowy. Jeden sobowtór na jedno życie Władającego. Niebiańskie Smoki spodziewają się, że na koniec oprócz kopii Doflamingo dostaną też swój Sobowtórowoc odtworzony i zapakowany w bibułkę.

\- Ale że jak? – nie nadążał Słomkowy.

\- A tak, że wiesza się Władającego na drzewie, czeka do rana i ściąga się z drzewa Diabelski Owoc. Oto wspaniała polityka Świętej Ziemi. Biały Łowco, domyślam się, że planujesz zmienić pracodawcę – mruknął Law.

\- Po tym wszystkim i tak pewnie skończę na siodełku roweru Kuzana. – Smoker zaciągnął się cygarem. – Ale na razie mogę jeszcze coś zdziałać tu, gdzie jestem. Niebiańskie dranie tym razem muszą obejść się smakiem.

\- Dymek uratuje tego faceta. – Słomkowy wzruszył ramionami niemal obojętnie. – Śmierdzące Smoki mogą iść się wypchać.

Wiceadmirał przez chwilę w milczeniu smakował swoje cygaro. Cywil, oddany mu pod ochronę, w pierwszej rozmowie od razu pytał, w jaki sposób oficerowie zamierzają go zabić. A piraci nawet nie pytali, czy ma zamiar wypełnić rozkazy, tylko z punktu założyli, że ocali cywila. Cóż, miło, że przynajmniej dla kogoś na tym świecie był w tym zakresie przewidywalny.

\- Oczywiście, że go uratujemy! – zapewniła Tashigi. – Taki jest plan od początku. Mamy parę pomysłów na to, jak zakamuflować jego zniknięcie. Ale obawialiśmy się, że nie będzie sposobu, żeby gdzieś ubić czy utopić klona Doflamingo. Agenci CP0 już teraz nas bacznie obserwują, tylko czekają, żeby przyjść na gotowe, przejąć misję i zgarnąć nagrody od Niebiańskich Smoków. Gdyby podejrzewali nieczystą grę, wkroczyliby wcześniej, a nas wszystkich by wyeliminowali. Ale jeśli zgodzilibyście się tym zająć, to my…

Każdy mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć, jak bolesne jest przełykanie oficerskiej dumy. Ale w końcu Tashigi nawet i to zdołała uczynić z wdziękiem.

\- Damy wam dokładne namiary – miejsce, czas, opis statku. I… Już nawet nas nie obchodzi, czy zabijecie przy okazji agentów! – wykrzyknęła żarliwie. – On nie może wrócić na wolność. Taki diabeł nie może być wolny. A my nic nie zdołaliśmy wymyślić, żeby to zatrzymać! – Opuściła ze wstydem głowę. – Ja… Jeśli tego chcecie, będę błagać.

\- Ja też będę błagać! – wyrwała się Rebecca ze swojego kącika. Oczy jej płonęły, pięści się zaciskały. – Albo sama pójdę go zabić! Doflamingo nie może wrócić!

\- No weźcie, co wy odstawiacie? – obruszył się Słomkowy Kapelusz. – Nikt nas nie musi błagać o takie rzeczy. Pójdę i załatwię Mingo na dobre!

\- Utopię go w takiej samej skrzynce jak Hawkinsa – zapewnił krótko Law. – Polubiłem ostatnio wanońskie skrzynki na Władających. Ten bydlak nie postawi stopy na Świętej Ziemi dopóki ja żyję. Ani w ogóle nie znajdzie się na wolności!

\- Ja… Dziękuję – mruknął Smoker. Jakie to było proste z tymi pirackimi szumowinami. Z chwili na chwilę nagle zyskał wszystko, czego było mu potrzeba. Szaloną bandę, która nakarmi morskie bałwany Niebiańskim Demonem i nie będzie się przejmować zemstą Świętej Ziemi. Wszystko było załatwione.

Wszystko?

Przyglądał się Lawowi spod oka. Co za dzień - niezłomny Biały Łowca zbratał się oto z piratem. Złożył obowiązki Marynarki Wojennej w rękach Chirurga Śmierci. Powierzył jego dyskrecji życie swoje i innych ludzi. A kapitan Piratów Serca – z kapitanem Słomkowych w duecie – przyjęli ten bagaż bez słowa sprzeciwu i nawet nie kazali się o nic prosić. Pozostawało pięknie podziękować i w odpowiednim momencie wskazać im cel.

Nie wypadało naciskać jeszcze bardziej.

Smoker przygryzł cygaro. To, co chodziło mu po głowie, wymagało więcej zaangażowania niż prosta jak cios katany zdrada rozkazu. To, jak naprawdę chciałby tę sprawę rozwiązać, nadawało się ewentualnie tylko dla uszu jego najbliższych przyjaciół – ale ci wszyscy nosili mundury Marynarki i nie powinni słuchać o zdradzie. Miałby prosić te pirackie szczeniaki? Ludzie, którzy nie uznawali żadnych autorytetów, mieliby go zrozumieć i poprzeć?

Odmówią mu i pewnie wykpią, kiedy tylko im powie.

To znaczy, gdyby zamierzał im powiedzieć. A nie wypadało już z niczym więcej ich naciskać. Zupełnie nie wypadało. Obiecali ukatrupić Doflamingo. To musiało wystarczyć, prawda?

Smoker wpatrywał się w Trafalgara Lawa i zastanawiał się, czy jego szalona, samolubna wizja nie zepsuje zupełnie tej chwili porozumienia. Byli naturalnymi wrogami, jedno źle wyważone słowo mogło zerwać kruchy rozejm i zniweczyć szansę na pokonanie spisku Doflamingu. Skoro wiceadmirał aż tak się ugiął, żeby powierzyć swój honor piratom, sam powinien najpilniej dbać o to, żeby nic nie zagroziło porozumieniu.

Prawda?

\- Nasi ludzie o niczym nie wiedzą i nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Opiekujemy się Sobowtórodzicielem na odległej wyspie. Klon musi ładnie się uformować, żeby oficer Doflamingo zapewnił swojego szefa, że wszystko się zgadza. Wtedy dopiero Władający skończy robotę z klonem i misja wejdzie w ostatnią fazę. I tu byśmy zaczęli… Kreatywną interpretację rozkazów. – Tashigi skrzywiła nosek, zła na samą siebie za takie knucie, ale pogodzona z losem. – Zgarniemy Sobowtórodziciela i ukryjemy. Sfingujemy wypadek na morzu. Napiszemy raport zgodnie z tradycją naszego Oddziału.

\- Jak Vergo. – Law wypluł to imię z obrzydzeniem, ale słowa pułkowniczki raczej zdawał się popierać. Kiwał głową i marszczył czoło, jakby już układał w głowie plan.

\- Musicie nam przekazać wiadomość, jak tylko ten klon będzie gotowy. Zajmiemy się nim – oświadczył z przekonaniem. – Nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że to od was o nim wiemy. Trzeba by mieć zupełnie poprzestawiane w głowie, żeby połączyć nas i was. – Posłał kwaśne spojrzenie w stronę odległego kąta. – Ale… Dobrze, że zdecydowaliście się nam powiedzieć. – Spuścił nagle głowę, schował twarz pod rondem czapki. – Ja… Całe życie poświęciłem, żeby zniszczyć Doflamingo i wszystko, co zdołał zbudować. Nie darowałbym temu światu, gdyby to bydlę znowu miało być królem życia!

Otwierał i zaciskał pięści. Niecierpliwie strzepnął z siebie gumową łapę Słomkowego, który próbował pokrzepić sojusznika klepaniem po ramieniu. Kto by uwierzył, że pirat będzie przeżywał tę sytuację bardziej, niż ktokolwiek z oficerów Dowództwa Floty? Smoker patrzył na otatuowane śmiercią palce i znowu przypomniał sobie, w jak niepokaźnej kostce zmieściło się jego serce. Jego życie. Wystarczyłoby jedno drgnięcie palców Chirurga Śmierci. Wiceadmirał wiele draniowi zawdzięczał – a teraz do końca życia będzie jeszcze większym jego dłużnikiem. Wystarczy, i to aż nadto. Samolubne fantazje Smokera muszą pozostać w jego głowie.

\- Law… I ty też, Słomkowy. Posłuchacie mnie jeszcze przez chwilę?

Nigdy nie potrafił ugryźć się w język. Ani ograniczyć do robienia tego, co wypadało. Szlag.

\- Jest jeszcze jedno dno w całym tym bagnie.

*/*/*

Law od razu bardziej się zjeżył – widocznie oczekiwał tylko kolejnych złych wieści. Słomkowy za to spokojnie się rozsiadł, gotów jak zawsze wysłuchać jednym uchem i od razu wypuścić drugim. Koby i Rebecca coś do siebie poszeptali, rzucając starszym oficerom zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Tylko Tashigi mogła skojarzyć, o czym jeszcze jej dowódca miałby teraz opowiadać piratom. A ostatnimi czasy zatrważająco sprawnie kojarzyła wszelkie fakty. W oku jej błysnęło, podeszła o krok, ścisnęła Smokera za ramię. Potem od razu przesunęła swoje krzesło za jego plecy i tam usiadła, żeby nie odwracać od niego uwagi.

Przyszła pora wyrzucić z siebie ten durny pomysł.

Może wreszcie będzie mógł spać normalnie. Odkąd wpadło mu do głowy jedno przeklęte skojarzenie, nie zaznał spokoju. Szlag.

\- Żeby Sobowtórowoc zrobił kopię człowieka, musi dostać jego prawą rękę. Z niej go jakby odtwarza w nowym ciele.

Law pokiwał głową, Luffy machnął ręką, nikt nie zgłosił pytań.

\- Ale jeśli kopia ma w pełni stać się tą odtwarzaną osobą – przejąć jego świadomość, duszę czy jak tam to zwał – musi dostać jeszcze drugą rękę. Haczyk polega na tym, że musi ona pochodzić od kogoś, kto darzył oryginalny egzemplarz prawdziwą miłością. Gdybym ja chciał się sklonować, musiałbym oddać swoją prawą rękę i lewą rękę kogoś, kto mnie kocha. Tylko wtedy to wszystko w pełni zadziała. Na samym końcu oryginał trzeba zabić, jeśli dotąd żył, a kopia się budzi jako on z całym bagażem doświadczeń. Ale można pobrać odpowiednie części od umarlaka albo dwóch umarlaków. Dla Sobowtórodziciela nie ma żadnej różnicy. Nawet woli gołe kości.

\- Straszny szamanizm – skrzywił się Law. – Ale widziałem już takie Owoce… Jest w tym jakiś przewrotny sens. Kluczem do duszy są emocje. Ciało… Wszystko można odtworzyć, ale same komórki nie wystarczą. Mogę uwierzyć, że klonowanie działa właśnie w taki pokręcony sposób. Ale masz zabawną robotę, Biały Łowco. Pierwszy przewoźnik organów Marynarki Wojennej! Łączący kochające dłonie!

\- A ja nie rozumiem! – poskarżył się Słomkowy Kapelusz, zanim Smoker zdążył odciąć się Lawowi. – Przecież tej gnidy Mingo nikt na całym świecie nie kocha!

Chirurg Śmierci spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

\- A to nawet niegłupie spostrzeżenie – pochwalił niechętnie. – Kiedy byłem w Familii… Wszyscy się w nim durzyli. Wielbili drania. Wielu z nich oddałoby za niego życie. Ale czy to była miłość…?

Smoker wydmuchnął kółko z dymu.

\- Doflamingo też ma takie wątpliwości, Trafalgarze Law. Rozważył wszystkich swoich oficerów i żadnemu nie był w stanie zaufać na tyle, żeby uwierzyć w jego miłość.

\- No! – Słomkowy pokiwał głową. – Nikt nie kocha Mingo.

\- To o czym byśmy tu rozmawiali? – skrzywił się Law. – Skoro cały ten plan w ogóle ruszył z miejsca, na pewno każdy etap misji jest już zaplanowany. I na pewno już wzięliście pod uwagę ten problem. Czy się mylę, kolego Biały Łowco?

\- A skąd – przytaknął mu Smoker. – Ten problem został rozwiązany w bardzo prosty sposób. Odrąbałem draniowi prawą rękę, oddam ją do sklonowania i sobowtór skopiuje jego ciało. Potem mam przywieźć oficera Familii na oględziny. Jeśli klon rzeczywiście będzie jak dwie krople wody podobny do Doflamingo, uruchomiony zostanie następny etap. To znaczy, że wrócę i odrąbię Doflamingo również lewą rękę. Biedaczek tylko na sobie może polegać wystarczająco.

Lawa odrobinę zatchnęło.

\- On… Obydwie ręce?! Władający Ito-ito-no-mi?! Zgodził się na to?!

\- Sam to zaproponował – zapewnił go ponuro Smoker. – Zresztą, kiedy wyraził zgodę na plan z sobowtórem, wiedział, że będzie musiał na jakiś czas wyrzec się swojego norioku. Niebiańskie Smoki już zadysponowały, że Ito-ito-no-mi po odtworzeniu ma być przekazany na Świętą Ziemię, więc długo ścierwo nie pocierpi. Pewnie nawet jest zadowolony, że nie będzie nic zawdzięczał tym swoim gównianym oficerom. Będzie miał dobry pretekst, żeby zostawić ich w Impel Down.

\- On nie potrzebuje pretekstów. Zwyczajnie ich porzuci i pójdzie swoją drogą. – Law kręcił głową, zasępiony. – Co za człowiek! Zaryzykować coś takiego! A tamci już postanowili, że to się ma udać!

\- Ja już nawet całkiem sporo zrobiłem, żeby doskonale się udało. – Smoker pokiwał głową. – Nie byłoby innego wyjścia, gdyby nie… Ślimakowirus, który sprawił, że nasz sprzęt zwariował… - Łypnął w kąt, gdzie Rebecca dzielnie zasłaniała sobą Koby’ego, który miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby poczerwienieć jak różowy buraczek. Trzeba się będzie naprawdę z nimi później policzyć.

\- To jest kompletnie chore – krzywił się kapitan Słomkowych Kapeluszy. – Dupek nie ma nawet żadnych prawdziwych przyjaciół, a chce rządzić Marynarką i wydostać się z Impel Down! A tamci chcą tego drania do siebie! Jak tylko zostanę Królem Piratów, rozwalę wszystkie Niebiańskie Smoki! Ale najpierw rozwalimy Mingo.

\- Wyciągnij jego łapę spod łóżka, kolego Biały Łowco, i zaczynaj swoją misję. A my ją bardzo skutecznie zakończymy – zapewnił z mocą Trafalgar Law. I od razu zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi, kiedy dostrzegł, że mina Smokera pozostaje osobliwie zacięta.

\- Chyba że jeszcze coś chcesz nam powiedzieć? – ponaglił.

Wiceadmirał spojrzał Chirurgowi Śmierci w oczy. To, o czym wiedział… Nie tak łatwo było to ująć w słowa. Nigdy z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał. Nikomu nawet nie wspominał. A odkąd kilka tygodni temu uświadomił sobie, co jego wiedza oznacza, język już zupełnie związał mu się na supeł. Nie mówił o tym – nikomu, nigdy, nigdzie.

\- Ja… przez przypadek wiem o czymś, czego nawet Donquixote Doflamingo nie wie. A dotyczy to jego samego… I całej tej akcji z odrąbywaniem kochających rąk.

Cisza.

Słuchali go z takim zacięciem, jakby opowiadał trasę na Raftel. Cóż. Pozostawało tylko mówić dalej.

\- Ja… Znam pewne miejsce. Byłem tam tylko jeden raz… Ale myślę, że trafiłbym tam ponownie. Na pewno tak.

Cisza.

Zmarszczone brwi, pytające spojrzenia. Smoker nabrał tchu.

\- Ja… Znam grób… Wiem, gdzie został pochowany pewien człowiek.

Cisza.

\- Nazywał się Donquixote Homing i był… Bardzo kochającym ojcem.

Cisza. Cisza…

\- ŻE CO NIBY?! – Law niemal rzucił się z pięściami na ekran. Czapka mu spadła, twarz wykrzywiła furia. – Co ty knujesz, Smoker?! Chcesz podarować temu bydlakowi rękę kochającego ojca?! Tak się to ma rozegrać?! Chcesz zostać nowym ulubionym pieskiem Doflamingo?! Zaniesiesz mu w zębach klucz do wolności?!

Ależ był wściekły, aż wideoślimak zaczął wilgotnieć z niepokoju. Smoker przeczekiwał ten atak, dostrzegając kątem oka, jak Tashigi za jego plecami kompletnie zbaraniała, nie wiedząc już, do czego dąży ta opowieść. Pod ścianą oburzona Rebecca potrząsała pięściami, a Koby ciągnął ją do tyłu i kręcił głową, zafrasowany.

\- Wyrwę ci serce i rzucę rekinom! Ty draniu! Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że tak nisko upadniesz! – wydzierał się nadal Law. Oburzenie, rozczarowanie i uraza sprawiły, że aż dygotał. Smoker przyglądał się temu, ze wszystkich sił starając się powściągnąć własne nerwy. Nadal, cholera, było przyjemnie pomyśleć, że ten szczeniak miał o nim na tyle wysokie mniemanie, że rozczarowanie aż tak go zabolało. Tylko jak mu teraz wytłumaczyć prawdę?

\- Eeee tam.

Law aż się żachnął.

\- Co?!

\- Eeee tam. – Słomkowy dłubał palcem w nosie. – Dymek nie jest taki.

Cisza.

Smoker nawet nie drgnął. Słomkowy Kapelusz nadal dłubał w nosie. A Law odrobinę się uspokoił. Zaledwie odrobinę.

\- To jest grubsze draństwo! Czemu miałby mówić o czymś takim…

\- Dymek nie jest taki – powtórzył kategorycznie Monkey D. Luffy.

Cisza.

Law opuścił ręce. Potem usiadł. Nadal kręcił głową, a oczy płonęły mu zimnym gniewem.

\- Wy… Uch! – Aż splunął goryczą przez ramię. – Dam ci jedną szansę, Smoker. Przekonaj mnie, że nie jesteś kolejną gnidą, która chce zrobić dobrze Niebiańskiemu Demonowi. Co niby masz do powiedzenia?!

Wiceadmirał potarł czoło. Szkoda, że Słomkowego nie było w gabinecie Akainu podczas tamtej rozmowy. Powiedziałby draniowi, że „Dymek nie jest taki”.

Kiedy ten Słomkowy Skubaniec przestanie w końcu mówić na niego „Dymek”?!

\- Donquixote Homing został zamordowany przez swojego syna Doflamingo.To ścierwo miało wtedy może z dziesięć lat, ale zabiło własnego ojca. Zabrał jego głowę, a resztę zostawił w szczerym polu. Ten cały Homing… Był przyzwoitym facetem, który nie miał pojęcia o tym, jaką zarazą dla normalnych ludzi są Niebiańskie Smoki. Doprowadził swoją rodzinę do zniszczenia i zginął w jakiejś anonimowej głuszy – ale to był dobry człowiek i bardzo kochał swoje dzieci. Wiem, że nawet na sam koniec nie miał żadnych pretensji do Doflamingo. – Smoker pokręcił głową i plunął dymem w podłogę. – Pochowano go w szczerym polu w nieoznakowanym grobie. Diabli wiedzą, co się stało z jego głową, ale reszta spoczywa spokojnie pod ziemią. Prawa i lewa ręka w zestawie. Kojarzę mniej więcej jak tam trafić… Chyba.

Tashigi nie wytrzymała.

\- Po co chodził pan na grób ojca Doflamingo?! Niebiańskiego Smoka?! – Złapała się za głowę, zszokowana. – Co to w ogóle za historia?! Co pan ma z tym wspólnego?! Po co pan tam w ogóle był?

Smoker zaciągnął się cygarem.

\- Dla towarzystwa.

Cisza.

Tashigi przechyliła głowę i czekała na wyjaśnienia, zaintrygowana. Koby i Rebecca wypełźli na środek pokoju i tkwili tam w kucki, nadstawiając uszu. A na wideoślimakowym ekranie jeden pirat ziewał, zaś drugi pocierał długie palce i mrużył oczy.

\- Mów! – ponaglił.

Nie tak łatwo było o tym mówić, psiakrew. Smoker nabrał głęboko tchu.

\- Ja… Byliśmy wtedy jeszcze szczeniakami. Dopiero co się zaciągnąłem i trafiłem prosto do szkółki. Miałem z piętnaście lat, a mój kumpel z Akademii osiemnaście. My… Matko, byliśmy jak z dwóch różnych bajek. Ja… Goliłem włosy na zapałkę, z resztą kadetów integrowałem się pięściami i lepiej umiałem podciągać żagle niż oficer prowadzący ćwiczenia. A tamten facet… Złote włosy w aureolkę, grzeczny pupilek Admirała Floty, prymus w swoim roczniku, tylko ciągle potykał się o własne stopy i gubił notatki. Nic nie mieliśmy ze sobą wspólnego, a on w dodatku był kilka lat wyżej ode mnie. Ale… W Akademii nie ma do wyboru za dużo miejsc, gdzie można w spokoju puścić dymka, jak się jeszcze nie ma oficerskich pagonów. Paliłem odkąd wyrosłem z pieluch, miałem dobre źródło cygar w Akademii. A tamten facet… Już jako nastolatek kopcił całe paczki papierosów dziennie. Poznaliśmy się podczas wyskoków na dymka i jakoś tak zostaliśmy kumplami. Matko, co będę owijał w bawełnę? Spalił mi przypadkiem skórzaną kurtkę, na którą ciułałem przez pół roku, a ja go nie zabiłem! To była prawdziwa przyjaźń.

Smoker widział kątem oka, że Koby i Tashigi mieli oczy wielkie jak spodki i słuchali z zapartym tchem. Rzadko – o ile kiedykolwiek - opowiadał o sobie takie historie. Ta przyjaźń z czasów Akademii od trzynastu lat leżała w grobie, nie gadał o tym po próżnicy, bo po co? Zmarłym nic nie mogło przywrócić życia.

Chyba, że akurat coś mogło.

Zebrał się w sobie, żeby mówić dalej. Te pirackie łajzy pewnie już i tak patrzyły na niego jak na wariata, który nagle zaczyna opowiadać łzawe historyjki z dawnych lat. Trzeba będzie jakoś sprawnie ubrać to wszystko w słowa, szlag. Oj? Smoker spojrzał w ekran i teraz dopiero zauważył, że Trafalgar Law ma jakąś wyjątkowo dziwną minę. Ki czort? Kapitan Piratów Serca trochę jakby pobladł, a trochę jakby znalazł się o włos od popuszczenia łzy.

\- Palił… Jak komin? – powtórzył z wolna. – Spalił… Spalił kurtkę? Pupilek Admirała? Którego?!

\- Buddy, oczywiście. – Smoker zdziwił się lekko. Takich pytań nie oczekiwał. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Teraz prawie żadne! - Był dla Sengoku jak syn, ten gamoń. W każdym razie… Kumplowaliśmy się wtedy i zwierzył mi się, że marzy mu się wybrać na małą wyprawę. Chciał… Przekonać się, czy jeszcze pamięta drogę. Załatwił sobie zwolnienie z zajęć nawet całkiem legalnie. Ja byłem wtedy świeżakiem i nie miałem wiele do powiedzenia w sprawach frekwencji, ale tak mu wierciłem dziurę w brzuchu, że wyjednał zgodę i dla mnie. Zresztą, wcale nie zależało mu, żeby koniecznie płynąć samemu, ale wolał to załatwić poza Admirałem, żeby staruszek nie pomyślał sobie czegoś głupiego.

\- Ale… Co? – Tashigi trochę się chyba zgubiła, a Smoker przeklął w myślach swoje dywagacje. A tak się miał starać mówić jasno i konkretnie! Szlag.

\- To może powiem wprost. – Zaciągnął się cygarem dla kurażu. – Mój kumpel wybierał się na grób Hominga Donquixote. On… Sam ten grób wykopał. Pochował Hominga. Miał wtedy… Nie wiem, pewnie z siedem lat? Wykopał grób, pogrzebał ciało i płakał sam w szczerym polu, kiedy zupełnym przypadkiem znalazł go Sengoku ze swoim oddziałem. On… Mój przyjaciel z Akademii nazywał się Donquixote Roscinante. Był synem Hominga i młodszym bratem Doflamingo.

Tashigi kompletnie oniemiała. Łapała z trudem powietrze jak ryba wyrzucona z morza, ramiona jej opadły, oczy wyszły z orbit. Smoker nie musiał się dalej odwracać, aby wiedzieć, że Koby z Rebekką mają dokładnie takie same zszokowane miny. Niczego innego nie oczekiwał – żadne z nich na pewno nie spodziewało się takiej niepojętej telenoweli. Bardziej go w tej chwili martwiła niejasna reakcja obu piratów.

Monkey D. Luffy uśmiechał się jak gdyby nigdy nic i stukał palcami w oparcie, jakby już był dawno zniecierpliwiony całym tym gadaniem i chciał wreszcie przejść do działania.

Law po prostu skamieniał.

Nie wydawał się ani tak zaskoczony, ani tak zszokowany, ani wstrząśnięty tak, jak by tego oczekiwał Smoker. Po prostu jakby nagle zmienił się w kamień, z oczami wpatrzonymi w nicość, ze zbolałą twarzą na skraju łez. Wiceadmirał G5 aż się poczuł nieswojo, patrząc na taką reakcję niewzruszonego Chirurga Śmierci. Czy facet żywił aż tak straszliwą urazę do Doflamingo, że rozmowa o rodzinie i korzeniach Niebiańskiego Demona przekroczyła jego wytrzymałość?!

\- Law?! Co ty… Co się dzieje?! Zepsułem go?! – Smoker palnął w zdenerwowaniu pierwszą głupotę, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Zaraz potem skrzywił się, zawstydzony, ale nikt nie zwrócił mu uwagi. Słomkowy Kapelusz tylko jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.

\- Czekajże, Dymek - upomniał go przyjaźnie. – Torao zaraz się ogarnie.

Co tu ogarniać?! To był ledwo początek całej tej gadki, która będzie niezbędna do wyjaśnienia sytuacji, a Trafalgar Law już nie może tego słuchać? Smoker aż potargał sobie cygaro ze zdenerwowania i mozolnie zajął się przycinaniem następnego, łypiąc niespokojnie na Chirurga Śmierci. Na twarz pirata nie wróciły kolory – przeciwnie, robił się z chwili na chwilę jeszcze bardziej szary na twarzy, ale przełknął ślinę i nabrał powietrza, więc chyba żył.

\- Wysłuchajcie mnie tylko. – Smoker gotów był o to nawet błagać. – Roscinante… Też już nie żyje. Od wielu lat. On…

\- Trzynaście lat.

Głos Lawa był ochrypły i napięty, ale nie drżał.

\- Nie żyje od trzynastu lat – powtórzył pirat. Smoker zamrugał. Policzył w myślach. Zamrugał jeszcze raz. Zgadzało się.

\- Skąd…

\- Trzynaście lat temu został zabity przez swojego brata. Przez Doflamingo. – Oczy Lawa straszyły z poszarzałej twarzy jak upiorne pochodnie. – Nazywał się Donquixote Roscinante, ale w Familii nosił przydomek Corazon. Był szpiegiem Marynarki Wojennej w szeregach Familii, koniec końców został zdemaskowany i zamordowany na wyspie Minion.

Teraz to Smoker pobladł. W gardle czuł paskudną gorycz. Oczywiście. Jak mógł tego nie skojarzyć?! Fujitora wspominał, że Trafalgar Law należał kiedyś do Familii Donquixote. Mógł wiedzieć, słyszeć… Mógł nawet znać Roscinante, jeśli dołączył do tych drani jako dzieciak. Szlag. Na pewno niejednego się nasłuchał o zdradzieckim szpiegu Marynarki i nawet jeśli go nie poznał, to z pewnością nim gardził, jak każdym zdrajcą. Szlag. Smoker nie znał szczegółów zadania przydzielonego Roscinante, które okazało się jego ostatnią misją. Wiedział, że wysłano go do Familii i że trzynaście lat temu załamany Sengoku przywiózł jego zwłoki z jakiegoś zadupia. Wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące Roscinante zostały tak skutecznie utajnione, że chyba stary Budda do dziś trzymał je pod swoim łóżkiem. Smoker, wówczas zaledwie podoficer, zdołał się tylko dobrać do kilku notatek, które dały mu ogólne wyobrażenie o sprawie – i z tego co pamiętał, idealnie zgadzały się ze szczegółami, wymienianymi teraz przez Lawa. A zatem Chirurg Śmierci wiedział już o drugim bracie Donquixote – poznał go z punktu widzenia przeklętej Familii. Teraz on sam był ich nieprzejednanym wrogiem, ale żaden pirat nie opowie się po stronie szpiega Marynarki. W tej sytuacji nie było żadnych szans, żeby Trafalgar Law poparł szaloną wizję Smokera. Wiceadmirał opuścił głowę, pokonany.

\- A więc słyszałeś o Roscinante. Czy…

\- CZY SŁYSZAŁEM?!

Auć!

Law zerwał się na nogi z takim impetem, że przewrócił Słomkowego Skubańca razem z krzesłem. Twarz miał dla odmiany czerwoną, dygotał na całym ciele i jednym susem rzucił się z pięściami do ekranu, jakby chciał przebić się na drugą stronę do Smokera.

\- Corazon zginął trzynaście lat temu, żeby uratować mi życie! Zginął za mnie! Poświęcił dla mnie swoją misję, a potem samego siebie! Corazon był moim bohaterem! Poszedłem na wojnę z Familią Donquixote dlatego, że Doflamingo zamordował Corazona! A ty pytasz czy o nim słyszałem?! Kopcił jak komin i podpalał sobie rękawy! Przewracał się na równej drodze! Durny jak mimoza i uparty jak koza! Mój Cora-san! Biały Łowco, przysięgam, jeśli NATYCHMIAST MI NIE POWIESZ co ci właściwie chodzi po głowie, zaraz cię rozszarpię! Albo kogokolwiek!

Opadł z powrotem na swój fotel, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. A Smoker kompletnie oniemiał. W tej chwili docierało do niego tylko jedno.

Przeznaczenie było przewrotną, cwaną suką.

\- Dymek. – Słomkowy Kapelusz stanął na nogi i klasnął donośnie w dłonie, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich uczestników rozmowy. – Co byś chciał?

Proste, jasne pytanie. No to niech będzie prosta, jasna odpowiedź.

\- Chcę wykorzystać Sobowtórowoc, żeby wskrzesić Roscinante, zamiast klonować jego brata – oznajmił Smoker wprost.

Monkey D. Luffy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej niż przedtem.

\- Obłędny pomysł – przyznał natychmiast. – Właśnie to razem zrobimy. Ale będzie zabawa! Koooooby!

\- Jestem do usług, Luffy-dono! – zakwilił kapitan spod ramienia rozemocjonowanej Rebekki. Odpowiedział mu kolejny ciepły uśmiech.

\- Świetnie, żeście do nas zadzwonili. – Gumowe dłonie zatarły się w oczekiwaniu na kolejną wesołą przygodę. – Wszyscy razem zrobimy Mingo dowcip stulecia. Niech tylko Torao się ogarnie.

Law miał zamknięte oczy. Po policzku spływała mu łza.

\- Cora-san…

cdn


	6. Owoc spisku

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY: OWOC SPISKU**

Trochę to potrwało, zanim i Smoker, i Trafalgar Law zdołali się ogarnąć jak należy. Długi czas byli w stanie tylko gapić się na siebie nawzajem przez ekran wideoślimaka. W końcu wiceadmirał nie wytrzymał napięcia i też uronił łzę, a wtedy to już musiał natychmiast ukryć się na parę minut w gęstym obłoku dymu i zatrzeć ślady kompromitacji. Law przez tę chwilę też zdążył wytrzeć nos i oczy oraz kilkoma smagnięciami błękitnej poświaty operacjowocu zrobić coś, co przypominało oblanie twarzy zimną wodą bez użycia wody. W końcu obaj odzyskali rezon na tyle, aby przedyskutować szczegóły planu.

\- Rozumiem, że zgodzisz się pomóc, Chirurgu Śmierci? – zapytał ostrożnie Smoker. – Bo Słomkowy już się zgodził, ale on to się wpakuje w każde szaleństwo. A to będzie naprawdę szalona ekspedycja.

\- Oczywiście, że Torao też się zgadza! – prychnął Monkey D. Luffy, niezbyt urażony podsumowaniem swojego charakteru. – Torao pierwszy popędzi za tym Corazonem.

\- Zgadzam się! – potwierdził natychmiast Law. – Ja… Zrobię wszystko, co będzie trzeba. Ja… Jeśli to Cora-san ma znowu żyć… To ja zrobię wszystko, co mi każesz!

Aj. To naprawdę było coś. Smoker potarł czoło. Czuł się trochę, jakby… Jakby dumny pirat właśnie położył mu na dłoni swoje własne serce. Cóż. Rosciego ludzie rzadko traktowali poważnie. Jego gamoniowate poczynania przysłaniały wszystko inne. Ale kiedy się już przejrzało przez przypalone od papierosów wyłogi na mundurze i siniaki od potknięć i wywrotek – Roscinante miał w sobie coś wyjątkowego. Wiceadmirał G5 był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego dawny przyjaciel pozostawił po sobie aż tak żarliwe emocje. Jeśli Matka Oceanów będzie dla nich łaskawa – może naprawdę zdołają przywrócić go do życia? Zasłużył na to.

\- Zasłużył na drugą szansę o wiele bardziej niż jego brat.

Smoker odwrócił się do Tashigi, zaskoczony jej słowami.

\- Skąd…?

\- Tak mi pan powiedział dzisiaj rano. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nie dodał pan, że chodzi o „brata”. Ale tak pan powiedział. Że ten człowiek bardziej zasługuje na drugą szansę niż Doflamingo. Trafalgarze Law! Zgadzasz się z tym?! – wezwała pirata do odpowiedzi.

\- Zasłużył na każdą szansę! – zapewnił żarliwie Chirurg Śmierci. – Ten gamoń był… Najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego znałem! Był… Był… Był moim aniołem! Ten dureń! Nigdy nie powinien był tam się znaleźć! Nie powinien był tam zginąć! Oczywiście, że zasłużył na drugą szansę! Doflamingo to potwór bez ludzkich uczuć, a Corazon… Roscinante… On… - Spuścił głowę, zamilkł. Smoker po swojej stronie ekranu pokiwał głową.

\- Corazon. Piraci Serca. Czy to jego serce powiesiłeś na swojej fladze, Chirurgu Śmierci?

\- No chyba! – odpowiedział za Lawa Słomkowy. – Najszerszy uśmiech na całym Nowym Świecie. Flaga Piratów Corazona.

Kapitan owych piratów posłał towarzyszowi spojrzenie, które mówiło wyraźnie, że nie spodziewał się po nim takich – ani jakichkolwiek – refleksji nad cudzymi flagami. Ale Słomkowy Kapelusz, choć kompletny życiowy ignorant, zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć to, co najważniejsze, o otaczających go ludziach.

\- No, dobra. – Wiceadmirał wypuścił obłok dymu z płuc. – W takim razie wszyscy jesteśmy zdecydowani. Wykorzystamy nise-nisemono-mi, żeby zrobić klona Roscinante i postawić go na nogi. Był tak samo wysoki i tyczkowaty jak jego brat, miał włosy w identycznym kolorze, a reszta szczegółów będzie trochę zamazana przez resztki kokona Sobowtórodziciela. Bo to nowe ciało powstaje w takim jakby kokonie. W każdym razie, jeśli dostarczymy rękę Rosciego, jest szansa, że nawet Diamante nie wychwyci różnicy, kiedy klon będzie dopiero w połowie gotowy. Nie ma żadnej gwarancji – ale uważam, że są bardzo duże szanse. Będziemy mogli trzymać agentów z daleka, póki nie dowieziemy drugiej ręki – a potem obmyślimy jakiś przekręt, żeby zmylić Cipher Pol. Słuchajcie, pirackie łajzy! Bezpieczeństwo moich ludzi to absolutny priorytet! Nikt nie może niczego podejrzewać! Nie ważcie się zwracać na siebie uwagi, albo zrywamy układ i wszyscy idziemy do diabła!

Słomkowy tylko beztrosko wzruszał ramionami – będzie z nim utrapienie. Ale może Law jakoś go opanuje? Oj? Trafalgar Law znowu wisiał prawie na samym ekranie, wykręcając sobie nerwowo ręce.

\- Jego… rękę – powtórzył powoli. – Czy ty… Wiesz, gdzie pochowano Corazona? Masz… Byłeś… Wiesz, gdzie jest jego grób? Ja… Musiałem porzucić jego ciało. Nigdy nie zdołałem się dowiedzieć, gdzie go ostatecznie pochowali. Byłeś tam?

\- A, tak. – Smoker poskrobał się po głowie. – To będzie trochę… Karkołomne. Bo widzisz, Sengoku pochował go w swoim grobowcu rodowym. A ten grobowiec jest na jego rodowym cmentarzyku. A ten cmentarzyk jest za płotem domu, w którym Sengoku spędza wolny czas na emeryturze. Wiem dokładnie, gdzie to jest, wiele razy tam byłem. I… Tego. Nie gryź się. Rosciemu nigdy nie brakowało świec przy grobie. Ale będziemy musieli obrabować ten grób i to będzie dość obłąkany rajd. Stary Budda ma uszy jak nietoperz.

\- Wielkie mi rzeczy! – Law wzruszył ramionami. – Użyjemy mojego norioku. Bepo stanie na czatach, potrafi być cichy jak kot. Albo kolega Słomkowy wypożyczy nam swojego kucharza z płaszczem niewidzialności i archeolożkę do kopania w grobie. Zrobimy to. Zrobimy!

Chyba jeszcze nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale widać było, że bardzo chciał. Smoker uniósł jedną brew.

\- Im nas mniej, tym bezpieczniej – ostrzegł pirata. – Lepiej by było, gdybyśmy poszli tam tylko we dwóch. Posłuchajcie mnie wszyscy. Chciałbym, żeby Tashigi wróciła od razu do Sobowtórodziciela, tak, żeby agenckie mendy skupiły na niej uwagę. Słomkowy Kapeluszu! Zostań z nią w kontakcie, a gdyby namierzyła jakichś obserwatorów, wskaże wam cel, to napsujecie im trochę krwi i pozawracacie głowę, niby to przypadkiem. Law miał rację, nikt normalny nie będzie podejrzewał, że ze sobą współpracujemy – byle nie przesadzić. Potrafisz cokolwiek w życiu robić bez przesadzania, Słomkowy?

\- Nuuuda! – Monkey D. Luffy pokazał mu swój gumowy język. – Ale moja załoga ma już doświadczenia z tajnymi misjami i tą całą… Infiltracją.

\- Nieudane doświadczenia – burknął Law. – Biały Łowco, poinstruuję tę bardziej sensowną część załogi Słomkowych, żeby przesadzali tylko w uzasadnionych przypadkach. Bo całkiem nie przesadzać to oni w ogóle nie potrafią. Ale… - Skrzywił się jak ze środy na piątek. – Można im ufać.

\- Niech będzie. – Smoker też się skrzywił, ale przytaknął. – No to teraz moja kolej. Wezmę kilka drobnych misji w okolicy wyspy Sengoku, tak, żeby mieć dobry pretekst, aby tam pojechać. Nie będą mnie aż tak uważnie rozliczać z każdej minuty, więc spokojnie dam radę spędzić jedną noc na cmentarzu. Dam ci namiary i umówimy się na konkretną datę. Co ty na to? Obrabujesz ze mną grób Roscinante, Chirurgu Śmierci?

\- Jestem z tobą. – Pirat wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął końcami palców ekranu. Niewiele myśląc, Smoker zdjął rękawicę i odpowiedział podobnym gestem. Umowa została zawarta.

\- Zawiozę rękę Sobowtórodzicielowi, a ty… Pewnie chciałbyś też być przy tym, kiedy klon zacznie się formować?

\- A mogę? – Law spojrzał spod ronda czapki prawie pokornym wzrokiem. – Bardzo chcę. Ja… Będę ostrożny. Nikt się nie dowie, że tam byłem!

Do jego głosu nie pasowały takie błagalne tony, ale wydawał się ich zupełnie nie wstydzić i znowu ujął tym Smokera za serce. Wiceadmirał G5 miał szczerą nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję wysłuchać całej historii, która obecnego kapitana Piratów Serca połączyła z Roscinante i sprawiła, że złowrogi Chirurg Śmierci miękł zupełnie na każdą wzmiankę o zmarłym. Niechby to wszystko się udało! Naprawdę mogło się udać!

A nie dalej niż godzinę temu wierzył, że już zupełnie nic nie da się zrobić!

\- Popłyniesz za mną swoją łodzią i przeteleportujesz się w głąb wyspy, nie będzie problemu. Pomożesz mi przekonać Sobowtórodziciela, że będziemy w stanie przeprowadzić cały ten plan. Facet nie pali się do spełniania zachcianek Niebiańskich Smoków, ale też ma sporo do stracenia, gdyby sprawa się wydała. Jego rodzina utkwiła na Świętej Ziemi na dobre.

\- Sabo mówi, że to gówniane miejsce – skrzywił się Słomkowy Kapelusz. – Może coś poradzimy.

Smoker puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Był jakiś limit cudów, w które byłby w stanie uwierzyć za jednym razem. Porozumienie z Trafalgarem Law wyczerpało ten limit.

\- Kiedy klon będzie się formował, możecie się trzymać w pobliżu, wywołać parę awantur w okolicy, żeby później łatwiej było sfingować wypadek na morzu albo utopić agentów. Pomyślimy jeszcze nad szczegółami. Ja będę musiał pojechać do Impel Down po Diamante, przywieźć go na oględziny i potem zawieźć bezpiecznie z powrotem. W to macie się zupełnie nie wtrącać. Zrozumiano?

Oj? Poziom nienawiści w pomieszczeniu jakby się gwałtownie podniósł. Smoker spojrzał po twarzach obu piratów – ale nie. Odwrócił głowę – ach. Księżniczka Dressrosy zaciskała pięści, obnażyła ząbki w grymasie wściekłości, oczy jej pałały, aż Koby zagapił się na nią ze zdumieniem. Chyba nie widział takiej twarzy u swojej przyjaciółeczki.

I chyba bardzo mu się spodobała, patrząc po zasięgu rumieńca.

W końcu Rebecca niechętnie skinęła głową i zacięła usta. Smoker nie zamierzał dopuszczać tych dwojga do jakichkolwiek działań w terenie, ale lepiej, żeby nie próbowali znowu czegoś knuć za jego plecami. Posłał im jeszcze jedno groźne spojrzenie i odwrócił się z powrotem do ekranu.

\- Po oględzinach dostanę lewą rękę Doflamingo i tu znowu zrobi się trochę karkołomnie. Będzie mało czasu, a tylko ja znam położenie grobu Donquixote Hominga, więc muszę się tam wybrać osobiście. Jeśli mnie podwieziesz, Chirurgu Śmierci, może zdążymy obrabować kolejny grób i wrócić, zanim Cipher Pol zacznie się za mną rozglądać.

\- Gdyby zabrakło nam czasu, załatwimy to innym sposobem. – Chirurg Śmierci wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

\- Niby jak? – Smoker zmarszczył brwi. Co znowu?

Trafalgar Law poprawił czapkę na głowie.

\- Weźmiesz po prostu moją rękę.

Cisza.

\- Kochałem go.

Ach.

*/*/*

Po tych rewelacjach rozmowa już raczej się nie kleiła – głównie dlatego, że ani Law, ani Smoker za nic nie mogli spojrzeć sobie nawzajem w oczy ani wykrztusić choćby jednego zdania głosem, który by się nie łamał ze wzruszenia. Rozczulona Tashigi wysunęła się przed ekran i szybko powtórzyła najważniejsze punkty porozumienia: ona pozostaje w kontakcie ze Słomkowymi, zaś Smoker współpracuje z Lawem. Piraci wzniecą odrobinę odwracającego uwagę chaosu wokół wyspy Sobowtórodziciela, a tymczasem rabusie grobów cichaczem załatwią swoją misję i dołączą do pułkowniczki. Słomkowy Kapelusz przytakiwał jej energicznie z uśmiechem tak błogim, że szczerze zwątpiła, czy zapamiętał cokolwiek. Na szczęście najbliższa ściana natychmiast wypuściła z siebie najpierw twarz, potem dłonie, a potem całego klona Nico Robin, który błyskawicznie wymienił z Tashigi namiary ślimakofoniczne i zapewnił, że sprawy będą pod kontrolą. Law odzyskał głos i zaprzysiągł, że zrobi wszystko, ale to naprawdę wszystko, co będzie trzeba. Smoker skinął mu głową, Słomkowy Kapelusz pomachał na pożegnanie, a potem już tylko jeden gest i wideoślimak zamknął oczy, sygnalizując zakończenie połączenia.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza.

Smoker z kamienną twarzą palił cygaro i patrzył w podłogę. Tashigi milczała, spoglądając na niego wyczekująco. Koby i Rebecca cichaczem wycofali się z powrotem do kąta i skurczyli o połowę, niepewni ostatecznej reakcji dowódcy. W końcu wiceadmirał podniósł się z siedzenia. Minę miał nadal nieprzeniknioną.

\- Wieczorem nakarm tego ślimaka groszkiem cukrowym, Tashigi – zarządził. - Będzie miał taki odjazd, że skasuje całą historię połączeń.

\- Tak jest! – Pułkowniczka wyprężyła się na baczność i zasalutowała. Smoker tymczasem powoli przesunął wzrokiem po parze różowowłosych spiskowców.

\- Pójdziecie teraz ze mną. Ty też, Tashigi. Idziemy.

Bez dalszego komentarza wymaszerował z pokoju, nie oglądając się za siebie. Tashigi ruszyła za nim pierwsza, pozostała dwójka zaraz za nią, obściskując się dla dodania sobie odwagi. Najwyraźniej wspólne knucie przeciwko regulaminowi Marynarki znakomicie zbliżało ludzi. Cóż, odpowiedzialny dowódca oddziału nie mógł zupełnie zignorować tak rażącej niesubordynacji. Bratanie się z piratami?! Smoker kręcił głową, zatopiony w myślach.  
 _Był moim bohaterem!_  
Dla niego poszedłem na wojnę z Familią Donquixote.  
Kochałem go!

Matko Oceanów.

_Coś ty wyczyniał przez te ostatnie lata tajnej służby, maminsynku?_

Czy na pewno wypada wskrzeszać umarłego tylko po to, żeby go o coś takiego zapytać? Cóż. Smoker wzruszył ramionami sam do siebie. Już postanowił, że nigdy więcej nie będzie się przejmował tym, czy coś wypada. Jeśli wielcy tego świata potrafili dla jednego pirackiego ścierwa rozpętać całą tę mistyfikację z klonowaniem – to mała rybka z G5 może zamącić wodę i zamiast ścierwa postawić na nogi przyzwoitego faceta. Po tych wszystkich rewelacjach – nieoczekiwany widok pirackich pysków na ekranie, a potem rozmowa i reakcja Trafalgara Lawa na wzmiankę o Roscinante – Smoker czuł się trochę tak, jakby złapał za ogon złotą rybkę, a ona obiecała spełnić wszystkie jego samolubne kaprysy w jednym pakiecie. Czy w ogóle taki zbieg okoliczności miał prawo zaistnieć? Żeby akurat w takiej chwili pojawił się człowiek, który nie tylko znał Rosciego, ale najwyraźniej był gotów zadrzeć z całym światem dla niego? Cóż, jeśli istniał na świecie ślepy fart, to Słomkowy Kapelusz Monkey D. Luffy był na niego magnesem. A przecież i on zgodził się wziąć w tym wszystkim udział. Zatem wszystko, co jeszcze mogło ugryźć Smokera w sumienie, będzie można zwalić na Słomkowego Skubańca.

Ale na razie sprawy służbowe.

Zamiast do gabinetu, Smoker poprowadził całe towarzystwo do swoich kwater. W urządzonej po spartańsku sypialni miał tylko łóżko, kilka szafek i mały stolik z jednym krzesłem. Usiadł, spojrzał na Tashigi, wskazał jej kciukiem miejsce pod ścianą, gdzie posłusznie stanęła w groźnym rozkroku, przyjmując kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nawet i tego się przy nim ostatnio nauczyła! Jak tu nie być dumnym z takiej dziewczyny? Ale nie o nią teraz chodziło. Pośrodku pokoju, opierając się na sobie nawzajem i wyłamując nerwowo palce, tkwiła dwójka spiskowców. Sądząc po ich minach, zupełnie nie mieli pojęcia, czego się spodziewać. Właściwie to nawet Smoker nie wiedział, jak powinien ich potraktować po tej całej akcji. Cóż – to, co powinien, rzucił za burtę razem z tym, co wypadało. Jednak nie dało się zwyczajnie przemilczeć tak nieregulaminowej ingerencji w prywatne sprawy dowódcy bazy.

\- Kapitanie Koby. – Skupił groźne spojrzenie na różowowłosym oficerze. Chłopak aż się znowu rozdygotał, ale dzielnie wysunął się do przodu, aby stawić czoło słusznemu gniewowi przełożonego. Godna pochwały postawa, ale popełnił co najmniej jeden kardynalny błąd, za który trzeba będzie popędzić mu kota.

\- Zaangażowałeś cywila w taką sprawę?!

Ach. Mina, jakby ktoś kapitańskie pagony wepchnął mu do gardła i kazał popić olejem silnikowym. Tego zarzutu oficerek się chyba zupełnie nie spodziewał. A przecież, kurwa, powinien! Byli Marynarką Wojenną! Ich wrogiem była piracka zaraza! A cywile mieli być daleko, bezpieczni, nienaruszeni całym tym brudem! Smoker splunął w popielniczkę i czekał. Jak się zachowa to ich kapitaniątko?

\- To jest tylko i wyłącznie moja wina! – zapiał dyszkantem przerażony Koby. – Panna Rebecca tylko…Tylko przechodziła obok!

No, proszę. Odruch chronienia cywila nawet własnym kosztem jednak działał. Co prawda rwanie się do obrony ślicznej, rezolutnej Rebekki mogło świadczyć bardziej o męskim honorze Koby’ego niż jego wojskowych ideałach, ale zawsze to jakiś pozytywny walor.

\- Tak sobie tylko przechodziła. – Smoker dmuchnął dymem w kapitana. – Tak tylko na ciebie wpadła, kiedy popełniałeś akt zdrady kardynalnej.

Twarde słowo „zdrada” nieco chyba załamało Koby’ego, ale postawy nie zmienił.

\- To było tylko i wyłącznie moje działanie – zapewnił dzielnie. – Panna Rebecca nie ponosi żadnej odpowiedzialności! Ona… Oj?!

Pisnął, kiedy panna Rebecca potrąciła go, zdecydowanym krokiem maszerując na środek pokoju. Zatrzymała się, patrząc Smokerowi prosto w twarz, i tylko odrobinę pozieleniała od dymu z cygara.

\- Przepisy dotyczące angażowania cywilów nie mają tu zastosowania – oznajmiła słodko. – Kapitan Koby i ja jesteśmy zaręczeni. Wkrótce zamierzamy się pobrać.

O – ho – ho! Koby tak osłupiał, że spadły mu okulary, a że Tashigi podskoczyła z wrażenia i zgubiła swoje, zaraz oboje zanurkowali na podłogę szukać szkiełek. Smoker trochę miał ochotę walnąć głową w biurko, a trochę zarechotać w kułak. No pięknie. Cwana sztuka, oj, cwana. Trzeba przyznać, że błyskawicznie wymyśliła wykręt, który rzeczywiście mógł przynajmniej zarzuty o narażanie cywila całkowicie zlikwidować. Tylko co na to rzekomy narzeczony? Czy zatańczy, jak mu panna Rebecca zagrała? Chłopak znalazł okulary, potarmosił włosy i stanął na nogi. Minę miał w połowie zbolałą, a w połowie rozanieloną.

\- Czy jest tak, jak ona mówi? – Smoker zwrócił się do niego wprost. – Jesteście zaręczeni?

Koby nabrał głęboko tchu, podszedł do dziewczyny, wziął ją za rękę. A potem nabrał tchu jeszcze głębiej.

\- Wcale nie!

Tym razem to Rebecca pozieleniała na twarzy, a Tashigi usiadła na podłodze jak przed sceną teatralną i z coraz większym zainteresowaniem oglądała spektakl. Koby nie zamierzał jednak stopniować napięcia.

\- Ja… Bardzo bym chciał! Marzę o tym! Ale nie zdążyłem się oświadczyć!

Spojrzenie Rebekki, które na niego padło, bynajmniej nie obiecywało słodyczy narzeczeństwa.

\- No to na co czekasz?! – warknęła gniewnie. Koby, zamiast się tłumaczyć, wybrał najprostsze rozwiązanie i od razu runął przed nią na kolana.

\- Księżniczko Rebekko! Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?!

Dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywała – widać było, że najpierw musiała ujść z niej złość. Potupała bucikiem, pokręciła różową główką.

\- No wyjdę, wyjdę – zgodziła się łaskawie. Zacięła usta. – Przecież od początku mówiłam, że jesteśmy zaręczeni! – Spojrzała triumfalnie na Smokera. Tymczasem Koby zerwał się na nogi, chwycił narzeczoną za ręce i zaczął je całować.

\- Zgodziła się! Zgodziła! – Chyba nie mógł się temu nadziwić. Smoker ukrył uśmiech za gęstym obłokiem dymu. Lubił te dzieciaki. A po takim przedstawieniu doprawdy wypadało, żeby i on odegrał odpowiednią rolę. Wstał, zatarł palce. Zmierzył świeżo upieczonych narzeczonych jeszcze jednym surowym spojrzeniem. A potem takim odrobineczkę łaskawszym.

\- Cóż. Szkoda że nie mówiłeś wcześniej, kapitanie Koby. Lepiej byśmy się przygotowali. Oddział G5 ma swoje tradycje, kiedy ktoś z naszych żołnierzy obchodzi takie ważne święto. A ty nie pisnąłeś słówka i jesteśmy kompletnie nieprzygotowani. Nie, Tashigi?

\- Wcale się nie przygotowaliśmy na coś takiego! – potwierdziła, chichocząc lekko. – Ale bardzo się cieszymy waszym szczęściem!

Kapitan Koby chyba doskonale wychwycił implikacje słów „ktoś z naszych żołnierzy”, bo nawet czubek nosa mu poróżowiał.

\- Czy ja… - zaczął nieśmiało i nie dokończył. Smoker podniósł brew.

\- To chyba jasne, że jesteś jednym z nas – mruknął. – Zwłaszcza po tym dzisiejszym wyczynie. Gdybyś nie należał do rodziny, musiałbym ci łeb ukręcić, durniu. Ale jesteś nasz. A skoro jednak jesteście zaręczeni, to i panna Rebecca należy do nas. Powinniśmy przynajmniej jakimś tortem was uhonorować, a tu guzik! Może zjecie winogronko?

Podszedł do łóżka, schylił się. Wyciągnął spod niego niepozorny koszyk. Podszedł do Rebekki i jej go wręczył.

\- Prezent z okazji zaręczyn. Gratulujemy, księżniczko Rebecco. Twój narzeczony to znakomity oficer i dobry człowiek.

Zaciekawiona, od razu zajrzała do koszyka, oczekując widocznie obiecanych winogronek. Ale w środku znajdował się tylko jeden owoc. A dokładniej – Diabelski Owoc. Trochę rzeczywiście przypominał radioaktywne winogrono.

\- Ooo? Dziękuję…? – powiedziała niepewnie Rebecca. Koby ze zdumieniem wodził wzrokiem między koszykiem a dowódcą. Cóż, żadne z nich nie miało powodu się domyślać, co to za prezencik. Trzeba będzie powiedzieć to wprost. Smoker zapalił kolejne cygaro.

\- To pamiątka, którą przywiozłem z niedawnej wycieczki… A konkretnie, z Impel Down.

\- Ooo? – Dziewczyna wydobyła Diabelski Owoc i podniosła go do oczu. Zaraz jednak go odsunęła – chyba nie wydał się jej apetyczny. Widocznie i Rebecca miała znakomite instynkty.

\- Powinnam go… zjeść? – zapytała bez entuzjazmu. Smoker pokręcił głową.

\- Raczej nie sądzę, żebyś chciała… To wszystko, co zostało po pewnym więźniu, który umarł w Impel Down. Przypadkiem dostało się w moje ręce. - Smoker potarł czoło. Przypadek? Do dziś nie wiedział, co za diabeł w niego wstąpił, że będąc w więziennej cytadeli, zamiast spokojnie wypalić piąte cygaro pod Drzewem Wisielców, zerwał to przeklęte draństwo. Chyba chciał sobie udowodnić, że jeszcze może pozwolić sobie na odrobinę buntu wobec dowódców. Ale teraz wyglądało na to, że parszywe przeznaczenie także i tutaj dało o sobie znać. Cóż. Nie było po co owijać w bawełnę.

\- Pomyślałem, panienko Rebecco, że chciałabyś to zachować, albo wprost przeciwnie, zakopać…? – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Tak słyszałem, że ten owoc ma dla ciebie szczególne znaczenie. Zdaje się, że nazywa się… Hobby-hobby-no-mi?

Koby marszczył bezradnie brwi – chyba nic mu to nie mówiło. Ale jego świeżo upieczona narzeczona natychmiast rozpoznała przeklęty Owoc. Jeszcze jak… Oczy Rebekki aż zapłonęły, pięści zacisnęły się na rączce od koszyka. Znajome, piekące pulsowanie w powietrzu dowodziło, że przyszły mąż powinien swoją wybrankę pilnie przeszkolić z panowania nad haki. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w „winogronko” tak, jakby chciała wzrokiem rozmiażdżyć je na marmoladę.

\- To jest… Czy to jest naprawdę… - Głos jej się rwał, pierś falowała. Koby zapatrzył się na nią, najwyraźniej niepewny, czy ratować, czy całować. Cóż, Smoker musiał przyznać, że tej dziewczynie do twarzy było z odrobiną zdrowej furii.

\- Czy to naprawdę jest Diabelski Owoc Sugar?! – spytała w końcu Rebecca.

\- Z całą pewnością. – Wiceadmirał jeszcze raz spojrzał jej w oczy. – Ta dziewczyna… Kobieta… Umarła w Impel Down. Zdaje się, że nadmiar kairouseki może być zgubny dla takiego rodzaju paramecii. Organizm nie wytrzymał raptownej blokady norioku. Sugar zmarła, a jej Owoc odrodził się. Ja… Cóż, mam opóźnienia w pisaniu raportów, nieprawdaż, kapitanie Koby? Jakoś jeszcze nigdzie nie zgłosiłem, że ten przedmiot jest w moim posiadaniu. Tak więc… Możesz z nim zrobić co zechcesz. Jest twój.

\- Ta przeklęta diablica nie żyje! – Rebecca potrząsała koszykiem, łykając łzy. – Nikogo już nie dotknie! Nikogo już nie wymaże! Ta przeklęta moc przepadła! Ona ukradła mi mojego ojca! Wyrwała go z mojego serca i zmieniła w zepsutą zabawkę! Pomogła zniszczyć moją rodzinę! Setki rodzin na mojej wyspie! Przeklęta maskotka Doflamingo! Przysięga pan, że zdechła?!

\- Przysięgam – zapewnił solennie Smoker. Ciała nie widział, ale zasłyszaną opowieść o Sugar sprawdził w kilku źródłach, ot tak, z ciekawości. Przeznaczenie? W każdym razie, gotów był ręczyć, że w koszyku leżał najprawdziwszy hobby-hobby-owoc.

Rebecca gwałtownym gestem otarła łzy i spojrzała bystro na wiceadmirała.

\- A, do licha z protokołem – stwierdziła nagle. Odstawiła koszyk na stół. A potem rzuciła się na Smokera. Z trudem utrzymał cygaro w zębach i zupełnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z rękami, ale nie wypadało się wyrywać, więc pozwolił się trochę poobściskiwać. Dziewczyna aż cała dygotała, pociągała nosem i raz po raz na nowo mamrotała słowa podziękowań. Kapitan Koby złożył nabożnie ręce.

\- To jest owoc, który zmienia ludzi w zabawki?! I odsyła ludzi w zapomnienie?! Owoc tej diabelskiej dziewczynki, która nękała Dressrosę?! I pan go zdobył?! Akurat teraz, kiedy Rebecca jest tutaj! Akurat teraz, kiedy… Kiedy to wszystko się podziało!

\- Przeznaczenie jest cwaną suką – objawił mu Smoker swoje własne niedawne objawienie. Poklepał Rebekkę po różowej główce i stanowczo odsunął ją od siebie.

\- No już, już. Do rzeczy. Nie ma łatwo. Jeśli go zakopiecie albo posiekacie, prędzej czy później w końcu zgnije, a wtedy odrodzi się od nowa.

\- Uch! – Dziewczyna aż się wzdrygnęła na tę myśl. Zmarszczyła czółko, wysunęła wargę w głębokim namyśle.

\- Musimy mieć pełną kontrolę… Zakopać pod drzewem? I zrywać na nowo? – mamrotała do siebie, przyglądając się z nienawiścią koszykowi. – Uch! Chciałabym to rozgnieść na miazgę! Tak, żeby tata widział! I dziadek! Uch!

\- Można trochę opóźnić odrodzenie się Owocu… - mruknął Smoker. Dopiero teraz dochodzili do momentu, w którym musiała zapaść najważniejsza decyzja. Jego decyzja.

Czy uwierzyć w ten obłęd, który rozegrał się chwilę wcześniej przed ekranem wideoślimaka?

Czy popełnić ostateczną zdradę Floty?

Czy powierzyć życie wszystkich jego bliskich – i całego Oddziału G5 – w ręce piratów, tylko dla wątłej szansy wskrzeszenia Donquixote Roscinante?

Zaciągnął się głęboko dymem. Chciałby mieć parę tygodni, żeby to wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie i przemyśleć. Ale Hobby-hobby-no-mi leżał i straszył z koszyka – choć Diabelskie Owoce bardzo długo utrzymywały świeżość i pełnię mocy, w końcu jednak gniły jak zwykłe spady z sadu. Rebecca potrzebowała czegoś, co przeklętym przypadkiem Smoker również mógł jej dostarczyć. Musiał tylko raz a dobrze podjąć decyzję.

Wypluł cygaro na posadzkę, ku zgorszeniu Tashigi. Zignorował jednak oburzone łypnięcie pułkowniczki i ruszył w stronę łóżka. Cóż. Sam wpadł na ten obłąkany pomysł, a kiedy inicjatywa Koby’ego i Rebekki połączyła go z osobliwym duetem piratów, znalazł w sobie determinację, żeby wypowiedzieć głośno swoje myśli. Już było za późno, żeby się ich wypierać. Roscinante zasłużył na drugą szansę. Nawet za wszelką cenę, jak powiedział Trafalgar Law.

Smoker schylił się po łóżko i wysunął spod niego skrzynię, a potem wydobył z niej pokaźny, oszklony kontener w kształcie walca. Podniósł go do góry, żeby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na zawartość.

\- Ach! – przejął się Koby.

\- Uch! – zgniewała się Rebecca.

\- Ueh! – skrzywiła się Tashigi.

A Smoker po prostu odkręcił przyssane mocno wieko pojemnika i niedbale wytrząsnął z niego zawartość na podłogę. Potem jeszcze kopnął w kąt – bo czemu miałby sobie odmawiać małej przyjemności?

\- Zaraz poleci na dno morza. – Pokiwał głową, kontener podał Rebecce. – To dzieło doktora Vegapunka. Zapewnia znakomite warunki do przechowywania… Czegokolwiek. Powiedziano mi, że włożona do środka rzecz… Na przykład ludzka ręka… Nigdy nie ulegnie psuciu, gniciu, rozkładowi, niczemu. Myślę, że to lepsze naczynie na ten zły urok niż nieszczęsny koszyk po winogronach.

Księżniczka złapała pojemnik, błyskawicznie wepchnęła do środka Hobby-hobby-owoc i zakręciła wieko. Potrząsnęła kilka razy, ciesząc oczy widokiem Owocu obijającego się bezradnie o szkło. Smoker uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Powiedziano mi, że można tłuc w ten wazonik kamieniami i rzucać nim po ścianach bez żadnej szkody, więc będziesz mogła sobie poużywać. – Zapalił nowe cygaro. – Jeszcze raz gratuluję szczęśliwych zaręczyn!

Rebecca triumfalnie potrząsała kontenerem.

\- Zabiorę go do ojca! On… Na pewno wymyśli, gdzie to ukryć albo zakopać. To będzie taki wspaniały dar dla niego! Dziękujemy, wiceadmirale Smoker! Od dzisiaj jest pan bohaterem całej Dressrosy! Powinien pan dostać pomnik tuż obok Boga Usoppa!

A więc to u nich ten długonosy panikarz został bogiem?! Kolejna historia, którą warto byłoby usłyszeć w całości! Smoker uśmiechnął się lekko, a Rebecca odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

\- Może… - Wydęła usteczka i łypnęła na narzeczonego. – Może ojciec tak się zajmie tą niespodzianką, że nie będzie miał już czasu porządnie przemaglować swojego przyszłego zięcia…?

Gdy dotarło do niego co usłyszał, Koby aż zbielał na twarzy. Ale chyba nie bał się maglowania…?

\- Wielki Kyros moim teściem! – mamrotał nabożnie. – Będę zięciem bohatera Kyrosa!

Rebecca obdarowała go złym spojrzeniem – chyba wolałaby, żeby w dniu zaręczyn jej wybranek skupił się raczej na niej niż na przyszłym teściu. Szybko jednak twarz jej złagodniała. Z tego, co i Smoker słyszał o Kyrosie z Dressrosy, każdy mężczyzna mógł śmiało wybrać go sobie na wzór i ideał. Widocznie więc dziewczyna była gotowa darować narzeczonemu odrobinę uwielbienia dla jej sławnego ojca. Cóż, dobrze to wróżyło ich przyszłemu małżeństwu – bo chyba naprawdę oboje byli na nie gotowi, nie tylko z uwagi na wygodną przykrywkę wobec pretensji wiceadmirała. A wracając do pretensji…

Smoker wrócił na swoje krzesło i przysiadł.

\- Życzę dużo szczęścia na nowej drodze życia, księżniczko. Ale teraz zostaw nas na chwilę samych. Mamy do pogadania z kapitanem Kobym.

Widział, że się zaniepokoiła, może nawet trochę przestraszyła. Wetknęła sobie kontener pod pachę, pomiędliła falbanę rękawa.

\- Czy ja… Może… Gdyby… - zaczęła i urwała. Wiceadmirał pokręcił głową.

\- Nie możesz zostać. Do widzenia.

Już – już podnosiła buntowniczo bródkę, ale – nie. Schyliła pokornie główkę, rzuciła Koby’emu zmartwione spojrzenie, pomachała Tashigi. Przycisnęła do piersi pojemnik z Diabelskim Owocem.

\- Dziękuję, Bohaterze Dressrosy. – Dygnęła i wymaszerowała, zamykając za sobą starannie drzwi. Czy przyklei do nich ucho od drugiej strony, tego Smoker nie wiedział, ale doceniał, że uszanowała autorytet dowódcy. To także dobrze wróżyło małżeństwu z oficerem Floty. Chociaż – po tym dzisiejszym wybryku i spisku z piratami Smoker nikogo innego nie powinien oceniać w zakresie szacunku dla autorytetów i Floty.

\- Kapitanie Koby.

\- Wiceadmirale Smoker. – Chłopak spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Stał spokojnie, nie wyprężył się na baczność z ręką wystrzeloną do salutu. Czyżby nareszcie poczuł się u nich jak u siebie? Cóż, zdrowo.

\- Naprawdę powinienem urwać ci głowę za to, co odwaliłeś. – Wiceadmirał potarł skronie. – Mów jak było. Sam na to wpadłeś, czy dałeś się w to wciągnąć swojej ślicznej księżniczce?

Koby rozłożył ręce.

\- Oboje chcieliśmy to zrobić – przyznał dzielnie. – My… Luffy-dono… Monkey D. Luffy uratował mi kiedyś życie. Tylko dzięki niemu stanąłem na nogi i osiągnąłem to, co mam dzisiaj. Ja… Wierzę, że ten człowiek nigdy nie poparłby niegodziwej sprawy. Dla Rebekki i jej królestwa jest zbawcą, na którym można bezwzględnie polegać. W ostatnich dniach było głośno w mediach o Słomkowych Kapeluszach. A pan dostał takie parszywe zadanie! Kiedy pojąłem, jaki jest plan Dowództwa, chciałem pognać tam i wszystkich ich wydać bestiom w Impel Down. Ale nawet pan się na to nie zdecydował, Wiceadmirale.

\- Ano nie. – Smoker skinął głową ponuro. – Jeśli przeżyjesz, żeby awansować wyżej, też się przekonasz, że takie akcje nigdy się dobrze nie kończą.

Koby przytaknął, zasmucony.

\- Pan… Pan był gotów się z tym pogodzić. Dla dobra oddziału, dla nas wszystkich. Ale wiem, że znienawidziłby pan siebie na zawsze, gdyby Doflamingo znalazł się na wolności. Nie potrafiłem zaakceptować, że takie parszywe rozkazy dano właśnie panu! – Pokręcił głową. – Nie od dzisiaj jestem w Marynarce. Widziałem na oficerskich stołkach okazy, których wstydziłaby się niejedna załoga piracka. Ale pan jest inny. To dla takich żołnierzy jak pan chciałem wstąpić do Marynarki Wojennej. Takich chciałem mieć nauczycieli, dowódców, towarzyszy broni. Wiem, że wszyscy nie mogą być porządnymi ludźmi, ale żeby karać kogoś za to, że jest uczciwy?! Zmuszać go do przyjęcia takiej misji?!

Smoker przewrócił oczami. Głupio się czuł, słuchając tych egzaltowanych rozterek, zwłaszcza, że to on sam był ich obiektem. A także dlatego, że właśnie on sam już te wszystkie rozterki przepracował i przetrawił - a potem się poddał woli Sakazukiego. Różowowłosy kapitanek wybrał jednak działanie i sprawił, że nie musieli się poddawać. Jeśli szybko przestanie wygadywać te wkurzające sentymenty, może się dowie, że nikt mu jednak dzisiaj nie urwie głowy.

\- Nie powiedziałem Rebecce ani słowa o tym, czego się dowiedziałem o misji! – zaprzysiągł tymczasem Koby, czym znowu sobie zapunktował. – Potwierdziłem tylko, gdy zauważyła, że jest pan jakiś nieswój. Ale widziała, oczywiście, że ja się czymś martwię. Jest bardzo wrażliwa na takie rzeczy. – Westchnął błogo. – Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjęła moje oświadczyny! Ja… Myślałem, że dostanę kosza, że w ogóle nie mam szans! O rrrany. Przepraszam. My… Czytając artykuły w gazecie, rzuciłem jakąś głupią uwagę, że na świecie jest mnóstwo takich węzłów, które tylko Luffy-dono potrafi rozerwać. A Rebecca na to, że ma do niego namiar ślimakofonowy! Chciała, żebyśmy od razu poszli zadzwonić. No i… Jakoś nie mogło mi to wyjść z głowy. On… Wiedziałem, że jeśli ktoś miałby wybrać właściwą drogę w tej matni, to tylko on, skoro nawet pan nic nie wymyślił. Ja… Wiem, że to było… Nieszablonowe działanie. Ale… - spuścił nieśmiało głowę – czy postąpiłem źle?

\- Fatalnie! – burknął Smoker. – Nieregulaminowo. Nierozsądnie. Idiotycznie. Obłąkanie. Nie wiem, kiedy zdołałeś się aż tak wpasować w metody działania G5, ale teraz już nikt nie zaprzeczy, że jesteś nasz.

\- Och? – Koby pozwolił sobie na drżący uśmiech. – Czy… Wybacza mi pan?

\- Nigdy. – Smoker jednym zmarszczeniem brwi zgasił podwładnego. – Nie wybacza się takiej niesubordynacji. Jesteśmy Marynarką Wojenną, a nie piracką bandą! Nie ma przebaczenia dla zdrady. Postąpię z tobą tak, jak każe Dowództwo Floty.

\- Ach. – Kapitan chyba wyobraził sobie karę śmierci przez rozstrzelanie, ale jakoś utrzymał się na nogach mimo przerażenia. Wiceadmirał pokręcił głową.

\- Zamieciemy sprawę pod dywan.

Cisza.

Po chwili Koby leciusieńko się odprężył.

\- Ach.

\- Zapamiętaj sobie, kapitanie. – Dowódca spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Tego zajścia w ogóle nie było, ty w nim w ogóle nie brałeś udziału, a księżniczka tym bardziej nie. O niczym nie wiesz, nie słyszałeś, nie miałeś pojęcia. Czy to jasne?

Koby odpowiedział mu stanowczym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie musi mnie pan ochraniać. Gdyby sprawa się wydała, wezmę za to odpowiedzialność razem z panem. Kiedy…

\- Mowy nie ma. – Smoker uciął jego zapędy tak ostro, że chłopak położył uszy po sobie i lekko się skulił. – Jestem ci wdzięczny za tę… Inicjatywę. Ale zrobiłeś to tylko ze względu na mnie. Nie mogę dopuścić, żebyś ponosił konsekwencje moich fanaberii. Wykluczam cię z tej sprawy. Czy to jasne?!

\- Z tej sprawy, której nie ma – mruknął krnąbrnie Koby, ale pokiwał niechętnie głową. – Ja… Nie zamierzam się więcej narzucać, ale chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że może pan na mnie polegać! – zakończył gorąco.

\- Przecież wciąż żyjesz – wytknęła mu Tashigi. – To chyba aż nadto dowodzi, że ci ufamy?! Już ty się nie bój, nawet ja byłam na liście do wykluczenia ze sprawy. – Rzuciła Smokerowi kose spojrzenie. – Po pewnych… Renegocjacjach… Wykluczyliśmy wykluczenie. Nie musisz się martwić o wiceadmirała. Ma mnie.

W jej głosie brzmiała zarówno pokrzepiająca otucha, jak i wyraźne ostrzeżenie. W końcu to ona była zastępcą dowódcy i głównym powiernikiem jego spraw. Smoker ukrył uśmiech za chmurą dymu. Mając tę dziewczynę, nikogo innego już w ogóle nie potrzebował. Nie musiała się martwić, że chciałby wymienić ją na inny model. Nienawidził przyzwyczajać się do nowych partnerów, a ze swojej pułkowniczki nigdy z własnej woli nie zamierzał rezygnować.

\- Kapitanie Koby.

\- Wedle rozkazu!

\- Nie urwę ci głowy ani jaj za ten wybryk.

\- Bo nie było żadnego wybryku.

\- Brawo. Nic nie zaszło. Ale… Dziękuję ci za podjęcie inicjatywy. Ja bym się na to nie zdecydował.

Tym razem kapitan nie przytaknął pokornie przełożonemu. Wprost przeciwnie, stanowczo zaprzeczył.

\- Wiem, że koniec końców by pan tak tego nie zostawił. I skończyłoby się to dla pana fatalnie. Ja… Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze wszystko może dobrze się skończyć. I… - Skulił się, zmalał o połowę. – Muszę coś głupiego powiedzieć… Przepraszam!

\- Wal – westchnął Smoker.

\- Bo ja… - Koby prawie płakał – ja tak cholernie pana szanuję za to, że pan był gotów wziąć ten rozkaz na swoje sumienie! Tak strasznie, strasznie pana szanuję! Ale za to, że chce pan zrobić coś lepszego i postąpić jak trzeba, i że woli pan słuszną sprawę z piratem niż parszywy spisek Marynarki, to ja pana tak strasznie cholernie szanuję, że chyba pęknę! No!

Matko Oceanów. Niech on już pęknie i się zamknie.

\- Kapitanie Koby.

\- Wedle rozkazu!

\- Wypierdalaj mi stąd!

\- Nie chcę!

\- COOO?!

\- Mogę popatrzeć, jak pan to wyrzuca?! Proszę!

Ach. Smoker potarł skronie. Trzeba przypieczętować zdradę. Koby patrzył mu w twarz żarliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak was nie będzie, zrobię tu ruch, porozsyłam ludzi z siatki Jokera, niech pokrzyczą i wysadzą jakieś odległe cele, żeby zasłona dymna była jeszcze szersza. Nie będę się wam narzucał i nigdy nie pisnę słowa o tym, co wcale nie zaszło. Ale jestem z panem. Z wami. Tylko w waszej Marynarce chcę być.

Cóż było zrobić z takim odmieńcem. Odmieńcy nadawali się tylko do G5.

Smoker podniósł się z krzesła.

\- Idziemy.

Złapał odrażające łapsko w przegubie, bez rękawic, chciał zapamiętać to uczucie. Wyniósł je z kwater – Tashigi i Koby deptali mu po piętach, aż wszyscy razem doszli do narożnika korytarza, gdzie wielkie okna bazy otwierały się na ocean. Kapitan usłużnie otworzył szeroko oba skrzydła i wszyscy troje wywiesili się przez parapet, patrząc na fale.

\- Nic nie zaszło – przypomniał Smoker.

\- Nic nie zaszło.

\- Nic nie zaszło.

Chlup!

Kawałki Niebiańskich Smoków szły na dno jak bezużyteczne kamulce.

Na drugim końcu korytarza podglądająca Rebecca schowała się za róg i zakryła usta. W oczach lśniły jej łzy triumfu.

\- Żegnaj na zawsze, Ptasia Klatko.

cdn


	7. Rabusie grobów

ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY: RABUSIE GROBÓW

Nie mógł spać, z trudem zmuszał się do jedzenia posiłków, gryzł własne cygara i miotał się z kąta w kąt. Nawet utopienie ręki Doflamingo, które przypieczętowało zdradę rozkazu, nie uśmierzyło niepokoju. Przez pierwszych kilka dni po zawarciu układu z piratami Smoker nigdzie nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. On sam nie miał już odwrotu, ale Trafalgar Law w każdej chwili mógł się przecież wycofać ze spisku. Bądź co bądź był piracką łajzą bez serca, prawda? Było całkiem prawdopodobne, że postąpi wbrew temu, z czym się obnosił w imieniu swojej załogi. Piraci Serca? Piraci Corazona?

Komandor Donquixote Roscinante. Kryptonim: Corazon.

Czy to wszystko wypali? Plan był obłąkany, zamiary szalone, a towarzystwo spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Ani Smoker nie powinien ufać piratom, ani oni jemu. Najbardziej nierealny sojusz – a więc jedyny, który mógł ujść uwadze agenckich szpiegów. Ale czy taki układ w ogóle miał szansę zadziałać? Cóż, dla swojego osobistego poczucia sprawiedliwości – i dla Roscinante – Smoker postawił już wszystko, co miał, na tę marną szansę. Pozostawało tylko czekać i przekonać się, co był wart piracki honor Trafalgara Law i Słomkowego Skubańca. Instynkt mówił Smokerowi, że nie zawiedzie się na ich determinacji, ale rozsądek, doświadczenie i zwykłe prawo statystyki krzyczało, że ich spisek nie ma prawa się udać. Po kilku nieprzespanych nocach wiceadmirał poddał się i ruszył w teren, szukając jakiegokolwiek zajęcia na kilka dni pozostałych do umówionego spotkania z Chirurgiem Śmierci. Przesiadał się na kolejne statki Marynarki, pomógł w neutralizacji bazy przemytników, z wielkim oporem użył swojego norioku do gaszenia pożaru kościoła. Nikt w ogóle nie kwestionował jego obecności – wiceadmirał G5 znany był z tego, że nieraz wyprzedza swój oddział i samotnie, jak na Białego Łowcę przystało, patroluje rubieże Nowego Świata. Żadna z napotkanych załóg Marynarki nie zdziwiła się ani jego przybyciem, ani szybkim zniknięciem. W końcu znalazł się na właściwej wyspie – niewyspany i napięty jak struna, ukrywał się aż do zachodu słońca. Pod osłoną zmroku, niewidziany przez nikogo, wyruszył do posiadłości Sengoku. Użył wszystkich swoich umiejętności, żeby jak najdokładniej przytłumić emanację haki, ale równie ważna była zwyczajna ostrożność, cisza i dyskrecja. Stary Admirał naprawdę miał uszy jak nietoperz i oczy jak sowa, kiedy tylko chciał, a wszystkie lokalne sowy i nietoperze służyły mu za prywatną armię ochroniarzy. Jednak tej nocy żaden człowiek ani zwierzę nie zaczepiło intruza w drodze na stareńki, rodzinny cmentarzyk klanu Sengoku. Również u celu było zupełnie pusto.

Nikt na Smokera nie czekał.

Wiceadmirał zacisnął pięści, żeby nie przekląć głośno. Nie było jeszcze powodów do paniki. Trafalgar Law też potrzebował czasu, żeby tu dotrzeć. Nie ustalili konkretnej godziny oprócz zdawkowego „grubo po północy”. A jednak… Pusty, ponury cmentarz w ciemnościach straszył beznadzieją. Nikłe światło księżyca ukazywało dobrze znane Smokerowi kontury grobowca, gdzie trzynaście lat temu pochowano Roscinante. Nie miało żadnego znaczenia, czy zjawi się Chirurg Śmierci. Biały Łowca i tak zamierzał otworzyć trumnę, wyrwać martwemu przyjacielowi rękę i zrobić wszystko, aby przywrócić go do życia. Taki twardy łajdak jak wiceadmirał G5 nie potrzebował pomocy piratów do obrabowania jednego grobu. Jednak cała reszta planu zależała od wsparcia Trafalgara Law i jeśli ta łajza nie zjawi się tutaj, jak obiecała…

\- Patrzcie ludzie. Naprawdę chyba przyszedł zupełnie sam.

\- Wypuścisz mnie wreszcie, kolego Czarna Nogo?!

Smoker aż się żachnął i chwycił za jutte, kiedy tuż obok niego rozległy się znikąd przyciszone słowa rozmowy i odgłosy jakiejś przepychanki. Nagle na kamiennej ścieżce zupełnie znikąd ukazał się w całej okazałości Trafalgar Law. Wyraźnie wściekły, wyrżnął łokciem w pustkę, która wydała oburzone stęknięcie. Coś zamigotało, przestrzeń jakby się przeformowała, coś zafalowało – i już obok Lawa stał mocno podejrzany facet w czarnym kombinezonie z peleryną i masce zasłaniającej twarz. Smoker doskonale wiedział, na kogo patrzy. Ale własnym oczom nie wierzył.

\- Stealth Black?!

\- Jestem Maską Soby, durny fanatyku komiksów! – obruszył się zamaskowany typ głosem kucharza Słomkowych Kapeluszy. – Noszę ten kombinezon, ale nie dam się zagermanizować! Dotarło, draniu?!

Zanim Smoker zdążył wezwać wsparcia Matki Oceanów do zrozumienia, co łączy Germę z sobą, Trafalgar Law postąpił kilka kroków w jego stronę i podniósł do góry ręce.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął. – Miałem być sam. Ale moi ludzie… I Nico Robin… Upierali się, że to na pewno pułapka.

\- Powinieneś być wdzięczny Robinciowi, że tak się o ciebie martwiła, draniu! – ofuknął go Czarna Noga Sanji, bo tylko on mógł błyskać zza czarnej maski taką durną brwią. – I mnie, że tułałem się z tobą taki kawał drogi! Nasz statek już jest w drodze na spotkanie z Tashigi-chwan, a ja muszę się z tobą włóczyć po cmentarzach!

\- Trzeba było mnie zostawić w spokoju. Powiedziałem wam przecież, że mnie w ogóle nie obchodzi, czy to pułapka! – warknął na niego Law.

\- A może nas obchodzi, żeby Marynarka Wojenna nie urwała ci tego durnego łba?! – żachnął się oburzony kucharz. Obaj z Trafalgarem zacisnęli pięści, gotowi do bitki. Smoker wydmuchnął dym z cygara. Tkwił na upiornym cmentarzu, nad jego głową wykłócało się dwóch potężnych piratów Nowego Świata, a on czuł się tak, jakby w jedną chwilę prysły wszystkie jego troski i zmartwienia. Ogarnął go tak cholernie dziwaczny nastrój, że prawie miał ochotę zachichotać i pociągnąć za maskę Stealth Blacka.

Trafalgar Law zjawił się zgodnie z umową.

\- Nie przygotowałem żadnej pułapki. Dureń ze mnie – mruknął Biały Łowca zza obłoku dymu. – Ale jak się będziecie tak drzeć, zaraz wyskoczy na nas Sengoku w swoich nocnych gaciach w serduszka. Czterech wariatów to chyba za dużo na jeden cmentarz?

Przymknęli się od razu, na szczęście. Chirurg Śmierci raz jeszcze fuknął gniewnie na swojego towarzysza i odwrócił się z powrotem do wiceadmirała.

\- Jestem, tak jak się umówiliśmy. Przepraszam za tego durnia. Ty przyszedłeś bez obstawy.

Przeprosiny brzmiały szczerze, a na koniec w głosie Lawa dało się słyszeć wyraźne uznanie. Smoker wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tashigi popłynęła na wyspę Sobowtórodziciela. A to znaczy – wydmuchnął dym – że nie mam nikogo oprócz was.

Choć starał się mówić beznamiętnie, wiedział, jak bardzo wyraźnie było słychać i wyzwanie, i pytanie w tych ostatnich słowach. Co na to Trafalgar Law?

Postąpił kilka kroków bliżej. Wyciągnął wytatuowaną rękę.

\- Jestem z tobą.

Biały Łowca nie wahał się ani chwili. Mężczyźni powinni przypieczętować sojusz, podając sobie dłonie. Uścisk palców Trafalgara był solidny, mocny i może trochę tylko desperacki – zupełnie tak, jak u samego Smokera.

\- No to tkwimy w tym razem.

Jak na komendę, odstąpili od siebie, zakłopotani, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. Najwyraźniej obaj znajdowali się daleko poza strefą komfortu. Cóż, jakoś trzeba będzie sobie z tym radzić na bieżąco. Ostentacyjne szuranie i pokasływanie Czarnej Nogi Sanjiego wnet skutecznie ich poderwało.

\- Wynoś się już stąd, kolego Czarna Nogo. Damy sobie radę z Białym Łowcą - burknął Law. – I… Dziękuję. Powiedz moim ludziom, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Powiem, powiem. – Kucharz machnął rąbkiem peleryny. – Tylko nie miej pretensji, kiedy Smoker wyciągnie zza krzaków oddział Marynarki z kajdankami z kairouseki.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! – Chirurg Śmierci odgonił się od niego jak od natrętnej muchy. – Jeśli jest jakakolwiek szansa, żeby jeszcze uratować Corazona, to niech mi nawet od razu odrąbią głowę!

Na cmentarzyku zapadła cisza. Smoker wypluł cygaro i wyciągnął zza pasa solidną maczetę.

\- Przyszliśmy tu coś odrąbać, ale nie głowę i nie twoją – oznajmił z mocą. – Nie wpuszczam cię w maliny, Chirurgu Śmierci. Przyszedłeś mi pomóc, więc może naprawdę mamy szansę.

Pokiwali do siebie głowami. Z bliska było widać, że dumny kapitan Piratów Serca twarz miał szarą jak trup, a worki pod oczami większe niż kiedykolwiek. Chyba także nie spał ostatnio najlepiej. Cóż, Smoker mógł się tylko cieszyć, że ten drań przejmuje się misją równie poważnie jak i on sam. Tymczasem Czarna Noga Sanji otrzepał kombinezon, poprawił maskę i odwrócił się do nich plecami.

\- Zbieram się. W tym przeklętym stroju Germy jakoś dogonię Sunny. Uważajcie na siebie, panowie.

\- My? Czy tylko on? – zakpił Smoker. Kucharz spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- Zdaje się, że mamy sojusz, a nasz kapitan ma specyficzne pojęcie o sojuszach… Przyjmij do wiadomości, że od teraz jesteśmy rodziną, durniu. Obaj macie uważać. Okradanie zmarłych zawsze przynosi pecha.

Poklepał się kilka razy po piersi, jakby czegoś szukając. Zanim wiceadmirał zdążył go zapewnić, że Roscinante na pewno nie będzie się mścił zza grobu za ten wandalizm, pirat wyłowił coś zza pazuchy i rzucił za siebie. Smoker bez trudu złapał przedmiot, który okazał się zapieczętowaną paczuszką ekskluzywnych papierosów.

\- Słyszałem, że był koneserem - mruknął kucharz. – Twoje prostackie cygara na pewno by go nie ucieszyły. Zostaw mu to w trumnie z pozdrowieniami od sojuszu.

Płaszcz zafalował, buty zasyczały i w mgnieniu oka mężczyzna zniknął – albo faktycznie odszedł, albo stał się niewidzialny? Wszystko jedno. Smoker patrzył na papierosy. Nigdy nie nazwałby Roscinante koneserem, ale ten maminsynek rzeczywiście nie znosił cygar. Zabobony były dla słabych głupców, a biorąc pod uwagę ich zamiary, zbezczeszczenie grobu mogło tylko uradować jego lokatora, skoro miało przynieść mu drugie życie. Jednak - ta durna paczka świadczyła o tym, że ten durny sojusz naprawdę mógł być właściwy. Choćby tylko po to warto będzie zostawić ją w trumnie. Co na to Trafalgar Law? Nic nie skomentował, patrzył w ziemię z dziwnie skurczoną twarzą. Smoker przypomniał sobie jego otwartą, błagalną minę, kiedy podczas tamtej rozmowy pytał o grób Roscinante. Może… Ech. Wicedmirał też spuścił wzrok w dół, niepewny, jak się zachować.

\- To ten grobowiec na końcu ścieżki – mruknął w końcu, nie podnosząc głowy. – Sengoku budował go dla siebie – jako oficer Marynarki nie mógł mieć pewności, czy dożyje emerytury. Ale to Rosciego przyszło tam pochować. W każdym razie tylko on tam leży. Nikogo innego nie zaniepokoimy. Ja… Muszę dopalić cygaro. Postoję tu jeszcze przez chwilę. Idź przodem, jeśli chcesz.

Nie widział miny pirata, zarejestrował tylko, że mężczyzna bez słowa wystartował szybkim krokiem w stronę nieodległego grobowca. Dopiero po chwili Smoker podniósł głowę i spojrzał za Lawem. Ciemność nocy litościwie kryła krępujące szczegóły – widać było tylko tyle, że pirat siedział albo klęczał na gołej ziemi i trochę dygotał. Oficer zwalił to wrażenie na kurzą ślepotę i cierpliwie wypalił po kolei cztery cygara. Dłużej już jednak nie mogli zwlekać. Każdy szelest mógł ściągnąć im na głowy furię Złotego Buddy. Tupiąc ostentacyjnie, Smoker ruszył w stronę grobowca. Kiedy do niego dotarł, Trafalgar Law stał już na nogach. Czapkę nasunął głęboko na twarz, opierał się jedną ręką o zimny marmur, a ramiona nadal mu lekko dygotały.

\- Kiedyś… Kiedyś na pewno się tego wyprę. Ale dzisiaj powiem ci, że naprawdę jest mi wszystko jedno, co stanie się ze mną, jeśli on ma dostać drugą szansę. Możesz to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie jak tylko chcesz. Ale jego… Błagam, zrób dla niego ten cud, o którym mówiłeś.

Smoker znowu tylko wzruszył ramionami. Trzynaście lat temu po pogrzebie Roscinante rozwalił Sengoku piwnicę i ryczał mu w brodę jak gówniarz. Nie zamierzał małostkowo wypominać, że na myśl o utraconym przyjacielu komuś łamał się głos.

\- Zatem naprawdę rozumiesz, dlaczego za wszelką cenę chcę go stąd wyciągnąć. – Wskazał wejście grobowca. – Zróbmy to wreszcie. Dla mnie nie ma już odwrotu.

Palące spojrzenie Chirurga Śmierci dosięgło go spod daszka czapki.

\- Dla mnie nigdy nie było odwrotu. Dopiero on mnie uwolnił. Zróbmy to.

*/*/*

Zrobili to.

Weszli, pomilczeli. Grobowiec bardziej przypominał małą kapliczkę niż grób – miał ściany i świątynny dach, do wnętrza wchodziło się przez stalową bramę, którą bez trudu zdołali otworzyć. W środku był bezimienny ołtarzyk z miejscem na kadzidła i świece. Nad nim zawieszono tylko jedną rzecz – złotą gwiazdę Medalu Honoru Marynarki Wojennej. Obaj rabusie podeszli bliżej.

\- Czy to… - Law zawahał się i nie dokończył. Smoker pokiwał głową.

\- Otrzymał go pośmiertnie. Cóż, zasłużył sobie. Ja… – Teraz to on się zawahał. – Mnie nie wypada tego tknąć. Ale… Powinniśmy go zabrać i oddać właścicielowi.

Law nie czekał na dalszą zachętę. Podszedł do ołtarza, schylił nad nim na chwilę głowę. Z należytym pietyzmem dotknął palcami cennej gwiazdy, jeszcze raz się pochylił, a potem zdjął medal ze ściany i starannie umieścił za pazuchą, przyklepując dłonią, by się upewnić, że jest zabezpieczony. Przez ten czas Smoker obszedł dookoła płytę, która stanowiła wejście do grobowej krypty, i znalazł uchwyty.

\- Może damy radę we dwóch, jeśli trochę poczarujesz swoim norioku – oznajmił. – Tylko nie wyteleportuj płyty na zewnątrz, raczej myślałem, żebyś ją trochę odblokował.

Pirat wyciągnął rękę nad podłogą. Zalśniło niebieskie światło.

\- Room.

Odsłonili wejście, zeszli po stopniach w głąb zatęchłej krypty. Głęboko na dnie tkwiła długa, samotna trumna. Law jednym susem dopadł do niej i oparł czoło na drewnianym wieku.

\- Cora-san…!

Smoker przeczekał jego spazmy, wciśnięty w kąt i odwrócony tyłem. Sam miał wilgotne oczy i ręce mu się trzęsły. Przebolał tę stratę, oczywiście. Wypłakał swoje łzy i przeklął zły świat za tę śmierć, której nie pozwolono mu zapobiec, zasłaniając się tajnością misji i dobrem śledztwa. Połamał kilka mebli, powrzeszczał w nadaremnym gniewie, a potem żył dalej. Łatwo było przemierzać morza, twardo stąpać po Nowym Świecie i nie wracać myślami do minionej żałoby. Tutaj, w grobie Roscinante nie mógł udawać, że ta żałoba minęła. Ale teraz będzie się można z nią rozprawić raz na zawsze. Wiceadmirał wyszedł ze swojego kąta, stanowczym krokiem podszedł do Chirurga Śmierci i ujął go mocno pod ramię. Młodszy mężczyzna trząsł się i kwilił jak zrozpaczone dziecko.

Przeklęty zły świecie, czekaj tylko. Nadchodzi szansa na rewanż.

\- Trafalgar… Idź sprawdzić, czy schody na pewno nas utrzymają, jak będziemy wracać na górę.

Mokre od łez oczy błysnęły urazą.

\- Co ty…

\- No, idźże – zachęcił cierpliwie Smoker.

_Nie powinieneś zaglądać do środka_.

On sam zajrzał już do tej trumny trzynaście lat temu – bolesny to był widok, więc rewizyta mogła tylko złagodzić wspomnienie rozpaczy. Law niech się trzyma z daleka od takich wspomnień. Ale nie – pirat zawahał się, jakby rzeczywiście chciał odwrócić oczy, jednak w końcu pokręcił głową. Krótko, ale wymownie uścisnął ramię Białego Łowcy.

\- Byłem na wyciągnięcie dłoni od niego, kiedy Doflamingo strzelał. I nie mogłem nawet go dotknąć. A potem… Nie mogłem zostać przy nim. Uciekłem. Wiedziałem co do jednej przeklętej sekundy, kiedy umarł. Nigdy więcej od niego nie ucieknę.

Cóż było zrobić. Smoker zdawkowo, ale solidnie uścisnął dłoń pirata i bez słowa ruszył w stronę trumny. Trafalgar Law trzymał się tuż za nim. Kiedy wieko się odsunęło, zacisnął powieki dosłownie na sekundę. Wiceadmirał nie przyglądał mu się dłużej i zajął się najważniejszym celem ich obłąkanego spotkania.

_Prawa ręka oryginału. Prawa ręka_.

Na wierzchu leżał płaszcz komandorski, którym Sengoku przykrył syna na wieczny spoczynek. Smoker podniósł materiał i ułożył na wieku trumny. Maczeta łatwo przecięła rękaw munduru. Wydobycie cennej zawartości i ułożenie na płaszczu nie zajęło długo. Starannie zawinął grubą tkaninę w poręczny pakunek. Ledwo zdążył się odsunąć, gdy Law przepchnął się przed niego, przejął łup i przycisnął do piersi jak cenną relikwię. Cóż, to właśnie kradli, nieprawdaż?

\- Cora-san… Wrócisz do mnie. Do nas. Wrócisz.

W zimnej ciszy krypty ta obietnica zabrzmiała szokująco pewnie. Smoker pokiwał więc głową i pozwolił piratowi wybiec przodem na górę. Niech się szczeniak jeszcze powzrusza. Tu trzeba było jeszcze raz pochować zmarłego oficera. Wiceadmirał poprawił ułożenie zwłok, zostawił na nich swój cywilny płaszcz bez oznaczeń, starannie umieścił w odpowiednim miejscu paczkę papierosów, zasunął wieko trumny. Stanął nad nią na baczność, zasalutował.

Na górze coś się działo.

Oj?

*/*/*

Trafalgar D. Water Law przeżywał wszystkie emocje, tłumione siłą od trzynastu lat. Rozpacz, żałobę, tęsknotę, poczucie winy i przeklętą bezradność. Płakał – i nie dbał zupełnie o to, że czyni to na oczach zaprzysiężonego wroga z Marynarki Wojennej. Cała ta sprawa przytłoczyła go tak bardzo, że nie potrafił już martwić się o reputację zimnej, bezlitosnej Supernowej.

Tylko o ten skarb przyciśnięty do piersi teraz się martwił.

\- Cora-san… Wrócisz do mnie.

Rozejrzał się półprzytomnie po grobowcu. Może zapalić kadzidło? Świecę? Może Cora-san chciałby kwiaty? Co za bzdura. Choć czasem Law obiecywał sobie, że odnajdzie grób Corazona i zbuduje mu pomnik ze skór zdartych z piratów Doflamingo, nie wierzył, że będzie to możliwe. A tymczasem znalazł się tutaj – w miejscu wiecznego spoczynku swojego utraconego anioła – ale wcale nie trapił go ból rozłąki na myśl o pozostawionej w krypcie trumnie. Raczej czuł się tak, jakby zabierał Corazona ze sobą w podróż, która da im obu drugą szansę. Żadnych durnych kwiatów. Ale może kadzidło?!

\- Nie mów mi, że przyszedłeś zapalić kadzidło, parszywy rabusiu grobów! Natychmiast zostaw mojego syna w spokoju i wyłaź, bo ci kark ukręcę!

Wrzask, który rozdarł nocną ciszę, był niepokojąco znajomy. Law zamarł, przyciskając do siebie cenny pakunek.

Złoty Budda był na cmentarzu.

*/*/*

\- Wyłaź, draniu!

Emerytowany Admirał Floty był tak wściekły, że sam nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł w formę Złotego Buddy. Czy Roscinante nie dość się zasłużył dla tego świata?! Koniec końców oddał życie, aby ktoś inny mógł żyć – najbardziej chwalebna śmierć dla żołnierza i najbardziej bolesny powód do dumy dla przybranego ojca. A tymczasem po tylu latach ktoś ośmiela się naruszać jego wieczny sen?! Kiedy Sengoku wyczuł intruza, pewien był, że nastolatki z pobliskiego miasteczka wkradły się do ogrodu na grandę, albo pijany leśnik zabłądził w drodze do domu i postanowił przekimać do rana na pierwszej napotkanej ławce. Jednak użycie haki obserwacji pokazało, że ktoś, kto z dużym powodzeniem zdołał przytłumić i zamaskować ślady swojej obecności, buszuje w najlepsze po rodzinnym cmentarzu Admirała. A konkretnie – przy grobie jego nieodżałowanej pamięci przybranego syna. Oburzony i nie na żarty rozwścieczony mężczyzna wybiegł z domu i pognał schwytać intruzów. Spłoszone zwierzęta rozpierzchły się po ogródku – tylko koza ze stoickim spokojem potuptała za opiekunem, obojętnie przyjmując jego transformację w straszliwego złotego ducha.

\- Przeklęte robale! Rabusie grobów! – wydzierał się Sengoku na ewidentnie wpółotwarte drzwi grobowej kapliczki. – Co was tam skusiło, żałosne szczury?! Złote guziki?! Trzeba było po mnie przyjść, przeklęte tchórze! Zostawcie w spokoju mojego syna! Wyłaź, kimkolwiek jesteś!

Słuszny gniew Buddy aż trząsł maleńkim cmentarzem. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Stalowe skrzydło drzwiowe uchyliło się jeszcze bardziej, wypuszczając nieproszonego gościa na zewnątrz. Stary Admirał uniósł pięści, gotów zmiażdżyć łajdaka, który zbezcześcił wieczny spoczynek Roscinante. Intruz wyszedł tymczasem z cienia w krąg księżycowego światła. Z całej siły przyciskał do piersi jakiś nieduży pakunek, a że obie ręce miał tym zajęte, nie miał jak poprawić czapki z foczej skóry, która przekrzywiła się i zwisała nad prawym uchem. Sengoku patrzył – i własnym oczom nie wierzył.

Czapka z foczej skóry.

Długi płaszcz z pirackim emblematem upiornego uśmiechu.

Wyzywająco wytatuowane dłonie.

Smagła, zacięta twarz przystojnego łajdaka spod ciemnej gwiazdy.

\- TRAFALGAR LAW?!

Pięści nastawione do ciosu same się rozluźniły. Zniknął rozsierdzony Budda, pozostał siwy jak gołąbek Sengoku, który ze łzami w oczach kręcił głową nad niestosownością tego zajścia.

\- Oj, chłopcze, mój chłopcze… Trzeba było do mnie przyjść najpierw! Nie robi się takich rzeczy, naprawdę… Co cię tak nagle opętało?!

Pirat nie odpowiedział, ale oczy mu płonęły, a ręce jeszcze mocniej zacisnęły się na pakunku, w którym admirał z bólem serca rozpoznał mundurowy płaszcz Roscinante. Jego ostatnie przykrycie na tym świecie.

\- Mój chłopcze… - Sengoku kolejny raz pokręcił bezradnie głową. – Co ja mam z tobą… Nie można tak robić! To naprawdę jest… Niezdrowe!

Na przekór swoim własnym słowom postąpił kilka kroków i wyciągnął rękę do nieproszonego gościa. Od ich rozmowy na Dressrosie marzyło mu się kolejne spotkanie, gdzie mogliby spokojnie porozmawiać o utraconym Roscinante, ale nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że tak ono będzie wyglądać! Tylko koza zdołała zachować spokój i niewzruszenie czochrała się głową o cmentarny płotek. Law milczał, napięty jak struna i kurczowo wczepiony w swój łup, a stary Budda zupełnie nie wiedział, jak powinien się teraz wobec niego zachować.

\- Nie… Nieładnie okradać groby! – pouczył równie żałośnie co serdecznie i jeszcze raz wyciągnął rękę. – Nie wiesz, że to przynosi pecha?

\- Faktycznie mamy pecha jak stąd do Wyspy Ryboludzi.

Drzwi skrzypnęły i na cmentarną ścieżkę wymaszerował kolejny intruz. W ustach miał dwa cygara, a od jego białawych włosów odbijało się światło księżyca.

\- Jak stąd do Wyspy Ryboludzi! – powtórzył. – Nie ma pan pod ręką kieliszeczka czegoś mocniejszego dla pechowych rabusiów grobów, Admirale?

Złoty Budda Sengoku – jak jeszcze chyba nigdy w swoim długim i barwnym życiu – całkowicie zdębiał.

\- WICEADMIRAŁ SMOKER?!

*/*/*

Spełniał się najgorszy możliwy scenariusz, jednak Smoker zdołał jakoś zachować spokój. Admirał Sengoku oniemiał i skamieniał z szoku, zatem przynajmniej nie rzucił się od razu wyrywać intruzom nóg i rąk. Lawa też jakby zamurowało, tkwił w miejscu, błyskał dziko oczami spod czapki i z całej siły przyciskał do siebie zawiniątko, w którym ukryli prawą rękę Roscinante. Cóż, przynajmniej nie zachowywał się zbyt prowokacyjnie. Biały Łowca westchnął lekko, wymienił kwaśne spojrzenie z kozą Buddy i zajął się tym, co najważniejsze, czyli starannie zamknął drzwi do grobowca i pochylił głowę na znak uszanowania. Dopiero po tym można było podjąć kolejne działania. Wbrew temu, na co jeszcze niedawno liczył, nie obejdzie się bez wtajemniczenia dawnego Admirała Floty. A skoro tak – lepiej będzie od razu mieć to z głowy.

Oby na koniec wszyscy trzej mieli głowy nadal na karkach.

\- Pan admirał zaprasza nas na kielicha – oznajmił Trafalgarowi i nie czekając na reakcję, złapał pirata wpół i pociągnął za sobą. Drugim ramieniem zagarnął oszołomionego Sengoku i delikatnie pchnął go w stronę ogrodzenia.

\- Nie będziemy gadać na środku cmentarza.

Pomaszerowali przez bramę w stronę domu. Przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było tylko ich kroki i grzeczne stukanie kopytek kozy. Wreszcie Sengoku odchrząknął i spojrzał niepewnie na Smokera.

\- Ja… Trzymam się z daleka od spraw Kwatery Głównej, ale… Nikt nic nie mówił, że składałeś rezygnację ze służby…?

Wiceadmirał prychnął dymem.

\- Nie złożyłem rezygnacji. I jeszcze nie dałem im powodu, żeby mnie zwolnili. Nadal jestem oficerem na służbie.

\- Ach. – Starszy pan jakby odetchnął z ulgą. – Więc nie zostałeś… - rzut oka na Lawa - …piratem?

\- Jeszcze go nie zdołałem przekonać, żeby dołączył do mojej załogi – odpowiedział za Smokera Chirurg Śmierci. – Ale założyliśmy bandę hien cmentarnych. Po godzinach pracy rabujemy razem groby.

Złoty Budda spojrzał na niego, potem na Smokera. Złapał w palce czubek swojej brody i pociągnął mocno.

\- Auć! – pisnął i westchnął głęboko. – A więc to nie sen. Cóż, chyba właśnie przestałem ogarniać rzeczywistość. – Pokręcił głową. – Miałeś rację, wiceadmirale. Potrzebujemy kielicha.

Weszli do ciemnej sieni. Obaj rabusie grobów zatrzymali się grzecznie, czekając na zachętę. Gospodarz tymczasem poprawił kalesony we wzorek z serduszek i zarzucił sobie brodę na ramię.

\- Zapraszam do salonu.

Zasiedli na wygodnej kanapie, odrobinę poobgryzanej przez kozę i inne zwierzaki. Sengoku sięgnął od razu po mocny alkohol i rozlał solidne porcje do trzech szklaneczek. Smoker podniósł swoją.

\- Zdrowie nieboszczyka!

Jednym łykiem pochłonął zawartość. Oczy gospodarza zapłonęły gniewem – nic dziwnego, dla niego musiało to brzmieć jak kpina ze zmarłego. Ale zanim zareagował, Law odważnie chwycił swoją szklankę i także wypił jednym haustem.

\- Zdrowie Corazona!

Niezadowolony i zbity z tropu, Sengoku pokręcił głową.

\- Chętnie wypiję za pamięć mojego syna. – Opróżnił szklaneczkę, odstawił. – Ale straciłem wszelką ochotę na żarty. Słucham, panowie. Wyjaśnijcie mi łaskawie, co robiliście na moim cmentarzu.

Rabusie grobów wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Na pewno chce pan to wiedzieć? – Wiceadmirał poczochrał się po głowie z nietęgą miną. – Może jednak… Da się pan przekonać, że to był tylko dziwny sen? Pójdziemy sobie i znikniemy bez śladu.

Tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że stary Budda da się przekonać do czegoś takiego, ale wypadało spróbować. Nie bez powodu Smoker wyrzekł się wtajemniczania jakichkolwiek oficerów Marynarki w całą tę grząską sprawę. Wystarczyło, że jego sumienie musiało się z tym uporać. A teraz także i Sengoku znajdzie się między młotem a kowadłem – będzie musiał twardo sprzeciwić się zdradzie rozkazów dowództwa, albo równie twardo do tej zdrady przystąpić. Chyba, że jeszcze przymknie oko na bezczeszczenie grobu i puści ich wolno bez wyjaśnień?

A skąd.

\- Dość kręcenia. – Jak na rozczochranego staruszka z brodą pofalowaną od zaplatania w warkocz i z serduszkami na gaciach, Sengoku potrafił swoim autorytetem skruszyć każdy mur oporu. – Macie natychmiast powiedzieć mi całą prawdę. Trafalgarze Law! Co masz mi do powiedzenia?!

Pirat zerknął na Smokera i chyba postanowił jemu zostawić wyjaśnienia, bo koniec końców powiedział tylko jedno.

\- Nie oddam.

I zamilkł.

Swojego łupu ani na chwilę nie odłożył, cały czas przyciskał go do siebie jedną albo i obiema rękami. Gospodarz zmarszczył na to brwi, ale Biały Łowca odchrząknął, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Nie oddamy! – potwierdził spokojnie. – Potrzebujemy tego. I… Cóż będę owijał w bawełnę. Zdradziłem Marynarkę Wojenną. Sprzeniewierzyłem się rozkazom Admirała Floty. Więc… Pewnie jeszcze tej nocy poprosisz mnie jednak o rezygnację. – Pokręcił głową. – Nie poddam się łatwo.

Cisza.

\- Admirał Sakazuki zlecił mi tajną misję. Rozkazy nadeszły z góry… Od Niebiańskich Smoków.

Na twarzach wszystkich trzech mężczyzn pojawił się identyczny, kwaśny grymas.

\- Święta Ziemia upomniała się o swoją czarną owcę. Niebiańskie Smoki zadecydowały, że Donquixote Doflamingo ma do nich wrócić cały i zdrowy. Szczegóły – takie jak wyrok dożywotniego więzienia w Impel Down – niezbyt ich obchodzą. Admirał Floty Sakazuki przyjął zlecenie i przekazał mi jasne rozkazy. Miałem wszystkie swoje siły i środki poświęcić współpracy z piratami i uwolnieniu Doflamingo zgodnie z wolą Świętej Ziemi.

Sengoku milczał. Skurczył się w sobie, siedział przygarbiony w fotelu, a minę miał równie zbolałą co zaciętą. Smoker pamiętał ten wyraz twarzy – widział go u starego Buddy, kiedy Akainu i Aokiji stanęli przeciw sobie w pojedynku.

Przeklęta polityka.

\- Podjąłem współpracę z piratami, jak widać. – Wiceadmirał wskazał Lawa. – Ale na pewno nie tak, jak życzył sobie tego Sakazuki. Cóż… Niebiańskie Smoki przeznaczyły pewien cenny Diabelski Owoc do tej akcji. Nazywa się nise-nisemono-mi, a jego moc pozwala stworzyć sobowtóra – dokładną kopię wybranej osoby, włącznie z całą jej świadomością i tożsamością. Jego Władający został przekazany w mojej ręce. Dostałem za zadanie chronić go i dostarczyć mu składniki niezbędne do produkcji klona. Gdyby misja się powiodła, stare ciało Doflamingo zostałoby w Impel Down, drań oficjalnie zostałby uznany za martwego, a opinia publiczna mogłaby zatańczyć na jego grobie. Tymczasem w rzeczywistości miał się przenieść do nowego ciała, a ja miałem odprowadzić jego i Owoc nise-nisemono-mi do Niebiańskich Smoków.

\- To znaczy, miałeś odprowadzić Doflamingo i Władającego? – upewnił się Sengoku. Biały Łowca przewrócił oczami.

\- Ten Owoc działa tylko jeden raz na jedno życie Władającego. Po zrobieniu klona facet będzie bezużyteczny. Moje rozkazy obejmowały dostawę sobowtóra i Owocu.

\- Ach. – Starzec zmrużył oczy i przeczesał palcami brodę. – Mów dalej, mów.

\- Dalej… Dalej trzeba wejść w detale. Kopiowanie zaczyna się od próbki. Bierze się prawą rękę oryginału i dostarcza temu Sobowtórodzicielowi, a jego norioku wplata ją w klona. A potem bierze się lewą rękę, ale już od kogokolwiek chętnego, byle spełniał jeden warunek.

Cisza.

\- Musi kochać prawdziwą miłością tego, kogo trzeba skopiować.

Teraz to Sengoku przewrócił oczami.

\- Trudny warunek dla kogoś tak… Kontrowersyjnego… Jak Donquixote Doflamingo. Ślepe uwielbienie podwładnych nie może się równać z prawdziwą miłością.

\- Facet poradził sobie z tym problemem błyskawicznie – objawił mu Smoker. – Zadecydował, że odda prawą rękę, a potem wyśle swojego oficera na kontrolę. Jeżeli jego nowe ciało będzie wyglądało zdrowo i obiecująco, Doflamingo odda również swoją lewą rękę. Będzie pełny komplet i pomnik jego miłości własnej.

\- Matko Oceanów. – Stary admirał pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. – Jakim trzeba być potworem, żeby tak rozumować?

\- Skutecznym – mruknął Biały Łowca. – Wszystko by się doskonale ułożyło. Sobowtór by się wykluł, a Doflamingo rozwinąłby skrzydła na Świętej Ziemi. Piękny, skuteczny plan. Moja osoba miała być gwarancją powodzenia – i tego, że sprawa nigdy się nie wyda. Najwyraźniej góra polega na mojej dyskrecji. Głupio, bo właśnie wygadałem ten sekret kolejnej już nieuprawnionej osobie. Niezły dowcip.

\- Takie zabawne, że przepuklina mi pęknie. – Sengoku machnął ręką. – Mów dalej. Co takiego zrobiłeś? Rzuciłeś wszystko i… I co właściwie robisz tutaj, z Trafalgarem Law?!

\- Groby rabuję, nie widać? – Smoker westchnął ciężko. – Tak naprawdę nie mam wolnej ręki w tej całej misji. Agenci Cipher Pol depczą mi po piętach. Pozwolą mi działać tak długo, jak długo będą im się podobały efekty. A kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe, przejmą towar i zaprezentują go na Świętej Ziemi jako swój własny sukces. Normalka.

\- Normalka – przytaknął ze smutkiem admirał, doświadczony w przepychankach politycznych między różnymi agenturami. – Mają cię na oku.

\- Mnie mają na oku, a moich ludzi mają na haku. Jeśli podwinie mi się noga, albo cokolwiek się sypnie, wyrżną w pień cały mój oddział, żeby mnie ukarać. Dopadną wszystkich moich bliskich i też ich ukarzą dla przykładu. Ponownie normalka.

Starzec spuścił nisko głowę.

\- Normalka – przyznał ponuro.

\- Na tę chwilę klon się już pomału formuje w bezpiecznej lokalizacji. Agenci CP podglądają ile mogą, ale jeszcze siedzą cicho. Byłem w Impel Down, przewiozłem oficera Doflamingo na oględziny, plan został w pełni zaakceptowany. Uciąłem draniowi prawą łapę i zabrałem dla Sobowtórodziciela. A potem ogłosiłem bunt.

Smoker sięgnął po flaszkę, dolał sobie alkoholu po sam brzeg szklaneczki i wypił jednym haustem.

\- Klon musi powstać, bo inaczej wszyscy moi ludzie zapłacą za moją porażkę. Ich nigdy bym nie zdradził. Ale zdradziłem Doflamingo. Zawarłem układ z innymi piratami. Z tym tutaj i ze Słomkowym Kapeluszem. Obiecali, że załatwią mi zasłonę dymną, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, co tak naprawdę robię z tym sobowtórowym interesem. I przybyliśmy tutaj po najważniejszy składnik.

Sengoku wodził wzrokiem od stłamszonego płaszcza w ramionach Lawa do zdeterminowanej twarzy Smokera.

\- Ale… Roscinante kochał brata, to prawda, nawet w tych najgorszych chwilach. Ale czemu chcesz… Nie rozumiem?

\- To prawa ręka, a nie lewa – mruknął Smoker. – Zabraliśmy prawą rękę. Rękę oryginału do odwzorowania.

Stary admirał wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Oddech rwał mu się w piersi, twarz poczerwieniała. Law zaciął usta, wyciągnął jedną rękę i z otwartej jeszcze flaszki nalał gospodarzowi kielicha.

\- Zalecenie lekarza – mruknął. Sengoku bez sprzeciwu wypił alkohol. Dłonie mu drżały, w oczach miał łzy.

\- Roscinante… Czy wy zamierzacie…

\- Chcemy przywrócić go do życia dzięki nise-nisemono-mi – oznajmił Smoker wprost. – Był podobny do brata. Jego sobowtór nie wzbudzi podejrzeń aż do samego końca. A kiedy tajne służby wkroczą do akcji, żeby go przejąć, pozwolę im na to i popatrzę sobie z daleka, jak Chirurg Śmierci topi ich na dnie morza i zabiera nasz cenny łup. Wszyscy będą kryci, a Roscinante będzie żywy. Taki właśnie mam plan.

Sengoku przez dłuższą chwilę nie odezwał się ani słowem. Twarz ukrył w dłoniach, kciukami masował skronie, kręcił głową, nie dowierzając własnym uszom.

\- To szaleństwo! – wychrypiał wreszcie. – Zupełny obłęd! Zmarli nie wracają!

\- A piraci nie przynależą do Świętej Ziemi – odparował Smoker. Nie oczekiwał po admirale entuzjazmu, ale zaczynał się obawiać, że nawet neutralnego przyzwolenia nie otrzymają. Psiakrew. – Jeśli miałbym wypuścić Doflamingo na niewinnych ludzi, to już wolę zadrzeć z naturą i wskrzesić umarłego.

\- A ja zrobię wszystko… Absolutnie wszystko… Żeby ten plan się powiódł – oznajmił Law. Oczy mu płonęły zimną determinacją. – Jeśli spróbujesz nam przeszkodzić, Sengoku-san, nie będę miał dla ciebie litości. Corazon może dostać swoją drugą szansę! Nie pozwolę, żeby się zmarnowała!

\- Matko oceanów! – Budda odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął. – Zbezcześciłeś grób mojego syna, a teraz jeszcze mi grozisz?! Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, piracie?! Że Roscinante znienacka wstanie i pójdzie z tobą za rękę ku zachodzącemu słońcu?!

\- Ze… Ze mną?! – powtórzył Law, osłupiały. Smoker zmarszczył brwi. Czy nie tak to sobie właśnie wyobrażali…? Nie zdążyli omówić takich problemów, w ogóle nie zdążyli sobie pogadać od serca, ale te emocjonalne reakcje Chirurga Śmierci na każdą wzmiankę o Roscinante dawały wiele do myślenia. Było oczywiste, że jako wskrzeszeniec ten maminsynek nie będzie mógł wrócić do swojego dawnego życia w Marynarce Wojennej, bo cała prawda natychmiast by się wydała. Jednak miał też doświadczenia w karierze pirata – gdyby Trafalgar Law zgodził się otoczyć tego gamonia opieką, Smoker z pewnością mógłby mu go bezpiecznie powierzyć. Ale jeśli kapitan Piratów Serca wcale tego nie chciał…?

\- Ze mną za rękę! – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Trafalgar Law. A potem – zaczął się śmiać. Dziko, histerycznie, gorzko.

\- Przecież ja… Ja się zupełnie nie liczę! W ogóle się nie liczę! – wykrzykiwał urywanym głosem. – Ja chcę tylko, żeby on znowu żył! Żeby wrócił! Żeby mógł się uśmiechać! Ja mu tylko przyniosłem nieszczęście! Przeze mnie umarł! Wszystko przeze mnie stracił! W ogóle nie powinien się ze mną zadawać! Nigdy! Ale ja zrobię wszystko, żeby dać mu drugą szansę! Możesz mnie od razu zabić! Tu i teraz! Ale jemu pozwól żyć!

Sengoku zagapił się na niego, a Smoker skorzystał z nieuwagi gospodarza i zapalił wreszcie kolejne cygaro. Postanowił litościwie nie komentować łzawej gadki Lawa.

\- Później będziemy się martwić o plany na przyszłość – mruknął. – Na razie grunt się nam pali pod nogami. Muszę błyskawicznie dostarczyć rękę Rosciego do Sobowtórodziciela, klon nie może za długo czekać, kiedy już zaczął się formować. A potem szybko i niepostrzeżenie musimy się przemknąć do grobu Hominga Donquixote i jego dla odmiany obrabować z lewej ręki. Kochał swoich synów, nie obrazi się. Jakoś tam może trafię psim swędem po tylu latach. Czas nas goni, agenci CP podglądają każdy mój ruch. Tak więc wybacz, Admirale, ale nie mogłem wejść tutaj przez drzwi frontowe. Jeśli potępiasz moją… Inicjatywę… To wal od razu. Ale już zdradziłem Marynarkę dla Roscinante. Jestem gotów bronić mojej decyzji nawet przed tobą.

Oczy Trafalgara Lawa nadal płonęły.

\- Nie oddam! – powtórzył solennie. Ale emerytowany Admirał Floty już chyba nie potrzebował wysłuchiwać żadnych powtórek. Oczy miał zwężone w szparki, broda aż mu się naelektryzowała. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści.

\- Dosyć tego!

Rąbnął w stół, aż podskoczyła flaszka i szklanki. Raz, potem drugi.

\- Dosyć tych bredni!

Cisza.

\- Nikt mi nie będzie groził w moim własnym domu. – Stary Budda jednym spojrzeniem uciszył wątłe protesty nieproszonych gości. – Dość tego. Wiceadmirale Smoker! Nie zrezygnowałeś ze służby, czy tak? Nie zostałeś zwolniony z obowiązków?! Koniec tej niesubordynacji! Wracasz do swojej roboty.

Biały Łowca zwęził oczy, przygryzł mocniej cygaro. Czy tak się to miało odbyć?

\- Ja… - Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Gospodarz raz jeszcze uderzył pięścią w stół.

\- Ani słowa! Masz pod ochroną cywila! Masz oddział, za który jesteś odpowiedzialny! Tym masz się zajmować, a nie rabowaniem grobów po nocach! Popłyniesz prosto do tego całego Sobowtórodziałacza i będziesz go strzegł aż do zakończenia misji, tak, jak ci rozkazano!

\- Ja…

\- Zrobisz co mówię! – Nad siwą głową Sengoku zalśniła aura Złotego Buddy. – Bez dyskusji!

Cisza.

\- A tymczasem ja… - Admirał uśmiechnął się słodko do Trafalgara Law. – Nie potrzebuję psiego swędu, żeby znaleźć grób Hominga. Bywam tam regularnie przynajmniej raz do roku.

Cisza.

\- Zawsze chciałem się przejechać tą twoją żółtą łódeczką. Więc popłyniemy sobie razem, obrabujemy grób i przywieziemy Smokerowi co trzeba. I dopiero wtedy będzie można mieć pewność, że Cipher Pol niczego nie będzie podejrzewać. – Groźne spojrzenie Buddy skierowało się na wiceadmirała. - A następnym razem, ty nieokrzesany dzikusie, masz wejść przez drzwi frontowe! Naprawdę sądziłeś, że nie możesz mi tego wszystkiego powiedzieć od razu?!

Cisza.

\- Rząd odrzucił moją rekomendację dla Aokijiego. – Admirał pokręcił głową. – Akainu ich zachwycił swoim pokazem siły. No to Flota ma nowego Admirała. Ale ja nie jestem jeszcze aż taki stary, żeby nie zawalczyć o prawdziwą sprawiedliwość. Wpiszcie mnie do waszej bandy. Po godzinach emeryckich robótek mogę z wami rabować groby. – Zarzucił sobie koniec brody na ramię. – Tylko spróbujcie mi zabronić.

Smoker i Law wymienili spojrzenia. Obaj mieli nieco wytrzeszczone i oszołomione oczy.

\- Czy nie mieliśmy mieć pecha, kolego Biały Łowco? – mruknął niepewnie pirat.

\- Widocznie papierosy Czarnej Nogi zasmakowały w zaświatach – odburknął wiceadmirał. – A ty się jeszcze nie ciesz. Wiesz, że on wszędzie wozi ze sobą tę kozę…?

Law mężnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bepo lubi zwierzaki…

***

Niedługo zajęło admirałowi uczesanie brody w warkocz, spakowanie zapasowych kalesonów do węzełka i wbicie się w cywilne, letnie ubranie. Na wierzch zarzucił jeszcze płaszcz i zatarł dłonie.

\- Zostawiłem kartkę dla sąsiadów, nie zdziwią się, że zniknąłem. Najlepiej będzie, jak od razu pójdę z wami zobaczyć to całe… Klonowanie. Gdyby wynikły jakiekolwiek komplikacje, będziecie mieli mnie pod ręką i oszczędzi się masę czasu.

\- Na czym się oszczędzi? – zdziwił się nieco Smoker. Sengoku pobłażliwie poklepał go po głowie.

\- Na rabowaniu grobów i bezczeszczeniu zwłok. Przecież możecie wziąć i moją lewą rękę do tej całej czarnej magii. Nie tylko Homing Donquixote był kochającym ojcem Rosciego.

Smoker zamknął oczy. Minęła spora chwila, nim je otworzył.

\- Czy wy durnie nie macie nic lepszego do zrobienia z rękami, niż je oddawać do ucięcia?!

Sengoku spojrzał na Lawa, który wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Och.

cdn


	8. Niepowodzenie misji

**ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY: NIEPOWODZENIE MISJI**

\- To się nie skończy dobrze.

Sobowtórodziciel wziął w dłonie odciętą rękę Niebiańskiego Smoka. Miał zupełnie szalone oczy i przerażoną minę. Smoker wypluł cygaro i szturchnął go od serca pod żebro, tak, jak by to zrobił z każdym innym mazgającym się podwładnym.

\- Działamy wedle rozkazu.

\- WEDLE ROZKAZU?!

Mężczyzna był wściekły – a miał ku temu powód. To, co dano mu jako wzorzec do skopiowania, nie mogło być uciętą parę dni wcześniej ręką dorodnego więźnia Impel Down. Smoker wręczył mu niechlujne zawiniątko, a w nim była tylko garść starych kości. Oczywiście, dla Nise-nisemono-mi śpiewały równie wyraźną opowieść co świeże, krwawiące ciało. Ale Władający Owocu wiedział, że nie tak to miało wyglądać.

\- To się nie skończy dobrze. Do czego chcesz mnie wykorzystać?!

Smoker przygryzł cygaro, zastanawiając się, jak najzgrabniej ująć w słowa odpowiednie argumenty, aby przekonać Sobowtórodziciela. Wiceadmirał miał właściwie nad nim władzę, nadaną przez Sakazukiego i Niebiańskie Smoki, mógł nakazać mężczyźnie pełne posłuszeństwo pod groźbą śmierci. Ale przecież on sam postanowił zinterpretować rozkazy po swojemu. Nie zamierzał niczego na nikim wymuszać i odbierać tamtemu prawa do resztek wolnej woli. Faceta trzeba jakoś przekonać, że zdrada była właściwą decyzją i że nie on za nią zapłaci.

\- Ten człowiek, którego ciało nakazano ci skopiować, to obrzydliwe bydlę.

\- Tylko takich znam – odparował Sobowtórodziciel, patrząc Smokerowi prosto w oczy. – Całe życie mną rządzili, a potem zrobili ze mnie narzędzie swoich zachcianek. Twierdziłeś, że jesteś lepszy od nich. W czym twoje zachcianki są lepsze? Przyjemniej mi będzie za nie umrzeć?! Kogo wykopałeś z grobu? Jakiegoś zmurszałego bohatera?!

\- Prawdziwą gwiazdę. – Smoker wydmuchnął dym. – Zasłużonego oficera Marynarki Wojennej.

Władający zmrużył oczy.

\- I za te zasługi teraz nosi go na rękach pirat z Najgorszego Pokolenia?! Nawet ja wiem, kim jest ten facet! Chirurg Śmierci z Rocky Port! A ten drugi to pewnie Imperator Mórz?! W co ty pogrywasz, panie wiceadmirale?!

\- Ach, jej. – Sengoku, którego mężczyzna posądził o imperartorską tożsamość, odrzucił z głowy kaptur, ukazując splecioną w warkocz brodę i szeroki uśmiech. – Dałoby się ściągnąć jakiegoś Imperatora, ale może ja na razie wystarczę? Daję admiralskie słowo, że nasze zamiary są z grubsza zgodne z rozkazami, które pan otrzymał… Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach.

\- A… Admirał. – Sobowtórodziciel pokręcił głową. Spojrzenie miał nadal nieufne i przerażone. – Diabeł. W szczegółach. – Spojrzał na kości, które trzymał w obu rękach. Kciuk zmarłego potarł własnym kciukiem. – Wzorzec… Jest kompletny, mogę go użyć – przyznał niechętnie. – Ale proszę, wyjaśnij mi, czemu bym nie miał rzucić go do morza, donieść na ciebie Świętej Ziemi i ratować własną skórę i życie mojej rodziny?!

\- To byłoby naprawdę paskudne z twojej strony, gościu z ręką! – oznajmił mu z oburzeniem Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy. – No weź, chyba nie jesteś taki wredny? Nie wyglądasz.

Sengoku niemal połknął własną brodę, Sobowtórodziciel prawie upuścił kości, a Trafalgar Law złapał się z desperacją za głowę.

\- Co ty tu robisz, kolego Słomkowy?! W ogóle miało cię tu nie być! Co ty wyprawiasz, do diabła?!

\- Nie bój nic, Torao, nikt nas nie widział! – zapewnił go beztrosko przyszły Król Piratów. – Ja tylko na chwilę wpadłem, bo Sabo chciał.

\- Ja chciałem…? – zdziwił się lekko szef sztabu Rewolucjonistów. – Chyba to było trochę na odwrót?

W piekiełku, które wybuchło, brało udział zbyt wiele osób. Sobowtórodziciel wepchnął kości Smokerowi, wygrażał wszystkim pięściami i przeklinał, zrozpaczony niemal do łez. Słomkowy Kapelusz, jak to on, paplał wesoło o technikach klonowania ludzi i czy ten gość z ręką jest ninja jak Raizou i czy potrafi zmieniać się w dym? Sabo trochę się podśmiechiwał, a trochę tłumaczył, że przybył tu tylko na wyraźną prośbę brata, zaś Tashigi przecierała nerwowo okulary i próbowała go wypytać, jak zdołał przeżyć sławetny Incydent Reverie. Nawet Sengoku tylko dolewał oliwy do ognia, próbując nadaremnie uspokajać każdego z osobna i zwiększając zamieszanie. Smoker poczuł, że zaraz wybuchnie. Tyle nerwów, przygotowań. Tyle przekroczonych granic – lojalności, przyzwoitości, sumienia i prawa – tylko po to, żeby Słomkowy Skubaniec paradował tu w biały dzień, rozpowiadał wszystkie sekrety i doprowadził ich wszystkich do zguby?! Wiceadmirał nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić. Furia w nim pęczniała, żyły na skroni pulsowały niebezpiecznie. Co za przeklęta, nieodpowiedzialna głupota! Ten idiota, ten nieodpowiedzialny zdrajca…

W tym momencie Trafalgar D. Water Law zrobił trzy długie kroki i znalazł się u boku Smokera. A potem – objął go ramieniem. Sztywno jak kołek i z miną, jakby dotykał kłębowiska czerwonych mrówek. Ale – objął go.

Smoker skamieniał ze zdumienia.

\- Co… - wydukał bezradnie. Chirurg Śmierci spojrzał mu prosto w oczy z grobową miną.

\- Jesteś nowy w tym sojuszu… Ja w tym tkwię od wieków, już zdążyłem przywyknąć… Trochę. – Pokręcił głową z niesmakiem. – Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. Planuje się, obmyśla szczegóły, przewiduje każą okoliczność. Godzinami wysila się mózg, żeby opracować najlepszą strategię. Wszystkie detale dopięte na ostatni guzik. Rozpoczyna się działanie. A potem – wkracza on. – Wskazał dobitnie palcem Słomkowego Kapelusza. – Robi co mu się żywnie podoba. Wszystko staje na głowie. Wszystko się wali, katastrofa goni katastrofę. A on gada, że przecież jakoś to będzie! – Law pochylił nisko głowę. Sztywną jak kłoda ręką klepnął niezgrabnie Smokera w ramię. – A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim absolutnie najgorsze…?

Wiceadmirał był nowy w tym sojuszu, ale już wiedział, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba.

\- Co? – spytał krótko. Law łypnął na niego posępnie. Jego wzrok przepełniało oburzenie na niegodziwy los.

\- Że ten drań zawsze dopnie swego! A na koniec… I tak wszystko się udaje!

Trudno było w to uwierzyć. W Smokerze wciąż pulsował gniew. Zbyt wiele postawił na szali, nie tylko swoją karierę, ale życie swoich ludzi, żeby zaryzykować szaleństwo i chaos zamiast starannie opracowanego planu. Zbyt wiele mógł zniszczyć jeden nieodpowiedzialny wybryk Słomkowego Kapelusza. Ale…

Coś się zmieniło.

Słomkowy Skubaniec przestał paplać, odstąpił i z zadowoloną miną czochrał kozę Sengoku pomiędzy rogami. Stary Budda obserwował to podejrzliwie, ale zwierzę miało równie zadowolony wyraz pyska jak samozwańczy Król Piratów. A Rewolucjonista Sabo śmiało podawał rękę Sobowtórodzicielowi.

\- Jestem zaszczycony – powiedział szczerze.

Ściskanie dłoni z tym szczególnym Władającym Smoker nadal pamiętał jako niemiłe, ale elegancik z gazrurką ani nie mrugnął przy tym osobliwym doświadczeniu. Sobowtórodziciel, choć nadal wzburzony, trochę się jakby uspokoił i z ciekawością zatrzymał palce na skórze nowoprzybyłego. Co tam wyczuwał? Z tego, co Smokerowi już zdążyli naplotkować Piraci Serca, chwacki Sabo był dziedzicem woli i mocy swego zmarłego brata Ace’a, prawą ręką Dragona Rewolucjonisty oraz wrzodem na tyłkach Niebiańskich Smoków, którzy nie raz, lecz już dwa razy próbowali go zamordować i za każdym razem zawodzili. Może to i rzeczywiście odpowiednia osoba do rozmowy z nieufnym niewolnikiem Świętej Ziemi?

\- Mój brat mówi, że podjął pan wspaniały bunt przeciwko tyranii Niebiańskich Smoków. – Oczy Sabo błysnęły spod ronda cylinderka. – A ja niczego tak nie szanuję, jak odwagi do podniesienia buntu. Kiedy już się pan uwolni od wszystkich więzów i będzie pan szukał swojego miejsca na świecie… Armia Rewolucjonistów to wspaniały dom dla wszystkich buntowników i ich rodzin. Przyjmiemy pana z dumą i radością!

\- Moja rodzina… - zaczął gorzko Władający.

\- Właśnie, właśnie. – Sabo zatarł palce i uśmiechnął się oślepiająco. – Moja… Niedawna przygoda na Świętej Ziemi trochę pomieszała nam szyki i musieliśmy wycofać się chwilowo z zamiaru infiltracji. Ale do tej pory zdążyliśmy wycofać tylko część naszych ludzi. Na Marie Geoise wciąż jeszcze mamy silną grupę, która wprawdzie szykuje się także do odwrotu, ale jeszcze może przeprowadzić akcję dywersyjną. Taką jak – powiedzmy – porwanie, czy też raczej uwolnienie z łap Niebiańskich Smoków kilkorga niewolników?

Zapadła cisza. Sobowtórodziciel wpatrywał się w Rewolucjonistę, nagle zupełnie oniemiały. Sabo uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

\- Bunt to zawsze ryzykowna gra, ale Rewolucjoniści wszędzie wspierają ludzi walczących o wolność. A przyjaciele mojego brata – wskazał szerokim gestem Smokera, Lawa, Sengoku i przy okazji kozę – zawsze będą pod moją szczególną opieką.

Władający pokręcił głową. Na czole perliły się krople potu, ramiona mu drżały.

\- Domyślą się… Będą szukać…

\- Zróbcie tylko odpowiednio widowiskowy wybuch. – Tashigi poprawiła okulary. – Dobrze znam oficera odpowiedzialnego za katastrofy architektoniczne w tamtym rejonie. Będzie przeszczęśliwy, jeśli zaproponuję, że napiszę za niego raport.

\- Nam też nie zależy na wzbudzaniu podejrzeń – zapewnił Sabo. – Zrobimy to dyskretnie i może nawet zostawimy jakieś ciała.

Sobowtórodziciel wodził między nimi wzrokiem, przygryzał wargi. Pokręcił, a potem pokiwał głową. Nagle, jakby podjął jakąś ważną decyzję, ruszył w stronę Smokera i dosłownie wyrwał mu z rąk zawiniątko z kośćmi Roscinante. Gdy przemówił, głos miał tylko odrobinę histeryczny.

\- Nie wiem kim jest mój nowy najlepszy przyjaciel… Ale pora postawić go na nogi.

Ruszył przed siebie, pozostali za nim. Nieco oszołomiony Smoker jeszcze przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca, aż skrzywiony posępnie Law klepnął go mocno w plecy.

\- Witamy w sojuszu ze Słomkowym Kapeluszem…

*/*/*

I znów Smoker patrzył na kłąb, z którego kiedyś miał wyłonić się człowiek. _Ten_ człowiek. Roscinante. Na razie – nic się nie zmieniło: zalążek klona wyglądał jak mumia opleciona pajęczyną albo jak kokon gigantycznego robala. Leżał na gołej ziemi, z rzadka porośniętej trawą, pod ścianą budynku, będącego domem – więzieniem jego twórcy. Wiceadmirał pytał już o to przy poprzedniej wizycie, nieco zdziwiony bezceremonialnym traktowaniem cennego pakietu, ale okazało się, że dzieła Nise-Nisemono-mi najlepiej dojrzewają na łonie przyrody – w ogrodzie, w deszczu, nawet w chmarze komarów, byle nie pod dachem ani w żadnych sterylnych laboratoriach. Choć sam sobowtór miał być w całości dziełem Diabelskiego Owocu, jego swoisty kokon miał rzekomo czerpać energię z otoczenia: słońca, rosy, ziemi, roślin, jak jakiś dziwny pseudo-fotosyntetyczny krewniak pasożytniczych grzybów. A przynajmniej takie instrukcje pozostały po poprzednich Władających Sobowtórowocu – i lepiej było ich przestrzegać bez żadnych własnych innowacji. Mogło to być zwykłym aktem zemsty na dojrzewającym klonie, który, jako dzieło życia Sobowtórodziciela, był też znakiem jego zguby. Odkąd Niebiańskie Smoki dysponowały Owocem, jego Władający częstokroć nie dożywali nawet pierwszego przebudzenia swego dzieła. Nie byłoby dziwne, gdyby chcieli przynajmniej skazać przeklętego klona na przykre przebudzenie pod gołym niebem. Ale – pewności nie było, a eksperymenty nie kończyły się dobrze. Smoker uspokoił oburzone protesty Lawa i pełne niepokoju pytania Sengoku. Wszyscy razem stanęli spokojnie i przypatrywali się, jak Sobowtórodziciel zasiada przy jednym z końców kokona. W nogach? W głowach? Nie sposób było tego stwierdzić. Władający położył zawiniątko ze swoim wzorcem na kolanach, a dłonie wyciągnął nad strzępiastą osnową. Tashigi uznała to za sygnał dla siebie – zdecydowanie złapała Słomkowego i Sabo za łokcie i odmaszerowała, ciągnąc ich za sobą.

\- Oho? – Sobowtórodziciel nie podniósł wzroku na pozostałych mężczyzn, ale na jego wargach pojawił się lekki uśmiech. – Prywatna, rodzinna ceremonia? Panie starszy, pan naprawdę jest Admirałem?

\- Emerytowanym – bąknął Sengoku, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Law zmarszczył brwi, rozbłysła niebieska poświata i z nieodległej werandy przeteleportowała się do nich niska ławeczka, na której wszyscy trzej przysiedli.

\- Admirał i Wiceadmirał Marynarki przychodzą na rodzinną ceremonię z osławionym Chirurgiem Śmierci. – Władający wysnuwał długie pasma niby-pajęczyny i oplatał je sobie wokół palców prawej dłoni. Żyłki na jego skórze były teraz wyraźne, ciemne i niespokojne. – Teraz, jak się uspokoiłem, to nawet jestem ciekaw, przyznaję. – Mężczyzna sięgnął po wzorzec. Pozostali jak zaczarowani śledzili wzrokiem niepozorną, białą kostkę. Trudno jednak było sprecyzować, co się z nią stało. Wydawało się, że została tak samo wpleciona w osnowę, jak miękkawe pasma kokona. Potem kolejna, za nią kolejna. – Może opowiecie mi, dla kogo tak nadstawiamy karku?

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wreszcie przerwał ją Admirał Sengoku.

\- Byłem wtedy ledwo Wiceadmirałem. Dostałem rozkaz pilnowania jakiejś nic nie znaczącej wysepki, pełnej dzikich lasów i nieżyczliwych wiosek. Niezbyt byłem z tego zadowolony. Dopiero później się dowiedziałem, że przebywała tam pewna… Kłopotliwa rodzina. Niebiańskie Smoki, które postanowiły opuścić swoją rajską ojczyznę i żyć z innymi ludźmi jak zwyczajni śmiertelnicy.

\- Oho? – Sobowtórodziciel zmarszczył brwi, skupiony nad swoją robotą. Rzeczywiście, miało to coś wspólnego z tkaniem, jak kiedyś powiedział Smokerowi. – Kiedy służyłem na Świętej Ziemi, opowiadano taką straszną bajkę na przestrogę dla małych paniczów i panienek. O szaleńcach, którzy chcieli zobaczyć zewnętrzny świat i nigdy już nie wrócili. To byli ci ekscentrycy… Donquixotowie?

\- Właśnie oni. – Sengoku pokiwał głową. – Patrolując wyspę, nie miałem o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Jak dla mnie, była wielka, nudna i smętna. Pech chciał, że ominęliśmy miejsca ciekawszych incydentów, takich jak podpalenia i torturowanie małych dzieci. Docierały do nas echa awantury, ale wieśniacy za każdym razem przysięgali, że nic się nie dzieje podejrzanego na ich wyspie, że ze wszystkim sobie doskonale radzą. Poradzili sobie, rzeczywiście… Kobieta, zagłodzona niemal na śmierć, umarła schorowana w jakiejś ruderze. A w innej – doprowadzony do szału dzieciak zastrzelił własnego ojca, żeby koszmar się wreszcie skończył. Odciął mu głowę i zniknął jak demon.

\- Nie przyjęli go z powrotem – mruknął Law. – Wspominał… Powiedział, że zaniósł im głowę ojca, żeby ich przebłagać. Ale Niebiańskie Smoki nie przebaczają. Wygnali go precz. Więc i on nigdy im tego nie przebaczył.

Sobowtórodziciel snuł sztywną osnowę – ni to wysnuwał pasma z kokona na dłoń, ni to wplatał je z powrotem w cały kłąb, wzbogacone o cenny wzorzec. Sengoku kiwał w zadumie głową, wracając do odległych wspomnień.

\- Znaleźliśmy go w szczerym polu… Płakał jak bóbr na kupce ziemi. Na nasz widok najpierw prawie oszalał ze strachu. Próbował chować się w trawie, osłaniał głowę rękami i tylko czekał, aż go pobijemy. Byłem zdumiony – wieśniacy, choć niezbyt gościnni, nie wyglądali na gnębicieli małych dzieci. W końcu zdobyłem zaufanie chłopca i opowiedział mi trochę szczegółów z tej koszmarnej historii. Miał tylko osiem lat i właśnie gołymi rękami wykopał grób dla własnego ojca. A nazywał się Roscinante. Donquixote Roscinante. To właśnie jego życie trzymasz w swoich rękach, przyjacielu.

Władający wyciągnął z zawiniątka ostatni fragment ręki.

\- Twoja podróż zaczyna się od nowa… Roscinante. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – I znowu na gołej ziemi. Uznamy to za dobry znak. – Podniósł wreszcie oczy na swoją widownię. – Mówcie, mówcie. Mnie to wszystko zajmie trochę czasu. A ta opowieść na pewno pomoże dobrze zakorzenić wzorzec.

Nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty, a żaden z nich za żadne skarby nie zgodziłby się odejść przed końcem tkania. Sengoku opowiadał jeszcze przez dłuższy czas.

\- Na trzynaste urodziny zamówiłem dla niego mundur kadeta… Przedtem próbowałem mu wybić z głowy wstępowanie do Marynarki, to niebezpieczny fach, ale byłem cholernie dumny z jego determinacji. Przepracował trochę tę przeklętą traumę, radził sobie jak tylko potrafił z objawami pourazowymi, a przy tym był takim cudownym, pogodnym cielątkiem, które wciąż potykało się o swoje własne kopytka! Było w nim tyle ciepła, że całe moje życie odmienił na lepsze.

Trochę było słychać dumy, z jaką dowódca mógłby wspominać znakomitego podwładnego, ale więcej – autentycznej ojcowskiej miłości.

\- Pierwszy raz złapałem go z papierosem, jak miał szesnaście lat. Rąbnąłem mu kazanie o dziurach w płucach, ale tylko się szczerzył. Obaj już wtedy wiedzieliśmy, że jego organizm goi się błyskawicznie z każdej przypadłości, a choroby przewlekłe jakby nie miały do niego przystępu. Po różnych swoich wpadkach czy upadkach trafiał czasem do szpitala, ale lekarze tylko łapali się za głowę, kiedy po dobrze przespanej nocy znikało złamanie z przemieszczeniem. Oczywiście, nikomu nie ujawniałem, że pochodził od Niebiańskich Smoków. Nawet w jego oficjalnych aktach nie było to wprost powiedziane. Tak więc uchodził po prostu za wybryk natury, a że wszędzie budził sympatię, zwykle przyjmowano za dobrą monetę wszystkie jego historyjki o sieroctwie i moim patronacie.

Smoker kiwał trochę głową sam do siebie. Niektóre z tych anegdot o dorastaniu pod skrzydłami Złotego Buddy słyszał już wiele lat temu od samego Roscinante. I wtedy także były przepełnione miłością i wdzięcznością za dar od losu – nową rodzinę i nową szansę. Cóż, ich utracony maminsynek zasługiwał na każdą szansę, jaką Smoker mógłby dla niego zdobyć, więc lepiej niech pomyślnie wstanie z tego kokona cały i zdrowy. Zasłużył na to jak nikt inny. Trafalgar Law – z wypiekami na twarzy zasłuchany w opowieści Admirała – z pewnością by się z tym zgodził. 

\- Na osiemnaste urodziny zażyczył sobie rekomendacji do treningu w oddziałach specjalnych. Nauczyciele w Akademii byli już przyzwyczajeni do jego nieustannych wywrotek i wiedzieli, że przy każdym ćwiczeniu wykopyrtnie się najpierw ze trzy razy, ale w końcu wypełni zadanie popisowo i nigdy nie zawiedzie. Wiedzieli, że można na nim polegać i potrafili znajdować doskonałe zastosowania dla jego siły i wytrzymałości. Ale te żmije ze SWORD nawet nie chciały słyszeć, żeby dopuścić do swoich sekrecików jakiegoś gamonia, który podpala papierosem własne rękawy. Prawdziwego pochodzenia Roscinante nie zamierzałem wykorzystywać jako karty przetrargowej. W końcu zawarłem kompromis z ówczesnym dowódcą SWORD. Zobowiązał się, że przyjmie moją rekomendację, pod warunkiem, że polecany kadet będzie użytkownikiem Diabelskiego Owocu. Miałem swoje sposoby, żeby zdobyć jakiś pożyteczny Owoc. Rosci był zachwycony tym pomysłem. W końcu na osiemnaste urodziny dostał norioku ciszy i legitymację członkowską SWORD. Od tego czasu nigdy nie byłem w stanie sprawdzić, o której mi skórkowaniec wraca w nocy do domu. Próbowałem przyuczyć zwierzaki, żeby trzymały wartę, ale Rosci zawsze je jakoś przekabacał na swoją stronę… Z każdym się potrafił zakumplować. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdzie jakąś fajną posadę w dyplomacji albo w korpusie ochrony, gdzie będzie spotykał ciekawych ludzi i zdobywał nowych przyjaciół. Ale kogo ja oszukiwałem? Zawsze przeczuwałem, po co mu te dodatkowe treningi i praktyka w służbach specjalnych. Nie wiem, czemu ubzdurał sobie, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za wybryki Niebiańskiego Demona, ale nigdy nie zdołałem mu tego wybić z głowy. Kiedy raz coś sobie postanowił, nie było sposobu, żeby mu to wyperswadować.

Teraz to Trafalgar Law kiwał głową, boleśnie przygryzając wargi. 

\- Wiesz, kim jest Donquixote Doflamingo? – Sengoku zwrócił się wprost do Sobowtórodziciela. Ten pokiwał powoli głową. Odłożył już na bok resztki żołnierskiego płaszcza i tylko przesuwał między palcami pasma osnowy. Najwyraźniej wzorzec - ręka Roscinante – była już wpleciona w kokon.

\- Słyszałem i czytałem różne rzeczy – mruknął Władający. – Niebiański Demon to chyba trafne określenie.

\- To diabeł – rzucił zapalczywie Law. – Łajdak, który nie ma prawa chodzić wolno!

Sengoku nie zaprzeczył tym słowom, poklepał tylko pirata po zaciśniętych dłoniach.

\- Doflamingo został za swoje zbrodnie zamknięty w więzieniu Impel Down. Ale jego powiązań ze Świętą Ziemią nie da się odciąć. – Smoker wydmuchnął chmurę dymu. – Dowództwo Marynarki Wojennej przyjęło rozkazy od Niebiańskich Smoków – te, które i ty dostałeś. Mieliśmy przygotować klona na nowe ciało dla Doflamingo, a potem triumfalnie odprowadzić go na Świętą Ziemię. Tu kończyłaby się nasza rola.

\- Moja nawet definitywnie by się skończyła – zgodził się kwaśno Sobowtórodziciel. – Ale ty od samego początku obiecałeś, że do tego nie dopuścisz. Nie sądziłem tylko, że taki lojalny żołnierzyk wymyśli coś równie pokrętnego.

\- Zawsze będę lojalny. –Smoker wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie wobec Doflamingo. Zamierzałem jakoś cię wyszabrować na wolność, tylko nie mogłem się z tym spieszyć, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Wiedziałem, że przez cały czas będę pod ścisłą kontrolą. Kiedy Sakazuki mi narzucił to całe użeranie z wożeniem odciętych rąk i oficera Familii na kontrolę, byłem wściekły, że dla tego przeklętego bydlaka tylu ludzi ma nadstawiać karku. Wspominałem przy tym mojego najlepszego kumpla z Akademii i żałowałem, że jakoś dla niego nie było uruchomionych tylu środków, kiedy Doflamingo trzymał go na muszce. A przecież Roscinante też był Niebiańskim Smokiem i powinien stać ponad ludzkim prawem. Też by się miał prawo wywyższać - miał trzy metry wzrostu i twarde kości. Też miał złocistą czuprynę i niebrzydką mordę. I wtedy sobie uświadomiłem, że gdyby to jego sobowtór miał się wykluć w tym kokonie, nikt nie byłby w stanie zauważyć różnicy – aż do samego końca akcji. Miałbym czas, żeby coś zaplanować, zorganizować, a góra byłaby przekonana, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z ich planem. Oczywiście – to była tylko śmieszna fantazja. Nie widziałem szans, żeby faktycznie spróbować podmiany – byłem sam jeden, a Tashigi nie mogłem wplątać w to aż tak głęboko. Ale kiedy już raz o tym pomyślałem – kompletnie nie potrafiło mi to wyjść z głowy. Ja… Naprawdę tęskniłem za tym maminsynkiem, kiedy go zabrakło.

Wybrał kilka bardziej soczystych anegdotek, po których Lawowi poczerwieniały nawet uszy, a Sengoku rechotał jak żaba, jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać łez cieknących z oczu. Widać było, że jest bardzo wdzięczny za te okruchy przeszłości, o których nie zdążył dowiedzieć się od swojego syna, gdy ten jeszcze żył.

\- Miałem pomysł, ale żadnych szans, żeby go zrealizować. Moje rozkazy były jasne i bezwzględne: dopilnować stworzenia sobowtóra, zabezpieczyć cały proces, grzecznie współpracować z piratami. Nie mogłem prosić o pomoc innych oficerów Marynarki, nie do takiej jawnej zdrady. Ale nagle pojawili się piraci, z jakiegoś powodu bardzo chętni do współpracy. I to nie w sprawie Doflamingo, tylko właśnie jego brata. Ten tu Chirurg Śmierci zgodził się pomóc we wskrzeszeniu Donquixote Roscinante.

Spojrzał wymownie na Lawa, przekazując mu pałeczkę w tym osobliwym maratonie wspomnień. Pirat przez chwilę jeszcze milczał, zapatrzony we własne kolana. Wreszcie przemówił.

\- Kiedy go poznałem – nienawidziłem całego świata. Rządu, Marynarki, Ludzi. Miałem dobre powody… Bardzo dobre. Marynarka na rozkaz Rządu wymordowała mi rodzinę i wszystkich mieszkańców mojej ojczyzny. Wojska ościenne zostawiły tylko pożary i trupy, między którymi musiałem się ukrywać, żeby przeżyć. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Syndromie Bursztynołowiu, przyjacielu Sobowtórodzicielu?

Oczy mężczyzny aż się rozszerzyły z wrażenia, ale nie zerwał się na równe nogi, choć wspomnienie tej dawnej plagi nadal budziło niekiedy w ludziach obłędny strach. Widocznie jednak słudzy Świętej Ziemi znali prawdziwą opowieść o przekleństwie bursztynowego ołowiu.

\- Dawniej Niebiańskie Smoki uwielbiały Bursztynowy Ołów… Jest mnóstwo pięknych bibelotów, pozamykanych w kamiennych skarbcach, ale nikomu nie wolno ich dotkać. Niektórym trzeba było siłą odbierać uwielbiane ozdóbki, ale mnie jeszcze za dzieciaka wbito do głowy, że to trucizna. Syndrom Bursztynołowiu… Pochodzisz z Białego Miasta?

\- Nas nikt nie ostrzegł przed trucizną i śmiercią! – Pirat splunął za plecy, wściekły. Smoker słuchał uważnie. Znał niektóre fakty z przeszłości Chirurga Śmierci, ale teraz to sam Law opowiadał swoją ponurą historię. Wiceadmirał jakiś czas wcześniej nie uwierzyłby, że znajdzie się w takim miejscu i w takim towarzystwie – i że będzie się czuł wyróżniony udziałem w słuchaniu wspomnień pirackiej łajzy. Ale cóż – był tam, gdzie chciał być. Nawet na Pusty Tron by tego nie zamienił. Smoker szybko schował twarz w dymie, żeby ukryć zakłopotanie. Wspomnienia wyciągały z niego za dużo sentymentów.

\- Białe Miasto wydobywało ołów do samego końca. Ludzie wypuścili narzędzia z rąk dopiero wtedy, gdy zaczęli umierać przy warsztatach. Moi… Lekarze z Flevance rozpracowali w końcu Syndrom Bursztynołowiu. Ale było już o wiele za późno. Nawet najmłodszym dzieciakom nie pozostało wiele życia, może rok, może dwa, może trzy. Byliśmy skazani – i nawet nie dano nam wymrzeć w spokoju. Rozeszły się pogłoski, że Syndrom jest chorobą zakaźną. Moją ojczyznę poddano kwarantannie, mordowano uciekinierów, aż w końcu wpadły wojska i nie zostało już nic. Tylko ja przetrwałem. Miałem dziesięć lat, białe plamy na całym ciele i niewiele czasu zanim umrę. Poszedłem do Doflamingo i powiedziałem mu, że przed śmiercią chcę pod jego skrzydłami spalić ten przeklęty, zdradziecki świat.

Sengoku przesunął się lekko, jakby chciał wyciągnąć do Lawa rękę albo objąć go ramieniem, ale między nim a piratem siedział Smoker, który nie zamierzał brać udziału w przytulaniu. W ponurej ciszy zastanawiał się, czemu Chirurg Śmierci nie zarżnął jego i wszystkich żołnierzy Marynarki, kiedy miał ku temu taką znakomitą okazję na Punk Hazard? Jako spadkobierca tragedii Flevance, miałby niemalże prawo do takiej zemsty.

\- Myślałem tylko o zemście. – Law ciągnął opowieść. – Chciałem oglądać krew i płomienie, dopóki nie umrę. Doflamingo bawiła moja obsesja. Pozwolił mi zostać w swojej Familii. Dopóki przestrzegałem reguł, miałem szansę nawet zostać oficerem – gdybym przeżył tak długo. Ale na to nie było szans. Wiedziałem kiedy umrę, a on to wiedział ode mnie. Wiedziałem, że żałował. Nie mnie – nie tego, że byłem śmiertelnie chory. Żałował, że nie zdąży mieć ze mnie pożytku. Zachwycało go moje szaleństwo – i to, że oprócz niego byłem jedynym inteligentnym człowiekiem w tej bandzie upiorów. Czasem zdarzyło mu się snuć wizje przyszłej potęgi, którą ja mógłbym mu pomóc zbudować. Ale dla mnie nie było już żadnej przyszłości. Doflamingo, choć frustrowała go moja kondycja, nie miał zamiaru daremnie walczyć z przeznaczeniem dla byle dzieciaka.

Pirat opuścił nisko głowę i przez chwilę milczał.

\- Jego brat był innego zdania… Jak zwykle. – Głos mu lekko zadrżał. – Wmaszerował w moje życie jak klaun na szczudłach. Był oficerem Familii Donquixote, nosił dziwaczne ubranie, makijaż arlekina i te głupie okularki przeciwsłoneczne. Wiedziałem tylko, że nazywa się Corazon – od karcianego symbolu kierów – i że nienawidzi dzieci. Faktycznie potrafił się znęcać nad dzieciakami – większość z nich uciekała precz od takiego traktowania. Dopiero później pojąłem, że to właśnie było jego celem.

Sengoku kiwał głową, skubiąc koniec brody. Musiał pamiętać niejeden szczegółowy raport z infiltracji Familii Donquixote.

\- Uchodził za niemowę, który stracił głos po traumie z dzieciństwa. Z pozostałymi piratami porozumiewał się na piśmie. Palił papierosy i ciągle podpalał sobie płaszcz… Doflamingo nosił pelerynę z różowych piór, a Corazon z czarnych. Uznałem go za wielkiego, głupiego gamonia, okrutnego jak wszyscy inni w moim życiu. Dla mnie porządni ludzie zginęli razem z Flevance. Nienawidziłem Corazona – tak, jak każdego wtedy nienawidziłem. Ale on bardziej mnie wkurzał niż inni. Chodził sobie dookoła, potykał się o własne nogi i ciągle próbował mnie maltretować. Pewnego dnia złapałem nóż i odpłaciłem mu się za wszystkie krzywdy. Ja… Jestem dzieckiem lekarzy. Jeszcze przed zagładą naszego kraju odebrałem pełne medyczne przeszkolenie. Wiedziałem, gdzie wbić ostrze, żeby zabić. Ale ten skurczybyk miał twardy żywot… Szybko stanął na nogi, choć cierpiał z powodu rany. Ale nikomu nie powiedział, że to ja go zaatakowałem. Doflamingo nie darowałby mi tego. Jego oficerowie byli nietykalni. Taka zdrada oznaczałaby mój koniec. Ale Corazon nie doniósł na mnie.

Smoker słuchał, zaciekawiony. Czy to z tego powodu Chirurg Śmierci żywił tyle wdzięczności do Roscinante nawet w wiele lat po jego śmierci? Ale to był chyba dopiero początek opowieści.

\- Kiedyś – zupełnym przypadkiem, w przegadywankach z pozostałymi dzieciakami – powiedziałem głośno pewien sekret. Coś, o czym nigdy nie mówiłem, ale właściwie nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że powinno się to trzymać w tajemnicy. W obecności Corazona wypowiedziałem głośno swoje prawdziwe imię.

\- Chirurg Śmierci z Rocky Port… Trafalgar Law… Gwiazda Najgorszego Pokolenia. – Sobowtórodziciel uśmiechnął się kpiąco nad swoją robotą. – Masz jakieś imię jeszcze bardziej przerażające od tych, piracie?

Law nie odpowiedział uśmiechem. Zamiast tego, zapatrzył się w mężczyznę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Żyłeś na Świętej Ziemi… Może i na tobie zrobi to wrażenie? Ja wtedy w ogóle nie rozumiałem, czemu ktoś robi tyle szumu o taki drobiazg. Chodzi o to, że nazywam się… Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Władający Sobowtórowocem aż zesztywniał. Pulsująca ciemnymi żyłkami dłoń zamarła nad osnową klona. Przez chwilę milczał.

\- Nieprzyjaciel Bogów… - powiedział wreszcie. – Oto odpowiednia osoba, by pokrzyżować plany Niebiańskich Smoków!

Law pokiwał powoli głową.

\- Corazon był wstrząśnięty tym odkryciem… A chociaż wiedział, że go nienawidzę, nawet się nie zawahał. Zaciągnął mnie w kąt, osłonił nas swoim norioku ciszy i przemówił, żeby mnie ostrzec. Za jednym zamachem zdradził się przede mną, że nie jest niemową – i że jest użytkownikiem Diabelskiego owocu. Familia zabiłaby go za te kłamstwa – ale on nie dbał o swoje bezpieczeństwo, choć ciężko pracował, żeby ukryć prawdę przed Doflamingo i jego ludźmi. Za wszelką cenę chciał mnie ostrzec, że moja tożsamość ściąga na mnie straszliwe niebezpieczeństwo. Prosił, żebym trzymał się jak najdalej od jego brata i jemu podobnych. To on mi powiedział, że ludzie z literą D uważani są za naturalnych wrogów bogów. Za zgubę Niebiańskich Smoków, do których Doffy wciąż pragnął się zaliczać. Corazon ostrzegł mnie, że ściągnę na siebie nieszczęście, jeśli dłużej pozostanę w Familii. A ja… Cóż, wyśmiałem go. Nieszczęście?! Miałem przed sobą niespełna rok życia! Syndrom Bursztynołowiu pożerał mnie jak rak, a ja się miałem martwić jakąś głupią literą D?!

Oczy mu płonęły, jaśniejąc w zapadającym zmierzchu. Smoker słyszał co nieco o przebiegu Syndromu Bursztynołowiu. Nastolatek w krańcowym stadium choroby rzeczywiście musiał mieć na głowie zmartwienia gorsze niż Przeklęte Przeznaczenie D. Ale dla Roscinante – urodzonego na Świętej Ziemi, gdzie owo D oznaczało zgubę – prawdziwe imię Lawa musiało być sprawą pierwszorzędnej wagi. Czy to ten właśnie sekret połączył go z dzisiejszym Chirurgiem Śmierci?

\- Przyczepił się do mnie jak rzep i nie chciał mnie zostawić w spokoju. – W głosie pirata była frustracja, niezrozumienie, ale także głęboka, rozpaczliwa tęsknota. Jakby o niczym innym nie marzył, tylko żeby znowu mieć na głowie tego rzepa. – Chciałem go wydać Doflamingo, donieść o jego kłamstwach, ale… Nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. On mnie wcześniej nie zdradził, chociaż mógł i powinien. W końcu nic nikomu nie powiedziałem – ani o jego fałszywej niemocie, ani o Diabelskim Owocu, ani o niczym. Niedługo miałem umrzeć, nie obchodził mnie ten durny gamoń Corazon. Chciałem rozpalić sobie stos, od którego cały ten parszywy świat spłonie razem ze mną. Tylko tyle potrzebowałem, żeby odejść w spokoju! Tylko tego chciałem!

Kręcił głową, zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści. Pozostali wpatrywali się w niego, zasłuchani. Sobowtórodziciel splótł dłonie na kolanach, nie odrywając wzroku od pirata. Czy wplatanie wzorca było już zakończone? Może tak, ale opowieść jeszcze trwała. Smoker milczał, zadumany. Corazon? Kier, czyli serce. Pasowało to do tego gamoniowatego maminsynka z serdecznym uśmiechem. W czasach szpiegowania Familii Donquixote ukrywał swoją serdeczność – jak powiedział Law, za makijażem, ciemnymi okularami i czarnymi piórami. Czym w końcu tak oczarował umierające dziecko, że postanowiło przeżyć i nigdy skórkowańca nie zapomnieć? Nawet własnej pirackiej załodze Law nadał godło Piratów Serca. Co mu zrobiłeś, Rosci?

\- Nie dał za wygraną. – Law jakby usłyszał myśli Smokera. – Nie poddał się, gdy ja poddałem się już dawno. Kiedy jeszcze raz przypomniałem mu, że mogę co najwyżej pomyśleć o wybraniu sobie trumny, a nie o przyszłej karierze, jakby dostał bzika. On… Po prostu związał mnie sznurkiem, wpakował sobie na plecy i wypłynął w morze, szukać dla mnie lekarstwa. Tak ot. Kompletne szaleństwo! Nie było żadnego cudownego leku. Nie było żadnej szansy. Cora-san ciągnął mnie od szpitala do szpitala, od lekarza do lekarza, a oni wszyscy reagowali tak samo. Wrzask, panika, obrzydzenie. Błagali, żeby zabrać od nich to przeklęte, zaraźliwe bydlę. Znaczy – mnie. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem, żeby Cora-san aż tak się wściekał… Nie wszystkie lecznice, które spłonęły, podpalił niechcący. Ale za nic nie chciał się poddać. Nie pozwalał poddać się mnie. Cora-san… Ten gamoń był uparty jak osioł. Kiedy raz coś sobie postanowił, nie było sposobu, żeby mu to wyperswadować. A przecież… Miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż tułanie się ze mną po bezdrożach! Nie dojadał, nie dosypiał, użerał się z kolejnymi rozwrzeszczanymi nieukami w profesorskich kitlach… Ja już dawno zobojętniałem na odrazę ludzi, ale on za każdym razem rozpaczał od nowa nad moim nieszczęściem. Za każdym razem przejmował się moim losem… Nie mogłem pojąć, czemu tak po prostu wszystko rzucił i poświęcił się takiej bezużytecznej misji. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że szpieguje dla Marynarki Wojennej. Podsłuchałem dość jego rozmów z kwaterą główną. Ale za nic bym go wprost nie zapytał…Nienawidziłem Marynarki Wojennej ponad wszystko. A jego… Jego już wtedy nie chciałbym, nie potrafiłbym nienawidzić. Cora-san…

Kiedy z „tego gamonia Corazona” zrobił się „Cora-san”? Smoker postanowił, że może zapyta o to kiedyś samego zainteresowanego. A póki co – milczał i słuchał.

\- Gorączkowałem. Słabłem. Umierałem. Nosił mnie na rękach i otulał swoją peleryną, a kiedy udawałem, że śpię, płakał nad moim losem. Próbował mnie rozśmieszać, dbał, żebym mył zęby, bez przerwy szukał wiadomości o lepszych technikach medycznych. A ja… Pierwszy raz od Flevance myślałem o lepszych aspektach świata. Nie liczyłem na cud, na wyzdrowienie, na nic już nie liczyłem. Ale zbierałem wszystkie siły, żeby jeszcze raz rano wstać i posłuchać jego głupich dowcipów. Żeby go nie rozczarować. Wiedziałem, że rozpaczałby po mnie. Że serce by mu pękło. Nigdy go o nic nie prosiłem, nie powiedziałem mu jednego dobrego słowa, warczałem tylko i dogryzałem mu. Ale… Pierwszy raz naprawdę zamarzyłem, żeby przeżyć – i to nie tylko po to, żeby odpłacić światu za krzywdy. Znowu miałem coś, dla czego warto byłoby żyć.

Opuścił nisko głowę. Oczy znikły pod rondem foczej czapki.

\- Powinienem był przewidzieć, że ściągnę na niego nieszczęście. – Głos miał stłumiony i nieszczęśliwy. – Powinienem był wiedzieć, że moje przekleństwo przeniesie się na niego. Powinienem był go przekonać, żeby zostawił mnie i odzyskał własne życie. Ale ten gamoń nigdy by mnie nie zostawił.

Płakał? Lepiej było mu nie zaglądać pod czapkę. Smoker przygryzł cygaro. Dość już łez wylano nad Donquixote Roscinante. Żołnierz od niechcenia sięgnął ręką i palnął Chirurga Śmierci po karku. Tak, żeby za nic nie przypominało to przytulania, ale akurat na tyle, by rozwiać nieugaszoną rozpacz.

\- Nie smęć, bo wsiąknie w kokon i urodzi nam się beksa – rzekł spokojnie. – Roscinante nie był głupcem. Ja… W ciemno poparłbym każdą sprawę, o którą on zdecydował się walczyć. Jeśli postawił na ciebie, z pewnością miał dobre powody.

Law roześmiał się dziko.

\- Zostałem piratem! Przestępcą! Mordercą! Nawet u progu śmierci byłem tylko małym, zaciętym psychopatą! Nigdy mu nawet nie podziękowałem! Taką sprawę byś poparł, kolego Biały Łowco?!

Smoker spokojnie wydmuchnął dym. Może miesiąc – rok temu inaczej by odpowiedział na to pytanie. Ale teraz przekroczył pewną granicę, do której od dawna dojrzewał. Trochę żal mu było czasów, kiedy mógł twierdzić, że świat jest czarno-biały, Marynarka Wojenna wyłącznie dobra, a piraci wyłącznie źli. To były czasy łatwych decyzji. Ale chyba dojrzał już do trudniejszych wyborów. Jego serce biło spokojnie – jakby ręcząc za honor pirata, który kiedyś trzymał je w dłoni i zwrócił bez szwanku. Kto by pomyślał, że niesławny Chirurg Śmierci, Trafalgar D. Water Law, autentycznie nie może uwierzyć, że ktoś wybrał jego życie zamiast własnego? Smoker nie znał go jeszcze na tyle dobrze, żeby zdecydować, czy Rosci słusznie w niego zainwestował. Kiedyś może miałby o to moc pretensji. Wtedy, kiedy musiał pochować najlepszego przyjaciela. Ale dzisiaj, kiedy sam już raz wybrał honorową zdradę? Kiedy Rosci dostał swoją drugą szansę? Niechże ten facet się już przestanie samobiczować. Smoker dmuchnął w Lawa dymem, prosto pod czapkę.

\- Znam wielu parszywych ludzi… Zbyt wielu. Niejeden z nich nosi taki sam mundur jak ja. Inni to cywile. Za nich wszystkich muszę nastawiać karku, czy tego chcę, czy nie. Żołnierz musi spełniać swoje obowiązki. Uważasz, że powinienem był posłuchać rozkazów i uwolnić Doflamingo?

\- Nigdy! – krzyknął zapalczywie pirat.

\- No to nie wymądrzaj się, co powinien był zrobić Roscinante. – Wiceadmirał poprawił epolety mundurowej kurtki. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja już się oswoiłem z myślą, że on naprawdę wróci i gruchnie o ziemię z wrażenia, jak nas zobaczy. Z takimi pretensjami będziesz go witał?

Przez chwilę Law z trudem łapał oddech, jakby go zatchnęło z oburzenia, wyglądało jednak na to, że łzy przestały płynąć. Po chwili pirat uspokoił się i podjął opowieść.

\- Moje ostatnie dni były kiepskie… Ciągle miałem gorączkę, wszystko mnie bolało. Chciałem już tylko zawinąć się w pióra na kolanach Corazona i czekać na śmierć, słuchając, jak Cora-san paple. Ale wtedy… Właśnie wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się o istnieniu Ope-ope-no-mi.

Podniósł rękę, od niechcenia wygenerował krąg błękitnej poświaty. Spojrzał na Smokera – w oczach zamigotał mu psotny ognik.

\- Lepiej nie mów tego Słomkowemu Kapeluszowi, kolego Łowco… Ale… Za ten owoc – mój owoc – płacono większą sumę niż za głowę Króla Bestii Kaidou. Niewiele mniej, niż za głowę Białobrodego. Cena za Operacjowoc wynosiła pięć miliardów beri. Razem z nagrodą za moją głowę, siedzi obok ciebie pięć i pół miliarda. Nie kusi cię?

\- Kusi jak diabli. – To Sobowtórodziciel odpowiedział, kręcąc głową nad kokonem. – Ten, kto cię skosi, ustawi się na całe życie. Ale chyba taka groźba nie przyprawia cię o bezsenne noce?

\- Nigdy dobrze nie sypiałem. – Law wzruszył ramionami. – Ale na pewno nie ze strachu o życie.

\- No to lepiej się ustawiłeś niż ja, panie piracie. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się smutno. – Lepiej niż ja…

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli. Każdy z nich był Władającym i doskonale mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak wygląda życie niewolnika, któremu wmuszono Diabelski Owoc, a po jego wykorzystaniu – żądano zwrotu razem z życiem. Jednak – ten niewolniczy cykl miał się skończyć dla Nise-nisemono-mi wraz z wskrzeszeniem Roscinante. Smoker zagwarantował to słowem honoru i to na niego spojrzał teraz Sobowtórodziciel.

\- W zasadzie – teraz i ja nie mam powodu do narzekań. – Pokręcił głową. – Jeszcze miesiąc temu byłem nikim, naczyniem mocy zawłaszczonej już przez Smoki. Nie miałem praw ani nadziei. A potem – zamiast kolejnego poganiacza niewolników – trafił mi się ten skurczybyk. – Wskazał na Smokera. – Śmiałem się, kiedy zapowiedział, że nie pozwoli mnie zabić. Obiecywanki były miłe, ale władza Smoków musiała rozedrzeć je na strzępy. Jednak – trochę się osłuchałem i przekonałem się, że facet nie rzuca słów na wiatr. I pozwoliłem sobie pomyśleć, że może jednak… Nie umrę? Nie tak zaraz? – Spojrzał na Lawa, potem na swoją rękę, całą teraz pociętą ciemnymi, pulsującymi żyłami. – Nie przeszedłem takiego piekła jak ty, piracie, ale chyba się domyślam, co musiałeś przeżywać. Kiedy się żyje z wyrokiem, właściwie w namiastce życia, kiedy się pogrzebało nadzieję, a nagle ktoś wpada i próbuje cię na siłę wyciągnąć, obiecuje, że jeszcze będzie jakieś jutro… Nie ma nic bardziej wkurzającego na tym świecie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dzisiaj rano byłem taki wściekły, że wszystkich was bym na miejscu wymordował, za to błyskanie mi po oczach nadzieją, a potem zmienianie jej w jeszcze gorsze zagrożenie. Za to, że naobiecywali, a potem, jak wszyscy inni, próbują wykorzystać. Za ściągnięcie mi na głowę bandy obłąkańców, o których nigdy nie prosiłem. Jak się próbuję nad tym teraz zastanowić, głowa mi pęka. Słomkowy Kapelusz, rzekomy Król Piratów! Armia Rewolucjonistów! Admirał Floty! I każdy z nich specjalnie główkował i ruszył do akcji, żeby wymyślić, co można dla mnie zrobić?! Dla popychadła Niebiańskich Smoków?! Jaki to ma sens?! Tacy ludzie jak oni, jak wy, powinni przyłożyć mi nóż do gardła, zmusić do wykonania rozkazów, a potem po mnie posprzątać. Czemu żaden z was jeszcze nie próbował mnie choćby trochę postraszyć?!

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Wreszcie przerwał ją Sengoku.

\- Masz dużo szczęścia, kiedy przyszli do mnie, grozili aż miło… Może ciebie lubią bardziej. – Kiedy Smoker i Law identycznie się na to żachnęli, pokazał im język. – Nie znałeś mojego syna, przyjacielu, więc nie wiesz, ale prędzej powróciłby do zimnego grobu, niż by pozwolił, żeby ktoś miał przez niego ucierpieć. Ty czy twoja rodzina – straszenie i wymuszanie nie wchodziło w grę.

\- Taaak. – Sobowtórodziciel pokiwał głową. – Nie znam was, obłąkańcy, i ciągle mam ochotę uciec z wrzaskiem. Ale właśnie wskrzeszam faceta, który uważał, że umierające dziecko jest więcej warte niż pięć miliardów beri. Was jeszcze nie lubię zanadto, ale jego już tak. – Spojrzał na Lawa. – Trochę się domyślam, jak zapłacił za ten Owoc dla ciebie… Te kości długo leżały w grobie. Opowiedz, jak się skończyła jego historia… Jego pierwsza historia. A ja zadbam o to, żeby mógł dopisać do niej zupełnie nowy rozdział.

Tym razem cisza trwała dość długo, zanim Trafalgar Law zebrał siły do ostatniego fragmentu opowieści. Kiedy przemówił, głos miał dziwnie martwy – jakby te wspomnienia przeżywał w głowie już tyle razy, że gdy do nich wracał, znikała dla niego prawdziwa rzeczywistość.

\- Marynarka Wojenna miała swoje plany wobec Ope-Ope-no-mi. Przygotowali te miliardy beri i byli gotowi je zapłacić. Wiem, że Cora-san dostał wyraźny rozkaz, żeby trzymać się z daleka od Minion… Od tej wyspy, gdzie umówili się na odbiór Owocu. Ale on dbał tylko o mnie, nie o rozkazy. Potem skontaktował się z nami Doflamingo. Dowiedział się o akcji z Operacjowocem i za wszelką cenę chciał zdobyć jego moc – zwłaszcza perspektywę wiecznego życia. Jego ludzie już byli w drodze, żeby przejąć Owoc. Zażądał od brata, żeby wrócił i zjadł dla niego Ope-ope-no-mi. Jak to przedtem nazwałeś? Naczynie. Potrzebował zaufanego naczynia, bo sam był już Władającym Niciowocu. Już wtedy nikomu nie ufał, ale do rodzonego brata miał jeszcze jakiś sentyment. Nie wiedział tylko, że Corazon także zjadł już wcześniej Diabelski Owoc. Pytał, czy jeszcze żyję – tylko po to, żeby kusić brata możliwością wyleczenia mnie z Syndromu Bursztynołowiu. Byłem już zbyt chory, żeby się obiektywnie zastanawiać, czy to jest możliwe. Ale Cora-san był pełen nadziei. Postanowił, że musimy zdobyć Ope-ope-no-mi. Kiedy dotarliśmy na Minion, ukrył mnie i w pojedynkę poszedł walczyć z bandą piratów. Ten gamoń… ledwo zdołał wrócić. Był ranny, pokrwawiony, ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Ale przyniósł mi Operacjowoc i wepchnął mi go do gardła, jakby to było ważniejsze od opatrzenia jego ran!

Law zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, patrząc z oburzeniem na szczelnie zasnuty kokon, jakby wreszcie zaczął w nim widzieć Roscinante. Dobry znak. Smoker uśmiechnął się lekko. Dobry znak.

\- Niedługo potem na wyspie rozpętało się piekło. Wkroczyła Marynarka Wojenna, a wiedzieliśmy, że są tam też ludzie Doflamingo! Nigdzie nie byliśmy bezpieczni. Cora-san postanowił, że musimy się rozdzielić. On… Miał absolutne zaufanie do Marynarki Wojennej. Próbował powiedzieć mi prawdę, ale ja nie chciałem słuchać. W końcu kazał mi biec tak długo, aż spotkam jakiegoś oficera Marynarki, i jego poprosić o pomoc. On… Dał mi raport ze swojej misji. Ostatni raport. Powierzył mi wszystko, na co pracował, szpiegując Doflamingo. Powiedział, że kiedy oddam raport Marynarce Wojennej, zostanie ocalona cała wyspa. Dressrosa. Zdobył dość informacji, żeby powstrzymać Doflamingo. Musiałem tylko przekazać je odpowiednim ludziom.

Smoker dostrzegł, że Sengoku cały aż zesztywniał i gryzł nerwowo koniec brody, wsłuchując się w opowieść. Wyglądało na to, że ten ostatni raport nigdy jednak nie dotarł do właściwych ludzi. Co zaszło? Law nie trzymał ich długo w niepewności.

\- Pobiegłem, jak mi kazał. Znalazłem oficera Marynarki Wojennej. Oddałem mu raport i wytłumaczyłem, co zawiera. Powiedziałem mu, gdzie szukać Corazona, że jest ranny i potrzebuje pomocy. Wszystko mu powiedziałem. Ja… Chciałem, żeby ktoś nam pomógł! On był taki wielki i potężny w tym białym mundurze, a ja wciąż miałem gorączkę i byłem kompletnie zdezorientowany. Błagałem, żeby od razu poszedł po Corazona. No i poszedł… Wysokiej rangi oficer Marynarki. Wtedy był kapitanem… A nazywał się Vergo.

Przeklęty…! Smoker aż zerwał się na nogi, odruchowo zaciskając pięści. Chwilę trwało, zanim uspokoił się na tyle, żeby z powrotem usiąść. Sengoku siedział z nisko spuszczoną głową. Łzy płynęły mu po pomarszczonych policzkach.

\- Widzisz, przyjacielu Sobowtórodzicielu, jaśnie pan Vergo był bardzo szczególnym oficerem Marynarki. – W głosie Lawa, dotąd martwym i zobojętniałym, zakipiał gniew. – Odkąd wstąpił do Akademii i rozpoczął swoją znakomitą karierę, miał tylko jeden cel. A była nim służba – nie Marynarce, tylko jego pierwszemu, najważniejszemu mocodawcy. Vergo był człowiekiem Jokera, czyli Donquixote Doflamingo we własnej osobie. Ze wszystkich żołnierzy, którzy kręcili się wtedy po Minion, ja wpadłem akurat na przeklętego szpiega Doflamingo. A skoro tak ładnie mu wszystko powiedziałem, od razu poszedł ukarać Corazona za zdradę. Skatował go i zniszczył raport, żeby na pewno nikt się nie dowiedział o planach Jokera. Cora-san… Gdyby miał chwilę czasu, szybko stanąłby na nogi, wyleczyłby wszystkie obrażenia. Był twardy I odporny. Ale po tym, jak ściągnąłem mu na głowę wściekłego Vergo, nie miał szans. Wszystko… Wszystko poszło na marne. – Opuścił nisko głowę. – To przeze mnie. Gdyby nie ja… Au!

Vergo już nie było na tym świecie i nie można było mu przyłożyć dla rozładowania frustracji. Smoker spuścił więc pięść na najbliższy łeb, niebędący Złotym Buddą. Czyli na głowę Lawa.

\- Pokroiłeś go na bardzo zgrabne kostki. Kiedy mam doła, wspominam sobie ucięty łeb Vergo. Od razu mi wtedy lepiej – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie sądziłem, że mieliśmy aż tyle wspólnych powodów, żeby załatwić tego skurwysyna. Dobrze wiedzieć.

Law spojrzał na niego – i w końcu roześmiał się dzikim, wilczym śmiechem, takim, przed którym ludzie uciekali w Rocky Port.

\- Tyle lat mi to zajęło… Zbyt długo. Ale dopadłem jaśnie pana Vergo. Dostał na co zasłużył. Ale to nie on zabił Corazona. Doflamingo osobiście przybył ukarać swojego brata. Był nawet w dobrym humorze – od razu zamknął wyspę w Ptasiej Klatce, żebyśmy nie mogli się wymknąć. Po zabiciu Corazona zamierzał zabrać mnie ze sobą, aby moc Ope-Operacjowocu była w jego władzy, a Familia wreszcie miała się uwolnić od nalotów Marynarki, którą do tej pory szpieg informował o ruchach Doflamingo. Cora-san nie potrafił podnieść na niego ręki, ale Doffy nie miał takich skrupułów. Wyciągnął pistolet i strzelał, strzelał, strzelał. Tyle razy, żeby mieć pewność, że rany nie zdołają się zagoić. A ja nic nie mogłem zrobić! Nic! Miałem już całe to zakichane norioku, ale nie potrafiłem go używać! Byłem tam, na wyciągnięcie ręki, kiedy Doflamingo strzelał, i nic nie zrobiłem. Nic!

\- Przeżyłeś. – Sengoku otarł oczy wierzchem dłoni. – Przetrwałeś, tak jak sobie tego życzył Rosci. Uciekłeś od Doflamingo?

\- Cora-san o mnie zadbał… Powiedział, że mnie kocha. Do samego końca mnie chronił – szepnął pirat. Teraz nie wydawał się już okrutnym wilkiem, tylko młodym mężczyzną z ciężką żałobą w sercu. – Zamknął mnie w skrzyni i założył na niej barierę ciszy. Powiedział, że piraci na pewno nie pozostawią odłogiem skrzyni ze skarbami… Zabiorą ją do portu i będę mógł stamtąd uciec. Biłem pięściami, krzyczałem, błagałem, ale bariera nie przepuszczała z wnętrza dźwięków, za to ja słyszałem wszystko, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Słyszałem ostatnie słowa Corazona… Powiedział Doflamingo, że nigdy mnie nie dostanie, bo jestem wolnym człowiekiem. Słyszałem strzały, słyszałem jak Doffy odchodził. Skrzynię przeniesiono i w końcu uciekłem – cały czas wyłem, płakałem, krzyczałem, ale nic nie było słychać, ani mojego wrzasku, ani kroków, nic. Zostawiłem za plecami piratów, Marynarkę, wszystkich, byłem całkiem sam. Byłem wolny… A jego nie było. W końcu usłyszałem swój krzyk. Aż zadzwoniło mi w uszach. Wiedziałem, co to oznacza.

Cisza.

\- Cisza znikła. Cora-san umarł.

Cisza.

Smoker nawet nie próbował znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Spuścił głowę na kolana i znowu, jak przed laty, rozpaczał po utraconym przyjacielu. Sengoku wstał ze swojego miejsca, obszedł ławkę dookoła i zagarnął Trafalgara Law w mocarny, gorący uścisk. Na foczą czapkę pirata kapały łzy Buddy.

\- Och, synu… Czemu nie mogłem wam tego oszczędzić?!

Przez jakiś czas nikt się nie odzywał – bo i nie było nic więcej do powiedzenia. Opowieść o Donquixote Roscinante skończyła się tamtego dnia na wyspie Minion. Teraz jednak miała zacząć się od nowa i Władający mocą wskrzeszania przerwał w końcu milczenie.

\- Dziękuję wam. Ja… Robię to po raz pierwszy – i ostatni. Ale obsesja Niebiańskich Smoków na punkcie Nise-Nisemono-mi dowodzi, że to bardzo skuteczny Owoc. Wiem ze wspomnień po moich poprzednikach, że działa znakomicie. – Wstał, otrzepał spodnie, obciągnął rękawy. - Ten, kto już śpi we wnętrzu tej obrzydliwej buły, to wasz przyjaciel Roscinante. Aby mógł wrócić do życia, brakuje tylko jeszcze jednego wzorca. Musicie mi go dać w ciągu kilku następnych tygodni – i lepiej, żeby to nie była ręka jego brata.

\- Ręce jego brata wrzucamy do morza – mruknął Smoker. – Takie mamy hobby… Oprócz rabowania grobów. Obrabujemy jeszcze jeden grób i wyrzucimy jeszcze jedną zbędną rękę. Dostaniesz odpowiedni wzorzec. Tylko uważaj, żeby żaden z tych idiotów nie próbował za moimi plecami wcisnąć ci własnej ręki. Ciągle mają takie durne pomysły.

\- Ach. – Sobowtórodziciel uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tyle miłości… Nie przywykłem do tego na Świętej Ziemi. Dziękuję wam, że dzieło mojego życia będzie tak przesycone miłością.

Law schował twarz pod czapką i pospieszył przykucnąć jeszcze przy nieprzeniknionym kokonie. Wyciągał nad nim dłoń, jakby się wahał, czy w ogóle dotykać, czy może przeniknąć osnowę swoim norioku. Sengoku poszedł za nim i, pochylony, coś mu cicho tłumaczył. Smoker razem z Sobowtórodzicielem odeszli kilka kroków na bok, żeby zapewnić im odrobinę prywatności.

\- Wtedy, przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu… Podałeś mi rękę.

Wiceadmirał z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na Władającego. Tak było, rzeczywiście. Czy miało to jakieś znaczenie?

\- Teraz, kiedy już go poznałem… Wyczułem jego wzorzec… Mogę ocenić kompatybilność. – Lekko kpiarski uśmiech. – Nie czuj się gorszy od tych idiotów. Twoja dłoń też by się doskonale sprawdziła.

Smoker szybko schował się w chmurze dymu. Zaczynał mieć serdecznie dość tych wszystkich sentymentów.

\- To był dobry przyjaciel – mruknął krótko. – Dokopałby mi nieźle do tyłka, gdybym niepotrzebnie uciął łapę komuś z jego bliskich. Skoro już wskrzeszamy zmarłego, niech się nam przysłużą zmarli.

*/*/*

Praca Wiceadmirała Marynarki Wojennej nie pozwalała na nieróbstwo. W następnych tygodniach Smoker dosłownie miotał się po Nowym Świecie, polując na podpalaczy kościołów, ścierając się z Feniksem Marco, a na wyraźny i niechętnie przyjęty rozkaz Sakazukiego – patrolując przez kilka dni okolice posiadłości emerytowanego Admirała Floty Sengoku. Gospodarz wybrał się wprawdzie na jakąś wycieczkę z lokalnym kółkiem różniczkowym, ale życzliwi sąsiedzi donieśli do bazy Marynarki, że po jego ogrodzie wędrowały jakieś podejrzane figury z niewątpliwym zamiarem wandalizacji. Smoker dobitnie wyjaśnił Sakazukiemu, dlaczego do tak durnych misji powinno się używać wyłącznie szeregowych kadetów o dobrych manierach, jednak dowódca wmusił mu to zadanie jako karę za porażkę w walce z Marco. Wściekły Wiceadmirał wyruszył w końcu na właściwą wyspę, przemaszerował przez nią wzdłuż i wszerz i przesłał Akainu zwięzły i ziejący urazą raport, w którym poświadczono, że w posiadłości Złotego Buddy nie doszło do wandalizacji, a z całą pewnością nie pałętał się tam nikt, kogo sam Sengoku nie zaprosiłby do domu na wódkę.

Smoker wypuścił chmurę dymu z cygara, nadal urażony.

\- Będzie mi wlepiał kary! Za porażkę w starciu?! Cała jego Flota użera się z Dziedzicami Białobrodego i nikogo nie zdołała złapać, a ja dostaję karę za walkę z Feniksem Marco, w której nie straciłem ani jednego żołnierza!

Marco zaśmiał się dobrodusznie i napełnił dla nich obu kieliszki. Oczy zza szkieł okularów błyszczały życzliwością.

\- Wziąłem cię z zaskoczenia, Wiceadmirale, mogę zaświadczyć przed dowództwem, jeśli będzie trzeba… Nawiasem, nie zdążyłem cię jeszcze przeprosić za tę niespodziankę. Sądziłem, że Luffy cię uprzedzi, że ściągnął mnie do pomocy, ale on w takich sprawach jest… Nieprzewidywalny.

Smoker wzruszył ramionami. Podczas swoich podróży zupełnie się nie spodziewał wpaść na osławionego Feniksa, i to w jego pełnej, przemienionej formie. Gdy pirat pojawił się znienacka, wiceadmirał bez wahania użył swojego norioku, żeby przenieść walkę poza okręt i ochronić tym samym żołnierzy z G5. Kiedy już obaj uformowali widowiskowe obłoki odpowiednio błękitnych płomieni i szarego dymu, z dala od ciekawskich uszu piracki medyk wyjaśnił grzecznie Smokerowi, że wprawdzie nie zna szczegółów tej ciekawej sprawy tak, jakby chciał, ale przyszły Król Piratów osobiście go poprosił, żeby pomógł wyczarować „coś zajebiście wybuchowego” dla jego dobrego przyjaciela. Czy więc pełna forma Feniksa będzie wystarczająco zajebista, a może powinien wystrzelić kilka fajerwerków z dwururki wypożyczonej od Izou? Smoker niemal zszedł na zawał od tej gadki, ale przypomniał sobie dobre rady Trafalgara Law i machnął na to wszystko ręką. Walka z Marco z pewnością ściągnie na niego uwagę wszystkich zainteresowanych frakcji, utwierdzając ich w przekonaniu, że posłuszny wiceadmirał tylko robi swoją robotę i pierze się z piratami jak zawsze. Smugi dymu i jęzory błękitnego ognia, którymi obaj panowie miotali tam i nazad, uganiając się za sobą po niebie, z pewnością były widoczne nawet z odległości wielu morskich mil. Po skończonym pokazie Smoker i Marco umówili się kulturalnie na kielicha w bardziej dyskretnych okolicznościach, a teraz właśnie udało im się to spotkanie zrealizować. Wiceadmirał bez mrugnięcia trącił się kieliszkiem z osławionym oficerem Białobrodego i wypił za jego zdrowie.

\- Dzięki za wsparcie – powiedział szczerze. – Pewnie przydałoby się jeszcze coś widowiskowego na sam koniec… Nie chciałoby ci się zatopić paru statków Cipher Pol?

\- Wskaż tylko czas i miejsce! Ostatnimi czasy jestem przygnębiająco bezrobotny. – Lekarz roześmiał się perliście. – Na szczęście Luffy nikogo nie zostawia w tyle i zawsze podsuwa mi jakieś ciekawostki, jak teraz. A tobie, wiceadmirale, dziękuję za zaufanie, nie zamierzam go zawieść. Powierzyłeś mi niesamowitą opowieść! Bardzo bym chciał zobaczyć, jak się to wszystko skończy…?

Smoker dopił swoją wódkę i z kolejnym piratem wymienił przyjazny uścisk dłoni.

\- Dopilnuję, żebyś dostał zaproszenie na wskrzeszenie…

*/*/*

Przed podróżą do Impel Down wpadł jeszcze do Sobowtórodziciela, gdzie, jak tajemniczo zaraportowała Tashigi, wszystko było już gotowe do drugiej fazy misji. Rzeczywiście – w ciągu jednego tygodnia Sengoku i Law opłynęli kawał świata, obrabowali grób, zakopali na powrót coraz bardziej okaleczone zwłoki Hominga Donquixote i wrócili z wzorcem dla Nise-nisemono-mi. Niczym osobliwa warta honorowa, trzej rabusie grobów tym razem w ciszy i na stojąco potowarzyszyli Sobowtórodzicielowi we wplataniu wzorca w kokon.

\- Osnowa zacznie rzednieć i już w ciągu tygodnia będzie nieźle widać, co jest w środku – wyjaśnił Władający. – Jedź po tego tyczkowatego, będzie zachwycony postępami.

Tashigi wraz z Sengoku pozostali, aby czuwać nad dojrzewającym klonem, zaś Law zabrał Sobowtórodziciela na swój statek i wyruszyli na umówione już z Rewolucjonistami spotkanie. Mężczyzna nadal nie posiadał się ze zdumienia, że nikt nie ma zamiaru czekać do wskrzeszenia z udzieleniem pomocy jego rodzinie. Chirurg Śmierci wzruszył ramionami na jego obiekcje i zapewnił, że była to wyłącznie inicjatywa Słomkowego Kapelusza. To, że on sam kompletnie nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca i wolał znaleźć sobie coś do roboty, zanim nerwy wpędzą go w chorobę, pominął milczeniem. Tym lepiej, że nie było go na wyspie, kiedy przybył na nią Diamante. Oficer Doflamingo przykleił się do klona tak obrzydliwie, że nawet Smoker miał ochotę wysadzić jego obrożę w diabły, a Law na pewno nie byłby w stanie spokojnie na to patrzeć. Wytatuowany pirat skamlał i wzruszał się nad kokonem, który rzeczywiście coraz bardziej już zanikał, ujawniając dojrzewające w środku ciało. Diamante tak się zaangażował w szczegółowe oględziny, że nawet nie spytał o nieobecnego w zasięgu wzroku Sobowtórodziciela, Smoker zagryzł więc zęby i pozwolił draniowi nawet wygłaskać złocistą czuprynę klona. Miał nadzieję, że Rosci nie będzie pamiętał ani tego, ani jęków „Doffy, śliczny Doffy”, z którymi zaśliniony pirat zaglądał pod rzednącą osnowę. Warto było jednak uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo cel został osiągnięty: Diamante w pełni uwierzył, że widział i macał ciało Donquixote Doflamingo. Po powrocie do Impel Down wszystko to z wielkim entuzjazmem zaraportował swemu paniczowi, gęsto pociągając nosem i wzruszając się nad intymnymi szczegółami dojrzewającego sobowtóra. A skoro on uwierzył – uwierzył również Doflamingo. Bez entuzjazmu, ale z przekonaniem wyciągnął do Smokera lewą rękę do ucięcia. Żołnierz pewnie trzymał w dłoniach siekierę. Może powinien tego draniowi oszczędzić? Ale jakoś nie czuł żadnych skrupułów. Po drodze spotkał się jeszcze przelotnie z Kobym, jego narzeczoną i przyszłym teściem. Jednonogi Kyros odciągnął Smokera na bok.

\- Projektujemy dla pana pomnik tuż obok Boga Usoppa.

\- O, szlag – rzekł szczerze Smoker.

\- Ale… Gdyby zupełnym przypadkiem uciął pan głowę zamiast ręki… Zrobimy dwa razy większy!

Wiceadmirał rozłożył ręce. Odpowiadał za życie swoich żołnierzy i przyjaciół. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozwścieczenie Niebiańskich Smoków. Zabawne było, że przeklęty Doflamingo pewnie wolałby rzeczywiście umrzeć, niż stracić na darmo obie ręce. Ale Smoker tylko utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że łajdak dostanie dokładnie to, na co zasłużył.

Rebecca pocałowała go w policzek, gdy odpływał.

\- Koniec z Ptasią Klatką.

*

Temperament Smokera był znany nawet w Impel Down i wiceadmirał na wszystkie krępujące pytania mógł odpowiadać „bo się wkurwiłem”. Dlaczego nie przywiózł z powrotem pojemnika Vegapunka? Bo w ataku złości cisnął go za burtę, oto dlaczego. Ludzie Inkwizytora, niezadowoleni, ale bardzo sprawni, wynaleźli i odkazili na poczekaniu jakiś zastępczy transporter, do którego wsadzono rękę Doflamingo. Ku starannie ukrytemu zadowoleniu Smokera, pokazali się również ludzie z Cipher Pol. Popłynęły zawoalowane groźby i zapowiedź, że agenci niedługo przejmą całą misję i zostawią go na lodzie. Cóż – dokładnie o to mu chodziło. Zwyzywał drani jak należy i powściekał się tak, jak tego oczekiwano, po czym wyruszył z powrotem na wyspę Sobowtórodziciela. Trafalgar Law już tam na niego czekał. Postali razem nad klonem, który coraz bardziej wyglądał jak śpiący Roscinante, trochę obklejony pajęczyną. Sengoku siedział przy jego głowie i głaskał go po włosach. W jego wykonaniu wcale nie wyglądało to obrzydliwie i Smoker uśmiechnął się ukradkiem. Dobrze będzie mieć znowu tego maminsynka. Nie było pewności, kiedy Ciper Pol wkroczy i jak zadziała, więc należało ustalić wstępny plan gry. Jako najważniejszy punkt, Trafalgar Law zgłosił swój osobisty udział. Choćby się waliło, paliło i zapadało, on Corazona nie opuści, koniec dyskusji. Smoker trochę próbował go od tego odwieść, ale w końcu się poddał. Fanatyczne oddanie pirata nadal bardziej go wzruszało niż irytowało, o tym jednak zupełnie nie miał zamiaru dyskutować. Wiadomo było, że agenci będą chcieli zabrać ze sobą tylko i wyłącznie klona oraz jego twórcę, więc chcąc pozostać przy Roscinante, Law musiałby ujść za Sobowtórodziciela. Sprawę mógł ułatwić fakt, że facet był z twarzy niepozorny, nigdy nikt mu nie robił fotografii ani nie był przestępcą, którego rysopis byłby znany w całym Cipher Pol. Podstawienie innej osoby w jego miejsce nie powinno wzbudzić podejrzeń. Gorzej, jeśli tą osobą miał być osławiony Chirurg Śmierci, którego ponura gęba straszyła ze ścian we wszystkich portach cywilizowanego świata, zwykle w znamienitym towarzystwie listów gończych pozostałych Supernowych. Każdy z agentów mógł sobie przypomnieć tę twarz, kiedy zobaczy ją u rzekomego Sobowtórodziciela. Smoker przedstawił te wszystkie rozsądne skądinąd argumenty, ale okazało się, że oddanie Lawa sprawie przekracza wszelkie granice rozsądku. Pirat z niechętnie udzieloną pomocą Tashigi ogolił sobie włosy i brodę na zupełną gładziznę, powierzył swoją czapkę, biżuterię i kapitański płaszcz zmartwionemu Bepo, a przebrał się w nijakie, gładkie ubrania w różnych odcieniach szarości. Na koniec zrobił coś, na wspomnienie czego Smokerem nadal od czasu do czasu wstrząsał dreszcz, mianowicie użył mocy Operacjowocu na swojej własnej twarzy. Cokolwiek uczynił, osiągnął taki efekt, że wszystko nadal wyglądało dość normalnie, ale nie przypominało już przystojnej gęby Trafalgara Law. Zapewnił wszystkich – zwłaszcza swoich załogantów – że zmiana nie będzie permanentna, i odwrócił się odmienioną twarzą do ściany, ucinając protesty. Jego kudłata podkomendna – chyba nazywała się Ikkaku – wyoglądała kapitańskie tyły i zaszeptała z wyraźną ulgą, że przynajmniej po tym apetycznym zadeczku można wciąż Lawa rozpoznać. Ku rozbawieniu Smokera, spąsowiała Tashigi potwierdziła tę obserwację, przyznając, że łajza nie łajza, tyłek miał pierwszorzędny. Cóż, wiceadmirał nie poświęcał za wiele uwagi męskim tyłkom, ale znał takiego jednego, co być może chętnie zaczepi oko na przystojnym piracie, kiedy już wstanie z martwych. Ale, na razie trzeba było na to jeszcze trochę poczekać. Uzupełnili przebranie Lawa parą czarnych rękawic do łokci, których miał nie zdejmować pod pretekstem narażenia mocy Nise-nisemono-mi, a które skutecznie zasłoniły jego tatuaże. Przygotowali jego Vivre Card i pocięli na małe kawałeczki, które miały pokierować sprzymierzeńców, aby niby to przypadkowo wpadli na agencki konwój. Nico Robin doniosła Lawowi przez ślimakofon, że Słomkowi zatrzymali się po zapasy na wyspie trapionej plagą skórnego świądu, który Chopper sprawnie wyleczył swoimi maściami, a w nagrodę otrzymał nieograniczony dostęp do stołecznego prosektorium. Szczęśliwie znaleźli tam kilka niezidentyfikowanych i przez nikogo nie opłakiwanych trupów, które można będzie w odpowiednim momencie podstawić i „zamordować” na oczach Cipher Pol. Niedorobiony klon i jego twórca zginą w falach, a misja Smokera zakończy się, już bez jego udziału, całkowitym niepowodzeniem.

Poszło tak dobrze, że aż katastrofalnie.

Agent CP0, który zjawił się na wyspie ze swoim oddziałem, był tak skoncentrowany na prezentowaniu Smokerowi swoich upoważnień do przejęcia misji, że ledwo rzucił okiem na Władającego Nise-Nisemono-mi. Próbował podać mu rękę, ale odmowę przyjął zupełnie obojętnie i nie zajrzał w zawartość czarnych rękawic. Pławiąc się w swojej wyższości nad wściekłym wiceadmirałem, szybko zagonił rzekomego Sobowtórodziciela i jego dzieło na swój pancerny stateczek i zamknął w kabinach. Klon bardziej go interesował, Władający wcale, jednak Smoker na wszelki wypadek dał jasno do zrozumienia, że facet absolutnie musi pozostać przy życiu do samego końca procesu kopiowania. Jak na razie, oficer nieźle się przy tym wszystkim bawił. Nie żałował sobie i wytarmosił paru agentów w pokazowym ataku furii, a Sakazukiego z wielką satysfakcją zgnoił przez ślimakofon, w czym zresztą dowódca nie pozostał mu dłużny. Nieszczęsny ślimak niemal skończył ze spękaną skorupką, zanim Admirał Floty wywrzeszczał, że Smoker ma działać jak uważa za stosowne i nie zawracać mu dupy. Cóż – właśnie to sam zainteresowany zamierzał uczynić. Powściekał się jeszcze trochę, powyklinał, postraszył agencików pięściami i ostentacyjnie poddał się sile wyższej. Nalegał, oczywiście, na eskortowanie swoim statkiem cennych obiektów aż do celu, na co agenci niechętnie przystali, wszyscy więc razem odpłynęli z wyspy. Zupełnym przypadkiem mijali jakiś anonimowy spłachetek lądu, kiedy w najlepsze szalała na nim jakaś piracka banda. Smoker niemal złapał się za głowę z frustracji, bo, jak dla niego, kolorowe samurajskie fatałaszki i wielkie wanijskie kapelusze niewiele pomagały w ukryciu tożsamości sławnych już na cały świat piratów i ich przyjaciół. Jednak agenci CP0 nie mieli w zwyczaju przyglądać się byle pirackim burdom i z wielkim entuzjazmem odesłali Smokera, aby zgodnie ze swoją służbową misją tym właśnie się zajął. Opierał się długo i burzliwie, po drodze nawet wymógł pisemne oddelegowanie, zwalniające jego i cały oddział G5 z odpowiedzialności, aż wreszcie odpuścił i popłynął w przeciwnym do obranego przez Cipher Pol kierunku. Cóż było robić? Papiery po skopiowaniu od razu poleciały do Sakazukiego mewą wojskową, żołnierzy odesłano pod byle pretekstem do Kwatery Głównej, a Smoker i Tashigi pozostali na bezimiennej wysepce. Pomogli ugasić podpalone na potrzeby sprawy pustostany, usiedli z piratami do obiadu, nadal dobrze się bawili. W finałowym ataku nie mogli uczestniczyć – chyba, żeby Law również poodmieniał im fizjonomie, a do tego jakoś nie palił się ani wiceadmirał, ani jego pułkowniczka. Dowodzący piracką grupką Bóg Usopp zapewnił żołnierzy, że do walki z Cipher Pol on, wielki kapitan Usopp, wyznaczył swoich najmężniejszych i najsprawniejszych ludzi. Obrazowo opisał, jak straszliwy Choppermon przeturla się po statkach wroga niczym kudłata kula zagłady, a niezwyciężona wiedźma O’Nami spuści z niebios pioruny i grad, tworząc kamuflaż dla ucieczki Lawa, który razem z klonem miał się teleportować prosto na Polar Tanka. Smoker nawet się dość ubawił przy opowieściach elokwentnego pirata, postanowił więc mu nie wypominać, że wanijskie końcówki dodane do imion stanowią równie kiepski kamuflaż co te bezużyteczne plecione kapelusze. Czekali, gawędzili, aż wiceadmirał przyznał sam przed sobą, że wcale nie jest tak spokojny, jak chciałby być. Coś mogło pójść źle. Agenci mogli mieć jakieś zasoby, o których nikt nie wiedział, statki pełne Pacyfistów, cokolwiek. Może zaskoczyli Lawa w kabinie i jednak poderżnęli mu gardło, żeby jeszcze podczas podróży odrodzić cenny Owoc w doniczce z drzewkiem bonsai? Teleportacja między statkiem powierzchniowym a podwodnym także mogła pójść źle. Bariera morza była ciężkim wyzwaniem dla każdego Władającego. A jeśli klon Roscinante wypadł z kręgu Lawa i skończył na dnie oceanu? Jeśli ktoś coś doniósł agentom i cała ta wyprawa była tylko przynętą na sławnych piratów, a Smoker wszystkich ich wysłał na pewną śmierć? W dodatku siedział sobie tu bezpiecznie, z dala od podejrzeń i niebezpieczeństw, a inni nadstawiali karku za jego szaloną fantazję!

\- Weź teraz nie pękaj, kolego Biały Łowco. – Obcy facet z wygoloną głową trącał go w bok z niezadowoloną miną. Smoker łypnął na niego wrogo i… Ach.

\- Law.

*

Usiedli razem nad odzyskanym klonem Roscinante. Law, pod naciskiem wymownych spojrzeń przyjaciół, szybko i chyba równie boleśnie co za pierwszym razem przemodelował sobie twarz do poprzedniego stanu. Założył także czapkę z foczego futra i kolczyki.

\- Te miraże koleżanki Nami naprawdę świetnie się sprawiają przy ukrywaniu statków na morzu – oznajmił. – Wrzaski i hałasy zaczęły się tak nagle, że nawet mnie zaskoczyły. Przeniosłem się do kabiny Corazona i wypatrywałem sygnału Bepo. Mieli wynurzyć tylko kawalątek górnego pokładu, żebym mógł nas obu teleportować. Na nasze miejsce przeniosłem kolegę szermierza i jego piekielną katanę. Wyrąbał im w statku taką dziurę, że agenci się popłakali. Cisnął do morza tę podróbkę klona, którą przygotowali Słomkowi. Żołnierze nawet próbowali skakać i wyłowić go, więc na pewno uwierzyli, że to prawdziwy sobowtór. Zanurzyliśmy się, zanim ktoś zwrócił na nas uwagę, ale po drodze odbieraliśmy meldunki, że wszystko poszło doskonale. Moje… Sobowtórodziciela rzekome zwłoki, posiekane nie do poznania, zostawili w drugiej kabinie. Koniec. Resztki tego konwoju popłyną do swojej bazy, lizać rany. Na pewno szybko spróbują zwalić tę porażkę na ciebie. Co zrobisz?

Smoker wzruszył ramionami.

\- Poleję ci? – Podał Chirurgowi Śmierci kufel. – Jestem tu, gdzie mi kazali przebywać. Nikogo nie zdziwi, że odesłałem swój oddział, często tak robię. Siedzę na tej wyspie zgodnie z zaleceniami CP0 i naparzam się z jakąś piracką hałastrą.

Rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Słomkowi są… Twoi są… Moi są. – Wskazał na Sengoku i Tashigi. – Jeszcze Feniksa Marco zaprosiłem, ale on przyleci raz-dwa. I są ci wszyscy dziwni ludzie, których nie znam, ale Słomkowy Skubaniec na pewno ich kocha.

\- O, na pewno – zgodził się kwaśno Law. – Jesteśmy tu wszyscy. I co z tego?

Smoker zaciągnął się cygarem.

\- Według wyliczeń Sobowtórodziciela, to będzie za dwa dni od dzisiaj. – Wskazał podbródkiem kokon klona. – Za dwa dni się obudzi. Po tym, co spotkało agentów, przez jakiś czas wszystkie siły rządowe będą unikać tego obszaru jak ognia, więc mamy z tydzień czasu, zanim zgromadzi się jakaś większa grupa i przypłynie tu badać resztki po tym incydencie. Ja mam ze cztery dni, zanim Sakazuki do mnie zadzwoni, i pewnie z tydzień, zanim będę musiał do niego popłynąć. Wszystko pasuje. Proponuję, żeby już stąd nigdzie nie ruszać tego pakunku. Posiedzimy i popatrzymy jak się budzi.

\- Och. – Law spojrzał na niego bezradnie. – Och.

\- Obudzi się – powtórzył cierpliwie Smoker. – On. Roscinante. Wróci do życia za dwa dni. Tutaj, na tych trawskach, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

\- Och – powiedział elokwentnie Law. Wiceadmirał przewrócił oczami i klasnął w dłonie, zwracając na siebie uwagę pozostałych.

\- Zaczynamy oficjalne odliczanie. – Wskazał końcem cygara długie ciało klona. – Będziecie świadkami powrotu Niebiańskiego Smoka, więc zachowajcie powagę. Czy to jasne, pirackie łajzy?

Wybuchła wrzawa, radosne krzyki, podskoki i toasty, wszyscy tańczyli, klaskali i już od razu świętowali rychłe wskrzeszenie. W hałasie utonęły przekleństwa Smokera, machnął więc ręką na otaczający go obłęd i spojrzał na Lawa. Pirat nie odrywał wzroku od odrobinę już tylko zasnutej kokonem twarzy Roscinante. Elokwencji nie zdołał jeszcze odzyskać, ale to, co najważniejsze, jednak wyłapał.

\- Mój Cora-san.


End file.
